All's Fair in Love & War! Seriously!
by dad90
Summary: The city of Kawakami will finally meet its match - The Infinity Clan. And with the addition of Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and even Dragon Slayers and other races, new friendships, rivalries and outright chaos will ensue in this city - all while protecting Mio Naruse Lucifer, the daughter of the original Lucifer that holds a weapon that could reignite the Great War.
1. Come Back to Me, Seriously!

Happy New Year 2016 to all of you readers out there (Even though this is August)! This is dad90 here of what could be one of THE most Epic Highschool DxD crossovers I've made, and this will be my main story of 2016! And it is a crossover between…

 **Highschool DxD**

 **Majikoi – Oh Samurai Girls! ( & Majikoi S)**

 **Akame ga Kill!**

 **The Testament of Sister New Devil**

 **(Later On) Dragons Rioting!**

And you will see traces and elements of **The Darkness** , **Supernatural** , **Dante's Inferno** , **Puzzle & Dragons**, and **Darksiders**.

Along with **Is This A Zombie?, Heaven's Lost Property, Medaka Box, Maken-Ki!,** **Senran Kagura (All Series),** and others.

 **NOTE: This story WILL be VERY long, and will have cast a WIDE range of characters from these and other series (in which I'll reference them), and besides, Majikoi, Akame ga Kill! and Highschool DxD have LOTS of characters to begin with. But don't worry folks, I'm planning to prioritize the main cast, which will, of course, get most of the screen, and I'll also try to cycle the focus to all characters as much as I can.**

* * *

 **Inspired by dude932 & absolutezero001; Concept made by Dante Fernandez**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Harem, Ecchi, Martial Arts, School Life, Slice of Life, Supernatural**

 **Tags: Alternate Universe, Gender Bender, OOCs, Very Strong OCs (and for good reason this time!)**

* * *

With all that said, please enjoy…

 **All's Fair in Love & War! Seriously!**

 **A Highschool DxD x Majikoi x Akame ga Kill crossover**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

" **Dark Dayo/Darkness"**

 **[Dragon Speech]**

Technique Name/Name of Weapon

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY anime or manga whatsoever, but I do own my OC.

 **All Chapters will either have 'Seriously' or 'Kill' in it, or in some rare cases, both.**

* * *

 **OP Song: Money, Money, Money by The O' Jays**

 **Prologue: Come Back to Me, Seriously!**

* * *

Dragons, while free-spirited and impulsive, are commonly respected and often feared as apex predators. Every culture, religion, and race has extensive history with this proud and mighty species. However, despite the long history of the world, they are also among the most mysterious. No dragon is inherently evil, nor are they naturally good. With the exception of the great dragons born at the dawn of time, every dragon born since has had the privilege of a healthy and nurturing childhood. Hatchlings are rare, and as such, every dragon would instinctively protect a clutch, regardless of parentage, and would hesitate at striking the young of another race.

Dragons are not perfect creatures. They fought, forgave, raged, laughed, and loved just as any other being. However, one trait exclusive to dragons is the ability to bond. While common for dragons to have multiple lovers to ensure the continuation of their race, eventually a dragon may have the fortune to encounter, or rarely choose, someone who completes their hearts. This is not to belittle the relationships of others, but this is a relationship that literally completes their soul. Many epic tales of a dragon kidnapping a fair maiden or princess is often the result of the bond forming. Both involved gain the ability to sense the emotions of their partner, their lifemate, as well as location and wellbeing. However, this completion is not without its risks. Should the dragon die, the other would survive, albeit bereft of the comfort that the bond provided. However, should the partner, dragon or not, perish, then the dragon fundamentally changes.

Dragons are among the strongest beings to walk this earth, but the demise of their lifemate consistently causes a monumental hatred to fester. These dragons, feeling empty and angry, raging at the world they see as unfair and a sin, tend to destroy, rampage, pillage, etc. This is how **Evil Dragons** are born. The death of the bondmate is not needed to be of natural causes. The most famous case of Evil Dragons is one named **Acnologia** , famously known as **The Black Dragon in the Book of the Apocalypse.** Not only he's an Evil Dragon, but a **Dragon Slayer** as well! And because of this, he and his army of Evil Dragons entered the **Dragon Civil War** , however, he disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, and killed every Dragon they could, bathing in their blood. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the strongest Dragon King.

However, the **Heavenly Dragons** and **Dragon Kings** all worked together to eliminate the general knowledge of the bond and Acnologia. Libraries were razed by dragon fire, witnesses were eliminated, and faction leaders were sworn to secrecy. Over the course of a century, dragons established themselves as a terror upon the world. In that time, the Heavenly Dragons, **Albion** and **Ddraig,** the closest of friends, both found themselves reacting to a potential bond to a female dragon. Unfortunately, they would never get the chance to meet her because the **Great War** between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils began, with Acnologia finding this as an opportunity to slaughter the Heavenly Dragons. Therefore, an epic free-for-all battle came as the Heavenly Dragons and Acnologia all fought each other to see who would reign supreme.

Their death match became a legendary event. It prompted a temporary cease-fire in the Great War, as well as a united effort to eliminate the two heavenly dragons that rampaged without reproach or reason. They were contained, executed, and then imprisoned in sacred gears. However, Acnologia managed to survive and escape, and surprisingly managed to find a Dragon that's Half-Dragon, Half-Angel. They clashed and somewhere in the process, came the deaths of God and the original Four Great Satans, including Lucifer, which left **Azazel** of the Grigori as the only one with a suspicion of why the two had begun fighting in the first place. All other pantheons had been relatively shielded from the destruction of the dragons and while curious as to why, found no answers to be had at the conclusion of the war. However, little does he know that the Dragon-Angel hybrid is NOT dead. In fact, thanks to God, he placed his remaining powers inside the Dragon before his passing, and was currently in the recovery stage, but he was nowhere to be seen….

Centuries passed. The world changed. Civilizations rose and fell. However, in the **Dimensional Gap** , came 2 particular dragon families that would forever change the world AND the universe for the sake of the Dragon Race, for better or for worse. And those 2 families are….

 **(FLASHBACK TIME! – Date: April 12** **th** **, 2009)**

"Are you serious, Old Man?! You're now telling me that the **Revolutionary Army** needs my immediate assistance when you should've told me about this 3 days ago?! You realize that Momoyo, Kazuko, and the rest of the gang are not going to be happy about this."

The old man just sighed sadly while stroking his beard, "I'm sorry Master Dayo for not telling you this earlier, but even I felt scared about you leaving. You have SO much potential, but then again, you are the founder and leader of the **Draconic Empire** , and you have to guard parts of **Hell** from the **Underworld** , but you already know that."

"What are you sorry for? You're not the one to tell them the news and then get a wrathful beating by them, especially with Momo," Dayo mumbled under his breath as his surrogate grandfather chuckled at his words.

"That is true, and you know you got your hands full, and in more ways than one, but I think that Momoyo and Kazuko will have a word with me about this. You should be thankful that I'm the only one that knows about your **secret**. Trust me."

 **Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode** just sighed for what felt like the 10th time for this whole talk. What's the conversation, you ask? Well, first of all, Dayo is actually over 400 years old and is a **Half-Demigod, Half-Dragon,** but he's currently shaping as a 19-year-old black boy with short black hair, and a long ponytail. He's known as the **Son of Infinity** due to the fact that his mother is **Ophis** , the Infinite Dragon God, and his father is **Gilgamesh** (The Greatest Hero), who was killed in protecting his family by the **Old Satan Faction** , along with his Godfather, **K**** Dominus** , a Nephalem (Half-Angel, Half-Devil) and famous Dragon Slayer. Not only that, but he's also the possible next heir to the **Infinity Clan** , which he's one of the 9 children in the family, along with 7 older sisters, 1 younger sister, his mother Ophis, and his 3 aunts, in which they are the 4 matriarchs of the clan.

It was said that the Old Satan Faction were last seen at **The Capital** , lead by, of all people, a 15-year-old kid known as **The Emperor** , but since he's so naïve, his second-in-command, **Prime Minister Honest** , a tyrannical man, manipulates the young emperor for his and his men's personal gain, leading the rest of the nation to poverty and strife. It was also said that the **Imperial Army** has just became allies with the Old Satan Faction.

When Dayo heard that, it was an excellent opportunity to stop them before the Imperial Army continues to torture the poor and give more money to the already spoiled rich. Which is also why he also became a major part of **The Revolutionary Army** , in which their main purpose is to overthrow the Prime Minister. Unfortunately, they don't know that the Old Satan Faction are **High-Class Devils** , and they are very strong in their own right, so it wasn't a surprise that half of the Revolutionary Army have been killed by them.

Which is where the Revolutionary Army is asking Dayo for urgent help right now, knowing that his power could help them save lives. Also, this is also an opportunity for Dayo to check on Hell, Heaven, and the Draconic Empire, a faction consisting of Dragonkin and Dragons alike, which was successful due to him being the son of Ophis, and the next heir to **The Infinity Clan**. Dayo also began training humans and those with human blood **Dragon Slayer Magic** , whom also became part of the Empire, which gained many allies over the years. Even **Crom Crauch** , the only living **Evil Dragon** , has become friends and allies with him and reside in the Empire.

After thinking so much about this, Dayo knew that he had no more time to lose, so with a big sigh, as he already knew that it wasn't going to be easy, he finally said…

"Very well, Gramps. I'll tell them about this sticky situation…."

The old man smiled at him before standing up and gave me a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Good, Dayo. Very good."

But that doesn't mean that he's going down alone.

"You do realize that Momo and the rest are going to know that it was YOUR idea, right?" he asked with a dark look on his face before leaving in a flash, leaving behind a wide-eyed and shocked old man in his tracks.

"DAMN YOU DAYO! THEY WILL KILL ME IF YOU TELL THEM THAT!" the old man said quickly before leaving in order to either stop the tricky troublemaker before he tells his would-be murderers, or tell them first before he got to them. He really hoped it was the first…

 **(END FLASHBACK!)**

(Current time – August 29th, 2013)

(Dayo's POV)

'Well, that was something, wasn't it?' I thought as I was now sitting on an official Kawakami jet in route back to Japan and back to Kawakami City, where my secondary family lives. However, I'm not alone; I have yet ANOTHER family with me; they are known as **Night Raid** , a secret faction in The Revolutionary Army.

A few days ago, we have FINALLY managed to overthrow the Empire, far south of the Capital, and that's when the Draconic Empire made a bold move to take over the dysfunctional Empire, meaning that the poor and the middle-class have now earned their freedom, and there was no longer any bloodshed there, but unfortunately, that damn Old Satan Faction already managed to escape before we even got to the **Empire** , which was heavily guarded at the time.

I was also well-known for being a master of alchemy as I created many weapons for the Army, including copies of the original **Imperial Arms** , mysterious and extremely powerful relics, similar to **Sacred Gears** , weapons that were created by God, in which the rarest of them, 14 to be exact, in which 1 of them was hidden, are **Longinus**. They are rare, and only the strongest of warriors are able to wield them. Some have the appearance of equipment or weapons, while others seem to be living creatures. They were created on the instruction of the First Emperor, who feared that the Empire he had founded would eventually fall. To prevent this, he gathered many materials and hired many scientists throughout the world to make strong weapons and defenses. The creation of the Imperial Arms are the result of their efforts. There were 48 in all, but almost half of them were lost during **The Great War,** which was about five centuries ago, in which also the Sacred Gears were also created.

Now, let me introduce the members, and the extended group of the family.

First is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. She is often seen carrying Murasame, a katana being coated in an immensely deadly poison that can kill those cut by it within seconds to minutes. At first, she appears to be a serious and very coldhearted person which stems from her hellish training that the **Grigori** forced her and her sister, **Kurome** through, and from the death of her mother, **Shuri Himejima** , but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. She cares about her comrades very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive. Most of all, she's a **Fallen Angel**. Known to be the oldest of the 3 sisters, her name is **Akame Himejima**.

Next is a girl with pale skin, pink hair, pink eyes, wears butterfly headphones on her head, a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest, a red checkered mini-skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She's sucking on her lollipop, as usual. She uses her Imperial Arms, Gaea Foundation, which enables its user to turn into whatever the user wants. She that enables its user to turn into whatever the user wants. She has a mischievous personality, but this may have been an act. She has a cold calculating side which can often lead to her making a blunt (but accurate) analysis of a person or situation. In the end, she was shown to have good intentions and tried to help the Night Raid members to become more realistic, as she was shown to deeply care for them and didn't want to lose them like she lost her old team. She's shown to have a love for lollipops as her Imperial Arm was filled with them and she was usually shown having one in her mouth. Her name is **Chelsea**.

Now comes one of the older members of the group who's actually a **Nekomata**. As a master of **Senjutsu, Youjutsu,** & **Touki** , she excels at gathering information and exercising calm judgment when necessary. She's often the one who's seen confirming the validity of the targets in which Night Raid is assigned to assassinate. She is a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. When she transforms by using Lionelle, her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. She has a very relaxed, upbeat, and cheerful personality, and tends to display a lack of ladylike manners, like putting her feet on the table, forcing my head into her breasts, or consuming large amounts of sake. She serves as a sort of big sister figure to the younger members in Night Raid, often referring to herself as "Big Sis". Despite the morally dodgy nature that she can sometimes display, she is not one to tolerate injustice, and can be especially vicious to those who commit the most vile of acts. She also enjoys fighting her enemies a lot, a trait that she and I have in common. Also, the oldest of 3 sisters herself, her name is **Leone.**

Another member of the gang is a young man with short green hair and red goggles on top of his head. He wears a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans, along with brown shoes. He's an easy going person who tended to be a pervert from time to time, including trying to peep on Leone while bathing. Despite this, he was careful not to let this get in the way of battle when fighting females. His playful and optimistic nature showed even during fights, and he would often tease his enemies and brag about his abilities. However, he was not too arrogant and was always ready to flee if he had too much of a disadvantage in battle. He has feelings for one of the Generals of Night Raid. His Imperial Arm is Cross Tail, which can be used both offensively and defensively. It takes the form of gloves and metallic fingertips with wire threads running through them, and it can be used in various ways to attack, defend against, or immobilize opponents. The majority of the wire is held in a larger than normal spool at the back of the waist. His name is **Lubbock**.

The next member of the group is one of the youngest, but the sharp-tongued and quick-witted member of the group. She is a young girl of below average height, has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on both sides of her head, big pink eyes, and wears a pink outfit. She is often quick to anger, and easily irritated with those that she does not know well, and she has a tendency to tease the newest members of the group, often saying that they won't last. Despite her brash exterior, she has shown to be warm and kind to those she has opened up to. She wants there to be no racial discrimination, due to the fact because she is of half-foreign blood, which led her to being targeted by others as a kid. Her Imperial Arm is Pumpkin, a rifle capable of shooting in three modes: sniper, machine gun and long barrel. It fires highly concentrated piercing shots of spirit energy. Her proficiency in its use allows her to strike any target with extreme precision. She also appears to be quite adept in hand to hand combat. Her name is **Mine**.

The next member is Mine's best friend, **Sheele**. She's a slender woman with long purple hair and eyes. She wears a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm slevves and white boots. She wears glasses and has a scar on her right cheek. Sheele is an airhead, often losing her glasses or failing at any chores she tried to do due to her clumsiness, however she is very kind and caring to her friends, willing to sacrifice her life for them. However, her attitude changed completely when she killed, becoming cold and impassive; she described it as having "a screw loose" in her mind, which made her a talented killer. She believed that getting rid of the "society's trash" was the only thing she could do well, and therefore couldn't be considered useless. She's shown to apologize to those she kills, often as a force of habit. Her Imperial Arm is  Extase, which is simply a giant pair of scissors. What's so important about this, you ask? Well, it's said that its able to cut through ANY material, including some of the strongest armor and shields EVER! It is also very sturdy, allowing its wielder to use it for defense; it is strong enough to even deflect bullets, and despite its size, it seems to be nearly weightless.

Now comes one of the 2 former Generals of The Empire. She is a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wears an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. She has a mechanical right arm. She is taciturn, sharp-minded and level-headed, she leads the group with a surprisingly gentle, but firm air. Her years of experience serving in the Empire as a general have made her a highly capable leader. Najenda is sometimes mistaken as a man due to her boyish appearance, even sometimes being nicknamed 'The Hunk of the Rebellion" by her cohorts. She tends to have a habit of telling "cold jokes" and making bad puns. Her name is **Najenda**. Or should I say **Najenda Lucifer,** sister of **Vali Lucifer** , half-Devil, and is one of the 2 descendants of the original Lucifer, and she's also the leader of Night Raid.

Her Imperial Arm is **Susanoo** , known as The Speed of Lightning, a tall man who looks in his late-20's with distinctive, bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head. He's always seen wearing a white robe. He's a perfectionist who always noticed flaws in the others' appearance, even in the heat of a battle. He always tried to fix such imperfections when he could, which can be…annoying at times, but completely understandable. He's also quite straightforward and, while respectful towards his allies, has little understanding of human concepts, such as friendship; however, he was eventually able to develop bonds with his fellow Night Raid members.

And the last member of the original group is a young boy named **Tatsumi** , and he's the one that's been through a LOT. After learning of the corruption and evil of the Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends **Ieyasu** and **Sayo** , Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He is the current owner of Incursio in honor of his late surrogate brother, **Bulat**. Tatsumi is a young man of average height with a left green eye and a right red eye and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He is usually seen wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back, he carries Incursio's key, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath.

Upon activating his Imperial Arm, Tatsumi is covered in armor similar to the one of which his late teacher used to wear. Tatsumi's armor is far lighter to suit his fighting style, although the long cape has not changed. After Incursio evolved to grant Tatsumi greater power after the Major Fight against the Emperor himself, the armor has now slimmed down to a more streamlined aerodynamic sporting longer horns, four eyes reminiscent to tyrant with hooked claws on it's fingers and toes while finally losing the long coat and replacing it with two long black tassels with fuzzed ends dangling off them.

And due to having fused with Incursio, Tatsumi has slowly begun to take on the physical qualities of it's design motif **Tyrant**. After its evolution, he now sports a single red eye with cross slit pupil at the center, with the cowlick having disappeared entirely. After having invoked it a second time, Tatsumi has degraded further into a more draconian form. The right side of his face now sporting a more scaly reptilian appearance with a massive horn jutting out the top back of his head, with his right hand taking on similar features sporting tusk like finger nails and segmented skin plates.

I have managed to take care of that problem by lending some of my powers to break the limited uses of Incursio. Currently, he's one of my students in learning some Dragon Slayer Magic. He has decided to learn **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic**.

Now, it's time for me to introduce to you the extended members of the group.

First, is the now 2nd-in-command of the group, **Miya Asama**. She's known as "Hannya of the North", and for a VERY good reason: When she becomes angry, annoyed, or if someone breaks the rules, and when she is giving threats, or insults me directly or indirectly, a demonic visage of a **hannya** appears behind or above her head. The hannya is intimidating enough to scare even Akame and Najenda into submission; in a flashback, it is revealed that Miya's late husband used the hannya, and she presumably learned how to do it from him. Her strength and the hannya are the source of her reputation as the "Hannya of the North".

As the Mother figure of the group, in which she denies it and claims to be the "Super Big Sister" of the group, Miya is a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Also, between you and me, she's the childhood friend of a certain **Ultimate Queen,** known as **Grayfia Lucifuge**.

The second extended member is **Benitsubasa**. She wears a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. Her body is very athletic, toned but not overly muscular. She has small breasts that haven't grown by a single millimeter and is an A cup (according to Chelsea). She has the appearance of a cheerful, younger teenager though her appearance doesn't reflect her personality as she is short-tempered like Mine. She has trained herself most of her life to protect herself from a mother with anger issues and a drunken father that is never around to help. One day she had enough and ran away and survive on her own. She is later found by Night Raid who gives her the chance to have a new family and be accepted. She is a hand-to-hand fighter, and can use her immense strength to create shockwaves and earthquakes for longer ranged attacks.

The third member is Leone's drinking partner, **Kazehana** , known as **Wind Flower**. Kazehana wears a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button, and is the most mature looking (and flirtatious) woman in the extended group. She has a well-developed body figure as well as being the most firm. She always ties her hair up after waking up and is often seen with, sake, an alcohol bottle. She's known by her wind magic skills.

The fourth extended member is THE youngest of the group, and in more ways than one. Known as "Green Lady", her name is **Kusano** (Grass Field). She is a little girl that lived in an orphanage because her parents couldn't raise a child, so they gave her to the orphanage to have live a peaceful life. A peaceful life Kusano didn't get because the children in the orphanage bullied her and made fun of her, because she rather garden and help plants grow, then play with the other kids. When she was 7, she was adopted out of all the kids by me who watched her for some time and could see an innocent kind heart that just wanted to be loved and have a family. Kusano is a little sister to me in honor of my other sisters of the Infinity Clan. I've learned the plant and nature magic from books I've achieved over the years of traveling. Kusano doesn't really fight up close, but provided support from afar, plus if there was ever a fight, she would use her plant magic to stop it, because no one could ever pick on or harm Kusano for how cute and innocent she was to them.

The fifth extended member is another buxom-haired is **Orihime Inoue** , the pacifist of the group. She is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep, as they are worn in the memory of her brother.

She is independent, friendly, humorous, sensitive, caring and kind. When her brother died she was all alone and lived by herself. When I found her, I took pity on her and looked after her. She had learned a little hand to hand combat and was given a gift from me, which I made from alchemy, seals, runes, and six fairies. I named it **Shun Shun Rikka** (Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield; Viz: Six Princess Shielding Flowers) for it was made by six help fairies Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'o, and Tsubaki and was shaped like a hairpin because I used the exact hairpin that Orihime's brother gave her. Her gift has four different shields with different abilities.  Santen Kesshun is a shield that blocks attacks. Soten Kisshun is a shield that reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred, even phenomena that Orihime hasn't witnessed. When Soten Kisshun is used, she can reject and reconstruct subjects that are covered in her shield. It can heal impossible injuries like bringing back a lost limb like an arm or leg. Koten Zanshun is her offensive technique that summons Tsubaki, who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, splitting the enemy in two. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, Orihime's general dislike of combat and hesitance to use lethal force degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making him easy to counter and equally easy to injure. Shiten Koshun is a shield that reflects almost any attack set by the opponent.

The sixth extended member is Orihime's best friend, **Tatsuki Arisawa**. She is a teenager of average height with black hair and blue eyes. She has a contrasting appearance to her best friend. Tatsuki is a tomboy, and has a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. Her hair used to be short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides, in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She is really protective of Orihime and when finding out that Orihime is part of Night Raid, she asked to become one to defend Orihime. She is a skilled fighter in hand to hand combat. She is give a pair gauntlets by me called the ' Gauntlets of Might(chaotic)', because it increases her blows tenfold.

The seventh extended member is **Suì-Fēng**. She is a relatively petite 17-year-old woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. Suì-Feng's hair was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She was trained by her adoptive mother **Yoruichi** in the way of the ninja. However, one day her teacher left and said she would be back soon. A month has passed, followed by a year and Yoruichi never returned. Feeling abandoned Suì-Feng left home feeling the pain of abandonment. She is found in a dark alley by me who took her in and gives her a warm meal and listens to her story. The members of Night Raid welcomed her with open arms and they will accept her as family. Suì-Feng agrees and looks to me as a brother. I trained her in speed, swordsmanship, stealth, tactics, planning, and hand to hand combat. Suì-Feng even practices a techniques called  Shunko by her former mother. I managed to invent a weapon that can be used close up and far away. The close up fighting form is a gold and black gauntlet with a stinger blade on her middle finger. The stinger leaves a butterfly mark on the enemy when hit, while if hitting the same mark twice leaves the opponent paralyzed for one whole hour, and finally when the hit a third time on the same mark the enemy dies instantly. The long range form is in the form of a missile that that is as big as me and when fired and destroy many enemies at once.

And then...came 2 more people that I consider as 'brothers', and some of the most important ones I've met in my life: **Natsu Dragneel** and **Justinian Dragonshot Hibiki**.

Natsu Dragneel is actually a **Demon,** despite being human, and is a Dragon Slayer for his foster father, the **Fire Dragon King** **Igneel** , who is actually sealed, and not killed by Acnologia as he thinks, but I'm keeping it as a secret for obvious reasons. He is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines, and has many battle scars all over his body, and ALWAYS carry his scale-patterned scarf with him to remind him of his father, and to us, as time after time, I always go out of my way to fix the scarf whenever it's damaged. He can be a bit of a reckless battle freak, but what I like about him is that he's fiercely loyal to us, and almost doesn't hold a grudge, even though I told him not to battle with Akame too many times. Not to mention the fact that not only he's the younger brother of **Zeref Dragneel** , but he's famously known as the **Etherious Natsu Dragneel** , or **E.N.D.**

And then there's Justinian Dragonshot Hibiki, or Justin for short. He is known as the **Lightning Dragon God Slayer**. Like me and Natsu, he is over 400 years old, and has blue hair, relaxed sea blue eyes, and is almost 6'0. His father is **Titannica** , the **Lightning Dragon God of Order** , and like Igneel, Titannica has been sealed and not killed by Acnologia. He's also a dragon/vampire/self-created demon hybrid. He's a very nice person, and is protective of his family, and sometimes his head is not in the right place, despite being smart, if you know what I mean. And like Natsu, he's very strong and knows not when to go too far.

But believe it or not, I manage to find both of them, saving their lives after being beaten surprisingly hard from the **Jaegars** , lead by **General Esdeath** , the **Demon Ice General** , the **Ice Goddess** , and the **Demon Ice Swordswoman**.

And speaking of General Esdeath….

"Um…can you untie me, Lord Dayo? Please?"

"In due time, Essie… in due time…."

"Oh, my Lord…." she sighed at saying her nickname, causing many glares from the others.

Yeah. Esdeath is a tall, beautiful and slender, yet shapely woman with long blue hair and eyes who wore a modified General's uniform: a form-fitting white jacket that also doubles as her shirt, gaped open to reveal her rather-large breasts, almost around Orihime's level, and cleavage. The jacket is short-sleeved and she wears long, tekko-styled gloves that reach her mid-biceps. A dark blue, near black colored was the scarf around her neck. She wore a black belt whose buckle is actually her family's personal symbol, along with a military-styled miniskirt and thigh-high high-heeled boots. There's also a strange tattoo on her chest.

And right now, she's tied to some unbreakable chains that I've just placed her in.

"Why are we taking her with us?!" Mine asked angrily. "After all, she did all of these evil-doings!"

"I know," I answered. "But you should be thankful that my **powers** was able to…. _persuade_ her to join me. However, I still want to know on how you managed to tame **Tiamat**."

"I'll tell you if you untie me," Esdeath told me.

"Never mind…" I sighed.

Yes. Somehow, and in someway, Esdeath has done the one thing that many others cannot: To tame the Strongest Dragon King, **Tiamat** , the **Chaos Karma Dragon** , and became Esdeath's familiar. That was a BIG accomplishment, and here's why.

Tiamat was one of the few legendary dragons still alive, while most other dragons, sadly, are either sealed away, or dead. Besides her INSANE level of power that reputed to rival the strength of the **Heavenly Dragons** , **Ddraig** and **Albion** , Tiamat was also the most elusive dragon ever. She had few sightings over the centuries when she rampaged the human world and the few who managed to find her never lived to tell the tale…..until now.

Enter General Esdeath, who was at the time, a sadist who lacks empathy for people of whom she deems weak, since she lives by her father's philosophy ("The strong survive and the weak die"). She enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally. She has no qualms about killing innocent people to get what she wants, and rationalizes her behavior with her father's old creed.

Esdeath holds great charisma and loves to fight and holds special respect for strong opponents, which she shows when she openly recognizes Tiamat as the Strongest Dragon King and her insane level of power. Eventually, Esdeath challenged Tiamat to a VERY lengthy and intense battle that will stretch on for 4 days straight after Tiamat send themselves in a pocket dimension where they can battle without any holdbacks.

Tiamat took on the form of a young woman in her late 20s with long dark blue hair and matching blue eyes. She has an overly buxom body with epic proportions (B120-W68-H99) that would easily make (almost) any woman jealous. She wore a low-cut blue blouse that literally strained against those mammoth jugs that she called breasts, a short shape-hugging black miniskirt with low-heeled shoes. Over this she wore a long, white jacket with a blue inseam matching her hair. In this form, she would be known as **Tia Drakina** , CEO of **Dragoon Security** , that not only holds the main security of the Draconic Empire, but also had branches all over the world and pretty much had an iron-fisted hold in that field.

Unfortunately, Tiamat forgot 3 things.

1\. Esdeath is a **Sadist**.

2\. She holds a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent even at long distances.

3\. She's known to be one of the strongest fighters due to her having an Imperial Arm called Demon's Extract.

Demon's Extract allows her to manipulate ice and create ice from nothing. She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. However, using her Teigu on a massive scale like that render her unable to use it for a while and must rest. Her trump card allows her to freeze time.

To Tiamat, who also can use ice and water powers, was very impressed by her powers, but she didn't count on the one thing Esdeath was planning: Her sadistic S&M play.

Don't tell this to anyone, but….

Tiamat is somewhat of a **Masochist**. When Esdeath uses chains made out of ice, it unknowingly flipped Tiamat's switch. When Esdeath saw this, she smiled darkly, thinking of more S &M ways to make her go into submission and surrender, like using a whip to smack Tiamat's naked body while still being tied to the chains, then playing with her body by roughly and massaging and kneading the massive globe of flesh, and playing with her p*ssy. Esdeath couldn't help but enjoy all of this, one by one.

Long story short, the submissive Tiamat gave in and became Esdeath's familiar…through S&M play after an intense 4-day battle….

I sighed heavily as I remembered the day when I confronted Esdeath shortly after obtaining Tiamat. Or I should say, a reunion, which was about a week ago. We met 10 years ago and Esdeath was part of the **Partas clan** at the time. At some point, she fell in love with me after I showed her my own sadistic and dark personality, which, ironically, led her to become one of the strongest in the Empire.

Also, Esdeath and her army were the ones that caused the deaths of Mine, Chelsea, Lubbock, Bulat, Susanoo, Sheele and even Tatsumi. Now, you are wondering, why are they alive, you ask? Well, at the time, I proposed a bet with Esdeath, saying that if she wins, she'll do anything she wants with me while I tell her where Night Raid is, but if I win, she'll have to defect the Empire by force.

Esdeath quickly accepted the bet, knowing that with Tiamat on her side, she thinks that she'll win this in absolutely no time flat.

But she and Tiamat are in for a surprise.

If there's any one power that can even scare some of THE most powerful people in the world, including Acnologia, it would be, without a doubt….

 **The Darkness**.

The Darkness is an ancient Demon soul that has possessed inside me when I turned 100 years old. In the beginning, the Darkness was created first. Then God let the light in and The Universe was created. It began as planets and suns, then Humans began to form. The Darkness was enraged and began inhabiting one Human host after another through the ages, each host thinking that they were The Darkness's master.

The Darkness is simply a purely malevolent demonic entity of some kind and is clearly a sociopathic creature, which only gets pleasure from my dark and sadistic personality, killing any guilty human beings, and the sexual appeal of many females.

The Darkness is a being of pure dark. He has various powers, such as God-like strength, creating black holes, creating guns out of darkness, and even move like shadow to hunt down his enemies. He also has the ability to create a giant demon arm to impale enemies, move objects and take out light sources to refuel my energy.

His main weapons are two serpent heads, which can devour the hearts of enemies killed to regain some health and Dark Essence. Using The Darkness drains the host's energy and the only way to replenish his energy is to stand in shadow. About 50 years ago, he gained a few new abilities, such as spitting out green fumes that eat away at enemy's flesh, or infusing his guns with Dark Essence, causing the guns to never run out of ammo and do more damage to enemies for a short time.

Also, The Darkness can only have a male host, while his 'rival', **The Angelus** , can only have a female host. Now, I don't mean to brag, but believe it or not, The Darkness is actually MUCH stronger than my mother, my uncle, The **Great Red** , the Biblical God himself, & the sealed Apocalyptic Dragon herself, who's also my Super Sister, **Trihexa.** This is due to the fact that The Darkness is Immortal, is Nigh-Omnipotence, has Cosmic Awareness, can do Reality Warping, and is also Indestructable and Invulnerable, can do Weather Manipulation, Apporting, Telekinesis, Empathy, Smiting and even consume Souls.

However, The Darkness DOES have its weaknesses. First of all, his powers can only be used in the dark (DUH!), and I can only use it in my Human form.

Long story short, surprisingly enough, we ended in a tie as some of our body parts have been severed off, and our KI were spent in a 3-day battle. However, I managed to use my magic to heal the injuries and even bring back our lost body parts. It was also from there that both Esdeath and Tiamat have sworn their loyalty to me, even though the bet ended in a draw. However, I was surprised to learn that my uncle, The Great Red himself, has resurrected the fallen comrades of Night Raid and have given them a 2nd chance at life by using **Tribus pieces** , an advanced version of **Evil Pieces** , which were created by **Ajuka Beezelbub**. How did my Uncle find these pieces, is still a Mystery to me...

[ **Attention passengers, we are about to make our descent to Kawakami City**. **We advise you all to please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing. Thank you.** ]

At last, the announcement I wanted to hear as the flight attendant was making rounds, inspecting each person if they were secured for the landing as airplane landings can be somewhat rough. So far, everyone was secured except for me.

I wore dark blue jeans, a dark blue button down shirt with a black vest, a black overcoat, and a scarf around my neck styled as a tie. I had black skin, and a very long ponytail to complete the features. And as I was looking for something in my bag, the stewardess opted to just tap me gently to catch my attention. Stretching an arm out to me, she tapped my shoulder and that got my attention.

Feeling something, I turned to see the stewardesses there with a smile. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

The stewardess couldn't help but blush when she looked at me. She would admit, I was very handsome for my age, and especially my eyes. They were two different colors, Crimson-Red to my right and Dark-Brown to my left; Heterochromia Iridium, a rare genetic disorder that gives a person two eye colors though it was just an appearance issue. And...it was very nice to look at.

Shaking these thoughts away, the stewardess faced me with a friendly smile. "We are about to land, sir. So, please fasten your seatbelt."

"Oh, thank you," I answered in a silky tone (Think Keith Sweat) with a smile of my own that made the stewardess blush brighter.

 _'Get a hold of yourself, girl! He's too young for you!'_ she said to herself before moving along, while avoiding glares from the other girls. Though unknown to her, I did see her blush.

It goes without saying that any man would feel pride when droves of women swoon over them. The same could be said me. Though unlike the majority of the male population, I don't take too much pride in it. Unfortunately, my family (The Infinity Clan) says otherwise.

And as we were getting ready for landing, I finally found some of the pictures that I was looking for: My secondary family: **The Kazama Family**.

The first picture consisted of me as a "15-year-old" Big Brother with 4 men, all wearing a school uniform that they were required to wear. First was a pretty big young man, with a darker skin tone, black hair, and had a fairly good muscular build. He was **Gakuto Shimazu** , but he prefers to be called **Gaku**. He's good when it comes on terms like physical strength and could take a hit like he can dish them out.

The second teenage boy was about the same height as I was. Not much of a fighter himself, but good for his leadership skills. He had brown hair covered lightly by his trademark red flamed bandana. He had his arm around me while fist-bumping Gakuto with the other. This was **Shouichi Kazama** , or as his title as heir to their little group goes by **Capt**.

The third boy had a feminine look to him, I'm sorry to say, as he stood abashed while trying to look somewhat trying to look somewhat good for the picture. He's **Takuya Morooka** , or **Moro** as he and the others called him. He was the group's resident geek and otaku. Ask anything you want to know, and he was your man, but sadly for him, he's usually asked by many other teenage boys because of his appearance. It was always the running joke inside the group, but at least he took it in stride.

The final boy in the picture was the one I considered to be not only my best friend/partner-in-crime, but also the "Ultimate Problem Solver"….even if he was very perverted. Being his DGAF (Don't give a F*ck) self, he stood next to me, wearing his trademark white hoodie underneath the school jacket while having that lazy look in his brown eyes. He's none other than **Yamato Naoe** , the tactician of the group, and has so many contracts that he could run all of Japan. Which was ironic, because he, one day, dreamed of being the Prime Minister. Wait till I tell you about Prime Minister Honest, Yamato. You're in for a freaking treat!

Then came the second picture…in which I hope none of the other girls are seeing right now as I slightly blushed at it. In this particular picture was me at "17 years old" surrounded by what could only be described as angels…before meeting my uncle's 3 out of his 12 daughters, aka my cousins, a year later. At the time, there were 6 attractive young women surrounding me and the thing was that most of them were trying to gain my affections one way or another and all of them had a special place in my heart, one way or another. Now that most of the girls of Night Raid and Esdeath and Tiamat adding on to the tally, that's going to make things a little more difficult, so I wouldn't be surprised to see a HUGE battle to see who'll gets my heart.

On my right, pressing her average-sized breasts against me in a seductive manner while pouting cutely, was a young brunette with amethyst eyes. Her name is **Miyako Shiina**. We met after I saved her from a group of delinquents that tried to beat her up, and God knows what else. And after that little encounter and taking care of her injuries, she had fallen in love with me ever since. And she wasn't afraid to show it, even in public. She was very compassionate about their relationship, and very open-minded that even scares me to a point that I'm going to burn Yamato's "Secret Stash" for introducing the girl to the wonders, and uses of p-nography.

On my left, though she was more dignified about it, was a young girl I'd met while visiting my Old Man's friend. She was a black-haired, black-eyed woman who was leaning on me with a content smile on her face, though her eyes didn't show it as they were bugged out comically. Ironically, those types of eyes are my normal eyes. She was **Yukie Mayuzumi** , the daughter of the master swordsman **Taisei Mayuzumi** and followed his footsteps by training in the art of the sword like him.

Since she has a shy and timid personality, she had a hard time speaking out loud and tended to say words underneath her breath, making it hard for others to hear. Therefore, she tends to speak out in the form of her cell phone strap horse called **Matsukaze** , who tends to spout out more than she would intend to.

In other words, Yukie uses ventriloquism to really speak out what she has to say. Now, Akame and Tatsumi may have great cooking skills, but Yukie has the cooking skills that could even make the most experienced world class chef be pale in comparison. Akame and Tatsumi are going to be in for a BIG surprise.

Then there was girl standing next to Miyako with an excited look on her face and a fist raised in the air. She had long waist-length red hair that was tied up in a ponytail and amber colored eyes. She was **Kazuko Kawakami** , or **Wanko** as the Kazama Family called her, she was a girl who was adopted into the Kawakami family and was skilled at using a naginata in combat. Kazuko is naturally competitive and bears an attitude to never give up at anything, to the point where she is called the "Genius of Hard Work" and was fitness addict who was fit to the T.

I met her 2 years before she joined the Kazama family, and she looked to me as a Big Brother and I trained her from time to time using a bo staff before moving on to her current weapon. After joining the Kazama family, she trains almost everyday and sometimes competing with either Capt Shouichi or I in some courses set up by Yamato once per month.

Then, standing next to Yukie was a girl with long blond hair that went past her waist and had two red ribbons to tie her hair, which makes her have a twin tail-like hairstyle and had blue eyes that were looking at Miyako in jealously, despite her face and body looking otherwise. This was **Christine Friedrich** , a transfer student from Germany who came from a military background in her family and was a natural at using a rapier.

Unlike Esdeath who also uses a rapier and fights the strong people, Christine considers herself a knight that protects the weak which is probably due to her military education and had a strong sense of justice that could be flexed at times, but was strong nonetheless. Despite this, she's a kind girl who was friendly to most people and was considered a great team leader, in case either Capt. or Yamato were not in charge.

At first, she had trouble when coming to Japan as she believed her old friends in Germany about Japanese customs that were completely ridiculous, but was sorted out when I told her what Japan is really about and told her that I would help her out with the proper customs. She thanked me because of that and became close to me ever since. She also had a small rivalry with Kazuko as she called her 'Inu' and Kazuko called her 'Kuri' respectively.

The next girl in the picture is one of the 4 surrogate sisters that I have. She has very long blonde hair, brown eyes, and huge breasts, K-cup, I believe, or "Kilimanjaro class" many people call it. She wears clothes that looks like a delinquent: Black knee-long socks, a black shirt that gives plenty of cleavage to show, a blue tie, and a gray-plaid skirt. She's also 172cm tall, and is a third-year, making her the "Big Sister" of the group. Not only that, she's a kuudere (sometimes acts very cold, but most times she's a kind girl, but doesn't smile often), and she's not only a fighter, but also an excellent strategist and tactical learner, plus she could also sense KI just like a master and is able to hide her own presence so that other fighters could not sense. This sister has also somewhat of a fluctuating personality; she will appear tough and in control at times, to the point of being violent and critical, and at other times, much to my dismay, she will appear mildly flirtatious towards certain boys. Her name is **Ryuuko Kurokagami**.

And last, but certainly not least, is the girl standing behind me like a BAMF (Bad *ss Motherf*cker) and had me in a headlock pressing her impressive, "Megalopolis-style" M-cup bust into my back, earning a blush from me in the picture. She had red eyes, waist-long black hair and a dangerous smirk on her face that sent shivers down people's spine when they look at her, and me when her smirk turned predatory. This was none other than **Momoyo Kawakami** , the strongest woman in the Martial Arts world, the Goddess of War and Kazuko's older sister. An opponent that Natsu, Justin, Akame, Leone, Esdeath and Tiamat would certainly like to battle with. Especially when it comes to the fact that Momoyo is now one of the **Top 10 Strongest Beings** of all time.

We met about 4 years prior to the picture when I got out of an argument with my mother Ophis telling me that my uncle, The Great Red, needs to be taken out of her home, known as **The Dimensional Gap** , when suddenly Momoyo cuts me off and challenged me out of nowhere. She noticed that I had a GREAT amount of Killing Intent to a point that she wanted to test me out for herself. So, knowing that I had to blow off some steam, I accepted Momoyo's challenge and would take care of Mother Ophis' problems later. That was before one of my 3 aunts decided to take care of Mom's problems for me.

After a good 2 hours after the challenge has been declared, the fight ended with a whole abandoned football field completely destroyed and Momoyo defeated by my hands, but even then, I smiled in both genuine and triumph, as I've began to become a Battle Maniac, thanks to her. Since then, I was the only one to prove myself worthy in Momoyo's eyes, and later on her heart. The sad part is that she's bisexual and at times, she would flirt with any cute and/or sexy girl she sees. Which means that some of the girls here are going to be Momo's 'targets' very soon.

We're finally going to reach our destination: **Kawakami City**.

** At Kawakami Airport **

1 hour after landing, and after taking care of the luggage, passports, and all else, we all made our way out of the airport, and I made a sigh of relief.

"It's good to be back!" I said to myself.

"It sure is a very popular city," Orihime looked in awe.

"I've heard that this city is well-known for Martial Arts," Tatsuki replied. "This should be good, as I'll take this opportunity to freshen up my skills."

And as many of them were making their first impressions on Kawakami City, I took out my cellphone and began to make a phone call, and as the phone began to ring, I could only imagine about what's going to happen here, and the reactions of so many people now that I'm back, but with a few friends.

Then, the other line was being answered by the person who gave me the message 4 years ago: **Tesshin Kawakami,** the World's Strongest Man, and one of the **Top 10 Strongest Beings** of all time.

" _Hello?"_

"Yo, Gramps! Guess who this is?" I asked as the person on the other line gasped.

" _Dayo, is that you?"_

"Damn right it is, Old Man! How you doing?"

" _I've been good. What about you? What are you doing now?"_

"I've been through a lot, let me tell you. In fact, do you have a bus to send to Kawakami airport? I'm here with a group of friends and you're going to be surprised on _how_ strong they are."

" _What?! You're here from the Empire?! Why didn't you tell me about you coming back?"_

"First of all, this is for what you did the other day as payback, and the other thing is that I wanted to be a BIG surprise."

He might be surprised now, but what until I tell him the story that will shock him to the core.

" _Well, that's out of the way. For now, I'll send a bus for you and bring you to me. I'm actually on my way to see someone who might be happy to see you,"_ the old man said cryptically as I wondered who he was talking about.

"Okay, Gramps. See you then." After hanging up, and 5 minutes later, a luxury charter bus pulls up to the airport and park right beside us.

"Is this our ride?" Tatsumi asked.

"It sure is," I answered as the door opened up to reveal Tesshin driving the bus, in the flesh.

"Wait! Is that Old Man driving the bus?!" Benitsubasa asked in horror.

"Don't worry," I assured her as we all went inside. "You'll be surprised on how strong this man is. Hey, Gramps! Long time, no see!"

"It's good to see you too, Dayo," Tesshin smiled back. "And I see you have quite a group of friends with you."

"I sure do," I proclaimed. "You have no idea on how strong they are, and you'll be amazed on how much I've improved and matured after all these years."

Tesshin chuckled at that. It looks like that he hasn't changed in that department.

"Oh, and I also heard word that there are more students attending in that school."

"Yes, indeed. Many more students are now attending here, due to the performance you did at Kawakami Academy. Not only that, but we're also lucky enough to have an 'Ally School' by the name of **Kuoh Academy** , a former all-girls school that's now attending with us," Tesshin said with pride and a hint of pervertedness in his voice. I was surprised that another school is now with Kawakami Academy. And a former all-girls school at that. I have a feeling that there's a reason why that second school is there. "And you know, you actually could not have come at a much better time as well."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because in 2 days, Classes 2F and 2S will be having a **Kawakami War** ," Tesshin announced, surprising all of us.

"A WAR?!" the others asked as they took out their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, everyone!" I quickly responded as they all lowered their weapons. "Sorry, Gramps. They're from the Revolutionary Army and one of them is a former enemy of ours, who was actually the strongest."

"From the Army?! I see," Tesshin replied wide-eyed before saying to himself, 'Oh, Momoyo. You won't be bored for looking opponents any time soon.' "Oh, and the student body of Kuoh Academy are going to see this war as well, so they can get some experience."

"Well then, this should be a GOOD one, then," I said, smirking wildly.

"Well, you're in luck. Get this. Yamato is in charge of planning for Class 2-F and he has asked **Ageha Kuki** and **Tsubame Matsunaga** would help fight with them since Momoyo has sided with Class 2-S," Tesshin said.

"Well, well, well. Momo is in Class 2-S?" I asked.

"What's so important about that?" Akame asked finally.

"Well…" I said, and told everyone about Momoyo and Kawakami City.

20 minutes later, everyone had a lot of shocked looks, except for Esdeath, who obviously wanted to battle with Momoyo herself, while Natsu couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

And as everyone was getting more anxious to see Momoyo and the others, I asked to Tesshin, "Why did you say I was in luck?"

The old man smiled as he answered, "When you called me, I was on my way to visit someone important and right now, I'm still on my way there. And it's someone I just talked about."

I looked at Tesshin in suspicion until we saw the place, in which many of us gasped in awe. My eyes widened at the place we're in: **Kuki Headquarters**.

As we all stepped out, a group of women of different ages lined up on either side and made a path to the entrance of the building.

"I-Incredible," Tatsumi whispered.

[WELCOME!] sang the maids as they bowed towards us as we all made our way towards the entrance where we saw a person that I haven't seen in a long time, **Ageha Kuki.**

Ageha is a beautiful woman with long silver hair that went down to her waist and had yellow colored eyes and a cross-shaped scar on her forehead that was placed on her at birth and was a symbol that she was a part of the Kuki family, and has fair and white skin. She wore an alternate version of a business suit and had the same BAMF aura around her like Momoyo and had a bust that rivaled the girl's as well.

Something Natsu, Justin, Esdeath, Akame and Najenda clearly notice.

When she saw us in her view, she smiled and greeted us. "Hello there, Sir Tesshin. It's an honor for you to visit me today," she spoke as Tesshin chuckled.

"It's fine, Ageha. It's always a pleasure to see you," Tesshin replied as he bowed to her.

"Same to you, but may I ask, who are all these people?" 'Though I would like to meet that one in private,' she thought to herself as she was checking out at us in front of her.

I was shocked to say the least, and I was about to say something, but Lubbock cuts me off.

"Wow! Such a hot woman!" the green-haired man chuckled as he came over to greet her in a polite manner. "May I ask, what is your name?"

I pulled Lubbock away from Ageha and argued with him, "You do realize that standing in front of me, cutting me off is a rude thing to do, right?"

"W-Whoops! Sorry, dude," Lubbock apologized in the hopes of getting off easy.

While some chuckled at our mini-argument, it was then that Ageha got a look at my ponytail and widened her eyes in shock. "Dayo?"

"Ah, took you long enough to remember-mph!" I was quickly cut off when Ageha squealed in delight and embraced me in a hug that smothered my head in her breasts, something that startled the maids around them as they never saw her act that way.

It was also something that the other girls glared in jealously. Especially with Esdeath.

"It is you, D! It's good to see you again!" Ageha said as she lets go of me.

"I'm surprised that you still call me D Ageha, but we're grown up now," I told her as she chuckled. "And if you're wondering why I'm back without your knowledge, it was because a LOT has happened."

And after 20 minutes of telling her everything that has happened to this point…

PINCH!

…she grabbed my cheek and looked at me in anger.

"And you didn't even bother telling all of us after 4 years?!" Ageha asked as she twisting my ear as I yelped in response.

"I-I wanted to surprise everyone with my return, but then we all have no ride, and going in multiple cars is madness!" I said quickly.

Suddenly, the air around us turned cold as Ageha let go of my cheek quickly to see Esdeath glaring HARD at us. Ageha quickly responded back by using her KI towards her. It seems as if a fight was going to happen right now….

"You're not trying to fight here, are you?"

…until Miya came along and smiled at us…with a hannya mask showing behind her, scaring almost everyone in the area, including Ageha and Esdeath. They have decided to wisely back off.

Even Tesshin knew that one false move could mean Disaster. And I mean Disaster with a capital D.

As soon as the tension wore off, the Hannya mask disappeared and Miya returned to her normal self.

'Such potential and very strong', Ageha thought before sighing heavily and said, "So, these are the ones from the Revolutionary Army?"

"That's right," I said to her, before asking her in a teasing manner, "And I think that you like me for who I am, right?"

Ageha looked away with a huff, but I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. I quickly decided to hug her from behind and silently apologized before asking, "And I see you have company. Who is it?"

"Oh, it's just Yamato. He was speaking with me about my entrance during the upcoming Kawakami War. I assume you all heard about it?" she asked as I let go her, much to the other girls' relief.

"That's good," I answered as we all went inside. "I wanted to speak to him anyway."

"Wait. I thought you wanted to surprise everyone with your arrival. Why are you going to talk with him?" Ageha as many of them had questioning looks on their faces.

"Well, I need Yamato to know that I'm back and need to make THE entrance of a lifetime! Besides, I want to see how my best friend has been while I'm away," I answered before Tesshin pulled me over for one last detail.

"Ah, I almost forgot! Kuoh Academy is actually under the hands of the **Gremory clan** , along with their allies, the **Maken-Ki** ," said Tesshin, as I jumped slightly in shock. That also means one thing….

"You mean…don't tell me that by some chance, you met with…. **Sirzechs Lucifer** , did you?" I asked slowly.

"Yep, along with his sister **Roselyn Gusion** ," Tesshin answered. "And they told me that their little siblings, **Rias,** **Lukas and Kita Gremory** and their friend, **Sona Sitri** , are all **Devils** and are attending there. And they are going to watch the war as well. Roselyn is also attending there to watch them. Figure that this is a good way for them to gain some inspiration. Not only that, but the new principal of Kuoh Academy, who's also the P.E. teacher, **Minori Rokujou**. wants Kuoh Academy to become a battle school as well as they have special fighting skills of their own, in which of course, I accepted it."

Damn it, Sirzechs! By the time I see you, or your sister Roselyn, or that crazy **Serafall Leviathan** , whichever comes first, the results are NOT going to be pretty!

** At the Underworld **

(3rd-Person POV)

At that time, someone sneezed before shivering with fear.

"Lord Sirzechs, are you okay?" asked a silver-haired maid.

"I'm fine. I had a funny feeling that someone's talking about me."

** At another part of the Underworld **

A girl in a magical outfit, suddenly sneezed twice.

"Is Teddy-chan talking about me? If he is, then we are destined to be together!" said the magic girl as her heart is now flaming with determination.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **ED Song: Sonic 3 Remix of Lava Reef Zone with Michael Jackson's Remember the Time**

* * *

 _On the next episode…._

 _The Kawakami War between Class 2F and 2S is underway as Yamato gets some much needed help._

 _Also, the student body of Kuoh Academy, including Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and their respective peerages, along with Rias' 2 other siblings Kita and Lukas Gremory, watches the incredible action unfold._

 _And later, as Momoyo turns the tables around, they get turned around again with Yamato's 'special trump cards', creating shockwaves to the 2 Academies._

 _But that's not all. Akeno Himejima, the Queen of Rias Gremory, and Koneko Toujou, the Rook of Rias Gremory, are shocked to see their sisters, Akame and Leone, in the battle as well, and they request Rias for her to speak with Dayo whenever they have the chance. But Sona has plans of her own…_

 _Plus, when Dayo and the Kazama Family reunite, he's also shocked to find that their is a "Manager" of the Big 4: Medaka Kurokami. Not only that, but Tesshin also asks Dayo to do a Big Favor for him that will impact both Kawakami Academy and Kuoh Academy._

 _All the while, a mysterious group of individuals from another dimension watches the whole battle and keeping an eye on Dayo as he makes progress._

 _It's an unbelievable battle that you don't want to miss! And on Momoyo and Dayo's birthdays! Why?_

 _Because All's Fair in Love and War! Seriously!_

* * *

And that's the end of the prologue of what could a big, epic story of a Highschool DxD crossover! And it won't be a typical crossover, either! While I may do some things from the anime and novels, this will take place in Kawakami City, so expect lots of fighters and action here.

Now, I know what you're thinking: Great, another overpowered OC. Well, don't. This time, this is one of those stories where an overpowered OC is required! Why?

Because of Momoyo Kawakami, that's why. Along with Esdeath, Tiamat, and even Miya Asama. Just to name a few. In fact, what I'm going to do right now, is show you my version of the strongest beings in existence. Now, Great Red and Trihexa don't count since they are dormant.

xxxXxxx

 **Ultimate Existences**

Trihexa

The Great Red & Family (The Great Red Clan)

Ophis & Family (The Infinity Clan – with Dayo in it)

xxxXxxx

 **Top 10 Strongest Beings In Existence**

Eucliwood Hellscythe aka Lady Necromancer (Daughter of Hades, The Supreme Ruler of the Underworld)

Shiva, "Fourteenth"

Vishnu, Izumi (Female Version of Issei Hyoudou) & Vali (Female Form) (Diabolos Dragon)

Brahma, Mio Naruse Lucifer (When using Fourteenth)

Ddraig, Albion, Gid Lucion Deviluke (Yes, he's in this story, so you know what that means…)

Crom Cruach, Sirzechs Lucifer

Śakra, Apophis, Aži Dahāka, Ajuka, The Skydragons (Igneel, Titannica, etc.)

Thor, Lukas Gremory (OC)

Fenrir, Tesshin Kawakami, Mio Naruse Lucifer (Trinity Dragons Balance Breaker)

Hades, Momoyo Kawakami, Medaka Kurokami

xxxXxxx

 **God and Satan Class**

Roselyn Gremory (OC)

Aten

Lugh

Amaterasu

Tsukuyomi

Vali (Imperio Juggernaut Drive)

Critias, Acnologia

Izumi (Cardinal Crimson Promotion)

Rizevim Livan Lucifer

Susanoo

Zeus, Natsu, Justinian

Poseidon

Tiamat, Mio Naruse Lucifer (Using Yin and Yang Dragons)

Odin

Yamata no Orochi

Sun Wukong

Nidhöggr

Serafall

Falbium

Azazel

Michael

Man of Synapse (Michael's Brother/Azazel's Step-Brother) (From Heaven's Lost Property)

xxxXxxx

 **Ultimate High Class**

Tannin

Grendel

Fafnir

Midgardsormr

Grayfia Lucifuge

Euclid

Kristoff Lucifuge (OC)

Shemhazai

Yu-Long

Vritra

Ladon

Angeloids (Super Mode)

xxxXxxx

 **Ultimate Mid-Class**

Najenda Lucifer (From Akame ga Kill)

Esdeath

Miya Asama

Yasaka

Vali (Balance Breaker)

Baraqiel

Beowulf

Penemue

Armaros

Sahariel

Tamiel

Katerea

Creuserey

Shalba

Daedalus (Heaven's Lost Property)

xxxXxxx

 **Ultimate Low Class**

Mio Naruse Lucifer (Using Any 1 of 3 Sacred Gears)

Kokabiel

Sairoarg (Balance Breaker)

Vali

Izumi (Balance Breaker)

Kuroka

Angeloids (Normal Mode)

* * *

And yes. That's right. 3 HUMANs (Tesshin, Momoyo and Medaka) have made it to the Top 10 to make things more interesting. After all, Momoyo Kawakami is the self-proclaimed 'Strongest Fighter in the World', right? Well, I would like to test that theory.

Plus, let's also say that both Sirzechs and Ajuka are a little weakened (Not by much) after some of their powers were stolen by Ophis (who was in a rage at the time of her husband's death). I know that you are going to send me a LOT of critical reviews after this part, but this is FANFICTION! We can do whatever we want in this story. Deal with it!

Now then, the Harems for this story, and if you know me and my other stories, you know what's coming.

 **OC x Mass. Harem (You shall have to figure it out yourself as the story progresses!)**

 **Yamato's Harem:** **Sona & Her Peerage (Student Council Girls of Kuoh Academy; except two), Eve (Supernatural)(unsure), Le Fay (possibly)**

 **Justin: Akeno, Kodama (Maken-Ki!), Seraphim (Is This a Zombie?), Gasper (Female version), Inner/Outer Moka (Rosario + Vampire), Irina, Yang Ming (Maken-Ki!), Asia**

 **Natsu: Rias, Yumi Kiba, Grayfia (Yes, she's not married in this story, which means there's no Millicas), Azuki (Maken-Ki!), Hafuku Sonsaku (Ikkitousen)** **, Ravel, Echo (Dragonar Academy), Xenovia**

 **Tatsumi x Mine**

I may change this as time goes by, but this is what I have so far, and almost Semi-stone.

Now, a few notes are in order!

1\. There is a Female version of Issei Hyoudou (We need more of this), and she will have the **Boosted Gear** & The **Witchblade** (Comic, Anime, Video Game).

2\. Asia will have **Beatrice's Cross** (Dante's Inferno) which will allow her to purify souls as well as give her a bit of offensive moves.

3\. There is also a Female version Vali Lucifer (More of this as well), and she will have the **Divine Dividing** , as well as **The Rapture** (The Darkness). She'll also have the ability to use **Demon Light** (Supernatural) and **Hellfire** (Darksiders).

4\. Valerie Tepes (Gasper's - who is also female in this story - childhood friend) will have the **Holy Grail** and **Pandora's Box** (The Darkness).

5\. The Underworld is the place that Devils live while Hell (a combination of Hell from Supernatural and Inferno from Dante's Inferno as well as a separate Hell that's controlled by The Darkness) is the place where damned souls (the ones from Supernatural) and demons (a combination of Darksiders & Devil May Cry) live.

6\. Purgatory is divided into two: The Dead Plains (from where the souls of Humans go to) and the Purgatory forests (Supernatural) where monsters and Youkai reside if they end up dying. Heaven is also divided into two where you get the DxD Heaven where the angels reside and the Supernatural/Heaven's Lost Property Heaven where the souls of the righteous usually go and live in their own personal Heaven. Too bad that they have to share with some Angeloids.

7\. Eve (Supernatural) is still the mother of all monsters as well as Youkai, however she is only the mother of half the dragon race (the ones who are simply like any other monster/youkai such as Rassei) while those who have God-Level of power or beyond it are not her children (The Heavenly Dragons, Ophis, and Great Red).

8\. Unlike the usual DxD world where most of the Supernatural only have extended lifespans, in this universe just about every Supernatural being (even half-breeds) have eternal life-spans. That's why my OC (Dayo), Natsu, and Justin (an OC made by **MangaStuffz)** are currently over 400 years old. However, just because you an eternal life-span, doesn't mean that you're Invincible. In other words, you can STILL be killed, no matter what kind of Supernatural being you are.

9\. Ophis and her sisters of the Infinity Clan are going to be stronger than in canon, and they will all be MILFs. Lilith will be the small version of Ophis. Also, expect monsters, dragons, and characters from the **Puzzle & Dragons **series.

10\. Akame is the Big Sister of Akeno and Kurome as they are Fallen Angels, while Leone is the Big Sister of Kuroka and Koneko/Shirone as they are Nekomatas.

Now, believe it or not, I've already planned our first official episode, and it's already in progress as you read this note. And as always, please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it.

And most of all, God Bless You, Kobe Bryant as he retires from Basketball from the Los Angeles Lakers for 20 years as one of the greatest Basketball players of all time! And RIP to Gene Wilder, one of the greatest actors of all time.

And a BIG thanks to my reviewers who were concerned about me not publishing chapters throughout the past year, as a LOT of things have happened during that time.

Until then, for the final time at the age of 25, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	2. Let's Get It On, Seriously!

And hello there! Dad90 here for the official first episode of **All's Fair in Love and War**. You all better go ahead and grab some snacks, because this is going to be an Action-Packed premiere right here!

This story is inspired by absolutezero001 and his story "Kawakami Heir", but was quickly taken down for personal reasons.

The prologue was a bit of an Info-dump, but that's necessary to build things up for the upcoming Episodes ahead. Now let's not waste any more time, because the first episode starts NOW!

* * *

 **All's Fair in Love & War!**

 **A Highschool DxD x Majikoi x Akame ga Kill crossover**

"Speech"

'Thought'

" **Dark Dayo/Darkness"**

" _ **Matsukaze"**_

 **[Dragon Speech]**

Technique Name/Name of Weapon

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY anime or manga whatsoever, but I do own my OC.

 **All Chapters will either have 'Seriously' or 'Kill' in it, or in some rare cases, both.**

* * *

 **OP Song: Money, Money, Money by The O' Jays**

 **Episode 1: Let's Get It On, Seriously!**

* * *

** At the Tanzawa Mountains; Kanagawa Prefecture **

(Date: August 31st, 2013)

(3rd-Person POV)

It was a clear, nearly cloudless, sunny day at Tanzawa. The wind was blowing, the air was clean, and all was peaceful. Truly nothing or no one would be that evil to disturb such a peace setting, right?

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. That can be seen quite clearly due to the fact that there were large bodies of high school students wearing the Kawakami Academy uniform charging at each other. They all looked similar save for one small detail. Some of them had red bands on them, while some had blue. Some were carrying red flags, while others were carrying blue.

That was the team separation and depiction.

High above the skies of the Tanzawa Mountains, a local news helicopter was hovering above the war zone as a cameraman looked down at the 2 classes clashing against each other. Inside the helicopter, along with the cameraman was Tesshin Kawakami and a blond-haired female reporter who sat next to him and looked down at the scene below.

"Can everyone see this? We're currently in a helicopter high in the air above northern Tanzawa where a battle is taking place, similar to those during the Warring States period," the reporter announced as she watched the students battle. "Kawakami Academy is a special school system where they use Martial Arts to bouts to resolve internal problems. The largest of these bouts, a **Kawakami War** , is taking place right now. This large-scale battle is taking place between Class 2-S, the class with the top grades and Class 2-F, the class with the worst grades."

"And on top of that," Tesshin began to say. "The student body of **Kuoh Academy** , a former All-girls school, and another battle-type school at that, thanks to the merge of the students and staff of **Tenbi Academy** , are watching the whole spectacle a few miles away. This gives the Kawakami Academy students a chance to show their first impression since we're going to be joining forces soon."

** A few miles away **

The students at the New Kuoh Academy were indeed watching from one of the mid-mountains, where they got a good view of the action. A couple of years ago, it was a private All-girls school, and now, they have become co-ed, thanks to Tenbi Academy's efforts. You can tell by their uniforms. For the girls, it consists of a white long sleeved, button down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a black skirt, and black dress over white crew-length socks. For the boys, it consists of a black blazer over an open white, long sleeved dress shirt with black highlights, matching black pants and black sneakers.

Among those students cheering the 2 Kawakami classes on were **Rias Gremory** , **Sona Sitri** , High-class **Devils** and their Peerages.

First, Rias is a busty, crimson redhead 17-year-old young woman and a 3rd-year student who's 5'8" with crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single ahoge sticking out from the top and loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face; a buxom figure and DD-cup breasts, beautiful blue-green colored eyes.

Next is **Akeno Himejima** , a raven-haired beauty who's 5'6" buxom young woman who is around the same age as Rias with long black hair and violet eyes, her hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with 2 antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

Third is **Koneko Toujou** , a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes and cup-size ranging mostly B and slightly C. At the front, her hair has 2 long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, but without the shoulder cape. Right now, she's eating a snack.

Fourth is **Yumi Kiba** , the Princess of Kuoh Academy. She's a beautiful 5'5" young woman with long blonde hair, grey eyes, a pretty face, a slender figure with D-cup breasts, and also wears the Kuoh Academy's Girls uniform.

Also with Rias is one of her 2 younger siblings, **Kita Gremory**. Kita is Rias' twin sister (Rias is older by 5 seconds), and has flaming red hair that goes to her knees, her fringe covers her left eye and her side bangs come down to her chin. She has pure light electric blue eyes. Her skin is flawless and it is sort of tan and she has blood red lips. She has an hour glass figure and a huge bust (F-cup). She is the same height as Rias and has the same uniform as her.

And the final one in Rias' group is **Onoizumi Hyoudou** , the "Rich but secretly Perverted Queen of Kuoh Academy". Izumi has long brown hair tied in a small ponytail down to her nice round butt, which was just as big as her breasts, around Rias and Akeno's size, to a point where her uniform has to be unbuttoned a few to see some nice cleavage. And, unfortunately, she's a pervert, and yet, strangely popular, very caring to her classmates and unpredictable.

( **Katsuragi from** _ **Senran Kagura**_ **, anyone? Oh, and she'll be a part of this story, too.)**

And the most shocking part….she's from a rich family, but not as spoiled and bratty as Rias. (Spoiler Alert!) Now, while her breasts (and her butt) are huge, it can sometimes prove to be her downfall.

In fact, when she was little, many boys would tease about her breasts, usually calling her 'Monster-T*ts Izumi!' The other girls, including her 2 sisters, **Ibuki Hyoudou,** and **Momonose Hyoudou** , defended her, but it wasn't enough to soothe her aching heart.

So, what did she do? Well, she did it for years, and sadly, she still does it today. Whenever she's lonely, or is just in a bad mood, she sticks something between her breasts, and rubs it in and out, like a vibrating sex toy, for instance.

At first, she did this to calm herself down after a bad day, but soon, it became a sexually gratifying unladylike habit. Not only that, but 2 years ago, for some odd reason, whenever she climaxes, she lactates milk, and lots of it.

It became her secret, but unfortunately last year, she was found out….by Rias Gremory herself.

Rias is still a little shocked by the encounter with Izumi that day, but somewhere deep down inside, she felt not only sympathy for her, but also…something more….like a **Sacred Gear** ….

Long story short, Rias, her group and Izumi became friends, while not letting Izumi know that they're **Devils** , until last week ago, courtesy of Kita.

But what Rias and Kita DON'T know is that Izumi has a few… **special friends** of her own…

Next to Rias' group was the **Student Council** of Kuoh Academy.

The first student is a young woman around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wears a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. She is the President of the Student Council, **Souna Shitori** , or **Sona Sitri** , a third-year and the third most popular girl in the academy, behind Rias and Akeno. She's very strict, and will do anything to make sure her servants are in top-shape, and does not take anything lightly. But despite all of this, she is a very caring person and dedicated to those under her.

Now, when it comes to Sona, she's a professional chess player, and she and Rias, as childhood friends, would often compete each other in that said game. And it was this game that sparked a bit of a fierce rivalry going on between them to this day ever since they were little, but nevertheless, they were still good friends.

They would subtly compete over everything to see who was better, and most of the time in Chess, Sona would win, but Rias would not cry uncle until she tasted sweet victory at last.

However, recently, thanks to her sisters and brothers, Rias was getting better at Chess, but she was still nowhere near Sona's level yet.

Sona wanted a challenge. Someone who's smart and good at Chess. Why?

Because…well, let's just say that Sona was set to be married at one time, but she called it off due to the fact that her fiancé couldn't beat her in a game of chess. The boy was nice and polite, but she made it clear to her parents that she would not marry someone who was not smarter than her, or at the very least, could give her a satisfying challenge.

Not only that, but she was too proud to admit defeat anyway. Same could be said for Rias, but to a lesser degree. But if defeat did befall on Sona Sitri…well, whoever had done that to her would have her respect.

Moving on to the others, the second student is a young woman with knee-length black hair with split bangs and brown eyes. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. She is the Vice-President, **Tsubaki Shinra** , a third-year and fourth most popular girl in the academy.

The third student is a girl with white hair with black fringes, blue-green eyes, and wearing the Kuoh Academy's girls' school uniform. She is second-year **Momo Hanakai**.

The fourth student is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes, and wears a blue headband and the Kuoh's Academy girls' school uniform. She is second-year **Reya Kusaka**.

The fifth student is a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair with swept bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top and brown eyes, and wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. She is second-year **Tomoe Meguri**.

The sixth student is a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes with the appearance of a tomboy and a bishounen face, and wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. She is second-year **Tsubasa Yura**.

The seventh student is a short, petite girl with brown hair in twin ponytails with a pair of green clips and green eyes, and wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. She is first-year **Ruruko Nimura**.

And the last student is a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. He is second-year **Genshirou Saji** , student who just joined the Student Council as the Secretary.

To both Rias and Sona, and to Kita in some extent, they felt like kids in a candy store as they are watching the Battle, which gave them BIG inspirations for the upcoming **Rating Games** ahead.

Also, they made a bet to see who would win the Kawakami War. Since Momoyo Kawakami is at Class 2-S, Rias immediately placed her bet on Class 2-S, in believing that Momoyo would take this one, hands down, but Sona boldly decided to go for Class 2-F, only due to the fact that Yamato Naoe is the tactician of the class, and is a great player at Chess, or so she heard. Either way, she's interested in watching on what Yamato is going to do.

"Oh my. This should be very interesting," giggled Akeno as she watches the Kawakami students charging at each other.

"Yes, indeed. And should there be another one of those, we'll be more than happy to participate," Tsubaki responded, checking her glasses.

** At the Mountains **

Standing on one of the treetops watching over the battle with an eagle eye was Dayo wearing the famous **Vendetta** costume, which consists of a smiling mask with its eyes almost closed, a black top hat, a black tuxedo, black gloves, and black luxury shoes, with knives, swords and guns hidden within his belt, and a red cape decorated with a head of a Dragon and Snakes all over its head with an Infinite symbol on top. With the mask on, no one could recognize him, except for the members of Night Raid, in which most of them are scattered throughout the forest to make their moves on Yamato's signal.

Dayo then watched as Ageha's brother, **Hideo Kuki** , or "Hideous Kuki" Dayo sometimes call him, is shouting out orders to his fellow classmen while preparing his assault, not knowing that Leone is watching him closely. Hideo has yellow eyes, white skin and short spiky grey hair. He has an X-scar on his forehead, something all members of the Kuki family have in common. Instead of wearing the Kawakami Academy uniform, he's wearing a yellow/gold high-class tuxedo, in which it eerily reminds Dayo of his late father Gilgamesh. He has a blue armband on his left shoulder indicating that he was with Class 2-S.

Dayo had met the young man before a few years ago, and at first, Hideo is almost like his father as he was somewhat arrogant and very proud, but Dayo soon dismissed that as it was a part of his amazing charisma and leadership qualities like the other Kuki family members, and reminded of his father's good traits, and got along with him and his family.

"All right! Let's go! There's no holding back. We're going to show them why Class S is at the top, so I can impress the lovely Ms. Gremory!" said Hideo through his comlink.

And yes, Hideo has shown some interest with one of the Gremory sisters. Who is anyone's guess.

"Margit, are you ready?"

On the other end of the com, a couple miles away was a woman named **Margit Eberach** , a woman with red eyes and hair that went past her waist. She wore an eye-patch on her left eye and was wearing a green military uniform.

" _Margit mobil squad. Ready to go_ ," she replied.

A few miles away and hiding in the bushes was Najenda, watching Margit with interest.

"It has been a long time, my friend. Let's see how much you're improved," said Najenda as she smokes another cigarette.

Back to Hideo…

"Azumi!"

A personal maid named **Azumi Oshitari** , who had white skin, brown eyes and short dark blond hair, wearing a maid uniform replied, " _Extermination Squad. Preparations are complete_."

"Fushikawa, what about your unit?"

The last commander was **Kokoro Fushikawa** , a girl of high nobility and a member of one of the 3 noble families of Japan, who has purple eyes and black hair, done in twin-tails and bun hairstyle, and wearing a high-class Kimono due to her loyal lineage status of her family, and calmly sipping tea before putting it down as she spoke, " _I am always ready."_

A few blocks away was Mine, glaring at Kokoro, and getting her Laser Guns ready, which were provided by Tesshin himself.

"I cannot wait to bring that high-class moron down to Earth," Mine said, ready for action.

"Alright, troops. Move out!" Hideo ordered, but was quickly interrupted.

"Sir, our Main Force is being pushed back as we speak," said one of his henchmen.

"Wait, what?!"

It was then that Dayo smiled behind the mask, saying to himself, "Looks like the party is about to begin."

He watched as a familiar red-haired girl swung a naginata around in the air before charging at a group of Class S students and sent them flying. It looks like that she has gotten a lot better with it.

"Class 2-F, Kazuko Kawakami, has arrived!" she smiled as she twirled her bladed staff around before posing.

At another part of the battlefield is a familiar blonde with her rapier in hand as she posed out in front of her before swinging it around, causing a small whirlwind as she did and watched as some students fall to the ground with her weapon posed in front of her.

"Class 2-F, Christiane Friedrich, at your service. En garde!" she shouted before sensing someone behind her, but ignored it. A person came by right behind her with his wooden sword raised and let out a war cry as he jumped at her, only to be cut off by a blunt arrow and knocked him out.

It was none other than the perverted laverderette herself, Miyako Shiina. She had another arrow in hand, and fired it at another wave of Class S students. The ground exploded from the power put into the arrow, and a little modification, via special seal that Dayo gave her before leaving.

"Reporting for duty at Class 2-F. Miyako Shiina, advancing," she said with a serious look on her face.

And then in another corner of the field was one of the girls being surrounded by a group of students wielding wooden swords. In the middle of it all was Yukie Mayuzumi, holding an actual sword in her hands as she looked around at the students around her with a sharp and critical eye. She proceeded to swing her sword around at the group, letting out slashes of air and as she did, all of her enemies have been knocked out with some of their clothes ripped.

"Class 1-C reporting for Class 2-F, Yukie Mayuzumi, is on the scene," said Yukie before her clip, Matsukaze, followed, **"** _ **And I'm the aid of Class F, Matsukaze! Let's hope Master Dayo hears our call and comes back to Mayuuchi!"**_

Yukie quickly blushed at what her cellphone strap said, but knowing that she has no time for any distractions, she quickly got serious and went back into battle.

Dayo looked at the girls with a smile as they battle against Class 2-S and was gaining the upper hand, but only for a moment. He also knew that they will have a _fierce_ competition ahead of them as the members of Night Raid and Esdeath and Tiamat have all gained interests in him. Especially _her._

BOOM!

And as if on cue, a large explosion was heard in the distance, forcing Dayo to disappear in a flash. When he reappeared at a safe distance, he could see the one person he's been looking forward to meeting after 4 years….

Standing amidst a very large number of Class 2-F students was the Goddess of Martial Arts herself, and the strongest of the Big Four Divas, and most recently becoming one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings of all time, Momoyo Kawakami, in her BAMF glory wearing the winter uniform of Kawakami Academy with her jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style with her usual smirk on her face and had a lust for battle that could be felt in the air around her….

…which caught Esdeath and Tiamat's attention immediately.

"A battle maniac like me…" smiled Esdeath at her hiding place, eagerly waiting to fight Momoyo herself.

"This should be VERY interesting…" Tiamat replied in her human form.

However, if one could really look into the eyes of Momoyo, she had a sad look in her eyes that didn't suit her at all, and for obvious reasons.

** At the Mid-Mountains **

"Now Momoyo, show me why you are part of the Big 4," Rias whispered to herself, wanting to see Momoyo's fighting techniques in anticipation.

"I wonder what Yamato is planning…" whispered Sona to herself.

In fact, let's go to Class 2-F and see what Yamato is up to, shall we?

** At the Class 2-F HQ **

"Everything seems to be going as planned, Yamato," stated Gakuto as he looked over the reports of the battle taking place.

"As expected, Class 2-S overestimates their own abilities and numbers, so it's basically Child's Play to see through their formation. And I'm pretty sure that they didn't expect us to play our trump cards from the very beginning," Yamato replied before looking at a weird purple robot that looked like a giant egg on a mobile stand stands beside him. "Yo Cookie, pass out the cold ones."

The robot, **Cookie** , made by the Kuki family (Get it?), passed out a cola to everyone as it replied, [You are quite the strategist, Yamato.]

"But if we use all of our trump cards, we won't have anything left," the geek boy named Takuya commented in concern.

"He's got a point; they still haven't played their aces yet," Gakuto followed.

"Don't worry, guys, the wind favors us. Not only that, we haven't played all of our trump cards either," Yamato replied, calming Gakuto's worries. "Let's make this an interesting birthday." 'Also, it will be HE and his team that will determine the flow of battle.'

 **(FLASHBACK TIME! – 2 days earlier)**

** At the Kuki Corporation HQ **

Yamato is known to be a very patient person. Since he's a thinker and tactician, he knows when to wait, and when to strike. He's currently waiting in the reception area outside of Ageha's office with Cookie next to him.

[Yamato, are you sure that Lady Ageha will agree to work with us for the war? She is a very busy person, after all.] Cookie asked as Yamato waved her off.

"Of course she will, Cookie. Even I know that people like Ageha can't stand to be stuck in an office forever. She's just like Sis," said Yamato as he was reading a book that was full of sexy girls as he had to suppress a perverted giggle before he felt something in the air moving towards him, and fast. All those times that Momoyo tried to catch him by surprise has finally paid off as he quickly moved his head as he saw a knife fly past him and imbedded itself into the wall in front of him.

"What the?!" Yamato shouted in surprise.

"Hmph. I see that your reflexes have improved greatly, brother," a voice called out in which Yamato quickly turned around to find the source of the voice, and most possibly the projectile weapon thrown at him, when he came face-to-face with a person that he hadn't seen in years.

"D-Dayo…?"

"So you have remembered! Thank goodness," Dayo said as the Night Raid members, Ageha and Tesshin walked up behind him and some of the girls, including Ageha, glared at him slightly.

"Hey!" Ageha yelled.

"Dayo, it is you! When did you get back?" Yamato asked as he rushed up to his friend/partner-in-crime/brother and fist bumped with him.

"Earlier today, and brought in a few good friends of mine," Dayo replied. "Sorry for not calling you guys about it, but I want to keep this as a surprise."

"No worries, as long as you are back, that's all that matters. I don't think the girls could take it if you went away again; even Sis had it bad when you left," said Yamato as he remembered back to all the times Momoyo had her 'fun' with him, but it just didn't feel the same for some reason, though he was glad that he didn't get hurt as much. "However, I'm worried that the ones behind you could spark a big fight between each other."

"I figured that you would say that," Dayo replied. "Don't worry. I already know that there's going to be a BIG competition ahead of them. It's only a matter of time. Of course, they don't know that-"

However, Tesshin placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear, forcing Dayo to sigh a bit before saying, "Actually, we don't have much time left, as we have to go to one of the dorms to get ourselves situated, but it's not going to be your place tonight, I'm afraid, and you can't tell the others that I'm back either."

"What?! Why?" Yamato asked, clearly disappointed.

"Because I have to make a Grand Entrance, that's why! You know how I am," Dayo smirked as Yamato sighed. When Dayo made a smirk like that, Yamato knew immediately that Dayo was up to something, and he wasn't going to like it.

"I know I will regret asking this, but what do you have in mind? And if you're going to keep this a secret, why did you come to me?"

"Well, I've heard word that you are planning an upcoming Kawakami War, and you have asked Ageha if she could join Class 2-F for the big fight," said Dayo in a mysterious way as the perverted brunette eyed him warily.

"Yeah; what are you planning?" Yamato asked carefully.

Dayo made a dark smile and said, "Did you know that I have a team of well-trained assassins who also want to join in?"

The Night Raid gasped a little while Natsu and Justin smiled upon themselves while Yamato went wide-eyed and asked in excitement, "You mean…?"

"That's right. I have a proposition for you, and Ageha, too!"

 **(END FLASHBACK!)**

'Dayo. You have no idea on how much your friendship means to me,' Yamato said to himself, thankful that the Night Raid members are also participating for Class 2-F. That alone, could be the key to winning this match, especially when Momoyo is with Class 2-S. He also has a lot of pressure riding on his plate, because he's also going to command the Night Raid members, which means he has to give Dayo, the Kuoh Academy students, and Momoyo a GOOD first impression.

"Yamato!" came the voice of Capt. Shouichi Kazama, which broke out Yamato's thoughts. "We just got word that Fushikawa's squad is advancing. What should we do next?"

'Dayo. You watch me. I'll make sure that I'll make you and your teammates proud. And Momoyo, you watch me too. I'll prove to you that I'm a man.' "OK, here's the plan…"

** Above the sky **

Back in the helicopter, along with Sheele, Orihime, and Miya, the reporter and her cameraman were looking at the scene below them before the reporter turned to Tesshin.

"The realistic battle is currently unfolding before our eyes, and the students of the New Kuoh Academy are going nuts! Could you tell us what this battle is about, Kawakami Headmaster, Tesshin Kawakami?" the reporter asked.

"Classes 2-F and 2-S couldn't settle a dispute and thus, this Kawakami War was invoked," Tesshin explained. "The first rule is to capture and restrain the enemy commander. Class 2-S President, Hideo Kuki, and Class 2-F President, **Mayo Amakasu**."

Off somewhere, a petite pink haired girl named Mayo Amakasu was shaking like crazy. Apparently, she's scared for her life.

"The second rule is to use only the designated school provided weapons or special weapons that I've provided you. These replicas won't kill you if you get hit, but they'll hurt like hell. And the third rule, if you desire, is that you may call anyone who is on campus or around the city for help. Negotiation is also a form of skill. You may have a maximum of 50 helpers. That is all," explained the Kawakami Headmaster as he looked towards the battlefield.

Dayo could already see that some members of Night Raid by the names of Tatsuki Arisawa and Chelsea stealthily take out the Class 2-S forces without their HQ knowing, thanks to Chelsea's Imperial Arm that lets her act like one of them. He can already tell that Class 2-F was more prepared than Class 2-S due to their 'status'.

You see, the people at Class 2-S are well-known for being hailed from wealthy families involved with financial groups and politics. They had the luxuries of life, but not as much spirit as the other classes in the school.

Heck, it was even something that Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, rich daughters themselves, notice.

** At the Mid-Mountains **

"Heh. It's the Spirit that's giving Class 2-F the advantage," smirked Sona, but Rias seems unfazed by this. She, alone, was just happy to see the battle in her own eyes.

Honestly, she doesn't care which side to go for, and neither are many other students, but she secretly wanted to see Momoyo in action as her brother Sirzechs told her all about Momoyo and her strength that is on par with both him and his Queen, **Grayfia Lucifuge**.

Even Kita was watching the battle intensively with her own eyes. It was clear that they would have a story to tell to not only Sirzechs, but also to their older sister, **Roselyn Gusion** , and their younger brother, **Lukas Gremory**.

** Back at the Battlefield **

Leone, in her Lionelle form, is hiding patiently behind Hideo's HQ site, and using **Senjutsu** , she can sense his energy easily, along with Kazuko and Christiane's. She had to suppress her laughter as she saw that Hideo had fallen for such an obvious ambush as wave after wave of Class 2-F troops made their way out of the surrounding forest and surround the group from all sides.

But then suddenly, Leone quickly sensed a sudden spike of KI in the distance. At the same time…

"Come in, Leone!" came Yamato's voice from her communication earpiece.

"Leone, here! What's up?"

"Somehow, we've managed to lose contact with the 2nd company and because of that, and Mine's surprise attack, Fushikawa managed to retreat and get away. Can you contact Akame and Benitsubasa and help them deal with Fushikawa?"

"Absolutely!" answered Leone, but before she could, she quickly looked to her right, and could see that some of Hideo's maids are in closing distance to the Class 2-F President!

"Suì-Fēng! Kazehana! Lubbock! Head to 2-F camp now!" Leone ordered. "They're attacking the commander!"

[ROGER!] the 3 replied and began heading towards the camp site, where trouble is already fast approaching.

** At the Class 2-F Main Base **

The base could be seen currently surrounded by Azumi and her team of trained maids, who were currently pushing through the front defenses of the camp.

Alongside Azumi were **Stacy Connor** and **Jinchu Lee**.

Stacy has blue eyes and semi-long blond hair which she ties into a twin ponytail. When she's off duty, she'll wear her hair in a single ponytail wrapped in a small blue ribbon or freely. She also has spiky bangs. Stacy wears a maid uniform of the Kuki group. She has white skin.

Jinchu has teal eyes and short spiky black hair. She wears the maid uniform of the Kuki group. She also has pale skin. She occasionally wears glasses when she's off duty.

"Burn everything down that you see! We'll expose those hicks once and for all," Azumi ordered as the maids held weapons and torches in hand. They fearlessly stormed the camp as the maids grouped around and captured the enemy forces while Azumi searched around for the leader.

She quickly heard a whispered conversation nearby and signaled the squad to surround them.

"Mayo, hide in here," said **Chika Ogasawara** , the vice-commander of Class 2-F. She has yellow eyes and light brownish hair down to her shoulders and white skin, and right now, she's trying to hide the class president in one of the barrels.

"What about you, Chika?" Mayo asked worriedly.

"I'll act as bait and draw them away."

"You can't, Chika!" Mayo tried to argue, but thanks to their voices, the wall hiding them fell down, revealing Azumi, Stacy and Jinchu.

"There you are," said Azumi with a victorious grin as Chika and Mayo hugged each other. "That's right. End of the line."

Stacy and Jinchu got their weapons ready, knowing that this attack could mean the victory for Class 2-S, and the end of the Kawakami War….

"Not happening, my fair ladies."

…but that wasn't the case, as out of nowhere, a wall made of out wire threads suddenly appears in front of Mayo and Chika, blocking the maids' attacks in time, and the maids were forced to fall back as Lubbock, Suì-Fēng and Kazehana appeared.

"Just who are you 3?" Azuki asked, angered that these 3 stopped her from completing her mission.

"My lovely lady," Lubbock smiled. "We are just passers-by who's helping with Class 2-F."

"Yeah, and this sneak attack really needs some improvement," Kazehana said lazily, angering Azumi even more.

"Archers!"

"It's no use," said Yukie, who came out of nowhere with her sword drawn next to Mayo and Chika. "I took the liberty of defeating them already."

"Ah. Thanks for the help," said Kazehana before she and the others saw more maids surrounding them, a total of 47.

"You have nowhere to go. Now, ATTACK!" Azumi ordered as the maids advanced towards them.

Kazehana simply yawned and asked, "Is that it?" And the next second, she extended her arm, and a powerful gust of wind blew half of the maids away, sending them flying out of the camp.

Suì-Fēng then smiled and said, "Prepare yourselves. **Shunkō**!"

Suddenly, the wind current surrounds her, along with pressurized **Kidō** , and it's beginning to concentrate on her right arm. The remaining maids surrounding them are shocked that Suì-Fēng is gathering that much energy, and when Suì-Fēng pushes forward with her right arm….

FWOOSH!

…almost all of the maids were pushed back hard to many trees, knocking them out instantly!

'I don't believe it. I saw it…in a split second…and with one arm….' Azumi thought in shock before snapping out of it when Suì-Fēng made 15 clones of herself using **Shunpo** and began to move towards her!

Not believing what she sees, and knowing that she's outnumbered, Azumi decides to cut her losses by throwing a smoke bomb on the ground. When it exploded, the 15 clones disappeared as Suì-Fēng can already tell that Azumi and the maids have made their escape.

"So, she's a Ninja, too?" Suì-Fēng asked. "Very interesting."

"Let's leave," said Kazehana before Yukie stopped them.

"Wait! Allies!" Yukie called out, stopping the 3. "We would like to thank you for helping us out."

"No thanks are needed, my dear," Lubbock smiled. "We were just doing as that boy Yamato asked us to do."

But before Yukie could ask any more questions, Kazehana created a whirlwind around her, Suì-Fēng and Lubbock and disappeared.

"Th-They saved us," said Chika as she and Mayo hugged each other. Yukie wanted to know on how Yamato managed to recruit these guys…

** At the Mid-Mountains **

The students cheered like wild after seeing 3 of the Night Raid members save the Class 2-F commander in the nick of time.

"That was a pretty bold move for those maids to attack the Commander by surprise," said Rias, who was impressed at the way Hideo commanded his maids, but was even more impressed to see the 3 Night Raid members counterattack them, and in style.

"But those 3 had some pretty good moves that no regular human can do," Kita agreed.

Sona was also getting more excited, but as the Student Council President, she decided not to show it and keep her cool face.

"Yes, indeed," Sona replied. "However, Class 2-F's team spirit and good luck has kept them in this game. And as long as the commander is still standing, the winner is far from decided."

"Oh my, they're really into this," Akeno giggled and couldn't help but lick her lips due to her sadistic nature as she sees more and more students getting demolished by each other.

** Back to the Battlefield **

Kokoro Fushikawa was discussing to someone on her phone on how she was her spreading out her forces like she had been doing would be bad for them, but she had told him that she knew that. What did they take her for?!

Kokoro snaps her phone close as she muttered, "Hmph. The monkey thinks that they can save their commander, huh? No matter."

Just then, she sees flares exploding in the air. She blinks owlishly at them, wondering why that had happened. Then once again, her phone rings. She picks it up as she said, "WHAT! What could be possibly be going on now?"

"Please, avoid further extending our troops," said the brain of Class 2-S, **Touma Aoi**. "If you get isolated, you'll fall under enemy ambush."

"I know that! Just who do you think I am?!" Kokoro asked impatiently as she hung up before realizing…

"Huh?"

She looked at her surroundings to see that it was barren around her small squad. "We're isolated right now."

And when she looked to her right…

"NANI?! A REBELLION?!"

…she could see that one of the soldiers spoke up saying that their rear guard had betrayed them and told the rear guard defended against them.

"How dare those monkeys betray us now! Oh, I will make sure that they will suffer for their impudence!"

But before she could make a move, Akame and Benitsubasa make their appearance along with some of the Class 2-F troops while Benitsubasa came and shouted, "Surprise attack! Don't hold back!"

"T-This looks bad for us!" Kokoro said with a scared and shocked face. "Retreat!"

And with that, she and her helpers took off into the forest, with Akame and Benitsubasa in hot pursuit with their men.

"Hurry, hurry!" Kokoro said while trying to keep her posture as she made her retreat into the forest. "We'll get back at them once we've rendezvous with Hideo."

"How foolish," said an unknown voice as Kokoro realized that she and the people carrying her dropped to the ground. As she looked up to yell at the people, she saw them on the ground tied up with chains that were connected together. "Yamato, once again, you have proven yourself right."

Kokoro looked to the source and gasped in fear. Standing in front of her was a blond female wearing the standard Kawakami Academy uniform with long black thigh-high stocking with black sandals, long blonde hair, black skin, and a huge bust. She's also one of Momoyo's best friends and has fallen a little short of the Big 4, but she doesn't care: All she wanted to do is fight. It was also a figure that Kokoro knows all too well.

"R-R-Ryuuko Kurokagami!" the heiress said in shock as Dayo's surrogate cousin had one hand on her hip and a scowl on her face.

"Now, if you want your face to remain untouched, please come with me quietly, Miss Fushikawa," said Ryuuko in a deep voice, making Kokoro gulp and doing the only thing she could: Run Away!

Ryuuko growled, "That brat thinks that she could run away. She's in for a surprise."

With Kokoro, the girl was running away from the delinquent as fast as possible as she feared what might happen if she was ever caught by the enemy. Then she, in a very unladylike manner, brushed some branches from a tree out of the way and hid behind a bush as she caught her breath and calmed down.

"Those hicks. How dare they make a lady of my nobility run through the forest like this. They will pay for this!" Kokoro said as she tightened her fist in anger.

"Yeah, but how are you going to do that?" asked an unknown voice.

"I don't know yet, but I will think of something that will make them beg for forgiveness," Kokoro answered as she closed her eyes and nodded happily to herself….before she realized one important thing: Who was talking to her?

Slowly turning around with sweat already dripping on her face, she saw Mine with a big smile on her face, while pointing her laser gun to Kokoro's forehead….at point-blank range.

"Checkmate, b*tch!" Mine said happily before pulling the trigger.

Let it be known that Kokoro Fushikawa, a lady of high-noble stature, knew that the results were not going to be pretty….

BANG!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

In another part of the forest, Ryuuko looked to the sky as she heard a girly scream and narrowed her eyes.

'What was that?'

** At the Mid-Mountains **

When Kokoro screamed after being shot (with non-lethal weapons, of course), Akeno blushed like mad.

"Oh my…..The sounds of screaming. It's music to my ears~!" sang Akeno, scaring Rias and Sona a little bit before looking back at the battlefield.

** Back at the Battlefield **

(1 hour later)

As the troops of Class 2-S began to decrease, Dayo looked at the Main Battleground to see that Class 2-F's main forces holding their own against the other class' units, but were steadily getting outnumbered as more troops made their way onto the field. He knew from what Yamato told him the other day that Class 2-S had a large number of students fighting for them on the main front, but the numbers he was seeing right now were ridiculous! He wasn't worried though; more Night Raid members would soon approach and take them down.

He was then watching as Kazuko and her childhood friend **Tadakatsu Minamoto** , or "Tacchan" as Kazuko calls him, fighting off the enemy army barely before he heard the leader of Class 2-S' troops, Margit Eberach, order the arches to fire on the squad.

She then calls out, "Archers! On my Mark! Fire!"

That was when a small squadron of archers had appeared, arrows knocked. They pulled back, and let loose their barrage, knocking down more Class F members. Kazuko stands her ground though by spinning her naginata like a helicopter, deflecting any and all projectiles that came her way.

She sees that the arrows had stopped, but she knew that there were more coming soon. And like she had predicted, more were indeed coming. Except that they didn't expect for some of them to be taken out by arrows too.

Margit, seeing this, sees the sniper from afar. So she shouts, "Archers, take out the sniper before she gets you! Go on, FIRE!"

And fire they did, but they all came out either short or way off to the side. Miyako, who had been the sniper, standing on a large rock in the middle of the river, just smirks as she said, "You won't reach with those bows, you know?"

She then released her arrow as it flew into the middle of the attacking before letting loose a small explosion that scattered the unit and left several students unconscious.

"My bow was made for sniping and it can pierce through anything," said Miyako before gaining a blush and holding the bow to her chest. "I'll even pierce through my Dayo through his heart as well."

Dayo could only chuckle as the girl had already 'pierced' his heart a long time ago, along with the other girls he held dear, but he knew that some of the members of Night Raid are not going to be pleased by this, knowing that it was only a matter of time before things turn crazy. Hopefully, through his skills and negotiations, he will come to a peaceful conclusion….

He then got a message from Mine that said, "Got that Kokoro b*tch, and boy, did I teach her a lesson!" He then got a video of Mine spanking Kokoro's butt while laughing all the way and making her say such degrading things and surrendering before putting it up on the Internet for all to see.

'Boy, is Yamato going to enjoy this!' he thought as send the message and video to Yamato, in which he called Dayo in return.

"Nice job with Fushikawa!" Yamato said with pride in his voice. "It's almost time for the endgame, and to bring out the big guns! You ready for it?"

"I'm ready as ever," Dayo answered. "However, Esdeath and Tiamat have been waiting for too long, so I've decided to let them go for me. Natsu wasn't too happy about it, but I know I did it for a reason."

"I see. Oh, and it looks that Capt's Black Squad and Chris' White Squad have arrived, as well as Najenda and Akame. It's time for the **Big Showdown** to begin."

"OK. See you on the flipside," Dayo said before hanging up and looked up in the sky to see Esdeath, Tiamat and Ageha fast approaching from a helicopter. 'Looks like we're ready for the Showdown of a Lifetime.'

** At the Mid-Mountains **

The students were now beginning to cheer for Class 2-F as they surrounded the last remaining squad of Class 2-S as Hideo stood in the center, ready for anything, except that he STILL doesn't know that Leone was waiting in the bushes for the perfect opportunity.

"Looks like Class 2-S is on its last legs," smirked Sona, but Rias and Kita knew that it wasn't over yet.

"I don't think so," said Rias before Koneko felt a spike of large KI and told Rias, "Buchou (President), **SHE** has arrived…."

"There she is!" shouted Genshirou as he saw a black blur heading towards the ground. "The one and only, Momoyo Kawakami!"

The Kuoh Academy began to cheer like mad as a large explosion erupted in the midst of the battlefield, knocking out a good 1/3 of the attacking force of Class 2-F. As the dust cleared, many troops of Class 2-F couldn't help but step back in fear and gulped as there stood the 'Trump Card of Class 2-S': Momoyo Kawakami.

Even Rias couldn't help but look on how grand Momoyo is. To her, she saw Momoyo as an icon and an inspiration. She wished one day that she would be like Momoyo: Powerful, Beautiful, Fearless, and Honest. Well, she got the Beautiful part down, but not the other 3 yet.

"Momoyo…show me your true fighting spirit," said Rias as the Big Battle was about to unfold….

** Back at the Battlefield **

"Seems like it's my turn to play," said Momoyo with her signature smirk on her face. "It's time to have some fun with you, my beloved comrades."

"Sis…" Yamato said softly.

"Why is Senior Momo against us?!" Gakuto asked in shock.

"Because it's more interesting this way," answered Momoyo before glaring towards Gakuto. "And don't call me that. Only one person has the right to call me that."

"I believe that this will be interesting, Sis," said Yamato as he and the rest of the forces arrived, including the Class 2-F President, Mayo.

"I see you've brought your commander with you. Planning to surrender?" asked Momoyo, a little disappointed that the fight might be over already.

"Sorry, Sis, but I'm afraid that you'll be losing the battle today," Yamato retorted with a challenging smile.

"You're an underling to me, and yet, you talk with a big mouth," Momoyo bit back.

"I'll say it again. It is you, Sis, who is going to lose today," Yamato threw back. "Today, the student surpasses the master."

"…You've angered me Yamato. I hope you are ready for the beating you will receive," Momoyo said as her eye twitched.

Taking her cue, Yukie, another member of the Big 4 steps up and says, "Senior Momoyo. Allow me the honor to challenge you."

"Same here," said Akame as she and Tatsuki came up behind her.

Momoyo just smirked even wider. "Very well, but if it's you three, that will not be enough to stop me."

"True that may be…." said Tatsuki. "HOWEVER!"

Tatsuki pointed up and Momoyo quickly moved back and dodged an incoming object that smashed the ground where she previously was and readied herself for whoever it is, though from the feel of KI she has, she knew who it was.

Once the smoke had cleared, Hideo from the distance screams out, "What the?! Sister! What are you doing here?!"

"Hahaha…" laughed Ageha Kuki as she stood there with a smirk face, earning cheers from Class 2-F. Momoyo, however, looked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seems like you found help from Ageha. That means you must be desperate," Momoyo commented before a smirk appeared on her face. "But from the looks of it, she isn't here to fight as she doesn't have a red band of any kind."

The troops stopped cheering and looked at the white haired woman and indeed they saw that she had no band indicating that she was with either force. Ageha simply chuckled as she looked at Momoyo with a similar smirk on her face.

"Just what are you up to, Ageha?" asked Momoyo.

"Nothing much. Just serving as a minor distraction from you and my brother's forces," said Ageha as Momoyo widened her eyes. From behind, she heard grunts and yells as students were sent flying through the air and landed near her in piles as she turned around to the forces.

"A distraction, huh? It doesn't matter what you do, I'll just defeat whoever shows up."

"If that's the case, then THINK FAST!"

Momoyo just had 1 second to dodge an incoming **Ice Spear** that was directly aiming for her back.

"Such words of arrogance. Usually, people who say such words comes back to haunt them."

"And for that matter, you seem very confident in your abilities."

And there were Esdeath and Tiamat (or Tia Drakina) as they stood on top of the pile of students before jumping down, landing on the ground, making a small crater.

When Margit saw Esdeath, she was absolutely shocked! 'Is that….General Esdeath?!'

"Yup, that is her, my good friend," said Najenda, surprising Margit as she came out of nowhere.

"N-N-N-Najenda?!"

Yes, Margit Eberach have met Najenda and Esdeath before due to the fact that they were once allies to Chris' family before parting ways 3 years ago. Margit admired their unbelievable strength, and swore herself to become as strong as they are.

Back to the Main Forces….

Momoyo felt their KI and it was unbelievably extreme, to say the least. Momoyo finally made a real battle-like smile and says, "I've never seen you 2 before, but you're both good enough to entertain me. In fact, I bet that you 2 are the ones that my dear disciple has chosen to beat me."

"That's right," answered Esdeath. "And we'll beat, maim, humiliate and freeze you in many ways possible."

"Then, let's see if you can back up those words!" Momoyo replied as she charged at the two as Esdeath raised her right leg to stop a kick that was aimed at her side, followed by a strong right jab that Momoyo ducked, only to get out of the way as Tia came out of nowhere and threw a quick right fist, missing her by inches.

Tia wasn't deterred by this as she rushed at Momoyo, throwing quick fists in milliseconds, pushing Momoyo back as she made quick fists of her own, but a little slower. Of course, Momoyo doesn't know that Tia is a Dragon King. And then suddenly, Tia jumped up and delivered a spinning kick to Momoyo's midsection that sent the girl backwards towards Esdeath, who made an Ice Punching Glove on her fist and made contact to Momoyo's face, causing damage to her right cheek, with blood spilling out.

The students couldn't help but stare at the scene in shock. These 2 have managed to equal Momoyo's strength, and then get not one, but TWO quick hits on her? Momoyo glared at them before rushing towards them as she went strike both of them in one shot in order to finish the fight quickly, but Esdeath and Tia will have NONE of it.

SMACK!

Everyone (except Dayo) watched with eyes widened as Momoyo's fist was mere millimeters in front of Esdeath's nose as she grasped her wrist, halting her movement altogether. But that's not all.

The arm Momoyo threw towards Esdeath was suddenly encased in thick ice, decreasing her KI in half, shocking Momoyo before she realized that her body temperature began to plummet.

Momoyo immediately hit her frozen arm to the ground hard, shattering it, before looking at Esdeath and Tiamat, smirking at them.

"You two are actually giving me a challenge here. I'm very impressed. And it looks like a few people here know these 2. Yamato, where did you get them from?" Momoyo asked to the tactician.

"Around Europe, give or take," Yamato answered as Momoyo looked at him with suspicion.

"I didn't think that there were people like this there. As long as they give me a good fight, that's all that matters."

"Oh, really?" asked Tiamat. "I have a feeling that a certain black guy with that long ponytail that we've recently met would say otherwise. Isn't that right, _Momo_?"

The next second after that, Tiamat quickly caught a Ki-enhanced fist, courtesy of a now-angered Momoyo. The catch of the strike was great enough to produce a powerful shockwave that caused some fissures to appear, but many people were shocked beyond belief that Tiamat caught Momoyo's punch with absolutely no fear whatsoever.

** At the Mid-Mountains **

The students of Kuoh Academy all felt the shockwave too before Izumi's Sacred Gear suddenly came to life, but only for a moment before it disappeared completely.

At the same time, both Rias and Sona felt something else.

"Did you feel that?" asked Sona.

"Yeah," answered Rias. "It's as if…"

"…a **Dragon** has appeared…." Sona finished before looking Rias and vice-versa.

Yeah, both at the Battlefield, and VERY close by….

** Back at the Battlefield **

"First of all…" Momoyo whispered dangerously as her bangs covered her eyes before looking at Esdeath and Tiamat in anger. "You have no right to call me that! Only one man has the right to call me that!"

She quickly pushed herself off the ground and sent another punch to Tiamat, who caught that one with ease.

"Is that man **Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode** by any chance?" asked Esdeath as she grinned at the Goddess of Martial Arts who widened her eyes as she remembered that man who managed to gain her respect and heart.

When Kazuko, Yukie, Chris and Miyako heard that name, their hearts were running faster as well.

"If it is, you don't know it, but we might as well tell you. Not only he has captured our hearts as well, but he's also somewhere around this area right now!" Tiamat said in a loud and proud voice, shocking everyone to their core.

The Kazama family, Classes 2S and 2F all had their hearts skip a beat as they have just learned that Dayo is somewhere where they're standing right now, and now, they were looking around with such anticipation in the hopes that he would arrive. Of course, when Momoyo heard that Dayo has captured the hearts of these 2, she was now certain to punish him when he arrives.

"However, in order for HIM to show up, you have to defeat us first," Esdeath proclaimed. "If you can…"

Momoyo, now more than eager to see HIM, released her KI as she was surrounded in a purple aura. Both Esdeath and Tiamat released their own and were covered in blue aura before the 3 disappeared and commence their long awaited battle.

Meanwhile, with Najenda and Margit…

"So, Margit, I want to see on how much you've improved…" said Najenda as she got her right robotic arm ready.

"I'm more than happy to show you," Margit answered as they got commenced in their own battle.

Then, at long last, came Natsu, Justin and Tatsumi in his Incursio glory, as Tatsumi said to the remaining 2-F members, "Everyone! As much as we like to stand and watch this battle, they are not the commanders! We still have work to do ourselves! Now, let's win this thing!"

"I'm all fired up and ready to go!" Natsu yelled as he and Justin already started attacking the Class 2-S members by using their fists, because Dayo and Tesshin warned them not to use magic as it would disqualify the whole team.

Capt. Kazama followed after snapping out of it, "That's right! We have to win this fight!" And with a loud battle cry, the 2 charged at the Class 2-S squad with the rest of the forces following behind. Chris and Yukie were soon joined by Akame as they used their respective swordsmanship skills to take on the enemies defenses, while Lubbock accompanies Miyako, backing them up as Miyako said Dayo's name many times and together, the two were shooting arrows at any blue-banded members. Ryuuko was using a weight-and-chain combo to knock out any enemy forces that made it past Yukie, Chris and Akame, while Kazuko and Suì-Fēng took care of the long spear unit.

Yamato also lend a hand with Cookie, who's now a fighting mecha as they mowed down enemies left and right, while Kazehana and Mine.

** At the Mid-Mountains **

The cheers from the Kuoh Academy was almost as loud as the battle itself.

However, both Akeno and Koneko were in extreme shock. They have now just seen their oldest sisters, Akame and Leone respectably, also participate in battle. They haven't seen their sisters in at least 7 years. Instead of being excited to see them, they had bitter looks on their faces…

** Back at the Battlefield **

While Hideo was watching the intense battle between Momoyo, Tiamat, and Esdeath, he doesn't realize that the forces surrounding him are fast asleep….

"What the?!"

…until it was too late.

"Hi there!" sang Leone, who was responsible for making them sleep with her **Sleepy Mist**. And now, she was ready to take down Hideo.

** In the Sky **

Momoyo, Esdeath and Tiamat were all clashing around like crazy as blue and purple flashes and possible icicles were flying all over the place, destroying bits of earth and trees as they did as they all traded blows that no one could keep with. They all now appeared in mid-air as Esdeath swung her sword, releasing an icy wave towards Momoyo, who unleash her power to deflect it.

The 3 all landed on the ground, a couple of meters from each other as they all caught their breaths. Esdeath and Tiamat had some of the clothes ripped from the attacks, while Momoyo looked a little bit worse for wear as her cape/blazer flew off during one of their first clashes and her uniform had a few tears of her own, showing her bra in the process.

"Not bad, Momoyo," Esdeath commented. "You've earned my respect."

"Same here, as well as you," Momoyo commented to both Esdeath and Tiamat. "But this is where the real fun begins."

Momoyo began to increment her KI as she said, "Forbidden Move: Fuji Smasher!"

Tiamat countered with…

"Flaming Fury Fist of the Heavenly Dragon!"

…as their attacks clashed with one another as the area around them exploded as the shockwave sent and earth flying.

Dayo was watching this with such interest.

"This is great!" he remarked. "Too bad that this is going to end soon…"

The 3 fighters all pushed against each other in the dust cloud as it was 2 against one, but seeing that this is Momoyo Kawakami, it didn't bother her a bit.

However, Esdeath came out of nowhere and hit Momoyo in the chest with an Ice Spear, which should be easily strong enough to pierce through some of the thickest metal materials around, as it caused GREAT damage as Momoyo was sent spiraling out of the cloud.

And as Esdeath sent out an even bigger Ice Spear in the hopes to finish Momoyo off…

"Kawakami Style: Star Killer!"

…she was surprised as a blast of KI and air destroyed the bigger Ice Spear with ease, but Momoyo didn't come out clean. The tear from the first attack had completely ripped open and showed her midriff which showed her flawless skin. Her top half was covered in lots of scrapes and cuts with an almost large hole-like cut on the stomach, and her hair was slightly messy from the impact with the ground.

"I'm impressed," said Esdeath with a genuine smile. "That was one of my stronger attacks and you still stand. Many other opponents die from that attack before they even knew what hit them."

"That kind of attack won't work on me. In fact, I can now take on your strongest attacks head-on," Momoyo said with confidence before her body seemed to be covered with KI again.

Both Tiamat and Esdeath wondered what was going on as they sense a lot of KI Momoyo was using before realizing that her cuts began to heal.

'No way…' Tiamat thought in disbelief.

Even Dayo looked in amazement.

"So, she has finally mastered the Kawakami Style: Restoration Technique?" He seemed to gain a challenging smirk of his own as Momoyo finished and jumped up as well and landed a good distance behind Esdeath.

"Like I said, I can take on your strongest attack and survive it," said Momoyo while Esdeath had a big smile of her own. "So do me a favor, you two. Don't hold back against me anymore."

"Well then, you noticed it from the start," Esdeath said. "Tia, you ready?"

Tiamat held a satisfying smirk of her own. "I'm SO ready."

Momoyo gained her signature smirk as Esdeath took a step forward, only for her to reappear back in front of Momoyo!

"What the?!"

Momoyo put some KI into her fist and went to punch Esdeath in the face, only for the punch to pass right through!

'An afterimage?!' she thought in shock as the image of Esdeath disappeared.

And then…

"Good-bye, Momoyo. Eternal Ice Prison."

PUNCH!

Momoyo suddenly got punched in the back hard by the real Esdeath, as she was sent flying, and also realizing that her body is not responding due to Esdeath using her powers to freeze Momoyo's internal organs, declining her body temperature, and paralyzing her.

It would prove to be her ultimate downfall.

"Subzero Annihilation Fist…"

Momoyo heard Tiamat's voice as she appeared from the trees and right into Momoyo's path with her fist ready to strike her. She couldn't do anything as she saw her appear out of nowhere, something that caused her to freeze in her place. It was the vague visage of what she could only describe as the Shinigami right in front of her.

"…of the Heavenly Dragon."

 **WHAM!**

** At the Class 2-S Headquarters **

Hideo was barely standing after taking lots of punches from Leone as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow. You seem strong after my attacks," said Leone before hearing something that was heading straight towards them. "Oh, that's my signal. Gotta go!"

"Wha-?" was all Hideo could say before he sees a flying Momoyo Kawakami heading straight towards him!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BLAM!

And after the collision, the fireworks began to appear in the sky as Tesshin's voice called out…

[ATTENTION! The Kawakami War is now over! Hideo Kuki has been taken down! Class 2-F wins!]

** At the Class 2-F HQ **

"We've won! We've won!" Yamato cried as the Class 2-F students cheered as they finally beaten Class 2-S for all of the things that they've done to them. It was the sweet taste of victory and revenge.

Meanwhile, Capt Kazama finally went to the Class 2-S HQ, only to see Leone sitting on both Hideo and Momoyo as her breasts were on Hideo's face as Leone asked them, "What took you so long?"

** At the Mid-Mountains **

The 2 Devil peerages were absolutely speechless at what just happened, but Sona soon snapped out of it and smirked at Rias and said, "Told you that Class 2-F got it."

All the while, Koneko and Akeno had to let Rias know that there are some questions that needs to be answered, but for now, let's let them still be in their shocked state.

** At the Class 2-S HQ **

(Dayo's POV)

Wow! I've never expected for Tiamat and Esdeath to work together to unexpectedly take down the Class 2-S Commander. Well done.

At long last, I appeared in front of the 2 downed people while wearing my Vendetta outfit as Leone got off of them.

As expected, Momoyo was the first to wake up, and as she did, I said in a different voice, "Wow. You really must have gotten a beatdown in a long time, Momoyo Kawakami."

"W-Who are you?" Momoyo asked me. "W-What do you want?"

"What do I want?" I asked before taking off my mask and costume, and reveal myself in a black business suit with my long ponytail sticking out as many of the Kawakami students all gasped at the sight. "I just wanted to say, 'Happy Birthday, Momo!' I'm back!"

"It's HIM!" the Kuki maids said, some blushing while the girls of the Kazama family all cried tears of joy, while Ryuuko had a smile on her face, while Capt., Gakuto and Moro all tried, and failed to hold back their manly tears at the sight and Yamato had a smile with a thumbs-up.

The members of Night Raid all smiled at my return here. And the next thing I knew…

PUNCH!

…Momoyo rushed towards me and punched me in the face, but my cheek didn't suffer any major cuts whatsoever as I looked back at her. I already expected for something like this to happen, and Momoyo knows it.

"What the hell?! We haven't seen each other in 4 years….Just….What took you so long?!" Momoyo cried as her body was trembling had tears coming down from her eyes.

"Well, sorry about that, my dear Momo. I was extremely busy and couldn't see any of you guys for a while. But now that I'm back, that won't happen again."

"You promise?" Momoyo asked as she wiped her tears away and looked at me.

"No promises, but I can assure you that I'll never leave your side," I honestly answered. "Now, it's time to go to the Infirmary. After all, Essie and Tia have given you a run for your money."

"Wa-Wait!" Momoyo said before I picked her up and held her bridal style, much to the jealousy of some of the Night Raid girls.

When we got to the Main Area of the battlefield, the Class 2-F members were cheering in victory while Class 2-S humbly accepted their defeat as they made their way back to base.

"D-Dayo…you can put me down now. My cramp is gone," Momoyo said as I replied back, "And I thought you enjoyed feeling my muscles on the way here." Momoyo blushed at that as she really did enjoy the escort here. Of course, all good things had to come to an end.

And as I positioned her to make her stand up straight, Ageha and another girl made their way towards us.

"Well I must say, you got some pretty interesting allies, D," said Ageha with her hands on her hips.

"Of course! Just wait til' you see what I can do," I replied before looking at the new girl who has pink eyes and waist-long black hair. She has pale skin and a very athletic body. "Ah! I think we've never meet before. I'm Dayo."

"It's an honor to meet you!" said the girl as I shook hands with her. "I'm **Tsubame Matsunaga**. Momoyo told me a lot about you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked, while Momoyo and some of the girls glared at Tsubame.

"Nothing much, just about how strong you are," Tsubame answered.

"Well, I even think that maybe you are strong enough to go against Momo here," I said to Tsubame as I noticed her physique and the weapons belt around her waist. The amount of KI she possessed intrigued me as well.

"She should be, she is one of The Big 4, after all," Ageha spoke up while crossing her arms under her breasts. "Tsubame Matsunaga of the East managed to defeat Otomo Kurogane a while back."

"Ah, so you're the new member," I said with a challenging smirk. "That's impressive. Maybe we can have a spar later to see how good you are."

"Not without my permission you aren't!" said a new voice. The one who said that belonged to a girl that has very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She has a beautiful body, and especially large breasts, which she has no scruples about showing off. Her height is 166.2 cm (5'5), her weight is 56 kg (123.5 lbs), and her three measurements are B98-W59-H87, making her bra size a J-cup. She wears the uniform of the Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white form of the Kawakami school uniform, which her original uniform displays her impressive cleavage and has a shortened skirt.

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"I'm **Medaka Kurokami** , the 'Manager' of The Big 4 and former Student Council President," said the purple-haired girl. "I'm here to keep everyone in check in case something goes wrong, so if anyone challenges any one of The Big 4, they need to have my permission!"

I had to do a double-take as Medaka just said that she is the Manager of the group. Looks like this is going to be very interesting.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said to her.

"That's good. Now Ageha, you are needed back at Kuki headquarters. Follow me!" said Medaka as she began to leave.

"Well, I guess I'm off. But remember our deal Dayo. I might cash it in soon," said Ageha as she followed Medaka.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll remember," I answered back in a laidback voice. "Just make sure that it's not a mission that has the whole world involved!"

And as I've introduced Momoyo to the members of Night Raid….

"DAYO!"

I quickly moved out of the way as a fast moving object went past me and slammed into a tree.

WHAM!

"Hello, Miyako," I said to the blue-haired girl who lost consciousness after hitting the tree.

"H-Hello Da-yo, it's good to s-see you again," said Chris who soon arrived.

"Es ist schön, sie wieder zu sehen, Christiane," I spoke in German as the people around me looked at me surprised, especially Esdeath, who knows how to speak German herself, and Chris being the most before snapping out of it and looking at me with more confidence.

"Gleich zu Dir, Herr Dayo. Aber wann haben Sie lernen Deutsch zu sprechen?"

"Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Frau Esdeath über hier. Und ich bin in der Lage zu sprechen, andere Sprachen wie Französisch, Spanisch, um nur ein paar zu nennen," I answered as Esdeath hugs behind me before I looked at Chris in an annoying manner. "Und bitte nennen Sie mich nicht 'Herr'. Es macht mich alt aussehen."

Chris giggled at that. "Es tut mir leid."

"Und das Beste daran ist, dass Sie, Esdeath und ich sind die Einzigen, die Deutsch sprechen kann, so erwarten wir, dass wir unsere eigene Gespräche."

Chris giggled again as she looked at me with a smile and replied, "Ich freue mich auf."

With the exception of the Night Raid crew, the others had shocked and gob-smacked looks on their faces. "So, how did I do?"

"We couldn't understand a damn thing," Yamato replied with a deadpanned look.

"Then that means that I'm doing it right," I said as I looked at Yukie. "Hello, Ms. Yukie."

"H-H-H-Hello Dayo. I-I-It's nice to see you after all this time," Yukie said with a stutter as I smiled at her, earning blushes from the other girls.

"You too as well, and sorry for letting my friends take over your position. I had to make this a surprise until the end," I replied.

Yukie nodded and said, "I understand. J-Just please don't do that again."

It was then I got put into a headlock as Ryuuko grinned down at me.

"H-Hey there, Ryuu. I see that you're handling yourself well," I said as I tried to get out of her grip and not get too excited from seeing her breasts up close.

"Of course I have. I have my own image to maintain around here, you know," said Ryuuko before releasing me and then hugging me the very next second. "I'm glad you back, though."

"Indeed," I replied as we let go. "Now, has anyone seen-?"

"I'm right here!" Kazuko said, cutting me off as she wrapped her arms around me after jumping on my back.

"Whoa! You're as lively as ever, Kazu-Kazu," I said to her.

"Thank you, Di-Nii, I've been training a lot since you left," said Kazuko as she reluctantly let go and I turned around to face her.

"That's good to hear, and I hope you all get acquainted with the Night Raid crew here, because you're soon going to be your new classmates," I said to everyone.

[EH?!] everyone else said as the 2 groups looked at one another, before everyone went back to Class 2-F to continue their victory party, with Yamato leading the way.

** Later that Evening; Near the River **

(3rd-Person POV)

Long after the celebration died down, Momoyo was sitting by herself as she admired the sunset by the river in thought about how her crush had come back to her. She never wanted to let him go overseas despite what it might do for the school and country; she just wanted him to stay home with her. Ever since she first met Dayo 4 years ago and challenged him to a fight, and lost to him, she made a promise to surpass him.

Of course, she doesn't know that Dayo is Half-Dragon, Half-Demigod, and is over 400 years old… It's best kept that way.

And now, with a second neighboring battle school by the name of the New Kuoh Academy joining them, along with Dayo's team of Night Raid, she knows that she won't be bored anytime soon.

As Dayo was ready to surprise Momoyo, he was surprised to see Yamato beating him to it.

"Oh? This, I should listen," he said as he began to listen to the following conversation between Momoyo and Yamato.

"What are you standing around there for?" asked Momoyo.

"I'm looking down on you," answered Yamato. "I'm the winner, after all."

"You're an underling, you cheeky bastard. I never would've expected for you to have Dayo and his team, and Ageha on your side because you couldn't win."

"Consider that as a birthday present to you, Sis. Didn't you feel refreshed to go all-out and still lose?"

"Yeah, it was still fun nonetheless, but I didn't get to fight against Dayo, but his 2 teammates really surprised me."

"Actually, I have one more gift," said Yamato as he handed Momoyo a Diamond Ring.

"Well, I'll be," Dayo said to himself as he's impressed on how Yamato worked hard to get Momoyo's heart.

"Happy birthday," said Yamato.

"This is the first time I've ever gotten a gift this girly," Momoyo admitted. "Thank you, Yamato."

"Do you remember the time I confessed to you here?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah."

"My feelings for you haven't changed. Sis, I love you!"

"Whoa! Yamato has confessed his feelings to Momoyo!" Dayo said to himself in shock. "I wonder how Momoyo will react to this?"

"I ask you again," Yamato asked. "Will you go out with me?"

A few seconds later, Momoyo stood up and said, "Me being the underling isn't bad either, I guess."

She then hugged Yamato and replied, "I'm sorry, Yamato. I'll see you as a man someday, but when you ask if I'd go out with you or not, I don't think I'd mind staying as an underling. Your real feelings are apparent enough, but my heart belongs to someone else."

Momoyo then began to release her hug and walk away. "See you."

"Ouch! Rejected after all of that," Dayo said as he felt sorry for Yamato, but even Yamato knew that it wasn't going to be enough, so he didn't feel too bad for himself as he completely understood at that last part. "Looks like it's my turn."

(Dayo's POV)

As Momoyo began to walk towards the Bridge of Despair, which is well-known for weird people to walk upon that bridge, I walked behind her and said, "What a way to go, Momoyo."

Momoyo stopped and looked at me and said, "So, you've seen it…"

"Yes, I have, and I'll be honest with you. I never would've expected for Yamato to work this hard to get your heart. And I commend his effort in doing so, and I probably bet right now that Shouichi, Gakuto and Takuya are consoling him for a 'Mourning Party'…"

Momoyo giggled a little bit and then said, "It's good to have you back, Dayo."

"It's good to be back, Momo," I grinned at her as she looked at me which captivated her so many times before, along with the aura that came off of me that practically screamed confidence and power, and yet at the same time, she felt safe around me; something she had never felt with anyone else.

"And do you know what's the best part?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Today's my birthday, too. I hope you haven't forgotten about that."

Momoyo gasped in shock as she completely forget that it was not only her birthday, but MY birthday as well, August 31st. (In real life, that's my B-Day!)

"Don't worry about it," I said to her. "I expected that you did, and since Yamato already beaten me with the first birthday gift, I think I'll give you this instead."

She was about to ask what it was before her eyes widened in shock as she felt my lips connect with hers. Her mind began to shut down all functions while she focused on the feel of my lips; her eyes fluttering shut before returning the kiss.

She sucked on my lower lip as my tongue rubbed against her top lip, secretly asking for her to open her mouth. She happily obliged as our tongues met with one another, causing even more heat throughout her body as she began to moan throatily into my mouth.

We stayed in this position for a few minutes before we parted as Momoyo looked at me with half-lidded eyes as we both collapsed to the grass as her head rested on my chest.

"You know how to spoil a girl, you know?" she asked as I wrapped my hands around her waist.

"Only to the ones I care about," I answered. "And expect more competitors to go for my heart, okay?"

Momoyo smirked and said, "I'll be ready for them. And trust me, that was a good birthday present."

"I figured you'd say that, and I also figure that we're going to have an interesting school year ahead."

Momoyo smiled as she took the liberty of shuffling into my grasp to feel my muscles. "For now, let's just stay here."

I kissed her forehead, "Let's enjoy the peaceful sunset, Momo. Because there's going to be some downright chaos once the school year starts."

"I'm looking forward to it," Momoyo replied.

However, I can already tell that we're being watched….

(3rd-Person POV)

And Dayo was right. Behind them in a safe distance was the Gremory group with Rias leading the group as she watches them and says….

"So, you're the person that Senior Momoyo has fallen for… Well, I hope you don't mind if we borrow him for a while, Momoyo, because my servants have some questions that we would like to ask him."

** At a Mysterious Place **

"Impressive."

"Our dear nephew has gotten quite the talent, for him to use brains to defeat one of The Big 4, Momoyo Kawakami."

12 figures are in a dimly lit but enormous conference room, despite their cold voices, feverishly discussing about the Kawakami War that they just saw from the ridiculously huge holographic screen in the center of the wide spherical conference room. They already knew that Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode is already a phenomenon to the world as he let the Revolutionary Army to defeat the Empire, which led to the demise and death of the Prime Minister and his 2nd-in-command, Honest. In fact, while all of this was happening, he was already under the watch of an organization known as **Uroboros** , a secret vigilante faction of the **Khaos Brigade** that is loyal to **Ophis** , the **Infinite Dragon God** , and one of the 4 matriarchs of **The Infinity Clan**.

And then suddenly, the phone began to ring, and one of the figures, completely hooded, answered it immediately. A few minutes later….

"Ufufufufufufufufufu! It looks like Tesshin has planned something for our dear nephew," said one of the hooded figures.

"You mean…my **son**?" a girl in a gothic-style uniform asked.

"That is correct, my dear sister **Ophis**."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **ED Song: You're Just Another Part of Me Remix of Aquatic Ruin Zone by Michael Jackson**

* * *

 _On the next episode…_

 _Tesshin Kawakami takes part of a secret meeting with two of the four matriarchs of The Infinity Clan and all 5 of the Great Satans as he plans to make Kawakami City even livelier than before._

 _At the local restaurant, Dayo and the Kazama Family waits for the arrival of 2 new girls that will be adopted into the Infinity Clan._

 _And as the Kazama Family goes out on a mission, the 2 new girls, Mio and Maria Naruse, attempt to take over the Shimazu dorms, only for the Night Raid members to fight back._

 _And Dayo soon learns about Mio and her heritage, and the reason why many organizations are coming after her._

 _If you thought that this episode was exciting, just wait till you see the next one that will blow your mind away! Why?_

 _Because All's Fair in Love and War! Seriously!_

* * *

And there we go! The end of Episode 1, where we now mix Highschool DxD and Majikoi together, and I know exactly what to do, and I hope you like the end results of it as well.

Also, Ryuuko is Dayo's surrogate cousin, and she will not be a part of his harem as I've already planned a pairing with her and someone else, and I can tell you that it's one of the Kazama Family members. Who, you ask? You're going to have to wait and see. In the meantime, here's the dialogue between Dayo and Chris while they were speaking German.

 **Translations:**

(It's nice to see you again, Christiane.)

(Same here, Lord Dayo. And when did you learn to speak German?)

(Courtesy of Ms. Esdeath over here. And I'm able to speak other languages like French, Spanish, just to name a few.) - (And don't call me 'Lord'. It makes me look old.)

(I'm sorry)

(And the best part is that you, Esdeath and I are the only ones who can speak German, so expect for us to have our own conversations.)

(I'm looking forward to that.)

And one more very important topic: Rias Gremory. Now, there were a few stories based on a particular scene in Volume 10 of the Light Novels in _Highschool DxD_. Those authors decided to either forget the pairing with Rias and Issei, forget the ENTIRE club as he felt they all betrayed him, or decided to kill himself altogether. A good example of that is **Nothing Lasts Forever** by **LuciferReborn95**.

In this particular story, I'm going to AVOID that Volume 10 scene because of 2 reasons:

1\. I'm giving Raynare and the other Fallen Angels a chance.

2\. I'm giving Rias a VERY good chance.

Many of you guys might hate Rias, Raynare, and many others, but I like Rias for her sexual approaches, her love for Japan, and other things, and after looking a particular doujin which involves a certain chicken named Raiser Phenex, I felt so sorry for Rias and her crew, and I'm going to CRUSH Raiser like the cockroach he is.

Kevin O'Leary from _Shark Tank_ : YEAH!

So that's why in story, I let Rias and Kita tell Izumi (Female version of Issei), about the traits and consequences of the Devils and left no stone unturned, and she asked her on her own free will. Of course, Izumi did some….skinship….as a confirmation of that. Of course, off screen.

And can you believe it? Episode 2 is already planned out and making progress. Also, if you have ANY ideas on this story, or any questions for that matter, leave them in your review, or PM me at my profile.

With all that said, read and review and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	3. I Got 2 New Stepsisters! Seriously!

Hello, this is dad90 here once again with another Episode of All's Fail in Love and War! Unfortunately, I've got some very bad news to tell you: My grandfather has passed away from Septic Shock at the age of 83 on April 4th, 2016. Hope that you all had a Happy Halloween yesterday.

God Bless You, Grandpa. You will forever be missed.

With that said, let's proceed on with…

* * *

 **All's Fair in Love & War!**

 **A Highschool DxD x Majikoi x Akame ga Kill crossover**

"Speech"

'Thought'

" **Dark Dayo/Darkness"**

" _ **Matsukaze"**_

 **[Dragon Speech]**

Technique Name/Name of Weapon

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY anime or manga whatsoever, but I do own my OC.

* * *

 **OP Song: I'll Be There by The Jackson 5**

 **Episode 2: I've Got 2 New Stepsisters?! Seriously?!**

* * *

** At the Kawakami Mountains **

(Date: September 2nd, 2013)

(3rd-Person POV)

It has been 2 days since Dayo has returned to Kawakami City and his team of Night Raid, a part of the Revolutionary Army has been acquainted with the Kazama Family. They all became friends and got to know one another, but more importantly, to the Night Raid team, they are about to enter a new phase in their lives, in which some of them felt very awkward from the start, while others felt more than excited about: School Life.

Most of the time during the day, the Night Raid members remain dormant in their old base, and they usually jump out at night to start their usual missions. But since going to school is usually daytime, it's absolutely new to them, but since Kawakami Academy, and its new neighboring school, Kuoh Academy, a former all-girls school, are special schools with a special battle system, they should feel right at home and try to live as 'normal' as possible.

But in Kawakami City, 'normal' is NOT in their dictionary, because usually every day has some type of big, strange, or unusual event happening, no matter where the place is, and tonight is no exception.

Right now, it's 11:00 PM in the darkness and tranquility of the mountains near Kawakami City, where the World's Strongest Man, Master of the **Kawakami Temple** , and one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings of all time, Tesshin Kawakami, and Assistant Master and PE Teacher of Kawakami Academy, **Lu Shihandai** are waiting inside a large hidden shrine in the mountains.

Now, despite looking around in his late 20's, Lu is actually 43 years old, because of his practice in Martial Arts. As he is a very kind person and liked by many in Kawakami city, his eyes are usually closed even when displeased. The only time he opens his eyes is when he tries to announce something in a loud voice and when fighting.

The 2 men are in an empty room with only one large table and a single candle standing in the middle, and they are waiting for 2 sets of very important guests to arrive, and neither of them are the Kukis, but one set is proven to be very important and dangerous.

The Assistant Master of the Kawakami is showing a nervous expression and oddly said, "Representative… this may be a little embarrassing for me to say, but I'm nervous about our guests."

While Lu is a talented, powerful and experienced fighter that has achieved the rank of Assistant Master, right now he's like a frightened animal and is visibly shaking and sweating for the upcoming meeting.

"Lu, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," the old warrior calmly told Lu. "Especially if it's THEM involved. They are not human in the first place with the way their powers have increased. And Dayo knows that all too well."

And as Tesshin goes back to look forward into the empty darkness surrounding them, a large magic circle began to appear to their left. The two men felt an impressive strong aura as 6 people began to appear out of the circle.

First, a handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, wearing white robes with black and gold armor over them. Known as the **Crimson Satan** , and the leader of the **5 Great Satans** , who are the closest followers of the **Supreme Ruler of the Underworld** , **Lady Necromancer** , and one of the 4 **Super Devils** , he is **Sirzechs Lucifer** , formerly known as **Sirzechs Gremory**.

Second is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is seen wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. Known as the **Strongest Queen** and the **Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation,** she's Sirzechs' main maid and Queen of his Peerage, **Grayfia Lucifuge**.

Third is a handsome young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back. He has a mysterious aura around him which he claims makes him seem devilish. Known as the creator of the **Evil Pieces** , and one of the 4 **Super Devils** , he's **Ajuka Beelzebub** , formerly known as **Ajuka Astaroth**.

Fourth is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes. She also has a child-like body (albeit with large breasts). Wearing her tiny pink Magical girl outfit with a magical wand to show off her body, known as the **Ultimate Female Devil** , she's **Serafall Leviathan** , formerly known as **Serafall Sitri**.

Fifth is a tall man whose head is completely bald and has a goatee on his chin and is known to be a very lazy person, spending most of his time sleeping. Despite that, he's known to be very powerful and is an excellent tactician (Hint, Yamato). He's **Falbium Asmodeus** , formerly known as **Falbium Glasya-Labolas**.

And the final one is the newly-appointed Great Satan and Super Devil, **Roselyn Gusion** , formerly known as **Roselyn Gremory** as she's the 2nd oldest of the 5 Gremory children. Her title is the **Banshee of Destruction**. She has blue-green eyes like her older brother Sirzechs, is about the same height as Grayfia, and she is much like Sirzechs a lot and she works on her own pace. She also has a fantastic body that rivals her good friend **Gabriel** , the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven: 5'5 tall with long, bright fiery Gremory red hair, violet eyes, fair skin, a slender yet feminine and busty frame with awfully bouncy and natural J-cup breasts and wearing, of all things, a form-fitting crimson blouse under a black biker jacket, a red miniskirt, black stockings, and black-heeled boots.

Roselyn has been always kind to her people and more as a Gremory, but when she heard that the **Old Satan Faction** were going to start a war, she gets some images that they will goanna die all and devils ceased to exist. She goes to her brother and family and tell them everything. She joined with her brother, Ajuka, Falbium and Serafall to make the New Satan faction. She is the 4th Super Devil like her brother and Ajuka, but unlike her brother, her Powers of Destruction with her Magic Talent fuses and is a mix of red and brown (Like Alice in Hysteria Mode only red with black parts are brown and her eyes are bloody red).

When they won the war, Lady Necromancer made Sirzechs as Lucifer, Ajuka as Beelzebub, Falbium as Asmodeus and Serafall as Leviathan, and when she discovered that Roselyn had sometimes visions, she made her Gusion as the Fifth Great Satan.

And by the way, all 6 of these people are **Devils**.

"Thank you everyone for coming on this special meeting," Tesshin said to the 6 as Sirzechs replied, "Oh, think nothing of it. Even we were surprised that you called us for such an important occasion."

"What could be so important?" asked Falbium lazily as he tried to sleep, only for him to fully wake up with his eyes wide-open as he and the others were quickly on guard when an unknown aura of indescribable malice began to approach them.

"L-Looks I found my answer…" Falbium spoke nervously.

"W-What is this aura?" asked Serafall in worry.

"A very suffocating aura, indeed," answered Ajuka. "And that's something that even we aren't supposed to possess."

"That's because they're not normal to begin with," Tesshin laughed heartily, treating this whole thing as a joke.

But despite the seemingly uncaring exterior, Tesshin is also on-guard. They can all feel the malice of the 2nd set of guests, even though they haven't arrived yet.

'They've grown WAY stronger than what I can remember…they sure know how to break limits of humans, alright, let alone other supernatural races,' Tesshin thought as he opens one eye as he looked in front of him and found no one there.

And as the 5 Great Satans, along with Grayfia, all wait behind Tesshin and Lu, the darkness around them grew thicker, obscuring everything.

'Here we go,' thought Sirzechs, not letting up on his guard one bit as 2 beautiful women suddenly appeared in front of them.

The one on the right is a tall beauty with hair that shone like the very sun itself, fair skin, deep-blue eyes and wears an equally golden yukata with dragon ensembles paired by a crimson obi to cover her very curvaceous body. However, there is a more unforgettable feature that she has and that is her overwhelming aura, dancing around her like a raging wild fire. It was so powerful, that not only Sirzechs, Grayfia and Roselyn were sweating profusely, but everything around them were visibly vibrating. From the walls, to the roof, to even the floors, and everything that was in the mountain.

She emits the presence of a benign goddess or even an omni-goddess, all with a hidden agenda behind her smile.

The whole area of the Kawakami Mountains is visibly trembling by just being at the presence of the aura, proof of its godlike presence.

And of course, there was the other aura; one that has the same power and influence, although it has one side that sets it apart from the other, and that puts everyone on high-guard.

It had malice; unbelievable malice, opposed to the golden aura as this one FAR surpassed what all demons and devils could muster. An aura of extreme evilness that warped the skies above the mountain.

In fact, outside of the shrine, the whole skies, not just the mountains, but the WHOLE city of Kawakami was warped into swirling darkness.

The one on the left had that darkness aura as it belongs to a woman with dark hair like the deepest night contrasted by her pale white skin and supplemented by her glowing her red eyes and black yukata with white images of snowflakes and snakes all over and a pure white obi. Her beauty and pronounced bodily charms are very irresistible, but this is heavily shrouded by her evil presence, as if she had the presence of a ruler or rather a demonic tyrant.

These are the 2nd set of special guests; 2 out of the 4 matriarchs of the **Infinity Clan** , one of the 2 most powerful families that even puts almost all families in the Underworld to absolute shame.

Tesshin, expecting them to arrive, and being affected by these auras that rival his combining in one place, just simply laughed as a welcome to the 2 ladies that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Izanami and Shiori, it's been quite a while since I last saw you two," Tesshin began as he traces his beard and gave the two godly women a greeting.

The 5 Great Satans and Grayfia all flinched when they heard 'Izanami'. They all thought that Izanami was **Izanami-no-Mikoto** , the Goddess of Creation and Death was sealed in **Yomi** after **Izanagi-no-Mikoto** sealed her with boulder inside _Yomotsuhirasaka_ , right?

Well….that's when **Ophis** , the Infinite Dragon God came in and somehow freed Izanami-no-Mikoto and decided to give her a 2nd chance, starting as a 5-year-old girl, but at the age of 6, Ophis reformed her as one of her own: a Dragon God. From there as she aged, she showed signs of mental instability and worse, began displaying huge inclination for killing. That's what Ophis wanted in order to get of The **Great Red** for stealing her home in the Dimensional Gap. And what's more, Ophis created 3 more sisters: **Shizuka, Minazuki** , and **Shiori** , and 'promoted/reformed' them as Dragon Gods all in an attempt to destroy the Great Red.

However, all of that changed when Ophis and her 4 new sisters found love with the same man: **Gilgamesh** , known as the **King of Heroes** , and they all got married at the same time. It was all history from there as Dayo and his 8 sisters were born, but unfortunately, Gilgamesh died while protecting his family during the Great War, thanks to the efforts of Acnologia and his gang of Evil Dragons.

"Tesshin Kawakami, you've aged gracefully. It's nice to see you as well," Shiori, the woman with the golden hair greeted normally. But Izanami didn't even bother speaking and just glanced at the Devils and the aged warrior with nothing but distaste.

"If we just came here for pleasantries, then I'm leaving," Izanami scoffed with a displeased expression on her face. "And besides, why are these so-called Great Satans here anyway?"

"Now, now, now calm down, sis. We're here just to deliver our reply to Tesshin's place, right?" Shiori smiled at her big sister, causing the latter to roll her eyes, but still stowed her displeasure. Shiori then asked Tesshin, "But she's right about one thing. Why are the Great Satans here?"

"Well, there has been some last-minute changes, and some of the Devils will be at our school as well, as they are here in Lady Necromancer's place," Tesshin answered, making the pale beauty growl at hearing Lady Necromancer's name.

"I see. So, not only our good friend agrees with this, but our family, and rivals, The **Great Red Clan,** also agrees with this plan you have, Tesshin. And besides, our son is already here at your city, and soon, our daughters will be there, and so will The Great Red's children. After all, our son and Lady Necromancer wanted us to put our differences aside," Shiori explained, making Tesshin and the Devils all breathe a sigh of relief.

"I do have to admit that while our method of raising our children did make them strong, their behavior, attitude and personality became the sacrifice for that power. Our late husband, Lady Necromancer, and even The Great Red himself recognized this and wanted to do something to remedy that, so they agreed with this plan that you sent us," said Shiori with a captivating smile with profound excitement.

She looked forward into introducing a new environment for the prodigies composed with the daughters of her big sisters.

"We're glad that you agreed. During my last visit in your territory, I saw the marvelous power of the prodigies, but I was saddened and concerned by their personality. It was a dangerous combination along with their tremendous power."

"Yes, we realized the same too, but it was too late… we were worse than them after all," said Shiori with a self-depreciating smile.

"What of it is so important," Izanami scoffed her face, twisting evilly as she expressed her disagreement. "It would be unlikely for the prodigies to act normal anyway. While The Great Red may agree with this, I still don't see the importance of this."

"Please, sis. Remember, not only The Great Red and Lady Necromancer, but also Dayo agrees with this. Not only Tesshin took him as his surrogate grandfather, but Dayo also wants his sisters to be saved from their own powers. He even went as far as creating the **Draconic Empire** just for us and The Great Red's family."

"Indeed he did. He sacrificed so much, and I would've been a great mother that loves him dearly, if it weren't for Sister Ophis claiming him first. And being separated from him is painful to me. We should've unleashed his Grandmother **Trihexa** when we had the chance," said Izanami as she shows how much she loves her nephew, but her aura and expression failed to look the part due to them always dipping down into evil territory.

'She looks like a True Demon and Devil', Sirzechs thought nervously.

'It's a shame that she's not part of the Underworld,' Ajuka thought to himself.

"Well, I can't disagree with that, Sirzechs and Ajuka, but it is somehow rude," Shiori said to the 2 Devils as they flinched at how Shiori can read their minds before looking back to her displeased sister.

"And look, even Lady Necromancer used her powers to bring back YOUR former glory, and she can do it to your daughters if necessary. After all, Dayo DID save her from the Army of Disaster, the **Khaos Brigade**. And she even took the liberty of making The Great Red's human form into the Izanagi you knew and loved."

And after hearing that, Izanami finally agreed with the plan, making the Great Satans and Tesshin and Lu sigh with relief.

"Well, if you put it like that…alright…I will stow what disagreements I have, for Dayo and The Great Red's sake. After all, I do have to make amends with Sister Ophis for not having her home back, as well as my daughters as well, so I'll contact Lady Necromancer whenever I have the chance."

"So, I guess that settles it," said Tesshin. "Now for the minor things, about the protection of the prodigies and Dayo while they are here in Kawakami. Since I'm Dayo's surrogate grandfather, I will arrange some things and make sure that Kawakami City is safe from all sorts of danger. If needed, I will inform the Kuki and the **Maken-Ki** of this plan and get their help as well."

"No need to do that, Tesshin," Shiori quickly replied as she made some requests. "You should already know by now that his team of Night Raid are there, as well as Natsu and Justin, as we are accomplices of their **fathers** as well, but I'm afraid that won't be enough. So, Dayo's attendants will also be coming here to guard him. Their presence will only be revealed should Dayo be placed in danger, which is rare. His protection is already ensured because some of his servants are Ninjas and are all capable fighters. What I'm saying is, that we want to ensure Dayo's comfort when he lives in this city, but since he's been here before, he already knows what to do."

And that totally killed the thought in Tesshin's mind about them asking extravagance in terms of security for the only son of their family.

Tesshin and even the Devils knew how abnormal the family is. After all, Ophis IS the Main Head of the family.

Izanami looked away from Shiori as she remembers that fateful day when the **Old Satan Faction** actually tried to kill Lady Necromancer in their territory. However, Ophis and her sisters fought back with ease and killed all but 4 of the leaders of the Faction because they already made their escape. The one who did most of the killing was Izanami, who was 12 years old at the time, believe it or not. Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, and Falbium saw all of this and they were shocked that a 12-year-old girl did the killing, but she could NOT kill Lady Necromancer, because of her own abnormal powers.

The fight between Lady Necromancer and Izanami ended in a stalemate surprisingly enough while causing tremendous damage in most of the territory, which was in **China** at the time, due to their fight. The only reason why Izanami LOST was because Lady Necromancer used, of all things, **words**.

That's right: **Words**. Whatever says out of Lady Necromancer's mouth, actually comes true around her, so when Lady Necromancer said that Izanami should be the Izanami that once was, Izanami screamed as her 'counterpart' went inside her. Now, fused with both the Darkness and Light of Izanami-no-Mikoto, she quickly vanished, and the rest was history.

Several years later, Tesshin received a mysterious message from The Great Red, taking in the form Izanagi-no-Mikoto, of all people, that Izanami is now part of the Infinity Clan. The two met in a secret place and learned about the 2 rivaling families. This developed into a friendship between the two and kept it in secret as he also learned about the **Great War** and the conflict between the **Devils** , **Fallen Angels** , and **Angels**. He certainly learned about **Dragons, Dragon Slayers, Necromancers,** and the **Sacred Gears** and how powerful they are as well, just to name a few.

Thus leads to Tesshin forming up this plan to rehabilitate the children of the Infinity Clan to settle the differences of these families, and most of all, try their hardest of not unsealing Trihexa, as the fight between the 2 families will weaken the seals for their sake, and for the sake of the Worlds, because he and even the leaders of the 3 Factions all knew that the daughters and the son of the Infinity Clan are possibly considered to be the ultimate destroyers of balance.

'I didn't expect to see that they would so easily agree with us, but I guess I have you and your nephew to thank for this. Your children are all valuable talents of this world, so I will do my best realize their true intentions before the darkness consumes them,' Tesshin thought.

But Izanami read his mind and smirked, amused of his thoughts.

"Not that I care in the slightest, but why do you want to 'help' our children? As I reckon, you know of our families' power and aim, right? So, why help?"

"Well, your nephew doesn't seem to accept that and always tries to find an alternative, AND Lady Necromancer is determined to put your children back on the right track," Sirzechs answered bravely. "After all, your 'Kind' side is back within you because of her, right? She'll do the same to your children, too."

At first, Izanami 'tsk'd' at hearing what Sirzechs said as she knows that Lady Necromancer has taken somewhat a bit of interest in her nephew before smiling at that said nephew, Dayo.

"Well, my nephew is not one to give up…that's a big point of his charm," she smiled and Shiori nods likewise.

And then, as if forgetting something important, Shiori puts her hands like praying as she remembered it.

"Oh yes…about Dayo, I almost forgot to tell you that there are quite a lot of organizations that are after him."

Both Tesshin and Lu were caught off-guard of what they just heard.

"Hm…that slipped my mind as well…well, that shows just how unimportant they are. Our family can easily kill them all without trouble. But since Dayo is already in this city…the need to double his guards seems like a good idea. But maybe I should give this chance to you, Tesshin, assuming that you will protect Dayo," said Izanami, surprising Shiori as she didn't expect something like this to come out of her mouth.

"Big Sis…that's a bit…"

"There are several powerful organizations that somehow know and are after my nephew. You see, he has this special power known as ' **The Darkness** ' and a lot of other special powers residing within him and those bunches of cretin want it. While I'm confident that none of my family members won't get captured, I'm more interested in testing this thing you call… camaraderie…" said Izanami.

"Well, what a coincidence," said Sirzechs as he bravely steps in. "Are one of those organizations…the **Kamigari** , by any chance?"

Shiori nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Well, we have a special side-deal for you and Tesshin," said the Crimson Satan as he shows Izanami and Shiori a picture of a red-headed twin-tailed girl.

"And what's so important about her?" Izanami asked in a boring tone.

"Well…"

(10 minutes later)

Both Izanami and Shiori wide-eyed in shock about this girl and how much power and potential she held, as Izanami said….

"Now THIS is interesting. And you want my nephew to protect her as well? If so, she'll soon become one of us."

"Consider this as a way of thanking Dayo for saving Lady Necromancer. After all, she did give him HALF of the Underworld as a reward."

Both Izanami and Shiori looked at each other and then said…

"Alright...consider it done."

Both Tesshin, Lu, and the Devils all sighed in relief as Izanami stood up and walked away without saying anything else and then just vanished into the darkness.

"Well, the deal between the Infinity Clan, the Great Red Clan, and the Kawakami, and the side deal of the 3 Factions are now sealed. We're hoping for favorable and excellent results with this plan. I too, am convinced of The Great Red's wish, and since Lady Necromancer is also in favor of this plan, I believe that this plan will work," said Shiori as she gave Tesshin and the Devils a final greeting before vanishing into the darkness around them.

Even with the 2 matriarchs gone, the overwhelming malice still remained in the atmosphere as the odd veil of darkness surrounds them.

Then, out of nowhere, a group of masked Ninjas emerged from the darkness as they looked to be the legends of floating masks, but in reality, they are just women with identical bodies to the matriarchs, as they are some of the soldiers of the Infinity Clan. One stepped forward and stretched out its right hand that held a thick book and placed it on the table.

And after that, they too vanished like smoke, and the thick darkness vanished and everything returned to normal.

"Wow…that was intense…" Falbium remarked, wiping the sweat off of his face.

"Yeah, even though nothing happened, it was very tense," Lu followed.

"Consider this as the first meeting of the Infinity Clan. The Great Red Clan possess an even powerful aura as the other family, so all of you should be proud that you lived," Tesshin said as he stood up and takes the book.

"Are they THAT powerful, representative?" asked Lu.

"Indeed they are," Sirzechs answered. "After all, they are some of the **Ultimate Beings** , which means that even our strongest powers mean NOTHING to them."

"Let alone to Lady Necromancer," Serafall added.

"True," Tesshin followed. "But I'll wager that you'll have more to say when you see them in battle…but now, how am I going to explain to Dayo about his 2 new **stepsisters** coming in to the family? I know for a fact that Momoyo and the others won't like this. I'll think about it, but in the meantime, we're done here. We should head back to the temple as everyone there must've been woken up by the massive aura of those two."

"Before you go, we need to a copy of the pages, if you don't mind," Ajuka suggested. "It's better that we and Lady Necromancer needs to know who we're dealing with."

"Also, should we tell Principal Minori about this?" Lu asked.

"I think we should," Tesshin answered.

"We should also warn our sisters not to mess with them," said Roselyn. "We should also let the Fallen and the Angels know about this, too. It's better safe than sorry, right?"

"I believe so," answered Sirzechs. "I'll make contact with Lukas as well."

And with that, Lu, Tesshin and the 6 Devils all vanished from the hidden shrine itself, leaving the mountains to be at peace once again.

But it's only a matter of time before Kawakami City enters the start of the most interesting chaotic time as it will never be the same again.

** Next Day **

(Dayo's POV)

I was now talking with the Kazama Family as we were all in the **Kawakami Café** near the school area. And as I was telling them about my experience with Night Raid and our adventures along the way, along with my 2 new surrogate brothers named Natsu and Justinian, we were actually waiting for Grandpa Tesshin, along with 2 special guests that he wanted to show us.

However, I'm not amused in the slightest at the news I've received from Yamato because of the energy I've felt last night, in which I have a good feeling that it's from my aunts, and I'm pretty sure that not only Tesshin is hiding something from me, which isn't the first time, but also everyone in this city felt that powerful energy as well. And I can tell from Momoyo, who's sitting next to me, with Ryuuko on the other side of me, shaking with excitement.

"Do you feel that energy? It's almost as if it's unreal," said Momoyo, who's still shaking.

"Oh, we all felt it, alright," I said to her before turning to Yamato with a flat look. "And by the way, tell me why we are here again."

"It's because Master Tesshin is doing this as a favor cash in from another old friend of his," Yamato answered. "That, and we're going to have 2 new members added to this family, and the best part is that both you and I are going to have 2 new sisters."

"I hope that they are friendly," Kazuko said with a smile on her face. "It's too bad that Tacchan is not going to see this."

"Don't worry about him," I reassured Kazuko. "You know how Tadakatsu is. And besides, when I asked him, he already declined my offer due to the fact that he's actually helping my team of Night Raid get registered for this school year."

"Well, things are going to get more lively," said Christiane.

"I wonder what the girls look like," said Gakuto.

"We'll find out soon," Moro followed before looking at his watch. "In fact, they should be here by now."

"Well, I'm going to use the restroom. Be right back…" I said as I left the table, leaving the others to talk about the energy that they've felt last night and wondered what it could be.

"New sisters…" I sighed heavily to myself. I already 8 sisters, along with my mother, my surrogate cousin, my 2 surrogate brothers, and all my friends here. Of course, I also have my Uncle, The Great Red himself, and his 12 daughters, and….my late father.

It was he, Gilgamesh, that taught how to be a man, and how to be fearless and strategic and strong warrior in battle, and from my point of view, I've learned a lot about him.

Unfortunately, tragedy struck during the Great War, where he died in the line of duty, and I think I was around 100-110 years old at the time, since I'm Half-Dragon, Half-Demigod. Add to that OTHER incident which involved Aunt Izanami that very same year, along with the fight against the **Magical Garment Girls** , or **Magiclad Girls** from **Villiers** who tested our patience, and it lead to my sisters being forced to train by Aunt Izanami herself, which gave them more power, but lost their sanity in the process. And by god, it sucked!

Oh wait. And also God and the original 4 Satans are dead as well…. I should NEVER mention that to anyone.

Shaking my head, I had to calm down as I found the bathroom and opened the door to find an unexpected and surprising sight, as someone was already in the bathroom and forgot to _close and lock_ the door when using it!

That someone belongs to an incredibly young woman of average height, with long crimson hair that reached down to her waist, violet eyes, fair skin, a distinctly voluptuous body with G-cup breasts, and wearing a casual outfit that consist of a purple blouse under a white apron skirt.

Oh, and she was just pulling her panties when she stopped midair and stared at me in shock.

"Oh…" I started as I looked down to see a piece of paper that should've been sticked to the door that said…

 **The lock is broken and has been tampered with by children. As we are replacing it with a new lock and doorknob, please make sure you knock first.**

 **Manager**

"Son of a…" I said before I saw the redhead, showing from her body language that she's about to scream, but I quickly moved my hand and clamped it on her mouth and silenced her with a glare.

"Don't. Scream. I'm only going to say this once. I didn't see the sign on the floor, so I'm at fault here. I admitted it. I'm sorry for barging in on you like that, but next time, close the door completely," I quickly said and scowled when she started to struggle.

"Knock it off!" I yelled, making my voice crack like a whip, making her surprised and obey.

"I'm going to remove my hand now, and leave. If you try to scream, and do anything else I don't like, I won't be held responsible for what misery I'm going to put you through. Do you understand?"

The busty redhead nodded quickly.

"I'm glad that we could come to an agreement," I said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

As I began to walk away, my danger senses quickly went off as I sideswiped out of the way to avoid a kick coming from behind. I then caught the other kick and pushed it away, making her stumble back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I growled as I was seriously not in the mood for any trivial crap or misunderstandings.

"What I'm doing, you say?" the girl asked menacingly as she cracked her knuckles. "You saw me using the toilet, then you came inside and put your hand over my mouth, and told me not to scream! Think about what you just did in the next world!"

"Don't say that I didn't warn you, firecrotch…" I said with a big frown as the girl went in for a punch. But my punches say otherwise.

BONK! BONK! WHAM!

"Hey, what's happening here?"

That voice belonged to Tesshin as he finally came, along with a young girl with silver-white hair, purple eyes, a modern bust size that's borderline flat, and wearing a black and white goth-like outfit that immediately reminded me of my mother, Ophis.

They saw my steaming fist with the redhead on the ground, holding her head in pain with multiple comedic lumps on it, and some blood losing from her forehead.

"Gramps, what took you so long?" I asked.

"Sir Tesshin?" the girl asked, causing both of us to look at each other.

"Oh boy…" Tesshin sighed, knowing things are going to get awkward.

(A few minutes later)

We're back at the table, as I was in a pretty bad mood and was voided of any humor, while Miyako was sniggering at the redheaded girl, making her crosser still. That, and Yamato got a big WHAM from me as well, as he already knew that someone was in the restroom, but decided not to tell me, that foolish partner of mine.

"To think that you would run into Mio in the restroom…" Tesshin sighed.

"That was an accident, nothing more," I said with one eye open.

"Are you making excuses again?" the redhead asked as I ignored her.

"It's the truth. If you want to blame someone, blame Yamato over there," I countered as Yamato held his head in pain.

"S-sorry…" Yamato apologized quietly.

"But consider yourself lucky," said Momoyo. "If I was there, I would've continued and had my way with a pretty young girl like you."

Everyone looked at Momoyo in shock, except me. Yeah, Momoyo is **bisexual** , I'm sorry to say. Which means if she can't find a man to play with, she'll go to the girls to play with instead. The redhead's face was as red as her hair, while the white-haired girl looked at Momoyo with a big smile. I don't like that smile, for some reason…

The white-haired quickly brought herself back to Earth and said, "We'll definitely get along. I'm **Maria Naruse**."

"… **Mio Naruse** ," the redhead introduced herself while glaring at me and Yamato, but I ignored her for the time being, but caught her name.

"Might as well go first," I said. "I'm Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode. I'm sure we'll get along….eventually."

"Y-Yamato Naoe…" the brunette introduced himself while holding an ice pack to his lumped head.

"I'm Momoyo Kawakami, the Goddess of War, and the strongest of the Big 4. We'll have lots of fun together. In more ways than one," Momoyo greeted with a flirtatious smirk, making Mio shiver to her very core, but couldn't help but notice how beautiful Momoyo is.

"I'm Ryuuko Kurokagami. As long as you don't anger me, we'll get along," said Ryuuko with her trademark frown.

"I'm Kazuko Kawakami, Momoyo's younger sister! You can call me Wanko if you want to!" Kazuko greeted with a huge grin.

"I'm Miyako Shiina. I don't talk much. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Miyako slowly.

"I'm Christiane Friedrich. You can call me Chris. I come all the way from Germany, and it's nice to meet you," said Chris with a curt nod.

"I-I'm Yukie Mayuzumi. I plan to make 100 friends, but I-I'm very shy. It's n-nice to meet you," said Yukie.

" _ **And don't forget me, Matsukaze! I'm Yukie's first friend and I won't forget you if you make Yukie cry!"**_ said Matsukaze, but really, Yukie? Your power of **ventriloquism** is great, but can you talk without that strapping horse? Mio and Maria sweatdropped at that.

"Yo! I'm Gakuto Shimazu, but you can call me Gaku! Wonderful to meet you!" Gakuto greeted with a smile.

"I'm Takuya Morooka. The geeky one of the group. Moro is my nickname," said Takuya in a low voice.

"And last, but not least, I'm Shouichi Kazama, but since I'm the leader of the Kazama Family, you can call me Capt!" said Shouichi with a big smile on his face. "Also, Tadakatsu Minamoto couldn't be here, so you'll see him later, but don't call him 'Gen' for his sake."

"Well, I'll leave it to you guys to get to know each other when you get home," said Tesshin. "And by the way, you'll also meet Dayo's team of Night Raid there, too, so you'll have plenty of chances to make lots of friends there."

Then he turned to me and Yamato. "And by the way, Chihaya, your new stepmother, is out of the country for a while, and has asked both me and another friend of mine by the name of Minori Rokujou, the principal of Kuoh Academy, to watch them for her. We're just returning the favor."

I still have the feeling that Tesshin is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what.

** At the Shimazu Dorms; 1 Week Later **

(3rd-Person POV)

Miyako Shiina was sneaking towards Yamato's room, where both Yamato and Dayo are sleeping for the time being. And she was wearing nothing more than a white robe.

Miyako stares at the door with love and lust bursting through her eyes. She had waited long enough for her beloved to get settled in back at Japan. It was time to claim what was rightfully hers before any of the girls would.

"Dayo…I've come for you. I feel that its…time for your…gift," Miyako said in a seductive manner, but as she opens silently to get it on…

"AH!"

…her heart completely shatters as Mio has already beaten her to the room as she's on top of Dayo and on his waist area as she slowly wakes him up.

'What the hell?! How did she get here before me?!' Miyako asked in anger as her chance to wake Dayo up just flew out of the window.

And as Dayo began to wake up, he thought it was either Momoyo or Miyako waking him up, but not this time. He sees Mio wearing a spaghetti strap, yellow top that was low-cut, revealing a portion of her significant bosom, along with extremely short jean shorts and red sandals.

"You're finally awake," said Mio. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mio…" Dayo groaned as he rubbed his eyes while Yamato was still sleeping. "Um…what are you doing?"

"What? I came to wake you up," Mio answered. "I thought a boy would like being woken up like this. Consider this as special service on the first day of co-habitation."

Miyako was getting crosser and crosser as Mio was trying to get Dayo up by grinding on his waist with her big breasts bouncing about.

'Special Service?! How in the world does she know that I was going to do the same thing?!' she asked while clutching her fists. 'If she's standing in my way between me and my loved one, she's got another thing coming!'

"Hey, I think I feel something hard," said Mio, making Miyako bristle with anger.

'She just made Dayo hard!' Miyako said at the same time, making cracks on the wall.

"W-What are you doing?!" Dayo asked as Mio went under the covers, hoping it's not what he think it is. Same for Miyako waiting outside. "This misunderstanding has gone from bad to worse."

And as Miyako was just seconds away from barging and showing Mio some major Hell, she didn't notice the new manager of the dorms, Night Raid's 2nd-in-command, Miya Asama, was right behind her, with a few Hannya masks showing behind her, and with her eyes closed and a not-so-pleasant smile on her face.

"Hey…" Mio got out as she was holding a box that she found from under the covers, not knowing that it was not one of Dayo's personal stuff. "What's this?"

"A game?" Dayo asked and threw off his covers to see several boxes around them. "What the?!"

Several large tickmarks appeared on Dayo's head as he saw the box with the picture of a girl in an extremely lewd pose that says "Me and My Real Stepsister's Youth in an Unmarked Lot".

"Are you serious?!" Dayo growled as he looked at more boxes that was an eroge game each with "sister" in its subtitles. And there's more on Yamato's bed, too.

"You're living with us now and you've got games like that?" Mio asked. "I knew-"

" **YAMATO!** " Dayo bellowed, waking up everyone else as the building shook and knocking Mio to the floor.

Yamato woke up as if a fire drill got started and looked around to see Dayo growling at him.

"G-Good morning," Yamato nervously said.

"That was quite the funny prank you've pulled," said Dayo, scowling at Yamato who looked confused.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" said Yamato. "Although you know that rules are made to be broken."

SLAM!

"Rules are made to be broken, huh?" asked a new voice.

There was Miya, carrying Miyako with steam coming out of her butt, in which she was spanked HARD by Miya and has 2 Hannya masks floating behind her.

"Explain the situation, please…." she said slowly.

(30 minutes later)

(Dayo's POV)

"Their breakfast is getting cold…" Akame noted and grabbed that said breakfast and ate them.

"Aren't you going to make them another one?" asked Tatsumi while and he and Mine were sitting together and ate their own breakfast.

"And by the way, where are Yamato and Miyako?" asked Chris.

"They're probably trying to wake up our leader," Leone answered.

She soon got her answer when Miyako tried to walk into the kitchen, but it was a huge ask since her butt got spanked HARD by Miya.

Same can be said for Yamato, but Dayo and Mio got there safely, along with Momoyo.

"Oh, Dayo, Yamato, Momoyo, Miyako! Good morning," said Maria as she just arrived in the kitchen.

"Morning," I said, but Miyako and Yamato could only groan as the pain from their butts prevented them from speaking, for some reason.

And as I was getting cereal and milk, I looked at Maria.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked innocently as I noticed her tone immediately.

"Well, let's just say that your body needs lots of development if you're going to pull off that kind of outfit," I deadpanned as I pointed out her erotic and somewhat disturbing choice for an outfit due to her body build. "Especially with the naked apron you're sporting."

"Oh, is that it?" Maria asked slyly before turning around. "Too bad! I'm actually wearing clothes under my apron!"

"Well that's good," I said to her. "Before if you wore naked behind that outfit, then you would end up where Yamato and Miyako are right now."

That said 2 are sitting on huge ice packs that Miya provided them as they sighed as the ice began to soothe their butts.

"And just to let you know," I continued. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I get a hard-on for loli's like you."

"How mean, Dayo," Maria whined. Then I quickly remembered something as my right eye twitched.

"And by the way, did you put all of those eroge games in my bed and on Yamato's while we were asleep?" I asked with my arms crossed. "In which one of them was 'Me and My Real Stepsister's Youth in an Unmarked Lot'?"

"That was my housewarming gift! Did you enjoy it?" Maria asked expectedly with excitement. "I thought you could use it as a guide from here on out."

Leone spitted out her milk and looked at Maria with a bit of anger. "As a guide? You should get a refund. Our leader has no need of those."

"And besides, why would he need that crap as a 'guide'?" Mine asked in annoyance.

"Is there anything you can do with a stepsister expect train her to your liking?" Maria asked while making shivering motions.

'What kind of little girl talks like that?!' asked everyone else in their minds and creeped out big time at those words.

"Maybe you won't be satisfied with just a game, so do you want to do it with me in real life?" Maria asked while lifting up her skirt a tad bit.

WHAM!

…only to fall unconscious as the leader of Night Raid, Najenda Lucifer, punched Maria with her robotic arm as she came into the kitchen with her pajamas, showing some cleavage. Same can be said for Esdeath.

"Man, what's with all the noise?" asked Tatsuki as she and the rest of the Night Raid members and the Kazama family all came in, and while we all ate our breakfast, Miyako and Yamato all looked at the unconscious Maria with such distaste.

** At the Kawakami Shopping Area **

As the Kazama Family members got to show my team around Kawakami City, Mio and I were out shopping at the supermarket where we had a LOT of groceries for our 2 families here.

"Do you even have enough money for ALL of this?" Mio asked incredulously as we went to the cash register, with the cashier sweatdropping and looking nervous at the amount of items he'll have to scan, and immediately called for assistance.

"My dear little stepsister," I said with confidence. "Stuff like this won't even make a dent in my family's bank account or mine, let alone Mine's shopping spree for that matter."

"Ugh, this is going to take a while. I'll go wait by the car," said Mio as she took off, and as she got there, Mio was deep in thought.

'He's an interesting guy, I must admit. I feel bad about what Maria and I are going to do tonight to him and his teams, but what's this feeling? That there's more to him than meets the eye-'

"Hey, are you alone?" a new voice asked. "Want to go have fun with us?"

Mio turns around to see four guys coming up on her, with one of them putting his arm around her when he got close as he said his piece, making her disgusted as she threw his arm off of her and stepped back.

"Don't touch me! If you touch me again, I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Mio threatened with a fierce glare.

"She's going to kill us, guys!" one of the guys cooed in mock fright as the others laughed at her while the leader got in her face.

"Then, let's have her 'kill' us."

Mio gritted her teeth and tried to come up with an idea when…

"Hold it right there!"

…a new voice interrupted the 4 men as they and Mio looked at who came to Mio's rescue, and it was not who Mio thought it was.

Instead, it was a 17-year-old girl with purple hair tied in a side ponytail with the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform along with a dark pantyhose on her legs.

"Well, well, well," said one of the boys. "Looks like today is our lucky day."

"And a nice looker at that, too," said another.

"Yeah, and those breasts are as good as the redhead's," said the leader.

"Watch out!" Mio yelled to the purple-haired girl. "These guys are nothing but trouble!"

"And that's why I'm here to save you!" said the purple-haired girl as she took out her sheath sword **Murakumo** , which is actually a **Maken**.

"Wait!" said one of the boys. "That school uniform looks awfully familiar…"

"In fact, she's attending Kuoh Academy, the new ally school with Kawakami Academy," said another.

"And it looks like she's a fighter," said the leader with a smile, materializing 2 9-millimeter hand guns. "Let's get them!"

'So he has a Maken.' "You! Hide behind me!" said the purple-haired girl as Mio went behind her as the girl wastes no time in beating the boys down.

WHAM!

"Uwahhhh!" cried one of the boys who were on his knees, holding his stomach in pain as the girl had hit him with her sheath.

Another one of the boys tried to hit her from behind, but since she's skilled in kendo, she saw that coming a mile away as she delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, causing him to crash onto the 3 member of the gang as they collide with an iron dumpster, knocking them both out instantly.

Mio saw this with absolute awe. 'This girl is strong,' she thought.

However, there was still the leader of the group to go. Now, even though this purple-haired girl is very skilled and one of the strongest in her school, but not as strong as Momoyo (That's a given), she is no match for the **Speeding Bullets** that zoomed past her and Mio by inches.

Both Mio and the purple-haired girl let go of everything and placed their hands up.

"Hmmmm, now what to do with you 2," said the leader as he licks his lips and slowly walks up to them with an evil smirk. 'No doubt that she's going to be a problem, as well as the other one. Might as well get rid of both of them now.'

And as he readies his 2 guns, both the purple-haired girl and Mio could only hope for a miracle.

'Big Brother, please save us!' Mio desperately cried to herself.

But once again….

"WATCH OUT!"

…comes unexpected help as something slammed into the man from behind, knocking him to the floor. The one who crashed into the leader is another beautiful girl roughly Mio's age with waist-length, flowing black hair, dark lavender eyes, and an impressive bust wearing a simple pink blouse and black skirt.

The purple-haired girl blinked in bewilderment before going to the black-haired girl. "You okay?"

The black-haired girl sat up and rubbed her head lightly. "Y-yeah… I got distracted and lost control of my bike…"

"You b*tch!" the leader growled as he stood. "You just ran into me!"

Then the purple-haired girl saw that the leader no longer has the guns on his hands due to the earlier collision, and wastes no time in kicking the leader in the nether regions while she picked up her sword and pulled both Mio and the black-haired girl up, and just in time as I arrived, already in the car.

"Guys!" I said to the 3 girls. "Sorry I took so long. Get in!"

The 3 girls quickly got in the car, along with the broken bike as we quickly headed out of the shopping district.

(A few minutes later)

As we were driving back to the Shimazu dorms, I said to Mio, "Sorry it took this long, but that was close."

I then looked at the purple-haired girl and said, "Thank you for saving my sister and the other girl. What's your name?"

" **Haruko Amaya** ," the purple-haired girl answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you?" I asked to the raven-haired girl.

"I'm **Yuuma Amano**. Nice to meet you, ummm…."

"Dayo. Dayo 'Mugen'," I answered, leaving out my last name. "And it's a good thing I was able to get you two and Mio out of there before those numbskulls got up again. I would've used them as target practice."

'Target Practice?' Haruko asked with a sweatdrop, but Yuuma widened her eyes with slight surprise.

"Mio?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

Yuuma stiffened and then laughed weakly. "N-No, it's just a pretty name."

I was not convinced, but decided to play along. "I see…"

"A-Anyway….thank you, Dayo," said Yuuma. "Could you stop by the bridge, please? My way home is at the other side."

"Uh, sure," I answered as we stopped next to one of the bridges, where both Haruko and Yuuma got off. "Take care, you two."

(Later that evening)

We stopped at the top of a hill where we got a good view of the city.

"This place is kind of nice, isn't it?" I asked. "Brings back memories."

"It's pretty," Mio responded.

"We used to walk here and look at the city when we were little before the new bridge opened up as a shortcut to our school."

"I'm sure it's even prettier at night."

"Let's all come to this place together for old times sake."

"Sorry," Mio murmured.

"Don't worry about it. I should've finished the list earlier-"

"I'm sorry, really…"

I discreetly frowned, but hid with a smile, and instead frowned inside. She was apologizing, but not for getting them into that situation.

Was it for something else?

(Later that night)

I just finished the phone call with Gramps as the Kazama Family are having a private meeting at the Kawakami Staff Building as they were going to save, of all things, a **dog** from one of the teacher's.

I could only shake my head in disbelief for what Yamato is doing. At least the members of Night Raid are here. In which, speaking of, I need to talk to Akame. Something's off about Yuuma for some reason…

"Right. There's a mission in Dubai coming up, so I got to let them prepare for that quick mission before coming back for the new school year," I said to myself.

(At the living room)

Both Mio and Maria were walking towards the room without turning on the lights.

"OK, the Kazama family members are gone, and the Night Raid members are sleeping. No matter," said Maria. "We can handle them. Come, let us begin."

(Back at the Hallway)

As I was finishing up with the details to hand out to Najenda for tomorrow's mission, I then noticed that the room felt dark. With…something….in the air that prodding at my senses and I didn't like it. 'Why are the lights off? As much as I can see the darkness, no pun intended. And what's more…'

I then went to the living room where Mio is sitting on the couch with Maria near the window with its curtains closed.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Listen, Dayo…" Mio suddenly said. "I have a request."

'Something tells me it's not going to be dinner,' I thought as I began to get worried since some of the members of Night Raid are sleeping. "And what would that be?"

"You and your Night Raid team…leave this place…"

I blinked twice and used my left pinky to dig into my ear while quickly typing on my Smartwatch to Akame, Natsu and Justin, "Get down here, now! Warn the others!" "Uh….I'm sorry. Can you repeat that again, because it sounded like you said for me and my team to leave this place. Did I hear that right?"

(In Akame's bedroom)

(3rd-Person POV)

Akame got the message from Dayo and was about to respond when she and some of the other members (Leone, Esdeath, Mine, Orihime and Miya) all felt a spike of magical energy from the living room that was NOT coming from Dayo.

Akame wastes no time in grabbing her sword **Murasame** and began to head down.

(Back at the Living Room)

(Dayo's POV)

My eyes widened at what appeared to be a magic glyph that appeared in front of Maria, who fired a wind spell at me in which I backflipped out of the way, but was quickly slammed against the ceiling and landed back on the ground, but like a cat, I make a quick recovery.

'Wind magic, but with a gravity spell. Are they mages?' I wondered and taking a knee, as seals suddenly appeared on my skin underneath my clothing. 'There's only one way to find out-'

"Did you not hear what Lady Mio commanded?" asked Maria in a menacing tone.

"Should I have?" I asked as my ponytail acted as a 'key' as one by one, the seals holding back my power began to unlock, intending on releasing 5-10% of my powers.

"Usually, a human panics when they see magic for the first time in their lives…"

'So it is magic…' I thought and closed one of my eyes, glaring at Maria. "Maybe I'm not like most humans who pee themselves at the sight of things they can't explain."

"Don't kid yourself. I'm sure that just hearing the word 'magic' isn't enough for you to really understand, is it?" Maria said as a blue aura surrounded her form, causing her simple black dress to disintegrate as her appearance began to change. "Magic is real. No, not just magic. Races other than humans."

Her ears became pointed, her blue eyes glowed, bat wings sprouted from her lower back along with a tail, and her outfit became all black and skimpy with her hair ties causing black as well.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," I muttered as I finished unsealing the last easy seal.

What they don't know is that now a little bit of my powers are now unlocked, as my senses began to enhance, and thanks to **Dragon Slayer Magic** , these girls are going to be in for a surprise.

However, I can also sense that some of the Night Raid members, along with Natsu, Justin, and Tiamat, are right near the door.

'A half-demon, half-devil, and a half-devil, half-succubus, and Maria's the one that's half-succubus….Great….' I mentally sighed, as I now fully understood on why Maria acted so disturbingly flirty. "For someone like you to dress like that…. Mio, say something, will ya?"

"Would you be silent?" Maria said warningly as her aura intensified. "You are being very disrespectful towards the future Demon Lord of Lucifer."

' **Future Demon Lord of Lucifer**?!' The Night Raid girls and I thought as one, looking at Mio, who was still sitting on the couch. Oh, Sirzechs, if this is what I think is true, you are in TROUBLE!

(Somewhere in the Underworld)

That said Devil sneezed twice while sleeping, waking Grayfia up.

"What's wrong, Master?" Grayfia asked.

"I don't know," Sirzechs answered. "Someone keeps talking about me."

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Tesshin Kawakami reads the book about the Infinity Clan.

START OF SECOND HALF: Yamato and the Kazama Family girls all capture the Teacher's Dog.

* * *

(In the Living Room)

"So, let me see if I have a handle on things here: You and Mio are half-demons, and half-devils, with Mio being heir to the title of Demon Lord in Makai, the other half of the Underworld, and possibly the one to surpass Sirzechs Lucifer as title of Lucifer," I recapped in an attempt to get Maria spill out more information.

"You're taking this extraordinary well for a human like you. The clan of gods, our enemies, and what you call 'heroes', exist as well," Maria explained with me slightly flinching at the word "heroes". "Lady Mio and I are taking over this dormitory to serve as our base in the Human World."

"Then what about Chihaya, my grandpa's friend?" I questioned.

"That doesn't exist. In fact, she's nothing more than a fabrication. We altered her memories. I'm a succubus who can manipulate dreams," Maria revealed as she raised her hand to my face as I looked at her blankly. "I've also planted a fake memory of a non-existent female in Tesshin Kawakami as well, and now, it's your turn. You and your friends couldn't get along with these 2 girls in this place, so you're going to live with your relatives back in America. Will that work, Lady Mio?"

"Yeah," Mio responded as she stood up. "That'll do."

"So…this was all a foolish joke the whole time…" I said with strained calm as the Night Raid members prepared themselves outside the door.

'How DARE they try that to him!' Natsu thought as flames around him began to form.

"Sorry, but we're taking this dormitory that your family so graciously provided," said Mio with a blank stare at me. "Relay that to your friends as well. Bye-bye, Brother. It wasn't for very long, but it was fun for the time being."

Then came a bright light from Maria's hand and flashed through the room with the Night Raid girls quickly closing the door before the light disappeared altogether.

"Now leave," Maria commanded. "Your team of Night Raid will be next. From this day forward, this house is our…uh?"

I didn't move from where I was standing, confusing both the Demon Lord/Great Satan candidate and succubus.

"That's strange," Maria noted in confusion before putting her hand back at me again. "I'll try it again."

But as she did, she and Mio then noticed that I disappeared in a burst of pure speed. "Wh- He disappeared?!"

As the thought left her mind, I reappeared behind them near the window as if teleporting, in which I can also do that if I wanted to, catching the 2 demons off-guard.

"When did he…?" Mio asked in shock.

"Are you trying to resist?" Maria snarled and prepared a white spell glyph. "You're going to get hurt!"

Outside the living room, Akame began the countdown.

Maria launched her attack towards me, but I raised my hand and caught the white bolt, causing wind to blow about as I ate the attack in my mouth, neutralizing it with the greatest of ease.

'Wow. A little salty…but otherwise, not bad!' I said in thought, thanks to the efforts of Dragon Slayer Magic.

"My magic…That's impossible," Maria cried out.

"What's with the surprise, you little shrimp? Remember what you just said? Demons exist…so do Gods…and Heroes…but do you also know what exists? Devils….Fallen Angels….Angels….Youkai…..and even **DRAGONS!** "

As I said that last part, the door burst open and revealed Tiamat, Esdeath, Akame, Leone, Mine, and Miya with their weapons pointed at them. Natsu had fireballs surrounding his hands while Justin's hands were sparkling with bolts of lightning.

"That's right!" said Tiamat. "In fact, you're looking at 2 of them right now. Your 'brother' and me, Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, and the strongest of the 5 Dragon Kings!"

"And Natsu and I are Dragon Slayers!" Justin followed. "Our fathers are Dragons as well!"

"N-No way!" Mio protested as she and Maria saw 2 Dragon Wings behind my back. "D-Dragons are supposed to be extinct! W-What are you doing here?"

"First of all, you must be WAY behind your history books if you think Dragons don't exist now," I said to them. "And secondly, I don't have to tell you, and neither does Tiamat. Natsu and Justin are special, though. And thirdly…"

Out of nowhere, ice began to wrap around Mio and Maria's bodies!

"Wh- What is this!" Mio cried out and struggled with Maria.

"I can't get out! And my energy is being sapped!" Maria added in horror as she summoned a spell glyph, but quickly shattered. "How?!"

"Easy, succubus b*tch," Esdeath answered. "That's the power of my **Imperial Arm, Demon's Extract!** "

The two demons gasped in horror as they have heard about the power of Imperial Arms and **Sacred Gears** as well.

"And trying to infiltrate the heir of **The Infinity Clan** , nonetheless," Miya added with a dark smile. "That was NOT a nice thing to do, and while it was impressive at first, it was a foolish attempt in the end."

"Let us go! If you don't, I'll kill all of you a hundred times over! Ack!" Mio shivered as her body temperature began to plummet.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Esdeath responded. "This is my ice power and I can freeze you all to death right now if I wanted to…but I won't…yet."

"Let's not," I said to her. "However, well done on stopping them."

Esdeath smiled as I praised her and the others.

"Right. You guys keep them company. In fact, I doubt they'll move anytime soon. I got to make a phone call, and if they to get cute or anything….run wild with your imaginations, but try to get some answers," I ordered as I went back to Yamato's room.

"Will do," Leone responded before looking back at the girls with a naughty smile. "Now, what to do with you?"

Mine quickly taped Maria's mouth to prevent her from talking when she was about to speak, with Leone doing the same to Mio.

"Well, I hope you answer all of our questions with the utmost honesty," said Miya as 2 Hannya masks appeared above, scaring the already frightened demons. "Because if not, we're going to do all kinds of interrogation tricks, like Reverse Psychology, Threats, Stare-down contests, and more. However, if you try to attack us once, Akame?"

Akame revealed her sword and freaked out Maria upon recognizing it.

'Oh god! That sword! That's-'

(In Yamato's Room)

"You knew about it the whole time?!" I asked in anger as I was talking to Tesshin, confirming my earlier suspicions.

[Of course, I realized. Who do you think I am? They try to strike as soon as I returned here, despite the protection that I helped and give them and purposely made it not known. Maria's attempt to alter my memories didn't work, thanks to my quick-thinking, but it didn't stop me from trying to help them.]

"So, you were pretending to be tricked."

[I guess so. Not only the Hidden Village of the Hero Tribe are watching them, but also…the Khaos Brigade and **Kamigari** as well, just to name a few.]

"The same organizations that are also after me! And what happened during that meeting with my Aunts the other night?"

[I knew that you were going to ask me that question sooner or later. Well, first of all, you are not going to believe this. Mio is actually the daughter of the original Lucifer.]

"Wait, WHAT?!"

[Yes, the original Lucifer himself. He also had a son, and I believe that you know HIM, right?]

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! You mean-"

[That's right. **Rizevim Livan Lucifer**.]

"That bastard! He's part of the Old Great Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade! To think that he is Mio's true brother! I should've known!"

[I know, right? And then, there's her godfather, **Wilbert**. He was a peaceful Demon Lord, who brought the warlike demons to heel and put an end to the long battle with the hero clan with his immense power. But at the same time, not only the warlike demons, but the Old Satan Faction themselves all came after his throne. To shield Mio from those battle freaks, he had some of his servants here in the Human World raise her as her surrogate parents, but she only knew that her real father died in the Great War.]

"Along with the 3 other original Satans…and the Biblical God as well…."

[Which is VERY unfortunate. And that death tally has been added by one: Wilbert himself. It turns out that he was assassinated by Mio's own brother, Rizevim himself, and they took his power in the process. What's more, is that the original Lucifer's power is now inside Mio and every member of the Underworld wants to rip it out of her. And now, the present Demon Lord in Makai, in which Hell, another part of the Underworld that's now at war with, and the one who took the throne shortly after, is seeking to capture Mio and absorb the power she inherited. Along with the other races there, too. You can imagine the rest, right? Chihaya is the real name of Mio's surrogate mother, who along with her surrogate father, was murdered by a **serial killer** in front of her. Thankfully, the ones who were still loyal to Wilbert after his death rescued her.]

"Do you know the name of the serial killer?"

[Unfortunately, no. In fact, what I do know is that the serial killer is still at large. She has also killed countless devils and fallen angels, and even humans, just to name a few, and absorbed their powers and made it her own. To make matters worse, every time she kills someone, she actually gets extra lives added to her own lifespan.]

"Which means that…it can't be…is she….a **Zombie** , by any chance?"

[Could be. We also know that she's also a **Magiclad Girl** as well, so there's a very good chance that the Villiers are going to be watching you and Mio as well. Now, think about it. A high school girl is suddenly the daughter of the original Lucifer, and even with Maria as her bodyguard, she can't get much help due to the remnants of Wilbert's faction being found and killed by the Khaos Brigade. And with the power she inherited from her late father not being fully awakened yet, she's going to be erased sooner or later without help. That's why the 5 Great Satans and your 2 Aunts have all agreed to adopt her and Maria into your clan with the leaders of the 3 Factions all agreeing on protecting them from the organizations that are coming after you.]

"And you didn't inform me any of this, and why?"

[So that you and the others could see them not as demons, but normal people, and bond with them. Oh, and I'm sure that the 2 Great Satans younger sisters, Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, are also going to try and protect her too, right? After all, they are Devils, as well as Mio and Maria. So, I'm sorry that all of this was kept from you.]

"Even so, you do know that I also own part of Makai, ironically, right? Now that I think about it, I have a gut feeling that Lady Necromancer planned this in the first place."

[You would be correct. After all, she was the first one to comfort you after the death of your own father, and you saved her from a few incidents as well. Now, this is where you come in. The time for hiding and playing it safe is over. While Lady Necromancer has given you Makai as a token for saving her, there are those who think they can get around them and wreak havoc.]

"So…the time for us and my rival family is now then. To show our enemies that they're not on top of the food chain anymore?"

[That's right. After all, Dragons are known to be fearless and are on top of the chain, right?]

"Damn right, and we are going to keep it that way!" 'And I know that **Igneel** and **Titannica** are sure going to be proud of that.'

[OH! And speaking of Dragons, I almost forgot to tell you one more important detail.]

"And that is…?"

[Mio is also the current **Trinity Dragon Emperor**.]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The voice was so loud, the entire area around this building shook violently.

That's right. The **Trinity Dragon Emperor**. It's an Ultra-Rare Sacred Gear that is above Longinus-class, and it consists of 3 Dragons: The **Yin** and **Yang** Dragons, **Longwei** and **Astarot** , and the **Twilight Black Dragon of Domination** , also known as the **God's Archangel of Death** , **Azrael** , the first and only dragon who was also an Angel.

As soon as Tesshin hung up, he gave me the facts about the Trinity Dragon Emperor, and it truly shocked me. First, the Legend of the Yin and Yang Dragons.

"Long before humanity recorded, its history in its own language and before the Great War, the Supernatural lived alongside humanity in peace. That was until Astarot, the Dragon of Destruction, Lust, and Hate had arrived in the world, his madness spread across the land. Longwei, the Holy Dragon of Peace, had challenged Astarot in exchange for humankinds' safety from his blood-lust and to prevent madness from seeping into the peace of the world. What followed next changed the fate of many. The ensuing battle lasted 16 days and 16 nights; destruction on an unbelievable scale. Cities turned to rubble, towns burned, and thousands died under the hellfire that encased the world for 16 days. Eventually, the Three Factions worked together one last time before the Great War and killed Longwei and Astarot, sealing them both inside one Sacred Gear. The Sacred Gear was bestowed upon a man who was capable of working toward peace or burning the world in the hellfire of eternal flame. The gauntlet had two sides, one for good and one for evil. The **Gauntlet of Unholy Evil** or the **Gauntlet of Angelic Restoration**. There has been a total of two Yin and Yang dragons, the rarity of a host restricting the user."

And then came the Black Dragon of Domination, in which I was very surprised.

"As an Angel/Dragon he changed into a massive majestic white beast with beautiful scale less skin, intricate white horns and piercing glowing blue eyes. In this form he radiated Heavenly authority that rivalled the Lord of Heaven himself. For this, many of Heaven's Angels looked down upon the dragon even though he was significantly more powerful than them and even God of the Bible himself.

"However, when the Great War came about and with it its climax where Azrael himself slayed the 4 Devil Kings and also caught God of the Bible in the crossfire, killing him as well.

"As a result of this, a deep hatred was born within the other Angels for the dragon whereas the other Archangels only pitied the poor dragon and his situation (especially a certain 'Most beautiful woman in Heaven'), though they wish to help the dragon, they couldn't or should they be branded as heretics and betrayers to God. Therefore, as the new ruler of Heaven, Archangel Michael chose to in order to prove himself and the other Archangels to the rest of Heaven he exiled Azrael from Heaven, branding him a heretic and an enemy of Heaven.

"However, for a large majority of the Angels, this wasn't enough, so they in secrecy chose to make a truce between them, the Fallen Angels and Devils in order to work together to kill the Black Dragon. So the 3 Factions used the remaining power of the 4 Devil Kings and God of the Bible which was still lingering in the world, as well the sacrifice of hundreds of thousands for incredibly powerful individuals, they managed to seal away the Black Dragon and his powers, however, it was still impossible for them to kill the dragon. So they also assigned many powerful people from each of the sides to ensure that the dragon may never awaken.

"But 3,000 years later, Azrael in his sealed state eventually gathered enough strength in order to reincarnate himself so that he may escape his fate. So when he finally found a suitable candidate, a seemingly unimportant unborn child whom had just as unimportant parents expect for the fact they were quite rich, except for that, nothing. However, when Azrael took a closer look at the child and was quite surprised to see that he wielded the Yin and Yang Dragons. And so he decided to join the party to keep the powers of the Yin and Yang Dragons in check."

"In order to possess this type of Sacred Gear, the user must be born as a Dragon hybrid and five seals must be wrapped around the heart to prevent the early use of the Sacred Gear. But soon the day would come when Longwei will save us all... or Astarot will burn us all… or when Azrael does both."

That means that…Mio must either have the soul of a Dragon inside her…or is part-Dragon, period.

Then I looked at the next page, and found the abilities of these Dragons.

"Sacred Gears of the Yin and Yang Dragons"

"Gauntlet of Unholy Destruction: gives the user the ability to scan a magical spell and use it as if it were his own or repurpose it to his/her preferences. When the user uses the gauntlet, his or her eyes will turn red and their blood may turn black and, Astarot's corruption beginning to turn their blood black from evil and their pushed mind to insanity. User is capable of destruction on an unimaginable scale and bloodlust will have taken their mind. The Juggernaut Drive is accessible and the gauntlet itself has the special ability to create the Power of Destruction and the Armor of the Demonic Dragon."

"Gauntlet of Angelic Restoration: gives the user the ability to regenerate flesh wounds based on the severity of the wounds. Their hair will turn a metallic silver and they will have the ability to turn friends or foes into members of a peerage that will fight alongside the user and to summon the Armor of the Knight. The armor can shift into the Juggernaut Drive and has the ability to use powerful magic unknown to any Wizard or supernatural being."

"Sacred Gear of the Black Dragon Emperor"

" **(Chrysamere)** -A very powerful sword described as a katana with red blade, black and red wrappings around the grip and a golden cross guard resembling the shape of a dragon (the sword's strength is based upon the wielder's magical ability) It has the ability to shrink and lengthen on command (reaching a maximum length of around 11 feet with a normal length of around 5 feet)"

Balance Breaker: **(Exodus)** -An immensely powerful Sword carved out the scales, tail and forged out of a fragment of the soul of The Black Dragon Emperor. It contains the 'Trinity Magic' of Holy, Demonic and Draconic magic. It is a large silver sword with a long blade with an intricately designed grip and hilt with inscriptions all along the sword glow a pure blue should the sword's true master wield it, otherwise the sword is completely useless (Known by the aliases: The Trinity Blade, Sword of the Black Dragon and The God-Slayer Blade)

 **(The Trinity Dragons Balance Breaker)** -Unknown

 **(The Trinity Dragons Juggernaut Drive)** -Unknown

And when I looked at the final page, my heart stopped only for a second while my blood ran cold.

Current Trinity Dragon Emperor: Mio Naruse Lucifer, the only descendant of Satan

"I'll be god-damned," I whispered to myself before looking at my phone again, in which this time, it showed a picture, and not just any picture.

It was the picture we took yesterday.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – Yesterday)

We were all outside the Shimazu dorms as the Kazama Family, the Night Raid members, Mio, Maria and I were about to have a family photo.

"Smile, everyone!" Cookie the robot said. "I'm about to take it!"

"YES!" they chorused and smiled for the camera.

Even Tadakatsu smiled a little, but only for me and Ryuuko, who was right next to him.

Momoyo, Miyako, Esdeath, and Leone surrounded me first before the other girls could as Mio sent the girls a glare while Maria smirked at Mio's jealousy.

Then, as soon as Cookie pushed the button and moved in, we all smiled for the camera, in which it'll be a good picture to remember for years to come.

*click*

(FLASHBACK END!)

(At the Living Room)

I sighed deeply as I went downstairs.

"Troublesome… No wonder why many organizations are coming after Mio and myself. To think that she has the soul of a Dragon… Either that, or one of her extended family members is a Dragon…"

Despite Mio and Maria being adopted into my clan, in which that is an immediate concern, especially for my 8 other sisters, this was basically a close-to-home bodyguard mission, and these 2 demons are my quarry. I'm surprised that even Aunt Izanami herself is agreeing to this, but then again, Yuu did help her give her light side back. Hopefully, she'll do the same to my sisters.

And then suddenly, I heard a loud smack, followed by loud pain…and pleasure? Along with the sounds of uncontrollable laughter that got louder and louder as I returned to the living room, only to see a pair of panties on the floor, and looked up to see the reason why.

There was Miya and a wailing Mio bent over her lap, with chains made of ice wrapped erotically around Mio's body, whose arms were also bound behind her, thanks to the chains, and was spanking Mio's exposed bottom with her **own two hands**. Of course, on the inside, Mio was not enjoying this, but Miya used **Rinne Sharingan** on her, causing her to feel pleasure along with the pain. Cruel, effective, but then again, she IS Miya Asama, a person that even some of the strongest DARE not try to cross paths with.

As for Maria, she was tied around her waist and arms thanks to Esdeath's ice chain, with her laughing uncontrollably when Leone used lots of VERY soft feathers to affect her ticklish areas, and used her own magic to make the feathers hypersensitive to the max. Like Mio, Maria was not enjoying, but had no choice in the matter.

"Having fun?" I asked to the girls.

"Too much," Leone said as she and Miya finished their 'torturing' duties on Mio and Maria as they were both breathing heavily.

"Why you….I'll make you…pay for this!" Mio said with tears running down her face that was red with embarrassment and anger at the humiliating torture against her.

"So, what did you get out of these two?" I asked.

Before Akame could answer, Natsu, Justin, Leone and I felt several hostile presences outside.

"Dayo-bro! We got company outside, and it feels like demons!" Natsu warned.

"It's…warding magic!" Maria breathed out. "It's….the enemy!"

Those words made Akame wake up the other Night Raid members as we all burst through the front door and rushed out of the dormitory while Mio and Maria were still bounded, and we indeed found some unwelcome company in the form of dark matter swirling about.

The mass of darkness then formed into multiple demonic beings with the appearance of lions and dark in color with a purple hue, all growling viciously.

"Are those **Danger Beasts**?" Mine asked.

"No, they're actually Shadow Manticores," Maria informed her.

"Why are they here? What are they after?" Najenda asked as we all got ready to attack them.

"More actually, _who_ they're after," I grumbled, with everyone looking at me in confusion. "It's a long story, but to make it short and sweet, Mio is actually the daughter of the original Lucifer and the only descendant of the Devil God Satan, which makes her half-Demon and half-Devil, and inherited his power, but that's not all. She's also the Ultra-Rare Trinity Dragon Emperor, which also means that she's somewhat of a Dragon Hybrid, and now one of the current Demon Lords in the Underworld who took Wilbert's title last year, wants that power and more by any means necessary."

When they all heard that, almost everyone's jaws drop in amazement, while Mio and Maria looked shocked that I knew the information, in which I turned to the latter.

"And by the way, Maria, your power failed to conquer Grandpa's mind, but he decided to help you out anyway, but left me in charge. How else would he know?"

"Th-That was out of my expectations…" Maria remarked and groaned to herself.

"All right! No more time to waste!" I said as I summoned one of MANY weapons, the **Sword of Totsuka** , a variant of the Sword of **Kusanagi**. Instead of a physical, metallic form, the blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped, rather than a conventional sword. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing the target it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity.

And then, the manticores roared in response and charged at them.

"It's party time!" I roared as I stabbed about a fourth of the unlucky manticores tried to get away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mine followed as her Imperial Arm Pumpkin materialized on her hand as she shot down a few manticores that dared got close.

Tatsumi soon followed as he was in his Incursio outfit and attacks lots of manticores with a few swings of his weapon.

"I'll burn all of you!" Natsu shouted in anger before sinking his body as he inhaled huge amounts of air until flames followed suit, creating a slurping sound.

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!" he shouted with all of his might as he let out a burst of fire from his mouth as it went straight towards the manticores, incinerating them instantly.

Justin followed as lighting sparks surrounds his body. "Lightning Dragon's Quick Punch!" he shouted as he punched from where he stood, but the lightning continues its way to the manticores, shocking many of them as they began to weaken.

But the ones who were doing the most damage were Akame with her Murasame sword, Susanoo with his speed and weapon, and Tiamat with many of her elemental attacks with such ease.

As we were attacking the manticores, Mio and Maria stood in awe at the display of skill. Mio was wondering how they're capable of fearlessly challenging these demons and slice through them like a hot knife through butter, while Maria looked at Esdeath who froze the remaining manticores and Miya finishing them all off with one swipe of her sword, creating a shockwave from the swipe, destroying the rest of the monsters in one go.

'The Rinne Sharingan, the eyes of the Rabbit Goddess, **Kaguya Ootsutsuki.** The **Murasame** sword that kills anything that touches. And even the legendary **Totsuga No Tsurugi**. There's no doubt about it anymore. I'd never imagine that the heir of the Infinity Clan would gather such strong individuals, including some with the power of famous Gods and Goddesses. Truly out of my expectations! But will they still take us in, after what we tried to do?'

"Wow…" Mio whispered as the smoke and ice are cleared as we all group back.

"Right, once the Kazama Family comes back, I'll have some **snakes** set up reinforced sealing wards around the building," I suggested.

"There's no need to," Miya countered. "They have to go through me first. I'll be up all night. Don't worry about me."

"W-What about us?" Maria asked with uncertainty.

"We know the situation. Yo, Tatsuki and Orihime, I hope you two don't mind Mio and Maria sharing your room," I said to the two as they shook their heads no. "No matter what happens, you're still our family."

"Now, let's not start any melodramatic moments," said Mine. "Let's get some sleep."

And as we all headed back to the dormitory, waiting for the Kazama family to arrive, Leone used her Senjutsu to notice an individual balanced on an electric pole with black swept-back spiked hair with a mask with vein designs over his face, pointed ears, and wearing a butler-style suit. The man in question suddenly disappeared, and as Leone went in, Miya was in full "Security Guard" mode, with Cookie as her backup.

** At a Mysterious Place **

(3rd-Person POV)

"It has been confirmed, Sir. Mio Naruse Lucifer has been taken in by the Infinity Clan."

"Something tells me that the matriarchs ran into that girl by chance. As of now, it's impossible to retrieve the girl with those brats so close to them now."

"We can still use THEM to observe her and act through them, Sir."

"Not yet. There are also other organizations that are coming after her. Do they have someone observing the girl?"

"Yes. Momoyo Kawakami, the Goddess of War and one of the members of the Big 4, as well as Medaka Kurokami, and **Yuki Nonaka** , possessor of the Spirit Sword **Sakuya** , and the Gremory and Sitri clans, too."

"Tch. Devils as well. Well, no matter. I, **Ouken Yamato** of **Kamigari** will soon have that power. Contact the **Venus team** to watch over her and any reinforcements the **Hero Tribe** sends. If by chance there's a fight between them and the Infinity Clan, or the Great Red Clan for that matter, have them retrieve that girl in the chaos, with orders to NOT engage any one of the 2 families, no matter how much they want to prove our so-called superiority to them, despite the Maken and **Elements** that we have. It's not time…yet…."

"…Very well, Master Ouken."

** At another Mysterious Place **

"Yes. I have noticed a change to the observation target's surrounding. She's now in Kawakami City with the Infinity Clan there?! Understood…I'm on my way there, and I will continue to monitor them…"

*Beep*

'It's fine like this… Even now, I still can't predict how the "village" will act against them. It's too dangerous either way. I can't risk causing trouble by coming into contact with them imprudently. The summer break will end soon. **He** is going to be a teacher in both Kawakami Academy and Kuoh Academy, and 3 of the Big 4 will be there, too. I have to be careful if I come into contact with them, and if I see him, despite the target's adoption into their clan, I need to keep him away from her.'

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **ED Song: I'll Be There by Mariah Carey**

* * *

 _On the next episode…_

 _Maria attempts to make Mio and Dayo form a Master-Servant pact with one another only to find it in reverse. And Mio's refusal activates a curse that forces Dayo and his crew to 'relieve' her by finding her weak spots._

 _Plus, Dayo gets a new job as teacher to both Kawakami and Kuoh Academy where he meets some of the teachers he knew from Kawakami, and some new ones from Kuoh, where Minori Rokujou is his boss._

 _Then after witnessing a confrontation with 2 girls, at the Opening Ceremony, Dayo and his gang learn that fighting is a way of life for the students at the New Kuoh Academy with the power of_ _ **Maken**_ _and_ _ **Elements**_ _, similar to Kawakami Academy in some way._

 _And later, Dayo has been challenged by a girl named_ _ **Kodama Himegami**_ _and shocks everyone in the room after "eating" Kodama's attack and counters it back._

 _Dayo then gets his class of 31 students, in which some that will surprise him, and some he knows all too well._

 _Finally, Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou are going to meet their older sisters up close and personal, and it's not going to be a happy reunion…_

 _Lots of characters and action, as well as some development, so little time, but in the end, they will all get their chance to shine…eventually. Why?_

 _Because All's Fair in Love and War! Seriously!_

* * *

Whew! Done with Episode 2, and you can see that there have been a few cameos here and there, and they will soon make their debut in the upcoming episodes ahead! In the meantime, I can tell you right now that…

1\. Makai and Hell are 2 halves in the Underworld.

2\. Rinne Sharingan and the Sword of Totsuka are from the _Naruto_ series.

3\. Maken and Elements are from _Maken-Ki_.

4\. The Yin and Yang Dragon concept is from aeg1s54545 and asked with permission.

5\. The Magiclad Girls/Villiers are from _Is this a Zombie?_

6\. "I'll be god-damned" is a quote from _Titanic_.

Now, there's another important detail I need to discuss: The Main Characters. I've selected 2 characters to be the main ones: My OC, and Yamato Naoe.

Now, with all due respect, Tatsumi of _Akame ga Kill_ is actually a well-respected character and has really good potential. To me, it was VERY hard to pick between Yamato or Tatsumi as they are both good Main Characters. Now as you can see, Tatsumi is already in this story, but he will be used in a different way.

Also, expect more characters from other series packed in one class that my OC will be teaching them with. That'll be based on the anime and/or manga that I've seen or currently seeing now. And to expect a few elements from **Campione** as well...if possible.

And most of all, our hearts and prayers to my neighboring town of Orlando, Florida as they have suffered the Deadliest Mass Shooting in American History. All of this senseless gun violence needs to stop, and ISIS must be shut down!

And make sure you VOTE!

With all that said, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored.


	4. A Contract and Special Class! Seriously!

Hey there! It's dad90 for another exciting episode of _All's Fair in Love & War! (Seriously!) _First, and foremost of all, FIDEL CASTRO IS DEAD! I'm usually saddened by the death of someone, but not this time, as that dictator can burn in hell for all I care! Now with that out of the way, you will notice that there's going to be a LOT of characters in this particular episode, so bare with me as we proceed to Episode 3 of…

* * *

 **All's Fair in Love & War!**

 **A Highschool DxD x Majikoi x Akame ga Kill crossover**

"Speech"

'Thought'

" **Dark Dayo/Darkness"**

" _ **Matsukaze"**_

 **[Dragon Speech]**

Technique Name/Name of Weapon

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY anime or manga whatsoever, but I do own my OC.

* * *

 **OP Song: Open Arms by Mariah Carey**

 **Episode 3: I've got a Master-Servant Contract and a Class filled with 'Special' girls? Seriously?!**

* * *

(At the Shimazu Dorms)

(3rd-Person POV)

"Ah, haa! Onii-chan….haa. Please…I can't…"

"Dayo! This is for the sake of Mistress Mio!"

"Well, I know what to do. Brace yourself, M-"

SLAM!

"DAYO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh! Hi, Momoyo…"

Now, you want to know on what the hell is going on here. Well, let's go back 1 hour and see how it all happened.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 1 hour earlier)

(Dayo's POV)

After some of the members of Night Raid went back outside to help Miya guard outside, Maria asked as I poured some iced tea from fridge, "Why did you save us? Oh thanks, I'll have some."

I didn't answer as I needed a drink, especially what after Old Man Tesshin told me as I told that to the others.

"Well, you're awfully trusting all of a sudden, Maria," I said as I gave Tia and Essie their drinks. "And are you sure you want to drink that? How are you sure that we didn't spike it with poison or anything?"

"I can't imagine you'd go through the trouble of saving us from those demonic beasts and bringing us home only to poison us," Maria debunked me as she drank her tea. "Your teammates were certainly…unpleasant to be with…when you were learning the truth."

"Unpleasant, my frozen *ss! You're a succubus, and you enjoyed that ticklish torture as well as Miya spanking Mio's *ss!" Esdeath snapped and drunk a glass of root beer.

"A rather unique way to express your anger if you ask me," Maria muttered with a pouty face.

"If you weren't adopted to these families, and had extremely hostile auras, you would be dead by now," I said coolly as I sat next to Tiamat.

"During our…hostile takeover…you mentioned that Mio is the Trinity Dragon Emperor. What compelled you to save us?" Maria asked.

"Well, Gramps explained it all to me, so I relayed it to my team here, and now, we all know," I answered.

"Sir Tesshin did?"

"He told Dayo about your situation. He knew it all from the beginning," Tiamat answered, surprising Maria.

"Not to mention that my mother agreed to this, too," I remarked.

"…Did they now? Now I see," Maria mused as she circled her glass. "Your mother has us investigated, and Tesshin knew all along. He's quite mysterious in his own way."

"Damn straight. And you can't teach that," I agreed. "Despite what you did, we're going to let it slide. Tesshin and Mom brought you 2 into our clan, and that makes you family. You should be lucky to have someone like me, or Natsu, or even Justin as big brothers. We protect who and what we want to protect, but we'll never leave someone to die. That's who we are, and the same goes for my team of Night Raid, and that's despite our missions with the Revolutionary Army."

"Um.. I also want to ask this. What do you know about the… **Hero Tribe**?" Maria asked in curiosity.

"Well, let's just say that my father and one of my aunts had a mutual partnership, but it didn't last long as…THAT happened, which resulted the death of my father, and we were done with them after that," I answered in a cold tone.

"And besides, what's taking Mio so long?" Esdeath asked impatiently.

"Mistress Mio always takes long baths. I just hope that's enough for her to calm down," Maria said as she stood up from the table.

"And where do you think you're going, Maria?" Tiamat asked as Maria went up the staircase.

"We'll need to put our belongings back in place," Maria answered as she went into her room.

(At the dorm baths)

(3rd-Person POV)

Mio finally got out of the baths and when she went to dry herself, she flinched as she remembered the battles she had with the lesser demons and compared to the battle earlier this night with the Night Raid team.

'Maria's been teaching how to use magic for 6 months, and yet, Dayo and his team fought them and made it look easy. Child's play; like they've done it before. How long have they've been fighting like that? And what's worse, had they kicked us out, I would've been dead. And it's even more shocking that I'm the Trinity Dragon Emperor….'

She shivered at that last part, and then from the massive power she sensed from Dayo, Natsu, and Justin.

"Just remembering it makes me shake uncontrollably. Dayo, Natsu, Justin. Are you really dragons? Your power frightens me. I'm no good…"

"You have nothing to worry about," said a voice outside.

Mio gasped and turned to the door, only to find it closed, realizing that it was Justin's voice on the other side and coming through the door.

"You're not on that side of it, after all," said Justin as he leaned on the wall near the bathroom door with his arms folded. "Dayo needs to talk to you. Got a minute?"

Mio said nothing as she wrapped a towel around her figure.

"Let me be the first to say that we're sorry," said Justin, catching Mio off guard.

"W-Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, Dayo really jumped the gun, letting his tempers get the best of him and saying things without getting the whole story first. But the mere facts that you did something to his surrogate grandpa, and a Master Fighter of all people. Dayo also says that he's sorry and wants to make it up to you."

Mio blushed at what Justin said, but still…

"But still…" she started to say before her vision started to blur.

"Mio?" Justin asked as he looked at the door with a frown before hearing a thud. "What the-? Dayo! Natsu! Come here!"

Justin quickly rushed into the room with Natsu and Dayo following close behind only to see Mio sprawled on the ground, barely conscious with her towel luckily still covering her private areas.

"What the?! Justin! What's the meaning of this?" Dayo asked as he quickly glared at Justin.

"It wasn't me!" Justin defended while blushing while Natsu looked away, knowing these kind of situations before. "Mio fell unconscious probably because of the long bath."

"The-Then let's help her!" Natsu replied as he and Justin helped Mio up and couldn't help but blush at Mio's figure. In fact, she reminded him of a former teammate…

"Erza…" Natsu quickly squashed it off before looking back at a semi-nude Mio. "Yo, Er-I mean Mio, are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Mio mumbled as she recovered.

"Don't bathe so long, because you might end up dizzy," Dayo warned him before Mio snapped Justin's hands away.

"Why should you apologize? We deceived you," Mio snapped back.

Dayo rolled his eyes at the attempt of melodrama. "So what? We didn't tell you who we really were either, so therefore, we're even."

"But we tried to drive you out! Ow!"

"The hard way, that is," Natsu said as he flicked her between her eyes to shut her up.

"That's probably because you tried to pull it off in a way that wouldn't hurt us, hence the attempted memory altercation," said Dayo as Natsu and Justin 'ah'd' as they now get what they were trying to do.

"That's… because we didn't want to get you guys involved," Mio admitted, not looking at the 3, who all kept their eyes about her neckline and not at the droplets of water dripping from her curves.

"I understand that, too," Natsu replied, surprising Mio. "You're doing this to protect us, right?"

"Yeah, there's no need to do that soft thing anymore," Justin followed. "Besides, we're family now."

"But you'll be constantly in danger because of me!" Mio protested before Dayo smacked her on the back of her head, causing it to push forward into his chest in a manner that echoed the stupidity of her thinking. "Eek!"

Before she could retaliate and further embarrass herself by losing her towel to the floor, Dayo put a hand on her head and gently ruffled it.

"The people that you want to spend time with and protect are your family," Dayo said in a comforting voice. "Sounds cliché, but it's true."

Mio blushed and smiled and said, "You can be amusing when you want to be."

"Thanks for that, Fake-Erza. He tries to be," said Natsu with Mio gaining a small tickmark at the nickname.

"Oh? It looks like you guys are getting along very well," said Maria as she suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"Wh-What, Maria? I'm not really…" Mio protested, flustered and embarrassed.

"That's good to see. These guys are quite strong, too!" Maria commented happily, recalling the earlier battle.

"That's right, and you two will also learn to harness the full potential of your abilities," said Dayo and elaborate due to the confused faces of Mio and Maria. "While you two are strong in your own ways, there's always a chance to get even stronger, and you will get better at that. We're going to take our duties of guarding you very seriously, but there will be times that you will be on your own."

"What does that mean?" Maria inquired.

"While we're protecting you, we'll also be training you in your areas of expertise, expanding on it. Maria, that attack of yours can take down a normal human and a variety of lesser monsters, but it'll only be an annoyance to Greater Demons, High-Class Devils, multiple-winged Fallen Angels, just to name a few. Oh, and you won't be very effective in seducing of that level either if your tricks can't even phase us," Dayo noted, causing Maria to sigh.

"That's because magic isn't my strong suit. It's only meant to catch my opponents off-guard or distract them. I may not look like the part, but I have what you call 'superhuman strength'!" Maria explained, raising a fist with a hand on her arm.

"Tell that to Momoyo, who can destroy at least 50 large boulders with one punch," I said with half-lids closed.

"Well, I'm halfway there, though. But as for Mistress Mio, her strong suit is magic, and I've been training her to the best of my ability!" Maria remarked.

"Then show us," Natsu challenged. "That way, we'll figure out how to train you efficiently."

"Fine by me. As long as you know what you're doing," Mio agreed hesitantly.

"As we train almost every day, and have been for a long time, you can be well-assured that we know exactly what we're doing when it comes to combat experience," said Dayo as he, Natsu and Justin walked off. "And please get dressed before you catch a cold."

"We witnessed what they can do. We can benefit from this, Mistress Mio," said Maria, but Mio didn't respond as she went into her room as her mind was still trying to process everything that happened an hour ago. "Mistress Mio…"

(In Orihime and Tatsuki's room)

As Mio was still trying to process what happened, Orihime looked at the window and smiled at the nightless sky.

"Look Tatsuki!" said Orihime. "A **full moon**. Usually many couples make love at this time. Oh, how I would love to be in that situation…"

"You still believe in that?" Tatsuki asked, but if you could see REAL closely, you could a small blush on her face.

"Yeah. If I had Dayo as my husband…" said Orihime before steam released from her ears and fainted.

Tatsuki quickly sighed and picked up Orihime as she placed her to bed.

However, tonight, a full moon would be a great setup….for a **Master-Servant contract** …

(15 minutes later – Living Room)

(Dayo's POV)

As Natsu, Justin and I arrived back downstairs, both Tiamat and Esdeath asked me to come into the living room.

"Right, what's the status?" I asked.

"I just got off the phone with one of our allies from the Draconic Empire, the **Dragonar Academy** ," Tiamat answered. "They said that the Evil Dragon King **Milgauss** has possessed the son of the Lautreamont family, **Julius Lautreamont**."

"Wait, you mean the one that was supposed to be executed for murdering his own dragon?" I asked.

"That was supposed to be the case, but it was actually **Acnologia** who did it, and got away with it," Tiamat sadly answered.

"That son of a b*tch!" I yelled in anger. "So he has somehow managed to infiltrate Dragonar Academy. I know that Natsu and Justin won't like this, but now that I know where he is, we have to make some adjustments and figure out when to go there and find out where that bastard is hiding."

"There's no need to," Esdeath replied. "Because the **Vanadis** have pushed him off the premises, but he and Milgauss are currently resting in the **Zepharos Empire**. However, they are trying to make contact with **Dogma** , and so far, no success."

"Good. Dogma is certainly someone not to be taken lightly. One time, he almost destroyed my empire," I remarked. "It's a good thing that Mom was there to seal him. It'll be bad if he's freed…."

"And on top of that, they are trying to make allies with the Demon Lord in Makai to further their search for Mio," Tiamat added. "No doubt that making allies with us Dragon Kings and other factions was definitely a good call, Dayo."

"Indeed," I answered. "I can defeat that Acnologia with my hands tied and eyes closed, alone that is. However, if he's allies with other organizations that are coming after me and Mio, then that's a different story. And we haven't even gotten to the **Church** part yet. Now, keep this in mind; you may have all the power you want, but if you rush in without proper planning, you will not be able to get the justice for your family that you desire."

I laughed coldly and then said with my eyes turning colorless as my Mom's, "But in this rotten world where **Heroes** seek noting but chaos and destruction in the name of equality? Where **Archbishops** experiment on innocent children to attain holy powers? Where **Gods** do whatever they desire because they believe it is just? And where **Villiers** can massacre an entire race and anything else they see to believe that they are more superior than Devils and Fallen Angels? No, this world has forsaken justice long ago."

Esdeath blushed madly at my words as I continued, "This world doesn't need a savior to execute justice. What this world needs is a TRUE leader, a king who rules all."

"In other words," Tiamat finished. "The **King of Kings**."

"Yes. Unlike…the **Campione** ," I added darkly.

Just then, Mio and Maria came in from the stairs with the former dressed in a yellow top and blue short shorts.

"So, you got allies, huh? Well, I'm happy about that we're going to get some backup. Like I said to Mistress Mio, we need every ally we can get," said Maria.

"And our clan and the Kazama family is a very good start, so you're good," I said with a thumbs-up.

"By the way, what are you still doing up?" Tiamat asked. "You do know that Miya won't be happy if she sees you 2 up at a time like this."

"Well, for starters, I've been thinking ever since you mentioned that you all might not always be around. With things the way they are now, all of you will end up getting separated for some reason, and you will all have to be the ones to rush over," Maria said seriously.

"That's true, but I doubt that there's magic that could perfectly locate or rival our sense," Tiamat pointed out.

"But what if there's a way to detect the whereabouts of a specific person? And with that in mind, I need something from y-o-u!" Maria said in a teasing manner, pointing at me.

We all looked at each other in confusion for a few minutes with nothing happening, and then the next thing we knew, the lights quickly dimmed as I found myself standing in a glowing magic circle with Mio and Maria, while Tiamat and Esdeath stood outside it with Tiamat quickly calling Miya in as she had a bad feeling about this.

"Maria…" I began to ask in a seemingly-annoyed tone as my senses went on high-alert in a hurry. "I don't like the looks of this one bit. What the hellfire are you signing me up for here?"

" **Master-Servant Pact** magic," Maria replied with a straight face. "I'd like you and Mistress Mio to form a Master-Servant testament."

"OK, before I say, 'Oh, HELL no', please explain…" I said in a strained voice as my hand was twitching hardly to summon one of my more dangerous weapons. "Why in blazes should Mio and I form a contract of this nature?"

"Calm down, Dayo. I'll explain. It's only as a formality. Those whose souls are bound by a pact are able to sense each other. I'd like to take advantage of that so you can stay attuned to Mistress Mio's whereabouts," Maria explained as I felt DEEPLY insulted. It's a good thing that **Dark Bro** is asleep or else he would've beaten the CRAP out of Maria right now!

"Aside from a cell phone GPS, Natsu, Justin, and I have a lock on her scent and aura, so we can find her everywhere-" I started with strained anger before Maria blocked me off.

"What would you guys do if said cell phone GPS malfunctioned, or your senses are suddenly impaired by the enemy?! And what do you plan to do if she's caught in an enemy's trap then?!" Maria ranted, drawing closer to my face with each sentence, which proved to be a BIG mistake as I placed her head in a vice-grip with my right hand. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"You would do VERY well not to _underestimate_ us like you did last time, Maria," I warned her as I increased the pressure.

"Th-The-Then have this contract as a backup, please?" Maria begging in pain, with me frowning.

Then I thought that this would actually help me find out if Mio really IS the Trinity Dragon Emperor. If possible, I should feel a Dragon or part of a Dragon's soul insider her.

With that in mind, I sighed and reluctantly let go of her, much to Maria's relief.

"I-I'm not underestimating you, Dayo. Nor your brothers, but I do exercise constant vigilance. And besides, this magic can be used only on the night of a full moon. Tonight happens to be one," Maria said and pointed up. "We can't afford to miss this lucky chance!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Mio. "Well Mio? What's your take? Do you really want your soul to be magically bonded with mine?"

"I-I'm fine with it," Mio answered as she looked down before looking back up at me with an unintentional cute voice. "But do you…have something against doing it with me?"

The so-called dreaded Puppy Dog eyes. Esdeath finds it both amusing and annoying, but nevertheless, I agreed.

"Well, I don't mind, as long as you don't abuse this," I replied with one eye closed while glancing at Esdeath, who glared hardly at Mio.

"Then it's settled!" said Maria in excitement as she lifted Mio's hand. "This will be her first magic casting, so I'll be supporting her."

"Okay," said Mio as she closed her eyes.

"When you kiss the magic circle that forms on the back Mistress Mio's hand, the pact will be complete," Maria explained as I nodded in confirmation as Mio muttered the required spell in a different language.

"Like the knights of old and the Royal families of Europe. Understood," I said as I prepared to walk over to Mio as I felt a strange tingling on my right hand. On the back of my hand is a glowing green magic circle on it. It was an immediate concern on the get-go.

In fact, was it supposed on the back of Mio's hand?

"Hey…." I said slowly. "The magic circle appeared on my hand. Is this part of the ritual?"

Mio opened her eyes and looked surprised, while Esdeath quickly notices the shadow of a grin on Maria's face, increasing our concerns. Tiamat saw this too, along with Miya, who made a shadow smile of her own. And apparently, Mio caught this as well as she grabbed Maria by the shoulders.

"Hey Maria! What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded as she shook Maria frantically.

"H-Huh? That's strange. Did I make a mistake somewhere?" Maria wondered, smiling nervously like a cat and sounding like she was playing dumb as she scratched the side of her face before Mio started shaking her again.

"What are we going to do now?" Mio asked frantically as she sound panicked, and relented on shaking Maria so she could answer.

"F-For now our goal is to be aware of each other's whereabouts, so my Mistress, if you could kiss Dayo's hand…" a sweating Maria tried to quickly request Mio, who now looked horrified.

"Y-YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?! WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO BE _HIS_ **SLAVE?!** " Mio screeched, shaking really badly.

"Uh, I thought we're talking about servants and not slaves here…but then again, Devils do this all the time," I noted.

"Apparently," Tiamat said as she and Miya, looking ticked, came in. "What Maria was going to give Mio, she switched it at the last second and sneakily transferred the seal to you."

"I should've know—the seal!" Esdeath quickly warned.

"Uh….Maria…" I saw as my hand began to flash.

"Be quiet, Dayo!" Mio commanded angrily, but I ignored her as my attention was still on Maria.

"Maria, the magic circle is beginning to fade. Is this some kind of queue or something?" I asked as Maria went wide-eyed with horror.

"Oh, no! Mistress Mio, hurry up and kiss it! Kiss it now!" Maria urged.

"B-But…" Mio protested, looking unsure.

"It can be released on the next full moon!"

"The next? B-But…"

"Uh, it disappeared," I suddenly spoke as my hand was void of any magic seal.

Maria moaned and sank to knees, sighing, as if she knew what was going to happen next. "Th-This isn't good…"

"Well…that was a thing," Esdeath joked and was not happy that our time was wasted like this…

"A complete waste of time if you ask me," Tiamat grumbled and yawned until Mio suddenly froze up, shaking.

"W-What's happening?"

"Mio?" I asked before I noticed a purple choker-like mark around her neck with a heart in the middle.

"N-No way!" said Mio as she sank down to the floor, continuing to shiver as her cheeks gained a hint of red. "No…"

"Now what? What's wrong with you? You're not cold, are you?" Esdeath asked (no pun intended, of course) as I went over to her.

"Oi, Mio. Are you alright?" I asked as I put a hand on her shoulder, and not expecting what happens next.

"Hyaahn~!" Mio cried out, causing me to quickly withdraw.

"What the?! What's going on?!" Esdeath asked as Mio collapsed to the floor completely.

"Ahh, the **curse** is already taking effect!" Maria noted before flinching at her unintentional outburst.

"Curse?!"

Esdeath, Tiamat, Miya and I rounded on Maria, who put both hands to her mouth, but it was too little, too late.

"Ah…oops…" Maria squeaked as put my hand under her arms and lifted her up so she was eye level with me.

"Maria…care to explain?" I asked in a menacing tone as Miya was right behind with her face smiled darkly.

"And all of the details are welcome, too…" Miya replied as a Hannya Mask appeared next to her.

"T-Too close…" Maria replied nervously. "T-Te-The truth is, 'knowing each other's whereabouts' is only a side-effect of the magic. The main purpose of a Master-Servant pact is to maintain the subordinate's loyalty. So when the subordinate takes rebellious or traitorous actions, the curse activates. Most likely, since Mistress Mio refused the kiss of loyalty…"

"This is her curse," Tiamat finished for her as she attempted to examine Mio, who was breathing heavily with her arm under her bust and her other arm between her legs, without touching her, as I placed Maria down.

"And since you're half-succubus, despite your appearance…." I said as I realized why Mio was badly reacting to what's happening to her body.

"That's right. I made the pact using my own magic, so she's suffering from the effects of a succubus' curse. In other words, powerful aphrodisiac effects…how regrettable," Maria explained as Mio fidgeted around.

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY AT ALL!" Esdeath and I yelled at her, spotting the obvious lie since there was no regret in Maria's voice.

"Wasn't the contract supposed to fail in the place when Mio didn't perform the kiss….thankfully," Tiamat asked while saying the last part to herself.

"No…the contract magic already began when we were chanting the spell," Maria answered.

"J-Just, hurry… Hurry up and save me," Mio squeaked out, trying to fight against the pleasure, with her body motion not helping.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked as I began to lose patience.

"Rest assured. The curse is alleviated when the master makes the servant submit," Maria answered. "In other words, you need to make Mistress Mio obey."

"By submit and obey, you mean…" I started slowly, and looked at Mio.

"It's simple. Just touch Mistress Mio!" Maria replied brightly. "Right now, the aphrodisiac effects of the curse are making Mistress Mio's senses hypersensitive, so if you touch her for a while, she should obediently swear her loyalty to you by choice."

"H-Hey Maria, what are you say-"

"Please bear with it a little longer, Mistress Mio. I'll have Dayo relieve you soon," Maria assured Mio as she bent over and grinned. "It's definitely not the case that I want to watch your face as you fall pleasure, Mistress Mio."

'You totally did', Esdeath and Tiamat thought in a deadpanned voice and sweatdropped, along with myself at Maria's half grin. 'And you're not even guilty about it…'

"Now Dayo! Carcass Mistress Mio's most sensitive to relieve her!" Maria requested.

"This couldn't have come at a worse time…." I muttered as I rubbed my temples.

"You must hurry. Her agony will only continue to grow the longer you stall, and if you wait too long, Mistress Mio will ascend to Heaven in more ways than one," Maria urged me, in which I facefaulted.

'Really?! And meet and getting smited by **Michael**?! As if!'

"Oh, and if you want my suggestion, tease her little by little. I personally would prefer it that way," Maria said sneakily as I stood up.

But before I could answer….CUE THE **COCK-BLOCKS**!

SLAM!

There were the angry faces of Momoyo, Kazuko, Miyako, Chris and Yukie, who all arrived in the nick of time.

"DAYO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Momoyo asked while flaring her aura wildly.

"S-Scary…." Maria said as she quickly hid behind me.

"This BETTER be a good explanation of what's happening here…" Miyako slowly said.

"Oh, I got an explanation, alright," I replied.

(30 minutes later)

As Maria was enveloped in ice by Esdeath, while being punished by Miya, the 5 girls all quickly calmed down as they found that Maria was to blame.

"I see…" said Momoyo. "So, she's now in a succubus-like curse because she refused to kiss your hand…"

"I call DIBS!" Miyako said quickly as she kissed my right hand many times. "And Mio, that's for the other day for waking up Dayo when I should've!"

I quickly retracted my hand and cleaned it up with hand sanitizer. "So Momoyo, knowing that you're not calmed down yet, I have an idea."

"Oh, and what is it?" Momoyo asked as I whispered something in her ear. From there, Momoyo held a big smirk on her face.

"That'll do. That'll certainly make it up," said Momoyo as she began to approach Mio.

"W-What are you doing?" Mio asked as Momoyo was in front of her. "If you do anything weird, I'll kill you a hundred times over…AH!"

"As if you would…" Momoyo replied back, picking her up, bridal-style. "In fact, you're going to spend some quality time with me!"

Then Momoyo quickly took Mio to her room and closed the door behind her.

"Does she know that Momoyo is bisexual?" Kazuko asked.

"Yes, she does, and…"

Lots of muffled screaming were heard from here.

"…and I'm glad that I don't have to do that…yet. Anyways, crisis averted," I stated as the magic circle began to flash on and off.

(30 minutes later)

"Ah! That was certainly fun!" said Momoyo with her shirt almost unbuttoned, showing some cleavage, and having wet panties on her.

The curse was finally over as a completely exhausted Mio was left lying on the couch, trying to catch her breath, while the other girls cleaned up Momoyo's room which was filled with love fluids that was all over the place.

"9 times that she came? That's our Mistress Mio, and to think that another girl would cope her to give in," said Maria as hummed happily. "And I never would have imagined I would absorb so much sexual energy, especially when her vital spots are her breasts."

"By the way, why the hell didn't you mention the curse and its effects from the start?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"…Because you finally invested in helping us. That, and consider this as insurance in order to make sure you wouldn't change your mind."

"Is that right?" I asked and sighed.

"Huh? You're not mad?" Maria asked in surprise. "I expected you to lecture me until morning."

"That's _her_ job," I said as Maria's head was firmly grabbed from behind like a clamp, and it's just as she feared.

"Maria. We need to talk. _Now_ ," said Miya as she grabbed Mio and Maria and went into her room, and all hell broke loose.

"That hurts! It's too much! You're breaking me!" Maria cried in agony.

"Troublesome…." I sighed as we all went to bed. FINALLY!

(Somewhere at a Park)

(3rd-Person POV)

Akeno Himejima frowned slightly as she sat on a swing set in a park not far from the Shimazu dorms and she hadn't gone any closer as she could feel the presence of a Fallen Angel within the house and her familiar had picked up some information, which confirms her shock and suspicion.

The information that her familiar mentioned was someone she had not seen in a very long time; someone she dreaded meeting since that tragic day so long ago. If the Fallen Angel presence within the house was her, and from the fight a few days ago... than Akeno truly didn't know what she was going to do. When **Shuri** , her mother had been murdered and she had run away, she hadn't been alone at that time.

Rias had found her and her two sisters, Akame and **Kurome**. Akame, being the oldest, wanted nothing to do with the Devil that had found them, while Kurome found her oldest sister and followed her while Akeno still held a deep hatred for what she was and her **Father** , and she chose to become a Devil and she had never seen her sisters since. She had no idea what happened to either Akame or Kurome, and right now, they could very well be enemies with one another if Akame was the Fallen Angel within the Shimazu Dorms.

'I need to let Lady Rias know. I believe that Koneko may feel the same thing, too.' Akeno thought to herself as she rose to her feet before using magic to form a red summoning circle beneath her feet to return to the Occult Research Club Classroom.

But had she stayed a few minutes longer, she would've noticed a blue-haired girl wrapped in a ponytail, while holding a large sword, and in a kimono with a black cat on her shoulder, and said….

"My cousins….are somewhereth close….very close."

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Maria beaten up pretty badly and wrapped up in a rope next to Miya.

START OF SECOND HALF: The clouds in the sky with a few Angels flying around.

* * *

(Somewhere in Heaven)

 **Gabriel** is known as **The Strongest & Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven**, and is the brother of the leader of the Angels, **Michael**. And it shows as her astounding beauty can put any woman on Earth to absolute shame. With a figure that ANY woman wants, along with long blonde hair tied in many curls, and 12 wings behind her back, even Venus and Aphrodite and other goddesses can't compare to her.

But right now, she sat on top of one of Heaven's buildings, looking over the great kingdom. Humans believed that Heaven is the ethereal domain of God and his angels, a world where violence is resolved and peace can finally be obtained. Boy, are those humans wrong to MANY degrees.

It's only been a day, but rumors have circulated if Heaven is hearing of it so soon. Gabriel didn't know whether to believe it or not, but not only they've felt the presence of **The Darkness** , but also a particular **Dragon** that they once knew is beginning to wake up on Earth. Not to mention the presence of many **Dragon Slayers**. Gabriel knew **Azrael** and treated him like a brother and best friend and always visits him often.

However, she missed it, but she was sure that Michael would've noticed. She felt it weird that he now chose to awake himself, but considering the circumstances with peace alliance between the factions, it would be wise to stay hidden.

"Lady Gabriel," said one of her lieutenants, bowing down before her as she turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Lord Michael requests your presence. We're also getting in contact with **Daedalus** as we speak."

Gabriel sighed. With all that's going on, he chooses _now_ to call her. She pushed herself up from her seat as she wore a long silk white dress with battle armor dawning her arms and chest. Around her waist was a belt that acted as Aegis, the invulnerable shield. It was hand crafted by **Hephaestus** a long time ago, as a gift for something Gabriel did for him.

She sighed again before taking one step off of the building and dropping down below. Her 12 wings sprouted as she glides through the air and picked up air, growing higher and higher.

The wind hits her face as she flew through the air, and glanced at the kingdom of God, an entire civilization built amongst the clouds. Heaven used to be a wonderful paradise for lost souls, but since God's demise and the sealing of Azrael, angels have been sent worldwide to maintain order. Heaven was now a lonely and barren land. The architecture was wonderful, but in a place like this, one would expect citizens.

Well, that was the case, but unfortunately, their so-called counterparts, the **Angeloids** , have taken half of Heaven and trying to maintain it, thanks to Daedalus and Michael's twin brother, **Minos,** known as the **Man of Synapse**.

Now, Angeloids are a series of hybrid machines made by Daedalus and Minos. They were created to obey the orders given to them by the masters of Synapse, which was now ½ of Heaven. Synapse is actually a place where angels inside pods are dreaming and this is where Angeloids had been developed.

The actual process itself is unknown, but Angeloids are given life from biological engineering since they have organs, fluids, etc. What is known is that, despite their fragile appearance and human characteristics, and being Half-Angel, they are endowed with great strength, speed, and knowledge of battle as well as being extremely difficult to harm by human measures.

Angeloids are made in several different types as powerful warriors, medical technicians, and strategists, each of which is specially made for a certain task that is primarily (but not uniquely) combat-related. The first generation's capabilities were determined by a mixture of three basic attributes: combat capability, emotional control and processing capability. Both Minos and Daedalus created these, but Minos himself made second generation Angeloids in order to destroy the first generation, but Daedalus made sure to have the first generation escape.

Synapse is split into separate "islands", some islands are organic while others are not. One of them is a single large structure with many writings on it. It represents the wishes of every Angel from Synapse, wishing for a **New World**. Known as **The Rule** , it can grant ANY wish to any non-Angeloid who uses it.

And it also here where **The Great Red** comes secretly to gather "energy" here. However, any intruders in Synapse airspace, even the Angels themselves, will come under attack by a specialized, anti-air defense system, " **Zeus**."

Synapse is cleaned by the mass-fabricated Medical Specialist Angeloids. These Angeloids are closer to what humans call robots then to a Angeloid. These Angeloids are made for when the people of Synapse are dreaming.

For now, Gabriel has reached the 7th layer of Heaven, where Michael's palace is, which was rather large with white columns and a giant golden door. It looked like the White House on steroids, the point being it looked heavenly.

Using magic, Gabriel flew through a portal and entered her brother's War Room, where Michael and the other 2 Seraphs, **Uriel** and **Raphael,** are waiting.

In the middle of the table is a small device that shows a hologram that represents a woman with long blue hair and has a medium-sized body with C or D-cup breasts, and has 4 wings. Unfortunately, due to her weak health from the Great War, she constantly sits on a cloud-like machine. Despite this, she's well-known to be a calm and caring angel as she cares for all of her 'daughters', Synapse, and the Angels here, and is highly intelligent to be called as **Heaven's Top Scientist**. She hates cruel and manipulative people like Minos, Michael's twin brother. This is **Daedalus** , the creator of the first generation Angeloids.

"Well, looks like everyone's here. Certainly a rare occasion with Daedalus around," Gabriel joked.

"This is not the time for fun and laughter, sister," said Michael in a dead serious tone. It's been quite a while since Gabriel has seen Michael being this distraught. Michael is a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes. He has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are colored gold, further symbolizing his position as the leader. His eyes are shaped in a perpetually sad manner even when genuinely angered or happy. "As you all know, the traces of Azrael is within the human populace, as well as the person who wields 'The Darkness'. I am not sure as to how, but it is a matter of fact true."

"Not only that," Raphael, an African-American man with eyes said while crossing his hands. "It would be appear that Azrael is inside the daughter of our former comrade, the original Lucifer himself. And The Darkness is in the hands of the Infinity Clan. And they are both children."

"WHAT?!" Gabriel and Daedalus gasped in shock. "That's impossible! The daughter of the original Lucifer who's now a Devil?!" Gabriel demanded.

"Exactly," Uriel, a man in his early 20s with white long hair, responded. "And to think that she AND The Darkness are all in the hands of the Infinity Clan. Father would never have imagined that Azrael would still be alive and in the child of the original Lucifer."

"It _is_ possible," Michael sighed. "We should be glad that it's not the OTHER child of the original Lucifer. Otherwise, we'd-"

"You don't need to blame yourself further, brother," Raphael interrupted. "The issue is how to deal with the Infinity Clan. They are known to be Dragon Gods and VERY dangerous, and it's now doubled since they have The Darkness with them. No doubt that they could cause Maximum Carnage to this world if we're not careful."

"A family that even God himself fears," said Uriel. "If Father was alive, what would he do?"

"He'd smite that very person who holds The Darkness, and go after the one who has Azrael after that, regardless of anything," Gabriel answered, taking her seat on the council table.

"But you're not like Father. You guys cannot just kill them without any reason," Daedalus explained.

"Reason? If we don't kill them, especially The Darkness, they will obtain more power than any being in this world, not insulting Michael or Lucifer, but this is a serious issue," Uriel argued. "We don't have a choice."

"No," Michael cut in. "Both Gabriel and Daedalus are right. The way Father did things, it wasn't right, and we all know it. Senseless killing is nothing but murder, and we are MUCH better than that. If we are to kill these children, there's no doubt that we could be reigniting another War, and we do not want that."

"Well, I vote we give them time, to see their growth and see if we can bring them to Heaven, so we can see Azrael again," Gabriel suggested.

"I too vote for not killing these children. I am against it!" Daedalus raised her hand.

"Same here," Michael quickly responded as he raised his hand.

Gabriel looked to Raphael. Originally, the Seraphs consisted of Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Lucifer, but after his banishment and death, Uriel took his place, thanks to Gabriel, and he hasn't disappointed her. But his flaw is his stubbornness. Once he sets his mind to it, he sticks to it, but she was surprised when he raised his hand.

"Aye," Uriel said. "Not yet, anyways."

"We have an agreement then," Raphael smiled as he raised his hand.

"I have already went ahead and sent **Ikaros** , **Nymph** , and **Astraea** down there a few days ago, only for them to live in the house of The **Red Dragon Empress** , who's in the hands of the Devils," said Daedalus.

"WHAT?!" the other Angels gasped in shock.

Uriel quickly asked, "Should we bring **The Angelus** to check on them?"

"No, not yet," Gabriel responded quickly. "I already sent my team of Reincarnated Angels down there at the same town the Angeloids are in, as well as **Afureia** , and they are going to keep an eye on them."

"Since that this is your idea, both you and Daedalus are going to give us the monthly reports on them," said Raphael as he looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel glared back at Raphael. Raphael was never one for direct confrontation, but with his cleverness in battle, and in daily life, he was to be feared. "Very well, then."

"Well, that concludes our meeting," Michael finished as he got up and sighed in relief. "And remember, NEVER try to fight any member of the Infinity Clan. You are asking for your Death Certificate to be signed. With that said, Dismissed."

(At the bridge – September 12th, 2013)

It was the new school year as the students of both Kawakami Academy and the new Kuoh Academy students were heading to school, and one of the groups was the Kazama family. The other group was the Night Raid people, which Akame, Tatsumi, Mine, Lubbock, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chelsea, Benitsubasa, Natsu and Justin are heading there as well. The others were left behind at the Shimazu Dorms.

And right now, they were talking about a very unique topic that happened the other night. In fact, the whole city experienced the oddly occurrence that suddenly happened a week ago at nearly the hour of midnight.

"I barely got any sleep that night…" Momoyo complained with a rather serious face. "That sudden earthquake woke me up and also the terrible presence…."

"I felt it too, Senior Momoyo," Yukie replied as she showed signs of worry. "It was more than an earthquake….it was the strange malefic presence that kept me up the whole night. It had the aura of a….demon…."

"Well, if Mayucchi is scared, I can sleep in your room tonight with Maru included. Because she wasn't with me last night…so the 3 of us will be completely snug together," Chris said with an obvious façade on her face. She was trying to act tough.

" _ **Critchi is trying to say that she wants to sleep with you tonight. She did scream after all that night,"**_ Matsukaze retorted and embarrasses Chris.

"Eh?! I-I did not… I did no such thing," she said pitifully as everyone looked at her.

"Well…" Momoyo said seriously. "That presence was enough to make me be on-guard the whole night…it felt like there were blades being constantly pointed at me. In fact, Miyako and Wanko seem to be affected by it as well…"

The boys of the Kazama family could only look as they too felt the two things the other night, but they know they only felt the little part of it, unlike the girls who are sensitive to those (except for Natsu, Justin, and Tatsumi).

Then, Shouichi tried to change the subject.

"Well men, I was glad I got back in time last night… I wouldn't want myself still out from the dorm."

"Where were you last night, Capt?" Yamato asked.

"Well, I was returning from my trip to Nagoya, and man, it was scary," Capt. Kazama replied. "I mean, I was in a train with lots of people one night, but I still feel this strange presence around me. Everyone that was also in the train seemed to feel the same as well."

"Really? Maybe we can ask the principal if he knows any of this," Justin suggests, hoping to calm everyone down.

"We can do that later, but you know what you can do right now Yamato, it's time to play with your big sister," said Momoyo as she suddenly clings on to Yamato.

"Big Sis…it's going to be really hard walking if you can continue clinging on to me like this," Yamato tried to say.

"Well, bear with it. It is your duty, after all." In a way, Yamato knew that Momoyo was also trying to lighten the mood, so he plays along.

"However, isn't this the first time we're going to be joining forces with an all-girls school?" Moro asked.

"Yes, indeed!" Gakuto answered. "And I've heard that they are going to show us a demonstration on how their fights work at the Opening Ceremony."

"All right! That means that I'm going to get new challengers!" Momoyo smiled. "I hope that they don't disappoint me."

"Whoo! A fighting school! I'm actually excited and fired up!" Natsu said with excitement before he suddenly remembered something from his dream last night.

He remembered an image of sky dyed in crimson red. And from below, he saw ashes and flames erupting from the volcanoes as it spew out lava and created large patches of hot molten rivers, perceiving the world to be an extreme inhospitable place. But wait! There was something that even intrigued him. In the midst of the fiery earth was an enormous creature walking on all fours as it slowly moves across the red landscape, fearing nothing of the harsh environment it was giving.

Although the image was blurry, he could somehow remember a glimpse of it having a pair of dark bat-like wings located on its back. Judging from its rough appearance, it was different from all the animals he could list out from the wilds.

No…It was something more bigger and intimidating. Something more ancient and mythical…and fearsome.

'Wha….What the hell was that just now?! Why did I feel something like that….?' Natsu thought as his mind rattled through questions as he gazed fearfully on his hand which was quivering as a result of the immense pain he just felt just a while ago.

Even Justin felt something wrong with Natsu before his mind instantly kicked up a searing pain whenever either he or Natsu tried to remember his past and he saw an image of an unknown creature that came out of the thundering clouds with lightning surrounding the creature. Justin quickly shook it off before checking on Natsu to see if he was okay.

And as the 2 groups kept walking, the rest of the Kawakami Academy students, and even some of the Kuoh Academy students also talked about the recent earthquake.

One of them was the Kuki group.

Instead of walking to school, the clones of **Yoshitsune Minamoto** , **Benkei Musahibou** , **Yoichi Nasu** , and **Seiso Hazakura** , including Hideo Kuki and his small sister **Monshiro Kuki** are now being escorted to school via car and are guarded by several servants of the Kuki corporation.

Yoshitsune has blue eyes and black hair past her waist, tied in a ponytail using a white ribbon. She also has pale skin. Her body is very athletic like the other clones, training every day whether at school or at the Kuki company. She also binds her chest with cloth as she does this to stop her breasts from growing any bigger.

Benkei has purple eyes, pale skin, and black or dark ash wavy hair that goes past her waist (some fans call her hair sex hair because her hair is disheveled to the point that it resembles a woman after sleeping with a man). It has been said by some of the Kazama Family members that Benkei looks a lot like Momoyo. They even have the same way of sometimes greeting a beautiful girl by grabbing her bust and measuring the size; a trait that Momoyo is proven to be a centimeter more accurate than Benkei, granting her a win when they first met.

Yoichi has purple eyes, and short grey hair. He also has a very trained and ripped body build which is shown during swimming classes in the school.

Seiso has yellow eyes, and long brown hair that pasts her waist, she has a flower hair clip tied to the front of her hair. She also has pale skin. Many boys and Momoyo Kawakami adore her because of her looks that really defines her name, Seiso meaning neat.

These 4 make up the clones for the **Bushido Plan**.

Monshiro has pink eyes and long, gray hair that is past her waist. She sports a miko-like attire. Although she is 18 years old, her child-like body proportions make it look as if she was still in elementary school. Aa a Kuki she bears the X mark on her forehead but unlike Ageha and Hideo she only received it after she did it upon herself in order to be closer to her family.

The weird events that happened a week ago made the whole the Kuki Corporation go in full alert for that whole night, so it was no surprise that it would be the same today.

The first car contained Hideo, Mon, with **Claudio Nero** , and **Hyumu Hellsing,** 2 of the high ranking butlers of the Kuki Corp and servants Azumi and **Koi Kiriyama** in the driver and front seat, respectively.

In the second car are the clones accompanied by Stacy and Lee.

Ranked #3 for servants between the maids and butlers of the Kuki group, Claudio has blue eyes and wears glasses, has white hair combed to the left with a moustache. He is always wearing his butler uniform.

Hyumu or Hume is the personal butler of Emperor Kuki and his wife, Tsubone Kuki, and is the strongest out of all the servants of the group. Hume also has the mission to protect the three children of the Kuki family (Ageha, Hideo and Monshiro). When Monshiro, who lacks physical strength and fighting ability, transferred to Kawakami Academy, he transferred as well with her as her bodyguard and classmate.

Hyumu is trained in all kind of martial arts, and is a master in all the skills which focuses on kicks. When he joined the Kuki group, he completed his skills when he mastered the "Kuki Fighting Art." He also has a connection with the Kawakami Temple and is a close friend of Tesshin Kawakami. Hyumu is ranked number 0 between the butler and maids of the Kuki Group, far exceeding the power to be ranked 1, and has a very muscular build and is of tall height being taller than most people in the series. He has amber collared eyes and spiky blond hair at shoulder-length. He also has a beard and a mustache. He wears the butler uniform of the Kuki Group. He seems to have pale skin.

Ranked #42 of the Kuki group servants, Koi has purple eyes, pale skin, and short blue hair. He always wear his butler uniform, and for some reason, he has a Mother Complex…

Right now, they are taking this as a precaution in case the other night was an indication of a powerful hostile force entering Kawakami City.

"So Hume and Claudio. Any news regarding about the other night?" Hideo asked the 2 veteran butlers of the Kuki household.

"Nothing yet, Master Hideo. Our information regarding about what happened the other night is inconclusive. None of the possible reason seems to fit," said Claudio with a respectful tone.

"We think it was a powerful force entering Kawakami City, but nothing of the caliber was detected entering the city near the time when the event had transpired. The servant corporation is still investigating the matter and are widening our search radius," Hume added. "Yet, it's hard to believe though, that such powerful auras like those could suddenly enter the city and not be caught. They may be very powerful fighters."

"Hmmm, yes. This is a bit interesting, too. Maybe they're here to challenge the God of War or one of the clones," said Claudio with the same tone in his voice.

"Maybe we could recruit them to Kuki. They would make a fantastic addition to our manpower," Monshiro stated with a positive smile on her face, although Hume moves in and corrects the young Kuki.

"Lady Monshiro…if I may say. A person who's aura isn't suited to society. Mostly the kind person whose power that are in that level are usually deadly in nature."

"He's right," Claudio added. "People like that have already lost themselves to their power. It may be wise to steer clear of them."

Both of the Kuki children didn't say anything after what Claudio and Hume said; they were trying their best to hide it, but they are bothered. Merely because they think what the 2 said is right.

In the 2nd car, the mood was the same, but lighter compared to the first one.

Benkei was snoozing and leaned over to Yoshitsune, she spent the whole night on-guard after she too felt the overwhelming presence, while Yoichi was yawning for the same reason and Yoshitsune is busy waking up Benkei.

Seiso, however, or rather at the moment, her counterpart, **Haou** , was silently looking in the window, wondering about the same thing everyone is worried about.

'Hmmm… Haou? What's the matter?' Seiso, the alternate personality, asks her other half on why she's so serious.

'Nothing…' Haou answered. 'Just curious about the past night…never have I felt a presence that overpowering, enough that even I was forced to be on-guard… I am deeply curious to see the culprit; they'll make a wonderful opponent.'

'I see…well, at least you're excited,' Seiso laughed at Haou's thoughts before quieting down.

(At the Kawakami Academy Principal Office)

Everyone managed to calm down and getting ready for the upcoming Opening Ceremony, while Tesshin Kawakami, the principal of Kawakami Academy, is meeting with **Minori Rokujou** , the principal and P.E. teacher of the new Kuoh Academy.

Minori is a very curvaceous woman in a red business suit. She had light violet hair that reached just past her shoulder and her eyes were a similar shade of brown, but I couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful.

Right now, they are reading the book that was left to Tesshin the other night. It turned out to be the profiles of the children of the Infinity Clan; 9 of them are listed there; 8 daughters and 1 son.

"Wow, and the son is going to become an instructor here," said Minori. "For them to have such power only to give up their sanity for it."

"And yet, it's shocking that their basic skills are at the same level as Momoyo in terms of battle strength… Dayo and his 2 elder sisters are above her in terms of strength and technique alone…and then there's Natsu and Justin as they are Dragon Slayers, meaning that they are dangerous in their own right. To think that Dragons are the most powerful…" Tesshin explained. "This is going to be harder than I expected, but at least Dayo is capable of controlling his powers and is the target of his family's affections, as well as their rival family, enough that he can somehow temper them. Now, it's clear why he's so valuable."

Then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," Tesshin said as Sona Shitori came in with a piece of paper in hand. It was Dayo's Resume, and saying that she's impressed is an understatement, and boy was it a resume.

"Well, look at this," said Minori who looked at the resume. "He spent most of his life in Florida and has an advanced education in M.I.T., one of the highest grades in his class, and the first Captain of their recently formed Martial Arts Club. And not once was he defeated as Captain of the team, which also included international competitions with some of the best competitors around the world."

Tesshin quickly looked at it, and could only sigh. "Wow…I may have overestimated my own plan…just looking at this is going to be prove to be a challenge, but it's a good thing that he's here while his sisters aren't…yet. But this makes me feel so young again with all of this excitement."

Sona quickly bowed and walked away while thinking of the same thing.

(Near the premises)

(Dayo's POV)

I was driving with Mio and Maria in a Ford Mustang as we were less than 4 minutes to the area.

As soon as we reached the end of the bridge, Maria got off of the car and said to us, "Now then, I'll be on standby nearby."

"Thanks."

"Just make sure not to wander too far off, or Child Protective Services will get involved," I warned the loli succubus, who didn't look or sounded worried.

"Kukukuku. Don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine! I have this," Maria said as she pulled out a license.

"A fake license?" I deadpanned before blinking. "And yet, it's not."

"That's right! Tesshin had this commission for me. It would be an issue since I look underage, but with this, I can wander wherever I want, even on weekday mornings!" Maria said with a smug smile.

"Well, have fun with that," I said as I headed for the parking lot. "See you after school."

"Have a good day~!" Maria called out to us as we headed to the school district.

** At the Kuoh Academy area **

"Summer break has just ended, and you didn't have to go out of your way to transfer to our school," Mio mumbled as we went to the shoe locker area.

"Transfer?" I asked while I was wearing a black business suit with a black tie and black sunglasses. "You do realize that I'm not going to be a student here, but rather as an Instructor since I know the staff of the Kawakami Academy very well."

"R-Really?" Mio asked, stopping.

To be honest, I didn't even need to go to school. I already got my Bachelor's Degree in Computers at M.I.T. and Masters in Nova Southeastern University, and obtained a few licenses for A+, Network+, and Microsoft. I'm only doing this because this is a part of Tesshin's request and plan.

"The faculty room's that way," said Mio as we reached the lockers, but she didn't know that I already knew that. "Now, listen. Don't cling to me here, OK?"

"Well, I have much better things to do besides guarding your *ss, than to 'cling' to you like little lost children," I retorted as I made my way to the faculty room, ignoring Mio's steaming glare.

I then recalled what Maria said when it came to the curse, hoping that Mio won't do anything stupid….

' _The Master-Servant Contract is predicated on mutual trust. So even if the servant acts insubordinately, if she is motivated by her master's interest, the curse will not activate. It only activates when the servant either acts with the intent to betray her master, or her thoughts stray out of the bounds of her master's own interests.'_

"Troublesome…" I grumbled as I proceeded to the faculty room, only to be stopped when I felt some Killer Intent and heard some voices.

"To create a new path and confirm that this is the truth..." a girl with blonde long hair tied in a twin-tail-like appearance, green eyes, and a slender body with a B-cup bust began to say.

Then 2 more girls, in which one has a long bushy teal hair tied in a ponytail in a blue bow and a G-cup bust and a girl with short red hair, and purple eyes with a bandage on her nose and has an E-cup bust began to join in, "Kuoh bare witness to a revelation. The path to the sun pinned in the air."

Then, their weapons materialized as the blue-haired girl had a sword, while the redhead had some gloves on her hands.

"Hmmm…" I said as I looked at the upcoming battle. "Not one step in the building, and already a battle has started. Gramps, what are you up to?"

The blue-haired girl made her move by slamming the sword on the ground, creating a shockwave towards the redhead, but she jumped out of the way to materialize her weapon on her feet.

The blue-haired girl didn't want to leave things to chance, so she began to attack the redhead again, but the redhead blocks it with her foot, which was now covered in metal.

The blue-haired girl named **Garreto Kinua** said, "If I win, you have to give him back to me."

The redhead named **Azuki Shinatsu** responded, "And if I win, you have to stop bothering me."

Garreto then said in a dramatic fashion, "Poor him…"

"He's already mine," said Azuki as she began to attack Garreto, but she responded with "I won't let that happen!"

Garreto charges her sword and then began to swing her sword at Azuki, who blocks it with her foot again, and while all of that was happening, the twin-tailed blonde girl, who's now hanging upside-down on the branch of a tree, watches the fight in progress.

Also, there seems to be someone who looks like a little guy, whose has some sort of fire aura surrounding him, talking to her.

"Is that all right, Master? To allow the fight?"

The blonde girl answered, "Let them figure out how funny their reasoning is."

Suddenly both the blonde girl and I made contact, as she tries to get off, but since she's upside-down, it's much harder. Not only that, her white panties were clearly shown.

I quickly went to the tree as she fell from the branch, and caught her in the nick of time.

"Hey! You okay?" I asked.

"Eh?!" the blonde girl asked, figuring out what just happened when she realized that I saved her. "Y-Yeah."

"You shouldn't be so careless on hanging upside-down for your private parts for all the world to see," I reminded her, in which she made a small tickmark at that. "Anyways, thanks to you, I now have to go to the Auditorium. You should be there as well."

The little fire man from before appeared again as he watched me walk off.

"Are you all right, Master?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said the blonde.

"Also, did you feel something strange from him?" the little man asked.

"Yeah…I did," answered the blonde girl. "And if it's who I think he is…you know what? I'm going to test him."

** At the Kuoh Academy Principal Office **

I've managed to find the Principal here as she expected my arrival.

"You must be the new guy!" said the woman. "You already know about the Principal of Kawakami Academy, I'm assuming. I'm Minori Rokujou, the principal of the new Kuoh Academy."

"Yes, and I'm….Dale Dominus," I responded. Yes, this would be the alias name that I'm going to be using.

Minori seems to be looking at me very carefully. (Keyword: VERY) I also notice that she's licking her lips a bit. This could mean trouble.

Soon after, I took a seat in her office.

"So, I looked at your profile, and may I say that this is impressive," said Minori.

"Yeah," I told her. "In fact, it's a good thing that I'm doing this right after my graduation day, believe it or not. As if I can get any breaks."

Minori laughed at my response.

"Now, I've heard that the Kawakami family wanted you to join us. Why is that?" I asked.

"You're right about that," answered Minori. "In fact, it was originally Tenbi Academy, but the people of Kuoh Academy and Kawakami Academy asked us to join forces so we can make a small community between the high-class, middle-class, and lower-class, and to also check and see if they are any powerful people here. You see, our curriculum isn't the same as a normal High School here or anywhere in the world. The town of Kawakami is more like its own small Nation, and the Japanese government recognizes this as its own Special Zone, the entire school included. The laws, economy, and everything you could think of isn't to what you're used to."

Then she turned around and reached over her desk for a folder, and I had to quickly turn away as her skirt hiked a bit to show a bit her panties. Minori turned to see me glancing away, and had a mischievous smile on her face, but only for a moment before going back to her regular self.

"You'll get to meet the other teachers from our division soon, but first, the first years from our Division and the student body of Kawakami are about to have their introduction. Please walk with me," said Minori as we all got out of the office.

"I also heard word that you got such great power. Tesshin, a good friend of mine, told me all about you," said Minori.

** At the Kuoh Academy Gymnasium **

(3rd-Person POV)

One of the girls Dayo saved, Haruko Amaya was with another girl named **Uruchi Minaya**. Uruchi is a girl who wore the same uniform as Haruko, and she has hazel-colored hair, tied in a small ponytail, by a purple ribbon and greenish yellow eyes, and has a slim body with a C-cup bust.

And right now, they were walking to the opening ceremony for the first years at the new Kuoh Academy, and for the Kawakami Student body since Kuoh became co-ed. Some girls were nervous, while others are cross, and some were excited to meet them. Uruchi was cross while Haruko was nervous. They all went inside as Uruchi went to her seat while Haruko went up to hers on stage, along with an orange-haired girl with glasses.

Meanwhile, Mio found her seat next to Akame while the others of the Kazama family sat not too far off. However, the Kuki family, all 4 members of the Big 4, Momoyo, Yukie, Ageha, and Tsubame, and their 'Manager', Medaka Kurokami, along with Tesshin Kawakami and the Student Council of Kuoh were all at the stage while Minori checks the microphone.

"Check, check! One two three, mic check! Test. Test. Can you hear me?"

"She takes too long testing the mic," said Haruko.

Minori then began to speak, "On behalf of the staff of Kawakami Academy, and to the Kuki corporation, I want to congratulate all of you on passing your admission exam! I am the Director of the new Kuoh Academy, merged with **Tenbi Academy** , Minori Rokujou. The Director of the Kawakami Academy is Tesshin Kawakami. Now, while I welcome our new students, I want to tell you something about this special school. The motto of our school is 'Brains, Beauty, Body'. Whether its brains or your body, they are both beautiful and strong. This concept will not change since we are now a co-ed elite training school. Our aim is to assure that both boys and girls are able to thrive and bring their A-games. As they observe the school rules which state, they are free to keep busy with 'Love' and 'Battles'."

Now, despite being first year, Mio is going to be in a class with 2nd and 3rd-year students. The members of Night Raid, however, will be split within the 2 schools to make sure that there will be no early suspicions.

Minori then continued, "Now, while Kawakami Academy is well-known for its skills in Martial Arts, for Kuoh Academy, all the components of **Element** will be gained by fighting **Maken**. Once you've gained experience from fighting Maken and mastered the components of Element you will have control, only then does a bright future certainly await you."

"Maken?" asked Tatsumi.

"Element?" asked Mine. "What the hell is she talking about?"

"Well, it's best if you just look up here instead of trying to understand all that. Class 2-B #6, Garreto Kinua. Also, from Class 2-B, #7, Azuki Shinatsu."

Garreto said from the side of the stage, "Director, Azuki and I have just concluded our fight."

"Ah, is that so?" asked Minori, who was slightly annoyed.

"Naturally, I won," said Azuki in a confident manner.

"Tsk. Oh, my poor **Teddy** ," said Garreto in a drama fashion. "From now on, Azuki will hold you tightly every night as tears will flow into your pillow."

As Mio twitched her eyebrows in annoyance for what nonsense these girls were fighting for, many other students began to murmur.

"Huh? Who would've thought that Azuki has such interests…"

"How does Garreto know?"

"That's not the point!" said an embarrassed Azuki. "Just stop talking already!"

"I'm simply telling them a little about yourself," laughed Garreto.

"What do we do now, Director?" asked the orange-haired glasses girl.

"I guess we'll have someone else give us a demonstration," said Minori.

"Director," a voice from the crowd called out, bringing everyone's attention to the stage in the center of the gym where it looked to be ready from someone to have a martial arts match upon.

Standing there was the blonde girl from outside, in which all the guys in the crowd started cheering for her as soon as they saw her.

'What a bunch of freaking animals. It's like they've never seen a girl before,' Mine and Mio thought to themselves.

"I, **Kodama Himegami** , would like to participate in this demonstration," announced the twin-tailed blonde girl.

"Himegami..." said Haruko.

"I want HIM to be my opponent," Kodama declared, and who would it be, you ask? None other than Dayo, who was the only one leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and had one eye open as he looked at Kodama.

"All right," said Dayo as he got up from the wall. "I've been waiting to see what you're capable of."

"The challenger is the Teacher-in-Training, Dale Dominus!" said Minori as Mio and some of the Night Raid members and the Kazama family gasped.

"Why is he using another name?" Mio asked Akame.

"This is to prevent from people finding out who he is," Akame answered. "And for good reason. It seems that there's a lot of powerful people here, and we're going to assume that some people are here to target him or even you."

Mio ah'd at that as both Dayo and Kodama are on opposite sides of the stage.

"This match is a simple exercise," said Kodama. "So just relax, it's not like I'm going to pull out all the stops on you. You're just a beginner like all the rest of the guys here, right?"

Dayo narrowed his eyes as he felt insulted and decides to show Kodama what a good fighter he is.

"This match will last for 3 minutes! Begin!" said Minori.

"3 minutes? This won't even last for 3 seconds, because…." Dayo said before what he does next that shocks everyone in the building as ALL had their mouths dropped at what they saw.

Dayo was behind Kodama with a massive broadsword that was shaped like a giant butcher knife, and Kodama's head was somehow inside the circle close to the top edge. She didn't know how he got there, or how her head got inside the sword, but she does hear Dayo say in a cold tone….

"…you have lost. And just to let you know, who's the beginner now, Ms. Himegami?"

Kodama shivered at that as Minori got out of her shock as she said…

"M-Match is o-over. Mr. Dominus is the winner."

The sword disappeared but everyone was in absolute shock at what just happened. Especially to Kodama. She was beaten in mere MILLISECONDS! In fact, no one, not even Tesshin, saw him move nor did they see him take out that sword.

The match was over before it even began.

In fact, not believing what just happened, Kodama grew angry and decided that it was time to get serious.

"Grrrr. I don't know how you did it, but I will NOT let that happen again. In fact, I demand a rematch!" Kodama said in anger.

"Well, let's try it again!" Minori replied immediately. "This time, it's a 1-minute match. Begin!"

"This time, I'm going to make the first move. In fact, I'll finish you in one blow," Kodama growled as she rose to her, raising her hand up. The room darkened as Dayo saw golden lightning appear in her hand, making her smirk. "This is my Element," she said as her eyes glowed gold in color before they slitted.

Dayo smiled darkly. "You have just made another mistake."

Kodama growled as she reared her arm back as she charged as a golden ball of lightning formed in her hand. In the audience, both Natsu and Justin smiled as they knew what was going to be happen next. Kodama unleashes her attack towards Dayo who didn't move…

BZZT!

…only for him to grab the ball and eats it in his mouth! Everyone once again had their jaws dropped, except for the Night Raid members.

"Did he just…" Mio said in shock.

"Oh my…" Akeno said in surprise as she and Rias' peerage looked at Dayo in bewilderment.

"DID YOU JUST EAT MY LIGHTNING?!" Kodama yelled in horror.

"I sure did," Dayo replied calmly. "And that was your mistake."

Dayo then pointed his finger to Kodama, in which a large lightning bolt hit Kodama in 0.5 seconds!

BZZZZZZZZZT!

"AAAAH!"

…in which sent Kodama flying to the wall….

BLAM!

…knocking her out instantly.

"The winner is Dale Dominus….a-again…" said Minori in shock as everyone looked at Dayo in awe as he leaned back at the wall with his sunglasses gleaming at the light. "Please everyone, head to your classes that you've been assigned. Dale, please come to my office."

** At the Old School Building **

Rias sat at her desk with her head in her hands, thinking about the match between Dayo and Kodama. However, Akeno had told just her the information she had gathered upon reaching the Shimazu Dorms, the unmistakable presence of a Fallen Angel. Rias was angry at herself, for letting the Fallen Angels into her territory (not realizing that this is Kawakami Territory to begin with), both she and Kita allowed their presence as they didn't wish to start a conflict between the Fallen Angels and the Devils that would undoubtedly result in war, but now they were targeting some potential peerage members, trampling over their territory like they owned it.

It was something that she could not forgive; would not.

Just then, a beautiful gray-haired maid with an attractive figure comes out of the magic circle. It's Kita's personal maid, **Fubuki**.

"Ah. Fubuki. Is Izumi accounted for?" Rias questioned.

"Yes," Fubuki answered. "Koneko is currently watching her right now."

"Have you seen **Kogarashi** lately?" Rias asked. Kogarashi is known as **The Masked Maid Guy** , and…he is Rias' personal...'maid'.

"Not yet," Fubuki answered as she closed her eyes. "I've heard that he's helping Lord Sirzechs out with his paperwork, much to Grayfia's dismay. Anyway, should I bring Izumi here?"

"Yes, I don't want the Fallen Angels to sink their claws into Izumi, my cute servant. Kita and I will protect her before the Fallen Angels have their chance to act on their plans." Rias told her. "Also, I don't want to insult on your abilities, nor Kogarashi's, but I think we should be on guard, just in case."

"Not only that, but we've also found out about Natsu Dragneel, and Justinian Dragonshot," Fubuki stated, making Rias widen her eyes. "Plus, Dale is now one of the teachers for these 2 schools. And they and **Mamoru Sakazaki** have some type of magical abilities. Shall we confront them, Lady Rias?"

Rias frowned at that, not only did she and Kita have the matter of the Fallen Angels to deal with, but now they had discovered 4 potential magic users within Kuoh and Kawakami itself.

"I feel like there is something much more going on around here than we know, Fubuki." Rias breathed out as Akeno walked into the room. "Find out more about Natsu and Justin and Dale..." She breathed out. "And as for us, we have to deal with the Fallen Angels."

That statement made Akeno frown. "Is there something wrong Akeno?" Rias questioned noticing her Queen's current discomfort.

"Rias…I think I've found my sister….Akame," Akeno said, her breath slightly shaky making Rias speechless as Akeno rose her head. Rias had met Akame and Kurome once before, when she was a young girl and met Akeno for the first time. She had come across the three half-Fallen Angels and asked all three to join her peerage; Akeno had been the only one to agree, Kurome had followed after Akame and left with her oldest sister. No word had been heard from them either since. If the two girls had joined the Grigori, they were the Devil's sworn enemies.

"Akeno, I'm so sorry," Rias apologized as she rose from her desk walking around the furniture, placing her hands on Akeno's shoulders. "It's been such a long time since you saw either of your sisters." Akeno lowered her gaze as Rias pulled her into a hug, Akeno returning the embrace as Rias soothed her. Rias and Kita were the only ones ever to see this side of Akeno, the only ones knowing how emotionally fragile their oldest friend was.

"You don't have to worry Rias, I'll stand with you and Kita," Akeno whispered softly as she pulled back from Rias' embrace. "If they're with the Grigori, they're just like **Baraqiel** , my enemy." Rias frowned slightly, she remembered how broken all three had been when she had first laid eyes on them, if it hadn't been for Akame protecting them with that strange cursed blade, she had no doubt that the Himejima clan would have eliminated the three half-Fallen Angels. But even back then, Akame being the oldest sibling had just been a young girl, holding a blade much too powerful for her to wield. Kurome and Akeno had watched their clan's members assault and try to kill them while Akame had retaliated before Rias and Kita arrived.

However, what neither did not know was that after the 3 Half-Fallen Angels split, a Serial Killer came and eliminated the rest of the Himejima Clan, believing that they were the only ones left.

"Fubuki, go ahead and find Izumi when classes are done, and let Kita know to bring Koneko and Yumi as well," Rias stated. "Take some time to think things through Akeno; you haven't seen your sisters in seven years." Akeno frowned but nodded, always able to take the helpful advice of her oldest friend. There was still so much she didn't know about the situation after all.

Rias frowned as she watched Akeno sit on the couch with a view of the window, drawing a knee up to her chest which she hugged resting her cheek on it. Rias didn't want Akeno to have to face off against her sisters, ever, but now, one of them is in this school. The Gremory House cherished family and Akeno's and Koneko's both were a difficult situation. While her closest sisters, Kuroka and Leone were Koneko's true family, as were Akame and Kurome to Akeno.

As Fubuki left the room, Akeno frowned feeling the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes at the thought of facing off against her older sister; she was the last person Akeno suspected that she would cross here, of all places. She had almost deluded herself into a false happiness, but now as reality was crashing around her pain was erupting within her. Right now as Rias contacted Koneko via magic circle memories were flooding through Akeno's mind. Both happy and painful memories, one memory clung to her, it was how different Akame had been after their mother Shuri had died. In their entire time travelling together across the country, not once did Akame smile after their mother's death.

** At the Kuoh Academy Hallway **

(Dayo's POV)

I just looked at my schedule that Minori gave me, and boy, am I booked. I have to teach 3 classes from Kawakami, specifically Class 2-S and 2-F and one other class, and 5 other classes from Kuoh, including one P.E. class later on.

And as I continued down the hall, I passed by a lot of students….mainly girls who were eyeing me up and down. Well…I appreciated the attention and it was good for my pride…but I didn't want the spotlight to shine on me for very long, though I doubt that, and I bet Mio is going to be jealous of this.

"Holy sh*t, would you look at him!"

"He's even more handsome than Touma Aoi!"

"Is he single?!"

More than a few girls were whispering to one another, circulating comment after as I went along.

But what got my interest is the list of students that I have for Homeroom Class, and they are as follows:

1\. Moka Akashiya

2\. Saeko Busijima

3\. Aine Chidorigafuchi

4\. Lala Satalin Deviluke

5\. Nana Astar Deviluke

6\. Momo Belia Deviluke

7\. Yurishia Farandole

8\. Yū Fujikura

9\. Kita Gremory

10\. Rias Gremory

11\. Charlotte Hazelink

12\. Akame Himejima

13\. Akeno Himejima

14\. Hayuru Himekawa

15\. Sylvia van Hossen

16\. Kotori Itsuka

17\. Ayaka Kagari

18\. Mikoto Kondo

19\. Chizuru Minamoto

20\. Akane Mishima

21\. Rei Miyamoto

22\. Aya Natsume

23\. Mio Naruse

24\. Himari Noihara

25\. Yuki Nonaka (Class Rep.)

26\. Kaede Sakura

27\. Shizuku Sango

28\. Natsuru Seno

29\. Isuzu Sento

30\. Silvia Silkcut

31\. Origami Tobiichi

32\. Tohka Yatogami

33\. Astraea

34\. Ikaros

35\. Nymph

36\. Yami

And to think that Mio is in the same class. And for some reason, I had a feeling that something is strange about the ENTIRE class, aside from Mio.

However, I also had a feeling that Momoyo is about to come from behind and attack me.

"Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki (Dynasty Warriors Punch)!"

Yeah, that's Musou Seikenzuki, one of her signature techniques, a simple straight punch with a power of a battleship cannon.

The students all moved out of the way as Momoyo closes the distance, but….

GRAB!

…many students, including Momoyo herself, gasped, even though it was a little late in reaction time, but everyone was shocked as I caught her punch without looking back. The speed of Momo's punch was so fast that no one could've caught it, but I had uncanny reaction that I managed to catch her punch without getting blown away.

But even than that, when I caught her punch, a powerful wave of KI ripples throughout the hallway, causing lots of skirts to flip up, surprising many of the girls by surprise.

"Momoyo!" said Tesshin who came out of nowhere.

WHAM!

"Ow!" Momoyo moaned after getting in the head. "Why did you do that, Old Man?"

"You idiot…" Tesshin chided Momoyo. "You know you cannot attack someone without a challenge and especially not an Instructor like him."

"Instructor?"

"Yeah," I answered as I looked at Momoyo. "You should know better than that. You should be lucky that I'm going to let it slide."

"At least he has forgiven you Momo, but you attacking him out of nowhere is truly wrong," said Tesshin who hits Momoyo again, which caused the latter to wince in pain.

"Ow! Alright, alright, I'm sorry…."

"Professor Dominus."

"Dominus."

I whispered to Momoyo, "Yes, I'm doing that as an alias."

** At Class 1/2/3-A **

(3rd-Person POV)

This class was brimming with energy as all the students had gathered in the class, including Mio, along with many old faces and some new ones, but there seemed to be no less enthusiasm in any of them, for some, this was the beginning of their new life as high school students, and each of them was eager to cash it to the fullest.

Friends were connecting with each other and new friends were being made, things discussed amongst them, of their vacations, of their upcoming high school year, their expectations, latest fashion and many other things.

However, Akeno was with Rias and Kita at back in the hopes to not see her sister Akame as they were in the same class. But she and the others were talking about their new teacher Dayo.

"Say, did any of you get a glimpse of that black-suited man?" asked one of the girls.

Some growled a disappointing 'NO!'

"I did!" one of them called out.

"I did too!" another called out.

"Me too!" another added.

Another couple or so girls added their 'Yes!' and within seconds, they were by most of the remaining girls…

Mio, however, growled in annoyance as she quickly found that Dayo was getting popular very quickly.

"Details girls, details!" one of the busty blondes asked.

"How about I show you the photo instead," one of the brown-haired beauties intoned in a smug tone…sometimes she carries her camera as she constantly travels to capture such great moments, be it the nature's beauty or some embarrassing moments of her friends which she could sometimes use against them.

"You have a photo of him…then what are you waiting for? Bring it out-desu!" one of the smaller blondes spoke.

"Ufufufufu! Patience, Silvia, patience!" spoke the brown-haired beauty as she took out the photo from her shirt.

The photo was out on display for all to watch and even though the young man attacked Kodama with an annoyed look on his face, his features made some of the girls blush. They could even tell that throughout his suit, he was in good shape.

One of the girls to look at the photo very thoroughly belonged to a girl with light blue, neck length hair wrapped in a headband with a braid on the right side of her face and an ahego strand; yellow eyes, fair skin, a slim yet endowed figure with high C-cup breasts borderlining on a D-cup, and wearing the same Kuoh Academy uniform with the other girls. This is the Class Representative for 1-2-3-A, **Yuki Nonaka**.

"Hmmm…" Yuki thought to herself as she went back to her seat.

Mio also decided to look at the photo herself, and what she does next is going to tick Dayo and his gang off for the rest of the day.

"Geez. I've been adopted by this guy as we're living together, and for him to be this strong," Mio said to herself, but it proved to be a costly mistake.

"Eh~?!" the rest of the class shouted and made noises of disbelief.

"…" Akame sighed in annoyance and was going to let Dayo know.

"Ah…" Mio gasped, realizing what she did.

"Ufufufufu….I hear a story!" the brown-haired beauty intoned as many eyes were on Mio.

To Rias, Kita, and Akeno, they too wanted to know.

** 10-minutes later; Outside the Room **

(Dayo's POV)

I finally made to the classroom as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes. Also, I already felt a few magical presences in there, meaning that right from the get-go, this was NOT going to be a normal class. I took a few deep breaths as I slide the door and walked right in.

All the noise in the class seemed to have sucked into a black hold as I walked into the class and not surprisingly, many of the girls all had shocked and surprised looks on their faces. I can tell that I'm going to be the talk of the Academy for quite some time. However, I was feeling a lot of strange and magical presences, from a few Devils, to Fallen Angels, to even…a Vampire…

"Right. Hello everyone, the name's Dale Dominus. From today onwards, I'll be your homeroom teacher and professor of mathematics as I have a Minor Degree in Math. It's a pleasure to meet you," I introduced.

Almost all of the girls were stunned that I was here, and only when a girl with long, knee-length pink hair and green eyes named **Moka Akashiya**.

"Excuse me! I have a question!" Moka asked as she stood up and raised her hand.

"Go ahead," I replied.

The girl looked at me with a small blush on her face and asked, "How old are you, Prof. Dominus?"

"Even though my body looks like a teenager, I'm actually 23, and I have a Bachelor's in Computers with a Minor Degree in Math, as I mentioned, and a Master's Degree in Information Technology at M.I.T.," I replied.

Most of the girls all had surprising looks on their faces as Moka continued her questioning, "Where are you from?"

"Originally from Florida in North America," I answered.

"Where are you currently staying?" Moka asked.

"The Shimazu Dorms for now," I answered as many girls murmured upon themselves as they knew that Momoyo is one of the residents there.

"And…is it true that you and Mio live together?" Moka asked innocently.

That last question surprised me as I slowly looked at Mio, who hid her face from her desk. It didn't take long for the pieces to come together.

"Mio…." I said in a low tone. "Please see me after class."

Mio knew that she f-ed it up.

(2 Hours later…)

I was with Natsu and Justin on the rooftop of the Kawakami Academy area as we were eating lunch.

"Man, that twin-tailed Erza is getting to be annoying," said Natsu as he chomped down his lunch quickly. Apparently, they found out about what happened earlier.

"First of all, she's not Erza," I said in a sweatdrop. "And she refused to eat her lunch?"

"Yeah," Justin replied. "Mio thought that it was for Momoyo since you and her are a bit together, but she didn't know that. Oh well. More for me!" And Justin just ate it within seconds.

"Well, you're being the headline news, Professor," said a new voice which came from the door. It's a normal Kuoh Academy male student with dark green hair spiking up with 2 fringes on both sides of his face and deep-purple colored eyes, and wearing the Male uniform with boots.

"I'm **Yahiro Takigawa.** Please to meet you."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"And I'm Justin Hibiki. Nice to meet you."

And as we were eating lunches, Yahiro began to talk.

"I know what you're going through. I transferred here last year myself," he began.

"Really?" Justin asked. "I can tell that you're the type that stays out of trouble."

"And to think that a LOT of the boys are jealous of you," Yahiro said to me. "For you to defeat Himegami twice, and be together with Mio AND Momoyo. Who wouldn't be jealous of you?"

"Tell me something I don't know," I said.

"Well, the envy of a man runs deeper than a woman's, surprisingly. If anyone tried to get a step ahead, the rest of their fans wouldn't stay quiet."

"So, they're all keeping their eyes on each other?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," Yahiro answered.

'Just as I thought; with almost everyone with their eye on Mio, Momoyo, and other popular idols, it'll be impossible for anyone of the Demon Clan to nab Mio during the daytime. Plus, Night Raid is here as insurance,' I thought. "Well, should you really be associated with me then?"

"Don't worry about it. You all look strong, and it shows. If it comes down to it, I'll abandon you all to save my own skin."

"For a new friend, you're so dependable," said Justin with half-lidded eyes.

** At the Kuoh Academy Old School Building **

(3rd-Person POV)

It was late afternoon, and both Rias and Kita stood at the window, with a frown on their beautiful faces as they watched the courtyard of the old school building. It should have been empty as it was way past time that the first day of school ended, but a woman was currently present and there was no way she was leaving.

In fact, also here was Koneko was a big frown on her face as she didn't look at anyone. Heck, she's not even eating her snacks. Why, you ask?

Because her older sister, Leone, has found Koneko after saving her from a thug a few minutes ago.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 5 minutes earlier)

Leone walked across the school ground trying to pick up the scent of a familiar nekomata. At first, she thought it was **Kuroka** , her younger sister, but she soon squashed that out as she wouldn't be in the school premises.

Even now, she was using her Senjutsu to keep her mind calm and clear while she processed her surroundings. She then picked up a scent of not one, but two familiar beings. One of them she knew right away was Koneko, or better known as….

" **Shirone?** " Leone asked in anticipation, and soon she's about to find her, thanks to this voice.

"Hey brat!"

Leone quickly turned to the entrance to see some kind of thug standing in front of Koneko, who was looking down at the candy bar that was dropped. "Watch where you're going!"

Koneko didn't say anything as she continued to look at her candy bar on the ground.

"Hey, I'm talking to you brat! Apologize for bumping to me!" the thug shouted.

"You made me drop my candy," Koneko replied in a monotone voice.

"Like I care, b*tch!" the thug shouted as he raised his fist up to hit her.

"Picking on school girls, especially my sister, is low, even for a scum like you," said Leone as she appeared before the thug while Koneko looked at her oldest sister with fear.

"Make me!" the thug yelled, punching at Leone, only for her to grab the fist and bending it backwards, making the thug yelp in pain before she slammed her right knee in the thug's gut, making him bend over before Leone punched him in the face with her left fist and turned around and kicked him in the chest with her right leg, sending him flying to the ground, knocking him out.

"Come on. Let's get out of here!" said Leone as they disappeared.

(FLASHBACK END!)

While Rias and Kita could have forbade Koneko from going to see her, they didn't want to cause a rift between Koneko and themselves. If Koneko started to hold a grudge against Rias or Kita, then there was the possibility that Kuroka, or even Leone may snatch her away with ease.

Yumi Kiba was there at the entryway with her sword in hand, ready to fight as her presence didn't even bother Leone as she didn't even acknowledge her, let alone glance in her direction.

Akeno was behind both Rias and Kita as they the doors to their room opening as they saw Leone disappeared from behind as Koneko felt two hands on her underdeveloped chest as Leone's large breasts pushed into her from behind.

"You have to massage these to get them bigger, you know little sis," Leone laughed as rubbed Koneko's chest before scowling as a blade was right at her cheek. Narrowing her eyes as they slitted at Yumi, who was holding the blade to her cheek as a thin trail of blood runs downs her skin from the light cut it left.

"Yumi…" Koneko breathed out.

"Let her go," Yumi ordered, but was shocked when the cut was healed moments later as Leone turned her head and bit her blade before crushing it in an instant with her teeth and jumping back with Koneko before spitting out the shards of metal.

"Your friends are mean, Shirone!" Leone whined as she nuzzled her cheek into Koneko's. "I came all this way to see you after seeing Kuroka last night, and your friends are being mean to me!" she cried, making Yumi pause as Rias, Kita and Akeno came in.

"Hiya, reds! Been taking good care of Shirone for me?!"

"What do you want?" Rias called down to Leone.

"Well, I'm here for Kuroka's place to give Shirone our regards," said Leone as both Rias and Koneko glared at her. "But I figured that you would react that way."

"Leone…" Koneko looked up at her older sister in a cold tone. "It's none of your business. I'd like it if you would leave."

"That's no way to treat your oldest sister," Leone pouted. "Kuroka was worried sick about you, and you're not going to say hello to me?"

"I have nothing to say to her, or you, not any more," Koneko responded, making Leone frown. "I'm a part of the Gremory house now. Leave me alone. And don't think I'm going to talk to Kuroka either. She's nothing but a criminal!"

Leone sighed, raising a hand to her forehead as she finally found both Kuroka and Koneko and still finds it hard to come to terms as siblings.

"Well, either way. We're coming back," Leone said to her. "I know that you still hate Kuroka, but please don't cut us off yet. Family is important. Oh, and be sure to keep your **Red Dragon Empress** at bay. Our teammate has smelled her scent. And keep rubbing your chest, Shirone. They'll get bigger soon! Laters!"

Koneko blushed slightly as Leone laughed and went out the window.

"Find Izumi Hyoudou, now," Kita instructed.

"She already left for home," said Yumi. "But she's not alone. She's going with 3 people with **wings** on their backs."

Both Rias and Yumi froze as they recall 3 of their classmates could match what Yumi just described.

"Quick! Observe her and find out who are those 3," Rias ordered, worried that the Angels might have already made their move. Fallen Angels was bad enough, but Angels?

Akeno was worried that Akame may be one of the people following Izumi as she clenched her hand in anger.

** At the Entrance **

(Dayo's POV)

"Why are you following me?" asked Mio.

"Why ask that question when you already know the answer, dumb*ss?" Mine asked back, causing them to glare at each other. She should already that we live at the same residence.

"Some girlfriend you have," Lubbock whispered to Tatsumi.

All Tatsumi could do was laugh sheepishly as we all saw Maria at the gate.

"Mistress Mio! Good job on your hard work today," Maria greeted, but Mio walked past her.

"That's a weird thing to say," said Tatsuki. "It's just school."

"Um, Dayo, Natsu, and Justin?"

"What?" we asked together as we all frowned.

"She seems like she's in a really foul mood," Maria whispered to us.

"No sh*t, Sherlock," Natsu growled out humorlessly.

"And besides, a lot happened," I said.

Maria blinked before adopting a sly smile. "Oh? That's not good. Use protection next time."

"More like, YOU are going to need protection if you don't get your mind out of that damn gutter!" Tatsuki yelled as she grabbed Maria's ears and pulled as a tickmark appeared on her head.

"Owie! It hurts, Tatsuki!" Maria wailed, flailing her arms.

"C-Calm down, Tatsuki," Orihime said as the Kazama family met us.

"Hey! How's it going?" asked Momoyo as she held on to my right arm.

Before I could answer, Akame whispered something in my ear.

"So, you have found the Red Dragon Empress?"

Akame nodded, "Her name is Izumi Hyoudou. She's in Class 2-D."

"Got it," I replied, and then…

"Professor Dominus," came the voice of Yuki Nonaka, the Class Representative of 1-2-3-A. "I would like to have a word with you. Alone."

"Do you realize who you're talking to?" asked Momoyo, but Yuki ignored her.

I sighed and then said, "Right. You guys take Mio and Maria home, while I have a chat with her," I ordered as I went up to Yuki.

As Mio was about to open her mouth, Benitsubasa cuts her off with her knuckles crunched. "Say one word, Mio, and I promise you that the next second won't be pretty."

** At a Coffee Shop **

"So, Yuki, Class Representative. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"2 things. One, is that you and a couple of friends of yours have the presence of a Dragon, and 2, it's about Mio Naruse…" Yuki replied as her hair shadows down.

My eyes widened before my gentle look turned hostile and said, "Ah, so that's it. You must one of THOSE observers. Which means, I'm going to assume, that you're part of…the **Hero Tribe** or the **Hero Faction** of the **Khaos Brigade**. And to think that you are their representative, and in the same school."

"The Hero Tribe part is correct. With that said, do me a favor and don't involve yourself with Mio Naruse any further. And for that matter, don't involve yourself with the Angels, Fallen Angels, or Devils, either," said Yuki with cold yellow eyes.

(3rd-Person POV)

And on the other side was a small girl with red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is usually tied in twintails. She also has an anime antenna hair that always sticks out on the top of her head. Unlike the white ribbons worn during school, she now has black ribbons as she wore maid-like sleeve clothes with a black skirt and stockings.

She's one of Dayo's students, **Kotori Itsuka** as she watches them with a smirk on her face.

"This is quite an interesting development," she said as licked a lollipop. "Is this a Date or is this a Battle?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **ED Song: Hero by Mariah Carey**

* * *

 _On the next episode…._

 _Yuki warns Dayo to not involve with any race of the Supernatural, not knowing that a few classmates, including Mio and the Night Raid team, are watching as Mio finds out about the truth._

 _Later that night, a mixed bathing bond moment gets cut short as Izumi gets attacked by a team of Fallen Angels, only for Dayo and his gang to interfere when Rias and her Peerage show up, meeting for the first time._

 _All the while, Akame meets one of her former comrades of the Grigori as she tells Akame about the upcoming plan to exterminate a Nun, not knowing that this was against Azazel's orders._

 _And later, both Dayo and Natsu get caught in the middle of a fight between Azuki Shinatsu and freshman Kai Kuragasa in which Kodama Himegami forces Natsu to join the fight against his will, while Momoyo asks Dayo to battle, which will change the way the 2 schools view both them and Justin forever._

 _Plus, one of Dayo's servants, Yu Fujikura, tells Dayo why she's here as a student in his class and that the Matriarchs of his clan are sending his 'home' to their area._

 _And after Examination Day at school, Minori requests Dayo, Natsu, and Justin to meet with her and Gen Tagayashi to see about their special powers. At that time, Mio's curse activates, leading to a showdown between her and Yuki, only to be confronted by the masked individual, in which both Rias' Peerage, and another club by the name of Maken-Ki intervenes._

 _Dayo and his team are beginning to make themselves known at Kawakami and Kuoh Academy, but others have got something to say about that! There's going to be PLENTY of Action-packed battles in the next episode. Why?_

 _Because's All's Fair in Love and War! Seriously!_

* * *

And that concludes Episode 3, and I KNOW that you have a lot of questions, so let me answer some of those questions right now, regarding about my OC's class.

First of all, if you've watched or seen _Mahou Sensei Negima_ , then you should probably have an idea on what's going to be happen here. And yes, they WILL be involved with the Supernatural as some (not ALL) will be part of my OC's Unwanted Harem.

Next, as you probably know, the Fallen Angel Arc is coming up, starting at the next Episode, and as for the girls in my OC's class, if you don't know, please go ahead and search it via your search engine.

Also, that weapon that my OC had during the fight with Kodama is just one of the many weapons that he has created via alchemy, and is inspired by **A King's Ascension** , made by LonelyDreamer00.

You may also notice that there's been a trend about the **Serial Killer.** If you want to know, I can tell you that this Killer is from one of the Minor Trends that I've placed at the beginning of this story. That's the only Hint I'm going to give you, and that will be played as a Major Antagonist later on.

And let's not forget about the 3 Factions. As you probably know, not all Devils and Fallen Angels are bad, so in this story, I'm going to expand a little bit further to tell you that not all Angels are good either, and if you have seen or even heard of _Supernatural, Sora no Otoshimono,_ _Testament of Sister New Devil_ , and _Date A Live_ , you will see why. (Arcane Heart)

And on a side note, I'm now A+ certified! That's one of the reasons why I'll be slower as my schedule begins to pick up.

With all that said, read and review, but no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	5. Kill the Stray Devils

All right, everyone! This is dad90 ready for to bring you another episode of _All's Fair in Love and War_. One of my favorite events of 2016 was the Olympics, and there was plenty of action there, and I know for a fact that there's going to be plenty of action here, so let's not waste any more time as we get into Episode 4, the start of The Fallen Angel Arc, on….

* * *

 **All's Fair in Love & War!**

 **A Highschool DxD x Majikoi x Akame ga Kill crossover**

"Speech"

'Thought'

" **Dark Dayo/Darkness"**

" _ **Matsukaze"**_

 **[Dragon Speech]**

Technique Name/Name of Weapon

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY anime or manga whatsoever, but I do own my OC.

* * *

 **OP Song: True by Spandau Ballet**

 **Episode 4: It's Time to Kill the Stray Devils and Take Out the Trash**

* * *

 _Previously on All's Fair in Love and War…._

 _After a shocking battle at the Opening Ceremony and being accustomed as an instructor from Tesshin Kawakami, Dayo, Natsu and Justin all befriended Yahiro Takigawa, but they are somewhat suspicious when he talks about Mio Naruse._

 _And then the Class Representative of 1-2-3-A, Yuki Nonaka, wants to talk to Dayo alone in a Coffee Shop as he quickly finds out that she is a Representative of the Hero Tribe and thankfully, not a member of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade._

 _And right now, she has a message to give to Dayo, unaware that a few people are watching them…_

* * *

** At a Coffee Shop **

(Dayo's POV)

I knew that something fishy was going on from the get-go, and this tense atmosphere says it all.

"Don't involve yourself with Mio Naruse any further. And for that matter, don't involve yourself with the Angels, Fallen Angels, or Devils either," said Yuki straightforwardly.

"Let me guess. Based on the Hero Tribe's protocol, I bet that she's considered an S-ranked observation target, while I'm possibly an SS-ranked elimination target. Is that correct?" I asked as I was disappointed at her trying to intimidate me. The sad fact is that my father, **Gilgamesh** , is considered to be the starting domino that led to the creation of both the Hero Tribe and the Hero Faction.

"And they just had to choose you, of all people, to do it, when they already know about our family, and the Night Raid, and when Mio has been taken into our clan. And how do I know, you ask? It's because of my 3 Aunts that told about the organizations that are monitoring our movements, as well as Mio's," I remarked, making Yuki look troubled.

"Then why? Your father was what started the Hero Tribe, and you know how dangerous your family is, as they want to destroy humanity to create a perfect world! Not only that, but the 3 Factions keep reincarnating humans of this very world to repopulate their own. Even Angels!" she warned me, and unfortunately, she's got a good point there.

"Sadly, that was a true part, I'll admit that, but we've changed. I've founded an empire that will be a safe haven for us, as well as the 3 Factions, but you got to know that they have reasons of doing so," I answered back. "And trust me. I'll do everything in my power to prevent my family from going back to their original ways."

Then, I took a quick glance at the mirror, only to notice that not only I see one of my students watching the whole thing, but also sitting across from her were Mio and Maria as they were failing to hide behind a menu as they were eavesdropping.

(Across the Area)

(3rd-Person POV)

"I never imagined one of Mistress Mio's classmates was a member of the hero clan," Maria whispered as she peeked over the menu and looked ashamed that she didn't suspected the fact that one of the organizations, the Hero Tribe, would plant an observer so much to her chagrin without her knowledge.

Of course, Kotori Itsuka, from another organization herself, on another table unknowingly responded, "Well, you're not the only one. We should've done a background check on everyone. Unfortunately, this isn't a Date that I was thinking of. And neither would Mio for that matter."

"H-Hold on! I didn't say such a thing at all!" Mio denied her new classmate before stealing a glance at Yuki when she heard her rather forceful request to her new step-brother. 'But now that I think about it, she did steer well clear of me. Not only that, but some others were watching intensively….'

"I've…been a fool," she muttered, clenching her hands under the table.

"You sure are," Kotori responded while licking her lollipop. "Hiding in plain sight is one of the standards of the clan. You would never have been able to detect her."

"T-That's not what I meant! And the worst part was that I revealed that we're living together in front of everyone, and now he's here with her on some sort of lover's rendezvous…"

"Classic tsundere…" Kotori grumbled in a deadpan voice.

"I'm not a tsun-" Mio started loudly, slamming her fist on the table before Maria clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" Maria hissed. "You shouldn't have anything to worry about as long as they leave us alone. And besides, we don't have enough energy to spare on making enemies out of the Hero Tribe."

"That's right. For what I'm concerned, it's the Hero Tribe themselves that should be worried if they do anything stupid," said Kotori as she bit her lollipop.

'That's not what I'm worried about,' Mio thought to herself as she looked at Dayo and Yuki as she became jealous of them as Yuki moved a little closer to him, which unfortunately marks the succubus curse on her neck. 'N-No!'

"Mistress Mio?" Maria asked as she noticed Mio's change in posture as she started shifting around her seat.

Kotori notices this too as she smells a sweet scent as a smirk appeared on her face. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

'No! I'm not peeking! I'm only concerned about his safety!' Mio thought frantically as she rubbed her legs together.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

(Back at the other side)

(Dayo's POV)

I quickly looked and saw the mark under Mio's neck. Of all places, here? She really IS jealous… Better finish this!

'I-I can't believe that this would be something to activate the curse,' Mio thought miserably as I speak to Yuki again.

"Now look, I'm already neck-deep involved as I got a VERY busy schedule ahead of me, but my family and I have already decided to protect Mio, and consider this. Those good-for-nothing a**holes who are after Mio's birthright had Mio's surrogate parents killed, and now, they're after her life for the power she not only inherits from her biological father, but more. And in case you and those so-called 'Heroes' missed the memo, Mio's just a girl who's been dealt with a bad hand. She's innocent, as in she hasn't done anything wrong."

Yuki said nothing as I continued.

"That's one of the reasons I've decided to protect her. That goes for the Kazama family, and my team of Night Raid as well. Oh, and it was not because I was ordered to, or out of any obligation. I'm doing it because I want to. And I bet that the others would do the same, too. And if you think you're going to make me change my mind, don't. There's nothing you can do about it."

And as soon as I finished that sentence….

"E-Excuse me!"

…a loud shuffling was heard as I saw a flash of red hair flying out the door.

"Miss! Your change!" the cashier called as Maria quickly followed her while Kotori collected that said change.

** Outside the Shopping District **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Mistress Mio! Mistress Mio! Please wait!" Maria called out to Mio, who finally stopped at the crosswalk, upset with herself as tears fell from her eyes.

"What do I do, Maria?" Mio wondered in distress. "He's going so far me and the others…and even his own family…How am I supposed to face him from now on?"

She's been such a jerk to him and his friends. Sure, they were the same to her, but only because she was….mean…to them first.

"But isn't this a good thing? Now we know for sure that Dayo is a genuinely good person," Maria assured the redhead.

"But…"

"It just means it's all right for you to open your heart and have faith in him, as well as his teammates."

"Th-That's all?"

"Other than that, well, if you'd like to do something for Dayo, then I think you should do it."

Kotori, who has seen the whole thing, could only wonder what they were up to. In the meantime, she makes her report to her other teammates.

Also, both Christiane and Yukie walked by and saw both Mio and Maria and decided to check on them.

** At the Coffee Shop **

(Dayo's POV)

"I understand your concern, Ms. Nonaka. And now that I think about, those idiots probably think that they would defeat me and take my powers with the help of… _THEM_ , but the bottom line is this. Mio is facing the darkness of her past, and she's trying to live as best as she can, even preparing to fight to the death. She's trying to fight. And I believe that these 2 schools would be a good place to start, and if that's not a good enough reason, I don't what is."

** At the Street **

"A-A bath?!" Mio, Chris and Yukie shouted loudly after Maria told them about her plan.

" _ **Oh, that's a good idea,**_ **"** Matsukaze followed.

"Maria, you shouldn't have to make Dayo do this in order for them to bond," Chris defended.

"Y-Yeah! Bonds takes time…" Yukie followed as Maria giggled at Mio's flustered look at her latest plan.

** Outside the Kawakami Cake Shop **

(2 hours later)

It was evening as I brought 2 bags of cakes for everyone.

"I can be too nice for my own good. Hopefully, this will be the start of making up," I said to myself as I saw Yuki. "What are you doing here?"

"Your determination is not good enough," Yuki stated at point-blank, unknowingly offending me.

"Uh, excuse me? Care to… _elaborate?_ " I asked calmly, as my tone warned her to choose her next words carefully.

"I can't imagine you alone will be able to defeat the demons after Mio Naruse, even if your team's helping you," Yuki replied as I resisted the urge to facefault.

I quickly calmed down and said, "I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear that. I know that they are after her powers, and I bet that they are coming after me, too. So let them come. They'll be placed in bodybags for all I care. And besides, my mother and aunts and my sisters will show NO mercy on them if they lay a finger on me," I said as I turned around to walk home.

"That's impossible," Yuki stated quietly as a light green aura surrounded her.

A sharp tick of spiritual energy alerted me that she was summoning her weapon, and whipped around to see her materialize her gauntlet with a sheathed katana that I quickly recognized.

Not only that, but a wolf-like beast was right behind her, and without wasting a second, she immediately spun on her heel and cleaved it.

"A **Stray Devil** ," Yuki muttered before the blade vanished. "They're being drawn by Mio Naruse's power as the Demon Lord and growing in numbers. If her existence starts causing danger to her surroundings, then she'll be upgraded to an elimination target, just like you. Once that happens, then I won't be able to show mercy. Even if we have to fight each other," she warned me seriously.

I looked at her with soulless eyes as I swiped my finger to unintentionally kill another Stray Devil that was creeping behind Yuki, who failed to sense it.

"Then tell your buddies, and the Khaos Brigade that if they want an early funeral, they'll know where to find me. And trust me. You won't be able to touch any one that I care, because I will stop you every time, and if Mom or any one of my family tries to stop you, consider that as an early grave. And you can _believe that_."

And then, 2 things happened that takes a nasty turn for the worst. First, as much as I want to deny it, there's was no mistaking it. **Black feathers** dropped down to us, and then my senses detected their energy as well.

It was light, which means one thing.

"Great. **Fallen Angels** ," I growled as I called Akame to warn her that the Fallen Angels are on the prowl.

The second thing was that Yuki immediately vanished as soon as she saw the black feathers. She needs to be careful…in more ways than one.

** At the Shimazu Dorms **

"I'm home!" I shouted irritably as Miya grabbed my shoes to prevent the wall from being dented.

"DAYO! Is it true that you've gone on a date?!" Miyako asked in anger. "After all this time that I've waited…"

"NO!" I yelled back at Miyako. "Apparently, there are some enemies that want to eliminate both me and Mio, and if that's not bad enough, the Fallen Angels are VERY close to this area."

Everyone gasped as they looked at me and Mio.

"Like that's ever going to happen!" said Leone as she hugged me and used her energy to help me calm down.

"Yeah. If they're going to mess with you, they have to deal with us first," said Momoyo as her battle aura climbed.

"Same here!" Kazuko followed.

"That's right!" Miyako responded.

"Ditto," Chris simply said.

"I won't forgive them if they hurt you," said Yukie with an eerie smile.

The other girls soon followed while the boys also agreed, but unfortunately, they didn't have strong battle auras, except for Natsu and Justin.

And then, someone cleared their throat as we all turned to Mio and Maria sitting on the other sofa opposite of the girls, with the former looking nervous about something while the latter had a look of displeasure on her face and a tickmark on her head.

"…What is it?" I asked Maria in annoyance.

"What is it, you say? What do you have to say for yourself, neglecting your bodyguard duty on the first day of school?" Maria asked, narrowing her eyes. "Sure, teachers come in late, but this is unacceptable!"

"Excuse me? You want to run that by us again, succubus?" Tatsuki asked, cracking her knuckles as her tone told her not to push it, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Being out this late on a lovers' rendezvous is a cause of concern. We were worried you were up to something with her! Isn't that right, Mistress Mio?"

"Huh? Y-Yes, we did…"

'Lovers' rendezvous?!' the other girls thought, and actually thought that it did happen, but then they breathed in and out, knowing that Maria was up to no good again as she was trying to guilt-trip me, and it almost worked based on the looks of the Kazama family girls.

It was then that enough was enough.

"Of course, we have faith in you. We trust you. We do," Maria continued. "It's just as those who are going to be fighting together from now on, we'd like to deepen our bond of trust. That's all. Right, Mistress Mio?"

"R-Right. Exactly."

"Don't you agree, Dayo?" Maria asked as we all looked at her with a bored look.

"Are you done?" I asked as I landed on Momoyo's lap.

"Eh?" Maria squeaked, not expecting that sort of response.

"Do you really think that our boss is stupid?" Leone asked as she sat on the floor. "You do realize that like me, Natsu and Justin, he can smell your scent from anywhere, and I bet that he smelled you the moment you stepped followed him somewhere! Do you realize that we are also capable defending you both while he's handling other business?"

"But it's better when you're with us!" Maria protested and gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth and sweated when she realized what she just said.

"And you stepped in it now," Miya replied as she was right behind Maria as several Hannya masks surrounded her as a feverishly shaking and sweating Maria could only look back as Mio and the others stepped back from Miya as possible. "It appears that you didn't seem to learn your lesson yet, so I think it's high time that I… _remind_ you of that."

"No, please! Anything but THAT!" Maria wailed as Miya dragged her away by the buns of her hair.

"Serves her right," Benitsubasa replied as she drank a full cup of wine with Leone and Kazehana following her.

"Mio, I think that you should bond at your own pace," Tatsumi finally responded. "You know what they say, 'Rome can't be built in a day.'"

"Su-Sure. Whatever you say…Tatsumi," Mio responded with a blush.

"Good observation, Tatsumi," I smiled. "At least you're on the same page. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower, and when we're done, we're going to town to see if those Fallen Angels are making their move. Night Raid, move out!"

[YES, SIR!] the Night Raid members responded as they began to head out while Mio was thinking about what Tatsumi said. And at the same time, she didn't want Maria's plan go to waste…

** At the Bathroom **

I sighed as I laid in the water, letting the warm water soothe my body. It was one of these rare days that I was taking a bath by myself. I was usually joined by my maids, my family, or my closest friends. However, being alone is definitely a good change.

I was thinking of many girls, but when it comes to Maria, boy, she can be a problem. She's a succubus, but the worst kind; a loli. There was no way in hellfire that I was going to think about her body. Heck, even Ophis' loli body is better than hers, and that's saying a lot! If she grew a little taller with her chest swelling cup sizes, we would be in business. But for her to rush our bonding is not good at all.

And besides, I would NEVER do that to Momo, Kazu-Kazu, Chris, Yukie, and Miyako. Now that I think about it, I have a feeling that there's something more about her not being straight about the Master-Servant Contract.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was heard open, and instead of any of the girls I know, there was Mio with a thin yellow towel covering her busty, naked body.

"Mio, what are you doing here? I'm not looking forward to being assaulted by you over a bogus misunderstanding," I said as I turned my gaze away from her. "And just so we're clear, you came in here first, while I'm in here!"

"Ga! I'm not going to attack you! I just want to…want to…" Mio trailed off as she looked flustered.

"Want to what? Spit it out, Mio!" I snapped, turning back to look at her with a tone telling that I wasn't in the mood for any crap.

"I just want to wash your back! Is that so bad?!" Mio yelled back as her blush increased.

"…No, it isn't Mio. You want to wash my back? Go ahead," I replied as I tossed a washcloth to her over my shoulder and proceeded to wash my arms. "However, if you try anything funny, I'm going to triple your training."

"Mou! My actions will do the talking, and one of them is not hitting you!" Mio said loudly as she bent down. 'I won't lose to you, Yuki Nonaka! Same goes to the girls of the Kazama family!'

As she thought about that, she squeezed out the soapy water that covered most of her covered chest with lather and pulled down her towel to allow her cleavage to slip out more.

"I-I'm starting now, Dayo. Just don't turn this way, okay?" Mio asked as she looked at my back. 'A boy's back. Looking up close, it's rough and sturdy, and yet, he's so soft at the same time.'

'I can sense that this is all Maria's work, isn't it?' I thought as I was now thinking ways on how to make Maria's life miserable.

It was then that Mio dropped her towel and suddenly grabbed from me as I felt her breasts pressing up against my back.

"Don't you even think about turning around! If you move, I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Mio warned me as she started moving up and down, with her breasts sliding along my back. 'I need to do it…the way Maria suggested. I don't want them to take Dayo away from me!'

I growled out at her for doing such a thing like this out of desperation, thanks to Maria.

But…

SLAM!

"Oh yeah? Well, if you keep doing that to him, we'll kill you **500** times over!"

…suddenly came Momoyo, Kazuko, Miyako, Chris and Yukie all with towels on their bodies.

"M-M-Momo? Wanko? Miyako? Christiane? Yukie?" Mio asked in horror.

"This has gone far enough!" Kazuko said. "We want to give Di-nii a bath, too!"

"And you trying to 1-up us isn't making things any better!" Miyako followed. "If anyone wants to do perverted actions to Dayo, it should be me! And besides, I'm wearing his boxers and masturbating them when we're done!"

CRACK!

Next thing Miyako knew, was that her head was hit on the wall. HARD!

Suddenly, I unleashed a dark aura as the air grew colder.

"I was going to let you all bathe me, but since that you all want to prove who's better, then I guess that we'll have to do this…the **hard way**!" I said in a dark tone as I grabbed the girls and laid them all down to the floor.

"No! Dayo! Onii-chan! NO!" Mio yelped.

"Finally going to do it, Dayo?" Momoyo smirked. "I'm ready. Give me your best shot."

"Wa-Wa-Wait! I'm not ready yet!" Kazuko protested.

"Nein! W-We shouldn't do this!" Chris tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"M-M-My heart is not ready yet!" Yukie blushed and closed her eyes.

Miyako was still knocked out cold.

" _ **This should be good**_ **,** " Matsukaze said from the other side of the door as screams were heard.

** At the Guest Room **

(3rd-Person POV)

Maria was lying on the floor, with her eyes dizzy and looking like a complete wreck, her hair frizzled out, and worst of all, she was hogged tied.

Miya was humming a song when the phone rang.

"Hello?...I see….I'll send him right away," said Miya as she proceeds to tell Dayo about what was going to happen.

Apparently, Izumi Hyoudou, the wielder of the **Boosted Gear** , was about to be attacked by the Fallen Angels, and the Devils are about to intercept them.

** At the Streets **

It was already dark when Izumi was walking back home through the neighborhood. Her feet were already starting to hurt as it had been almost an hour. She was held back due to her perverted actions at peeping in the men's locker room, thanks to her friend, **Aika Kiryuu**. As a result, she had to serve an hour of detention, along with the **Perverted Duo** , **Motohama** and **Matsuda**.

"Man. I wish that President Souna would be a little more lenient," Izumi said to herself. She also groaned that she missed her night shift at her mother's workplace, which was a popular **maid café**. It's also where she lives, and apparently, her friends Ikaros, Nymph, and Astraea all went ahead and are waiting for her arrival.

But unfortunately, it's going to take a little bit longer for her to arrive home when she suddenly felt a cold feeling run down her spine.

"W-Who's there?" Izumi said slowly.

She turned around her as she saw a shapely figure walking towards her. It was a woman, likely in her late teens or early adulthood. She was dressed in some sort of leather dominatrix suit, wearing nothing more than a bra which concealed her large breasts and panties. She had broad shoulder pads with 3 spikes and black gloves covering her arms, matching with black boots which went up her knees and black straps around her thighs. With flawless pink skin, long and smooth black hair which went past her firm buttocks, and pinkish eyes, she was a very gorgeous woman.

The smile on her face, however, was anything but.

"Say there," said the woman in a soft and sultry voice. "Where's your master?"

"What? Master? What are you talking about?" Izumi demanded, shaky. "Are you doing some S&M? If so, you should've said that earlier."

The woman giggled for a moment before she widened her smile, and not in a good way. "Well, thanks for the compliment of my dress. It's too bad that you're a Stray. So…"

What happens next completely stuns Izumi. A pair of large, black bird-like wings jutted out from her back. She held out her hand as a red light began to glow from her palm. "In that case, killing you shouldn't be too much trouble. I'll be your executioner for the evening."

Izumi widened her eyes in horror, and as if by magic, Izumi ran as hard as she could, missing the impact from the light blast the Fallen Angel shot from her hand.

"What the hell is that woman?!" Izumi demanded. "What's going on?"

The Fallen Angel grinned as she reared back her arm and threw down another light spear. And this time…

SHUNK!

…it made its mark as it struck through Izumi's torso. Blood spilt out of her wound and her uniform was stained in red.

"What…no…." Izumi coughed, collapsing to her knees.

"Hang on, Izumi!" came the voice of Natsu as he and Justin finally arrived, a few seconds too late.

"N…Natsu…" said Izumi as she looked at him and Justin, her new friends. Then, a few seconds later, Izumi breathed her last breath as her body simply died out, leaving only her eyes partially open, shocking both Natsu and Justin in the process.

"O-Oi! Hey, wake up, Izumi! Hey!" Justin tried to urge her awake, but there was no response.

"It's too late to save her. The blade would instantly kill a mortal, you know?" the Fallen Angel blankly spoke as she sat on one of the branches, looking at the 2 Dragon Slayers with curiosity. "If anything, her existence is a threat to us, so we had to move in for the kill. She should blame God for putting a Sacred Gear inside her body."

"Mortal? You bastard!" Natsu yelled as he began sprinting toward the black-haired girl, but she simply flew away before summoning another light spear in her hands before pointing to the pinkette.

"This is the end, boy. And that other one will be the next to go," she said as she thrusted the spear towards Natsu at blinding speed, much to his shock. But as if on cue, Justin grabbed Natsu and dashed sideways before the spear could even impale them, before gazing up towards the surprised girl from above.

'They manage to dodge it?! Not even a normal human wouldn't be able to do that,' the Fallen Angel thought in disbelief as she slowly descends to the ground and faced both the pinkette and the blue-haired boy with newfound curiosity.

"Hmm…for humans like you two, I have to say, I'm quite impressed. There's no human as powerless as you to be able to dodge a blade of light, let alone survive from an encounter with a Fallen Angel," the woman said, shocking both Natsu and Justin at what they remember what Dayo told them to be wary of.

"But let's see if you guys can try and avoid this!" After leaving those words, the Fallen Angel suddenly disappeared in a silver blur as both Natsu and Justin were left surprised at the result.

"Shoot!" was all Justin could say before…

SHUNK! SLINK!

…the sound of flesh of being impaled simply rang through their ears as both Natsu and Justin slightly coughed off blood before slowly glancing in shock to see the Fallen Angel pierced both of them through their abdomen!

"Sorry, you two could've lived longer if you just stayed in your house and stopped snooping around. But you two are expendable mortals, so I'll reward you of my real name for surviving this long….My name is **Raynare**. I do hope you both remember that in the afterlife."

She then took out both spears as Natsu and Justin fell down on the ground with blood gushing out of their bodies, left for dead as their images began to fade.

'No….it can't end like this….I have to fight. Dayo…someone….please lend me your strength…' Natsu thought as his mind became blurry and the last bit of his life held on desperately on his will.

'Why….I can't die like this…not without beating Acnologia…' Justin thought as he began to weaken too. 'Father…I'm coming home….'

All seemed to end on their demise when suddenly, a wave of fire and lightning consumed around them, causing them to plunge into a world of fire as they looked around in confusion as the world around was simply burned away with huge flames, encasing them inside a hellfire. Surprisingly enough, there was no pain, despite being surrounded by it.

However, they did hear 2 voices echoed throughout the red world.

" _The time has come."_

" _The dragon fires will arise."_

" _A fearsome, powerful storm has been created."_

" _Everyone will embrace your wrath."_

" _All shall witness destruction before the might of the great Dragon King."_

" _As well as the Dragon God of Lightning and Order."_

" _Natsu Dragneel."_

" _Justinian Dragonshot."_

" _It's time to be awakened!"_

Raynare had to glance back as she felt something ominous coming from the supposedly dead pinkette and the blue-haired boy. For a moment, she thought they were dead.

"Was it my imagination?" she asked herself as she took a moment to observe them.

Bad idea.

A burst of flames and a wave of sparks erupted from Natsu and Justin's bodies respectively, causing a large gale that soon burned down trees around them and pushed the Fallen Angel back for a few meters away from them.

"What in the world-" was all she could say as both Natsu and Justin stood up, despite the pain in their bodies, as they showed very ticked off looks on their faces.

"Impossible! A normal human cannot be standing with a wound like that…let alone 2…."

With her stuttering in response, Natsu wastes no time as he lifted his hand above before amassing a seemingly large fireball, capable of obliterating an entire forest and threw right towards Raynare at fast speed, in which she narrowly avoids it before exploding to the far corner, shocking the Fallen Angel.

"That fire just now…that isn't something a human would possess…let alone lightning…You 2 don't even have a Sacred Gear on your body, so why are you-"

"Enough talk!" said Justin as he began to conduct sparks of lightning all over his body as Raynare was left in shock at the sight, no pun intended.

"Lightning Dragon's ROAR!" Justin shouted with all of his might as he let out a huge bolt of lightning as it went straight towards the Fallen Angel, who could only watch in horror at the bolt coming towards her.

But at the last possible second, it missed its mark as it went passed her, causing a giant crater at a nearby park, destroying anything in its path, leaving the park completely destroyed as a result. Smoke settled and the battle was already over with both Natsu and Justin to experience strains all over their bodies with the help of their injuries that left them struggling to stay conscious as they cast one last glance to the now terrified Fallen Angel, who by the way, experienced her near death.

"Why…didn't you aim at me?" she tried asking, despite having to draw their last breath, in which it shocked Raynare.

"We….just can't do it. N-No matter how hard we try to…." was all Natsu could say before both he and Justin fell to the ground, unconscious as Raynare was the only one left alive in the battle, and not before long…

BOOM!

"GAHA!" Raynare gasped from the sudden impact hitting her back. Her outfit even ended up getting vaporized from the hit, leaving her to expose her goods to the world. She thought that it was from the fire Natsu made, but instead…

"Pardon me, but I believe that girl is mine," another voice came out of nowhere.

"Tch," Raynare tsked as she covered herself up with her wings as she glared at her attacker behind her. "I know you 2…you're the duke's daughters, right?"

"That's right," another voice was heard as the 2 girls stepped into a street light. "Rias and Kita Gremory, at your service. How do you do, Fallen Angel?" Rias introduced as performed a bow.

"Don't tell me that the girl over there is your property?" Raynare demanded as she pointed at Izumi.

"She is," Kita answered. "And we won't hold back if you kill her."

"Very well," Raynare said as she went back to her tough attitude and released her wings and took off into the air, with her outfit reappearing in a shimmer of light. "You should keep her under better watch, then. There are others like me who would prefer to hunt them down."

"This city is under our protection, but the highest priority is with the Kawakami family," Rias warned. "So if any of your friends interfere, don't blame us if you get turned to ashes for it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Till next time, Princesses of Gremory!" Raynare shouted, flying off into the night air.

It was then the 2 Gremory sisters looked at the area around them, and they were shocked to say the least, but Rias wastes no time in removing the barrier and began to walk over to the newly resurrected brown-haired girl in worry as the plan didn't go well as expected.

"Hmph. What a mess we got here," said a new voice, putting Rias and Kita on edge….

…only to find Dayo arriving on the scene.

"Professor Dominus?" Rias and Kita asked.

"Ah. I didn't expect you two to show up, and as Devils as well," Dayo said.

"How do you know we're Devils?" Rias asked.

"Your aura says it all," Dayo replied before flames and sparks began to engulf Natsu and Justin as their wounds began to close almost instantly, shocking the 2 girls as they stood back in defense at the turn of events.

"Wha….What in the world is happening?" Kita stuttered in disbelief as they were left to witness a rather bizarre change towards the 2 Dragon Slayers as the flames and sparks finally disappeared as Dayo caught both Natsu and Justin, giving the girls a moment to process the situation before Kita started checking their pulses, which they unexpectedly felt despite being near-dead earlier.

"Th-They're alive…." Kita stammered.

"T-That's impossible….How could th-" Rias stopped momentarily before trying to put things together in one place.

"Just to let you know," Dayo said. "These 2 brothers of mine did all of this, and we're also keeping an eye on her as well. So, you 2 better watch your step."

After that, Dayo disappeared with Natsu and Justin in hand. To Rias and Kita, something told them that there's a possibility that the 3 boys they've just met have a special kind of power within them.

Even so, there are still things needed to be done and the procedure of the plan must not be interrupted.

"Kita…" Rias called out her sister's name as Kita prepared a magic circle to teleport them and Izumi back to Izumi's house.

** At a Forest **

After the small attack from Raynare, Akame was walking around the area with Tatsumi and Mine close behind. Tatsumi was trying to communicate with the Tyrant to see if he could learn how to activate Incursio, but nothing happened in the times he had been trying.

But then, both he and Mine all tensed when they felt an ominous presence surrounding them as Akame felt it as well, but to her, she already knew who was coming as she rose a hand to calm both Tatsumi and Mine down.

"Show yourself….. **Kalawarner** ," Akame ordered as a woman emerged from one of the trees. Mine growled as Kalawarner's appearance as she was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

Tatsumi and Mine all tensed as the aura around Kalawarner was much the same as Akame, meaning she was a Fallen Angel, as it would also explain as to how Akame knew who she was from her presence alone. Even though Kalawarner didn't give off any indication that she would attack, there was an air about her that both Tatsumi and Mine didn't trust.

"Having some fun here, Akame? Is this where you've been all this time?" Kalawarner asked with a smirk, but neither one of the 3 reacted to the obvious suggestive notion she was expressing. Kalawarner sighed in annoyance. "Always such a stick in the mud, and here, I thought you'd actually show us something other than a stoic nature for once."

"What do you want, Kalawarner?" Akame questioned seriously. Kalawarner turned to Tatsumi and Mine as she noticed the slight irregularity in his right eye, meaning that he had something hiding.

"Who's the boy?" Kalawarner questioned, narrowing her eyes at Tatsumi, but Mine is already in front of him with Akame close behind.

"Why are you here?" Mine demanded narrowing her eyes as Kalawarner shrugged her shoulders simply, not caring for the reason as to why these 2, especially Mine, were determined to keep her away from Tatsumi.

"We have heard word that Mio Naruse is somewhere around this area. Not only that, but the **nun** will arrive here in a few days, and **Lady Vretiel** has ordered us to make our move against the wielder of the Sacred Gear and the Future Demon Lord sooner than we originally planned," Kalawarner sighed in annoyance, shocking Akame, Tatsumi and Mine as they knew that Mio was going to be targeted sooner or later.

"I no longer have an interest in why we were sent here," Akame stated, surprising Kalawarner as she was never one to defy orders, let alone fully give them up. "Return to the others. I don't care what you tell them, but I am no longer a member of the **Grigori**."

Kalawarner's eyes widened even more at the sudden declaration. Both Mine and Tatsumi frowned slightly as they looked at Akame as she was giving up her position among the Fallen Angels.

"This is not like you, Akame," Kalawarner spoke. "You're more rational than this. Do you really think that those 2 can protect you from the Devils and Angels that will hunt you? The Grigori will hunt you down, no matter if you are the first daughter of Baraqiel."

"What you plan on doing is basically a death sentence for all of you. That Vretiel may get the Sacred Gear she wants, but you and the others who follow her, especially with her family, are nothing but tools in Vretiel's scheme to gain more power," Akame gritted through her teeth as memories of her time spent with her fellow comrades passing through her mind. "Not only the Devils are in this territory, but also a few Angels and 'Heroes' as well. Do you think they will continue to turn a blind eye to everything you're doing here?"

"They are all nothing to us! Especially Devils!" Kalawarner growled, disliking the thought of even being considered to be on the same level as them.

"You do realize that Rias Gremory, the **Crimson-Haired** **Ruin Princess of Destruction** , and her sister Kita Gremory, the **Red Princess of Elements** , are 2 of the sisters of Lucifer AND Gusion. Not only that, but Mio happens to be Lucifer's successor, so do you really think that they would remain quiet if any of us harmed any one of them? Let alone Lady Necromancer herself? This plan has too many holes, and you're going to wind up dead," Akame explained as Kalawarner scowled with her hands clenched into fists. "So, if you don't want to anger Lady Necromancer, and trust me, nobody wants to, I suggest that you contact Azazel and inform him of what Vretiel and Raynare are doing before it's too late."

"And what of you?" Kalawarner questioned turning to Tatsumi and Mine. "Will you stay with them? Hope that they can protect you forever?"

"Akame doesn't need protecting," Tatsumi stated stepping forward.

"That's right," Mine followed. "We'll fight beside her and our other comrades, no matter who comes our way!"

Kalawarner frowned as it was easily seen to the Fallen Angel that there was an unbreakable trust between these 3, and possibly more, yet she had no recollection of Akame ever meeting with these human before.

"I will have to inform Azazel of your defection. Your Father will be ashamed of you," Kalawarner explained.

"Dayo and Night Raid is all I need for Family. Akeno…is another story," Akame stated as she remembered seeing her younger sister not too long ago. "Now go before it's too late."

Without so much of a goodbye, Kalawarner spread her wings and flew into the sky as Akame sighed as Tatsumi placed a hand on her shoulder.

** At the Streets **

"This is weird," Chelsea stated as Lubbock, Leone, Sheele, and Tatsuki all finished at eliminating another wave of Stray Devils. "Most of these Strays that plagued this are nowhere to be seen. Are they being scared off?"

"Probably because of the Fallen Angels that might have eliminated them," Leone stated before throwing another hard punch to another Stray Devil's skull, cracking it open. "There's an awful lot of them out tonight, not to mention that they're appearing near the dorms."

"Which means that whoever send these monsters here must know where we live," Tatsuki concluded.

"And I have a good idea at who he is," Chelsea stated, surprising the others. "I can tell that he's a student at our school."

"EH?!" the others gasped.

"We'll inform this to Dayo and the others, and we'll be ready for him," Chelsea said with a cold, but confident voice as she bit her lollipop.

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Akame, Tatsumi and Mine all killing various Stray Devils.

START OF SECOND HALF: Mio Naruse running to school with 3 other girls.

* * *

** Outside the School Entrance **

Remember Haruko Amaya, one of the girls Dayo saved the other day? Remember Kodama Himegami, the girl that Dayo beat up at the Opening Ceremony? Well, they and a rather cute girl with red eyes, light brown hair and a great figure with an E-cup bust that Kodama was instantly jealous of, **Inaho Kushiya** , were all running for the gate after they realized that their clocks are wrong from the dorms, and they're less than 2 minutes away from being locked out.

"Why the hell do I have to run, too?" asked Kodama.

"Because we are roommates and we don't want to be late," Haruko answered.

"That girl is the reason why we're late," Kodama protested.

"Just shut up and run faster," said Haruko as they continued to run.

The girl Kodama is referring to is none other Mio Naruse, who's WAY behind them, as apparently, thanks to the bathroom fiasco last night, Dayo punished her and the other 5 girls by making them walk to class. For some reason, she didn't sleep well last night, and long story short, she was now running to the entrance.

Minori Rokujou, the P.E. and School Principal of the new Kuoh Academy, has caught glimpse of the 4 girls running towards and says to them while holding her large Paper Fan, "Hey guys! The school year has just started and already you're all in such a rush to get here on time. Are you all trying to invoke my wrath?"

Haruko, Kodama, and Inaho all made it, but it looks like Mio will not as the gates begin to close.

"Right! These 3 girls have made it on time. They're safe," said Minori.

"Damn it all!" Mio cursed as she doubled her efforts, but it's not enough.

"Looks like she's going to be late," said Minori. "Guess it can't be helped."

Then Kodama summoned her fire spirit as it said, "Sheesh. You are using us **Shikigami** for such trivial matters."

The fire spirit pushes Mio through the gate, just as it closes completely, as she lands face-first to the ground.

"Himegami!" yelled Haruko as she tries to help Mio up.

"Nice to see you made it," said Kodama.

"Haruko," said a new voice. "As Vice-President of the **Maken-Ki** club and Security Committee. By being late, you are setting a poor example to the rest of the new students. What would Souna say if she saw this?"

It happened to be the orange-haired glasses girl from the Opening Ceremony, the President of the Maken-Ki club, **Furan Takaki**.

"My deepest apologies," said Haruko.

It comes to as no surprise that both Furan Takaki and Souna Shitori all set as prime examples of what this school represents, plus they hold the top grade efficiency scores, which compared to most students is usually twice as good as the students from the Kawakami Academy. As for the Student Council President for the Kawakami Academy, that's a different story….

"Vice-President," said Furan. "Although we are now a co-ed elite training school, we should keep up our guards when it comes to boys. You never know when they'll show their true colors."

Then the wind blew and Furan's skirt lifted up, revealing her white panties with a picture of a bear. Furan tried to hide it, but the wind had other ideas.

Kodama and Mio saw the whole thing, too.

"President," said Kodama in a teasing way. "You unexpectedly wear such cute underwear."

"C-Cute…" Mio blushed at the underwear, but Furan looked terrified.

"No!" yelled Furan in embarrassment.

Minori sighed, "Hurry up and get to class already."

** At Kawakami Academy **

The entire school is in a gossip fever.

Yesterday, they all experienced Dayo launch a couple of surprise attacks to one of the Kuoh Academy students, Kodama Himegami. Not only that, but he also stopped a punch from Momoyo and didn't get blown away to the heavens, or else the 4 Archangels will be clearly shocked after that.

It awe-inspired so many students from all years as they won't stop talking about it, especially the girls at thinking at how handsome and irresistible, and how _crazy strong_ he is.

** At Class 1-S **

Both the boys and girls at Class 1-S were all talking about Dayo and if they want to be his friend, including **Kosugi Musashi** , a popular and martial arts practitioner.

Kosugi is a teenager of average height. She has a slim body all in a while having pale skin. She has ash colored hair with 2 ahoges. She can be quite the glory hog, wanting to garner attention with her proactiveness. However, this usually backfires on her leading to failure or embarrassment.

And while Monshiro, the youngest daughter of the great Kuki Corporation and the Class Representative of Class 1-S, plans on how to talk to Dayo is a very formal manner, her personal butler, Hume, speaks about him as well.

"He is a rare occurrence, my lady. No openings, a well-hidden aura and a powerful charisma; it is rare to see someone with such traits in his possession."

"I agree Hume," Monshiro replied. "I can tell his lineage is exemplary. But more so, I can think he is not just about innate talents. And from that fight yesterday, based on his reflexes, he has been through a lot."

Hyumu turns a piqued look at Monshiro before turning back as he thought about the man's true origins, so thinking about his traits, this comes to as no surprise.

'Infinity… Tesshin can sure sneak around and be able to bring the only son from that family here….an impressive and dangerous feat…' Hyumu thought as he was going to have a talk with the principal after all of this is over.

** At Class 2-F **

(A few hours later)

The students here were also talking about the new teacher Dayo, but most of them thought as Dale Dominus. They just heard after lunch break from the 1st years and other year levels that he already gained a strong foot hold in both schools.

Everyone is impressed and wanted to meet him as well.

Now, among the members of the Kazama Family in 2-F, Yamato, Miyako, Chris, Wanko/Kazuko, Moro, Gakuto, Shouichi, and Gen were Lubbock, Natsu and Justin from Night Raid as they talked about Dayo.

"As expected of our dear professor. Cementing his foot hold in these schools," Miyako said with a big blush on her face.

"I heard it too. Most of the 2nd years that saw he said that looking at him felt like looking at a prince," said Chika with awe. "He is really popular all of a sudden."

"Even among the faculty, many teachers praised him for his skills as a first-time instructor," Mayo, the class representative of 2-F, replied. "He's really making a good first impression."

"That's right!" Natsu boasted. "And as a younger brother, it's no surprise that he's strong, and so are we. After all, we take our training very seriously."

"I'm getting a bit discouraged after you just said that," Kazuko frowned, but couldn't help but feel giddy at Dayo training her in the future.

"Y-Yeah…and after what happened…last night….he can be very hard to read at times," Chris replied as she is on the same page as Wanko, as their interest in Dayo grew stronger.

"And the best part is that we're already friends with him," said Moro.

"Not only that, but if I stick with him more often, than I'll be well-liked too. Maybe his aura will make me popular with girls as well," said Gakuto as he was always being honest with what he wants, and with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Good luck with that," Lubbock followed. "I've been there, done that. No result."

Gakuto slumped after what Lubbock said as Moro added with an insightful comment, "No doubt that the _Elegante Quatro_ will become _Elegante Cinco_."

The _Elegante Quatro_ consists of the 4 most handsome men of Kawakami Academy, in which they are Shouichi, Touma Aoi, Tadakatsu Minamoto, and **Hikoichi Kyougoku**. Now, Dayo could very well be that 5th member.

Suddenly the other girls of 2-F began gossiping, excited about the certain addition to the school's group of most handsome men. Sadly, **Suguru Oogushi** and **Ikurou Fukumoto** , known as **Yonpachi** , didn't like this at all.

Suguru has a very skinny build and is an antisocial otaku. He has pale skin and wears glasses. He has black eyes and long black hair that reaches his shoulders but he ties his hair for school. When wearing his Kawakami Academy uniform, he is normally wearing a T-shirt underneath with an anime girl pattern on it. When Suguru was younger he had a childhood friend and grew to have a crush on her but later his childhood friend decided to date a good looking guy and Suguru ended up with a broken heart. Because of this, Suguru doesn't believe in love with '3D' girls and instead prefers to love the girls in his eroge games. However, Suguru can easily differ real life from his games because he will often point out situations that one would call a 'flag' in his games.

Ikurou has brown eyes and brown hair, he is the shortest male member in his class, his head also resembles a monkey, specially when he put his perverted smile. Ikurou has slightly dark skin. Ikurou is known as "Yonpachi," since he resembles a monkey. He was also nicknamed by many of his male classmates " **The Emperor of Virgins**." He is always carrying his photographic camera, trying to take shots of the female students' underwear, but he hasn't been able to take one from the female members of the Kazama Family. Like most of his classmates, he has a bad relationship with the members of class 2-S, but he also wants to take photos of the female members of class 2-S. There was also no doubt that he's the most perverted person in Kawakami Academy.

"These 3-D women…" Suguru grumbled.

"Ahhh… my life is slipping…" Ikurou mumbled to himself as if he was about to resign from life.

Then suddenly….

WHIP!

"All right, students! Quiet down!" came the voice of **Umeko Kojima** , the strict and serious teacher of Class 2-F as she walked in. Umeko has red eyes, and maroon hair to her ears. She tends to wear the same suit, even in summer, because she needs to carry her whip in her suit. She also has pale skin. She is descended from a family of warriors and has been trained ever since she was little. She practices the Kojima whip style and uses her breaks to train herself with the whip to ensure her students aren't more powerful than her. In addition, like most of the teachers in Kawakami Academy, she was also a student in Kawakami Temple. "Listen up! We're going to get ready for the physical exam for all students in both schools, so get ready to go to the infirmary immediately!"

When Yonpachi heard that, he was very excited, which means one thing: Lots of girls in bras and panties. He thanked the Lord for such an opportunity. Little does he know is that he's about to be in big trouble…

** In Class 2-S **

The elites of the 2nd year also became interested at the new instructor. To the normal students and especially around the normal girls, the topic is the boy's looks and charisma which quickly became popular. But for the very elite among the class, it was the boy's power that he showed yesterday at the Opening Ceremony.

The fighters in 2-S became very interested, especially with **Koyuki Sakakibara.**

Koyuki has pink eyes and waist-length, white hair. She also has pale skin. She has a very athletic body, specifically her legs. She is called Yuki by her friends. Koyuki has two childhood friends, Touma Aoi and **Inoue Jun**. She always hang around with these two. Koyuki always listens to what Touma says. She also likes to make fun of Inoue for being a lolicon along with his bald head, the latter of which she had a part in making.

"Wow, this teacher is all the rage in the school; the school message board is full of comments and capture images of him. So many entries already," said Inoue as one of the hosts of the famous Kawakami Radio Broadcast, which also now goes to Kuoh Academy.

"Ne~ Jun, can I join in on your next broadcast?" Koyuki asked.

"Yuki, not to be mean, but you'll ruin it," Inoue answered.

"That's why Jun has no hair."

"That's mean!"

While Koyuki was bothering Inoue, Yoshitsune, Benkei with Azumi, Kokoro, and Margit looked at the message threads about the professor.

"He sure became famous at Day 1. What a guy," Benkei said lazily said while sipping Kawakami water.

"Well, it's true that he impressed everyone here, but he still has the Kuoh Academy students to impress, so he shouldn't get too ahead of himself," Kokoro noted pitifully.

"Still haughty, huh?" Azumi silently commented to Kokoro.

"He seems like a good guy, though," said Yoshitsune with bright eyes, probably because of her Honor-student attitude as she wants to see everyone becoming friends. "We should try and be friends. It will be better for everyone, right?"

This earns her a rub on the head from Benkei.

"Well, there is that, but I am more interested in challenging him," said Margit. "After all, he surprised me by bringing a former mentor, Najenda, that I followed during my younger days, and she's on his team, which means that he's no weakling. Fighting him would be a rewarding experience."

"And this one is hopeless," Azumi sighed deeply using her original voice, rather than the cute one she always use when with Hideo (or Dayo, if she's lucky).

Touma, the smartest kid of the Academy, and unfortunately a bisexual at that, and Hideo on the other hand, were a little more serious about the topic.

Touma was shown to have brown eyes and brown hair to his neck. He has dark skin, while also wearing glasses. He has a very calm personality and always keeps his head cool in most situations. Aoi is a flirt since he almost flirts with everyone he knows, be it male or female except Jun and Koyuki (they are somewhat family to him).

"So Hideo, do you know any family named Infinity? It sounds like a name to brag about, but it's not," Touma asked Hideo.

"Touma, my friend, I haven't, despite him and I being met earlier. There are only a handful of famous families in Japan, all are known to Kuki. But we never heard about him being in a family that goes by the name of Infinity. I may have to ask Hume or Claudio later," Hideo responded.

Both of the leading figures of Class 2-S also saw Dayo fight Kodama at the Opening Ceremony, and like everyone else, they were impressed by what they saw, never mind his prowess which he showed at the 2 quick matches. However, unlike everyone else that was too quick to accept him, they felt something grand and ominous was following the young man.

** At the Old School Building **

The same can be said for Rias, Kita, and their childhood friend Sona as they too, felt that something BIG was going to happen.

And as they were playing chess, Rias said to Sona, "Did you see the fight yesterday?"

"I sure did," Sona answered. "Powerful, charismatic, and knows how to get along with the masses, and yet, showed no mercy yesterday…. he may be a prince of a powerful clandestine family."

Genshirou Saji, Sona's pawn, did not look pleased.

"I still don't get why we have to keep an eye on him," he complained. "I already don't like him."

Tsubaki, Sona's queen, replied with an icy stare, "Saji, it's the Council's responsibility to do so. Not to mention that he holds a LOT of power, so we can't help it. And complaining about it might send the wrong image for Kuoh and Kawakami."

The dark-blonde haired boy gulped when Tsubaki leveled her stare at him. It was not as potent as Sona's, but it was still potent nonetheless. "I-I know. But…I bet he's one of those spoiled-type brats."

Rias flinched at that as her older brother Sirzechs spoils her during her early childhood, and to this day, it makes her cringe. It doesn't fare any better when Kogarashi, her personal 'maid', shows up and does all sorts of crazy things and invades her privacy space.

"Saji," Sona warned him that the boy cower. Sona was a normally passive person, but you know what they say about passive people; they tend to have the biggest tempers.

Rias and Kita are no different as sometimes, their emotions can become the better of them.

"And by the way," Rias said to Sona. "I actually saw him last night, and he, Natsu and Justin all saved my servant Izumi from a Fallen Angel. However, Natsu and Justin actually survived the Fallen Angel's attack and they are human."

Now, Sona would be lying if she said she wasn't shocked by this. "How is that possible?!"

"We don't know," Kita answered. "Not only that, but does Natsu's last name Dragneel sound familiar?"

"As if in….Dragon?!" Sona concluded.

"Then we need to keep an eye on him, Justin, and the new teacher. I have a feeling that their powers could become beneficial to us," said Rias. "And if we're lucky, they could help me…with my **problem**."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Rias," Sona warned her as she knows Rias and her family for their greed. "These guys could be way out of our league. Let alone Momoyo Kawakami. And do you also realize that there are a few…Angels around this school?"

"Yeah," Rias answered worriedly. "I don't know what they're up to, but I'm going to assume that it's not good."

All the while, Akeno was thinking about her sister Akame, and what her familiar told her about Justin and his powers.

** At Kawakami Academy **

For the students at Class 3-F, they were too afraid to talk about it out loud, because of Medaka Kurokami, Ryuuko Kurokagami, and Momoyo Kawakami. The Goddess of War was feeling very odd about what happened yesterday at the Opening Ceremony.

'His aura grew strong, but not THAT strong. I've never felt something like that before. It gives me a chilling…like a wind that blew through me….and those eyes of his…'

Looking at Momoyo were Tsubame and **Yumiko Yaba** , the president of Kawakami Academy's Archery Club. Yumiko is a girl who has long, brown hair in a Hime cut and wears glasses. She has blue eyes. Yumiko is of average height, has a pale skin is quite slim. Her body is in general quite attractive to the males in Kawakami Academy. She is in the same class as Momoyo and also considered as one of the bishoujos in class 3-F. She is a good cook and has a crush on Touma Aoi. Even though she respects Momoyo for her strength, she doesn't like Momoyo Kawakami, calling her a "hooligan."

"You think she's going to challenge the new instructor?" Yumiko asked to Tsubame.

"That's a blunt question….but knowing Momoyo, I think she would, and I know I would too," Tsubame whispered back.

"Well, I am interested to see the match, but I'm worried for him…" Yumiko said to Tsubame.

"It'll be a sight to see," Medaka answered. "And I want to see what he can really do."

"And maybe have him endorse natto for me as well," Tsubame followed as she was the same as Yumiko, although she is a bit more open to it.

'But that man…what's he hiding? That smile is endearing but also scary because you can't see what lies behind it.'

Then suddenly, the door opened to reveal a woman with long orange hair and an E-cup bust and wears a mini headband and a long teacher's dress and has a big smile on her face, which for some reason, indicates that she has something to hide… Her name is **Tomika Amado**.

"Hello everyone!" the young teacher smiled. "It's time for your physical exam! Please follow me to the infirmary."

"Physical Examination already? Alright!" Momoyo smiled, knowing that she has plenty of girls to flirt around with.

"Why the hell is that necessary?" Yumiko asked.

** At Kuoh Academy **

Outside the building came the Perverted Duo of Matsuda and Motohama, and Ikurou from Kawakami Academy with the camera in his hand.

Matsuda, a perverted self-proclaimed lolicon, is a former jock and school sports star. His earned nicknames include "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassment Papparazzi."

Motohama, another perverted man, claims to have the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking at them. His own nicknames include "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three Sizes Scouter".

The boys all began to make their way as well and spy on them, and believe it or not, they all have found a tree as the perfect place to spy on the girls.

"This is going to be a goldmine that we are looking forward to dig," said Ikurou as Matsuda and Motohama climbed up on one side of the tree while Ikurou was on the other side.

These 3 boys have no idea that trouble is lurking ahead…

(10 minutes later)

(Dayo's POV)

"OK. Let's cut to the chase. What are you doing here?" I asked to **Yu Fujikura** , who has short, dark hair and sports a slim, curvaceous body with ample breasts and is wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform. Here's the problem: She's one of my **maids**!"

"Master Dayo, **Mariel** wanted me to tell you that your aunts are doing this to keep your powers in check, and to be aware of the organizations that are trying to kill you," Yu answered. "Not only that, but they are also thinking of bringing your 'home' here."

I sighed deeply, knowing that things are about to be a lot more complicated than it is.

I was about to reply back to Yu when I heard the sound that I know all too well, and I hate it!

It was the sound of perverted giggling.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said to Yu as I walked towards where the giggling came from. After a few moments, I found three boys on the branches of a tree, each giggling rather perversely and were wiping away small trails of blood from their noses. Seeing the scene before my eyes, I resisted the urge to facepalm.

Of course, this situation would happen. Considering the school just went co-ed a couple of days ago, it won't be long before perverts enroll this school just to satisfy their unnatural lust.

I silently walked towards the three, careful not to make a sound as I stopped when I looked at the boys on top.

** On top of the tree **

(3rd-Person POV)

"This is great! From here, we have the perfect view," said Motohama.

"Yeah, it's better than peeping at the Kendo club for a change," said Matsuda.

"This is well worth the walk and the wait," said Ikurou.

"Yeah! That's what truly make co-ed schools so great," said Matsuda and Motohama at the same time.

Then the 3 boys all looked at each other and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Then they all answered, "I'm just interested in this tree. I'm also very interested in that gap between the two curtains."

They all looked at each other in amazement, as they all had the same answer.

Then they all asked, "Will you stop copying me?!"

Then they all heard from the Infirmary, "Once you're removed your clothing, please form a line."

That voice belonged to a woman with light dark brown hip-length hair, with 2 strands of hair sticking out like antenna, aqua-blue eyes with red glasses, a 'beauty mark' under her left eye, a voluptuous figure with I-cup breasts, and adorning a green sweater with a white robe on top, a short skirt, and long brown tights. Her name is **Chisato Hasegawa** , the nurse of Kawakami Academy.

[OKAY!] replied the girls.

"And here we go!" replied the Perverted Trio.

The boys saws lots of girls in their bras, panties, and abnormally big breasts and butts. Just as they imagined.

"Amazing!" they all said as Yonpachi wastes no time in taking photos at lightning fast speed.

"Muruyama's b**bs are so big!" Matsuda whispered loudly with glee.

"She's 82-70-81." Motohama added.

"Katase has great legs!"

"She's 78.5-69-79."

"That's nothing!" said Ikurou. "Look at those 2!"

** Inside the Infirmary **

"This is embarrassing," said one of the girls.

"Don't worry. The school nurses are also women," said another.

"Wow! That one's worth 60 points, and the other is worth 72 points!" said Motohama outside.

"That's such a cute bra!" said another one of the girls. "Where did you get it?"

"I bought it online," answered another.

"I call 52 points on that one!" said Ikurou outside.

"57 points for the other," said Matsuda.

"Ah, this skirt is too short for me," said another girl.

"70 points," said Motohama outside.

"I wonder how much I've grown," said another girl as she was being measured on how tall she is.

"68 points," said Ikurou outside.

"What beautiful smooth skin, I'm so jealous," said another girl.

"70 points," said Motohama and Matsuda.

"Um…I just got here…."

"75 points," said Ikurou.

"So, you're such a type that appear smaller when they are wearing clothes."

"Let me feel them a bit," said another girl as she groped another girl's breasts. "So soft."

Outside, the boys all had their noses bleed as they scored big time.

"80 points!" said Motohama.

"85 points for me!" said Matsuda.

"Kimie, are you wearing a thong?" asked one of the girls.

"That's because today I'm having a date with my boyfriend!" the girl answered.

"So, you're planning going all the way?"

"Girls with boyfriends get no points," said Ikurou. "Whoa! 120 points!"

The 2 others wondered why Yonpachi scored big, and they soon found out why.

There were Rias and Kita Gremory, along with Akeno Himejima, Yumi Kiba, Mio, Akame, Mine, Orihime, Tatsuki, and of course…

"Hello everyone! Momoyo Kawakami has arrived!" said the Goddess of War as many girls cheered for her.

"Wow! The most popular ladies and princesses all in one room! Including Momoyo Kawakami in her undies! I would never seize the day until now!" said Ikurou with the most perverted face ever as he snapped his camera at lightning-fast speed.

"They're exactly my type!" said Motohama and Matsuda.

"Wonderful!" said Ikurou. "This is too good to be true! I'll send all of these pictures to perverts everywhere, and make the best profit!"

"Co-ed schools are the best!" the boys said in happiness as they cried in delight.

** Down below the tree **

(Dayo's POV)

Alright. Party's over. Now, it's time for a world of pain.

I quickly climbed up to the top of the tree before noticing the twin-tailed girl, Kodama, and that little fire spirit watching me. We locked eyes at each other for a moment. At some point, the atmosphere's tense, but quickly subsided. I then turn to the 3 perverts who are about to be trashed.

"Yo! You three up there," I began to speak with an edge, as the Perverted Duo, and Ikurou all froze simultaneously and slowly turned around in fear, which only grew as they recognized the one that caught them red-handed was me, the new Intern Teacher, and the new enemy of all boys in Kuoh, which I crossed my arms and was scowling deeply. This, however, was not what scared them as a dark aura seemed to flow around me. Before they could jump down and run away, I asked them, "Question #1: What is behind that window? Yes! You with the bald head!"

Matsuda stammered as he looked left and right towards Motohama, and Ikurou, who were shaking uncontrollably. He had no choice but to tell the truth as he nervously stuttered, "Um... uh... this is the Examination for women; there are girls changing clothes behind there-"

"ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" I roared as I threw a powerful kick at Matsuda's face, making him fall onto the ground unmoving and made Motohama, and Yonpachi jaw-dropped at my strength.

Even Kodama and the fire spirit were taken by surprise.

"D-Did you see that kick?!" asked the fire spirit.

"I sure did," said Kodama. "Azuki and I will be having a field trip if we try to fight him."

"Did you realize that he already beat you twice?" the fire spirit asked in which Kodama gave him a death glare.

"M-Matsuda!" Motohama called out.

"And you! The one with the brown hair! Answer me!" I roared at Ikurou which made him almost lose his balance, and quickly hid his camera behind him. "What were you doing on the top of this tree when you're supposed to have your examinations?"

"W-Well... w-we were spying at the girls that were changing-"

"You disgusting lechers!" I growled as I threw multiple punches on Ikurou's and Motohama's faces, and then destroyed Ikurou's camera, making them all fall down to the ground, screaming in pain as they gingerly held their face. The three looked up and trembled in fear as fire seemed to emit out from the back of me as well as a blue homographic Hannya Mask as I glared at them. "You guys remind me of some rapists I've killed, or maybe worse! I dare you to do that again! Or else you could kiss your balls goodbye! After this examination, 2 and ½ hours of detention!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" the three of them comically hugged together in fear, not wanting to lose their family jewels before they instantly got up and ran away, not wanting to know who the rapists I've mentioned. "We're so sorry!"

As I watched them ran for their lives, I dusted myself as I sighed and started to walk away. "Man, I think I scared the crap out of them, yet I got a feeling this won't be the last time of its occurrence-"

"Oh, don't worry. It won't."

I then look at Kodama and the fire spirit who has seen everything. She had a smirk on her face.

"To think that someone like you would beat them up and scare them with such confidence. Not to mention that you've become an enemy of men in this school. I'm impressed, and I don't say that often," said Kodama.

"Well, thanks for the compliment," I replied back to her as Kodama began to walk away.

"Instructor Dominus?"

"Hm?" I heard my name called out. Before I could go any further, I turned around to see a group of girls from the Infirmary and there are also some teachers as well. They had heard the commotion outside their changing room, guessing the Perverted Duo were at it again. It was worse than they thought. Imagine their surprise as they came out to see them getting beaten up by a teacher, which of course, is strictly against the rules, but since this is Kawakami Academy, Minori told me that this would slide… I also noted that some of the girls and women were red in the face.

"Thank you very much for chasing them away," the girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon said with a sincere smile as she bowed slightly at me. "They have been peeping at us repeatedly and we had beat them up numerous times, yet they still come back. You have our gratitude."

"Ah, it's nothing," I shrugged as I waved it off. "Although I may get severely punished for this, seeing them disrespecting you girls by doing what they did just ticks me off, so I just put them in their place and gave some detention time. Well, I'll be going then," I finished as I gave them a small smile before I turned around and waved goodbye.

"Kyaaaaa! Not only he's hot, he's strong too!"

"Such a hunk!"

"We have to thank whoever send him here for us!"

"Hey hey, do you think he's still single?"

"A hot guy like that? No way! But if he is…Kyaaaaaaa!"

Among the girls were Rias, Akeno, Mio, and Momoyo. Mio blushed but didn't say anything. Rias and Akeno all felt my strong power and talked to each other, but for Momoyo, she had no doubt.

"I'm definitely going to fight him today."

** At the Kuoh Academy Infirmary **

(3rd-Person POV)

Now it was the boys turn to be checked, and for the three perverted boys who now became friends, they now have heavy bruises and almost had their bones crushed, but a sexy voice from **Aki Nijou** , the Kuoh Academy school nurse, soothes their nerves, as well as the rest of the boys….well, except for Tatsumi.

Aki is a dark-blue haired woman with the biggest breasts of all of the staff here (K-cup!), which perversely attracts all male students' attention and the envy of girls around her.

Her primary and common attire consists of her wearing a large white lab coat which she keeps open, since she is a school nurse of the academy. Under the lab coat she wears pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle revealing a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short brown skirt. The aforementioned short skirt does have a tendency to ride up on her whenever she stretches or bends over, in which case she is typically seen wearing green panties.

Matching her slightly naive immodesty, she typically wears very revealing clothing, with her typical skirt being extremely short, usually riding up whenever she would stretch or bend over revealing her panties, and one of her swimsuits was a simple sling bikini which was thin enough to reveal her nipples. With her buxom bust and voluptuous body among all women in this Academy, she and Chisato are obviously two of the fantasy subjects to all the male figures in the academy. Well, almost everyone….

"Okay, push it inward. That's good. You must put in it more deeply."

Motohama, Matsuda and Ikurou were bleeding like crazy.

"Holy t*ts!" they whispered to each other.

"That's the school nurse in person, Ms. Nijou at 103-58-97!" said Motohama.

"No doubt! The biggest breasts of all of the women here! And from a teacher as well! Teachers are just as sexy as the girls!" said Matsuda.

"And the way she's talking right now is making our 'tents' raise!" said Ikurou while drooling.

"That was too quickly," said Aki. "You must put it in a little longer. Okay, put up your underpants. Next, please."

It was Tatsumi's turn, and he couldn't help but blush at Aki's beauty.

"How are you doing today?" Aki asked with a smile.

"G-Great…" Tatsumi nervously replied as he placed his inside a machine and asks, "Ummm, I was wondering what this thing measures."

"Well, this thing is used to measure your compatibility with Maken so as to create an 'Imitation' based on your specifications," answered Aki.

"I still don't know exactly what a Maken is," said Tatsumi.

Then the machine talked and in such a rude way, "Hurry up and push it in, a**hole!"

Tatsumi felt hurt, and from a machine. That's a new low in so many ways. He wanted to beat it so bad, but he takes no notice.

"Th-This thing is pretty lively," Tatsumi laughed.

The other boys looked around the curtain only to see Tatsumi put his hand inside the machine, in which the machine replied, "IDENTIFICATION ERROR! IDENTIFICATION ERROR! DAMN IT! I CAN'T FIND A SUITABLE MAKEN FOR THIS GUY!"

Aki is stunned. "What is the meaning of this? In the entire history of this school, this has never happened before."

As Aki tried to fix the machine, her huge breasts kept rubbing Tatsumi's torso, much to the dismay of the other boys.

"Why is he not taking advantage of this?!" asked Matsuda.

"That should've been us!" Ikurou and Motohama cried together.

** At Class 2-C **

"Why do I have a feeling that I want to punch Tatsumi so bad?" Mine asked to herself. Her other classmates, Izumi, Orihime, and Tatsuki took no notice.

** At Class 1-2-3-A **

Mio was getting crosser and crosser as the girls around kept talking about her brother. She was looking out the window as she looked at her classmates.

'What's with them, being so carefree…?' she thought before a memory of what happened last night at the baths, causing her face to heat up and her hand to come up to her chest.

She then saw Akame looking at the chalkboard with a stoic look on her face.

'What's with her? She's been looking at that board for the past 30 minutes while the others are even trying to get my brother's attention and phone number,' Mio grumbled, letting out a hmph before noticing Yuki, who was preparing to leave and glanced back at Mio with narrowed eyes.

'Don't involve yourself with Mio Naruse any further. And for that matter, don't involve yourself with the Angels, Fallen Angels, or Devils either.'

It was then that Akame and Yuki looked at each other for a few tense moments before she left the classroom. At the same time, Rias, Kita and Akeno were also glaring at Akame as well as Yuki who left before looking at Mio.

"Do you feel it, Buchou (Club President)?" asked Akeno.

"Yeah, she definitely has the powers of a Devil," Rias answered. "I'll go talk to her when we have the chance."

"Excuse me, Ms. Nonaka," said Dayo from the hall. "I got word from Mr. Sakizaki that you need to stay behind with them to organize the summer homework. Souna from the Student Council will also be helping you."

"I can do it myself. After all, this is my job as Class Representative," Yuki interjected. "There's no need for the Student Council President to help."

"Yo, Dale!" Minori called from down the hall. "I need you to come with me. There's something important I want to talk about it."

"Very well," he answered before looking back in the room and looked at Akame. "Akame, take Mio home. I'll be back a little late."

"Affirmative," Akame nodded in confirmation.

All the while, Mio sighed to herself, not knowing that the succubus mark around her neck began to show….

** At the Principal's Office **

(Dayo's POV)

I was now in the Principal's office in Kuoh Academy, and why, you ask? Because Minori wanted to see if I have a 'Maken'. And I've also met the man who created the machine to check if people have a Maken or not, **Gen Tagayashi**. He's a man who around 30 years of age and has spiky orange hair with a metal headband on top and wears a white shirt, black jacket, and tan pants.

Also, Tatsumi, Natsu, Justin, and Izumi from Class 2-C are here as well, but we're about to get even more company.

"Excuse us," said a voice before the doors open.

And to my surprise, there were Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Inaho Kushiya and Haruko Amaya.

I closed my eyes as they all walked in, but my eyes were locked on Izumi Hyoudou as she has THAT Sacred Gear…

'The Boosted Gear…'

"I've heard that your machine…'Malfunctioned'," Rias began.

"Yes, I want to know what you mean when it's not possible to create a Maken for our new student Tatsumi here," said Haruko.

"Yes, it appears so," said Akeno.

"That's impossible," said Gen.

"A pity, but it's the truth," said Minori.

"Although this was made 10 years ago, the Element Detector **Keronbo** is still my best work ever!" complained Gen.

"You do realize that machines like these always have at least one bug, right?" I asked, with everyone's eyes on me. "Have you ever thought about prototyping?"

Minori smiled. "At least someone's actually using their brain, despite Aki saying that it was made from a pile of junk."

Gen responded, "A genius isn't picky over their materials."

"That's right!" Keronbo shouted. "I'm a genius creation! F*** yeah!"

"Apparently, you don't like the error of your ways," I said to Keronbo.

"What was that, you f*cktard!?" Keronbo asked in anger.

I gained a tick mark and glared at the machine who insulted me, not realizing that I raised my power a little bit.

Everyone in this room all felt that power, and it was Strong, and when I say Strong, I mean Strong with a capital S. They all looked at me and thought to themselves that this is someone not to be messed around with. Of course, this stubborn machine took no notice as I began to calm down.

"Though I am having trouble trying to understand why 3 people couldn't have their Element characteristics detected…" said Gen.

"3 people?" asked Haruko.

"They also told me that my Element could not be detected," said Inaho.

"Do I even to ask?" I asked.

"Well, that shouldn't matter because you already have a Maken," Minori answered. "But the real concern is why your Element could not be measured…."

Rias may have an answer to that. 'Maybe it's because…they might have a Sacred Gear…' she thought to herself.

Then Minori looked outside and saw a limousine. There was a butler handing luggage to a girl with 2 drill tails on her white hair tied in a red ribbon.

"That is also the other person that couldn't be measured. Making matters worse…" said Minori as the girl outside looked at Minori, but only for a moment.

I sighed and asked, "Is it really THAT much of a problem if you can't measure someone's so-called Element?"

Then Minori, Gen, Haruko, Rias and Akeno all came to me and answered…

[It's a Huge Problem!]

I sighed and scowled at them, but Natsu and Justin all helped me calm down again.

"My pride as a genius is on the lin-" was all Gen could say before he got shushed by Minori.

"Didn't I teach you that the Maken you use will greatly depend on the user?" asked Minori.

"I remember that," I answered. "But if you think that you will all try to find out if I have a Maken or not, or for that matter, Natsu and Justin here, you got another thing coming."

Minori responded back, "You do know that self-defense is the toughest, right?"

"Self-defense?" asked Justin.

Haruko answered, "In Kuoh Academy, there are duels here as people use their Maken or Elements to fight each other."

Inaho raised her hand and said, "I've heard that a fight can only occur if both parties agree. That means you'll be fine as long you don't accept the duel."

Hmmm. That seems fair and interesting enough.

"Alright! Duels and fighting! I like this school already!" Natsu said in excitement. "I fought a lot of guys before, but girls? As much as I find that interesting, I wouldn't fight any of them."

Minori came REALLY close to Natsu and said, "Natsu, the girls are much stronger than you think. There might be some others who use Maken outside of a duel, and when that happens, nobody will be out there to protect you."

"She's right," said Rias. "Akeno and I have seen them fight, and they are pretty strong."

"And so are we," Akeno agreed.

"But there are not as strong as Momoyo, that's for sure," I said, smirking a little bit. "This should be interesting. And while we're at it, Miss Gremory, I do realize that you live in that Old School building…"

Rias was surprised by this, but then suddenly, the door was knocked loudly before Mamoru came in and said, "Dale, you've got to go the Infirmary. Naruse has collapsed!"

I gasped as Natsu, Justin and I all got ready to leave, but before I do….

"Ah, by the way…" I said as I got a Flintlock Pistol and pointed at Keronbo and shot him while I was looking in the other direction.

BLAM!

"KERONBO!" shouted Gen as the machine is destroyed.

"Build a better machine, or I'll have someone do it for you, you numbskull!" I said at him before heading out the door.

As Gen cried about his machine, Minori, Rias, Haruko, and Akeno were stunned at what I did, and asked themselves…

"What are you really, Dale Dominus?"

** At the Infirmary **

I was sitting down near the bed where Mio was resting as I sighed in frustration and rubbed the temples on my head.

"A bit anemic. She has a slight fever, but she should be fine with a bit of rest," said Chisato after examining Mio. "You're the new Intern that everyone is talking about? How does it feel to make an enemy out of every man in Kuoh Academy on the first day you transferred in, playboy?"

"It's familiar territory that I rather get out of. I mean, first impressions are very important, but this is getting ridiculous. In fact, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth that I make more enemies that is absolutely unnecessary," I replied with my mind going through flashes of memories of people I met that I either got along, or simply destroyed them, no questions asked.

"If that's the case, you should build up allies," the nurse stated as if the problem was simple to solve.

"Already got a head start in that," I said. "However, Kuoh's going to be much harder than Kawakami, especially with Mio around."

"If you make enemies, increase your allies. And for both allies and enemies, it's not a matter of quantity; it's the quality. One can't weigh the odds of those 2. Don't misunderstand. Don't sacrifice one for the other when you're choosing allies," the nurse told me albeit mysteriously.

"I'll…keep that in mind," I said slowly as a sound rang through the school's PA system.

 **[Ms. Hasegawa, please report to the faculty office immediately.]**

"Is it that time already?" she murmured as I detected a bit of resignation in her voice.

 **[Repeat. Ms. Hasegawa, please report to the faculty office immediately.]**

"Shouldn't I go there, too?" I asked.

"That would be the case, but sometimes, not all teachers go to all meetings, but good observation though," she said as she tossed a pair of keys to me that she had in her coat pocket. "Lock up when you leave. You can return the key later."

"Thanks, Chisato," I replied as the nurse went to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing. Consider who your enemies and allies are when you act," Chisato said as she left the room. Then I noticed something on the floor.

Standing up, I went over and bent to pick a pure white feather. Frowning, I sniffed it to smell a familiar scent, and I knew what it was, and who she was working for.

"Well, well, well. **Gabriel** , you ditzy archangel. You sure are unpredictable and unbelievable at times," I mused and pocketed the feather just as Mio began to wake up.

Just as Mio opened, the succubus curse mark glowed around her neck, causing her to shiver and gasp erotically before spotting me and grabbed onto my wrist just as I got to examine her.

"Please…don't leave me alone," she whined with her pink eyes looking at my black ones anxiously.

"Don't worry. I'm right here," I assured her. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I think I've calmed down a bit," Mio muttered, lying back down with the back of her hand on her head.

"Good. So what floating thought of yours caused the curse to activate back in the classroom?" I asked dryly while folding my arms. "I'm not stupid, so don't even try to act like I am. The curse only activates when you think badly about me."

"I-I didn't…" Mio mumbled, turning away from me, not wanting to explain how her distress at thinking about the other girls talking about me activated the curse.

I sighed and said, "I'll call the others, so you can rest as long as you want."

"OK. Where's Maria, Natsu and Justin?" Mio acquired, wondering why my 2 bros weren't with me right now.

"I bet Maria's fooling around out in the town, probably at an arcade, and Natsu and Justin are joining the others in patrolling the area, but with more caution," I replied.

"Unbelievable! Playing games, fighting perverts, and being dragged by the Principal…All of you are like that," Mio complained with a cute pout.

"If you were us, you'd be errant too, but that's beside the point," I said as I was close to her face as she reeled back and blushed furiously.

I smiled at her being teased at before I made a serious face and said, "I'm going to join the others in patrolling the 2 schools since we'll be here for a while. I've warded the room with seals, so do not leave this room under any circumstances. Understood?"

"Y-Yes…onii-chan…"

** At the Streets **

(3rd-Person POV)

The sun was setting down again and the streetlights have begun to light up the streets as Izumi slowly walked her way towards her home, this time accompanied by Natsu and Justin as her 4 other friends once again went ahead without her.

For a moment, Izumi tried suggesting about visiting the same park that they probably saw in the dream where they died.

At first, Natsu tried denying it, since it might serve as a catalyst to their premonition if they go there, but Justin thought that it would give them some answers.

It didn't take long for them to reach to the park as the place was seemingly deserted as night fell and replaced the twilight sky in darkness.

It was also at this point that Izumi had a rather complicated change as her vision turned light red as the night seemed brighter than the day.

"Hey Natsu…" Izumi asked. "Don't you think that it's kinda brighter at night?"

Both Natsu and Justin were confused at Izumi's question as they shook their heads no.

"What are you saying? It's dark, alright… Can't you see it clearly in your own eyes?" Natsu asked back to Izumi.

But before Izumi could answer, a strong aura forced them to freeze on their bodies as they glanced around to see a mysterious hatted figure near the shadows as Izumi was left shocked and trembling at the same time just by looking at its masking presence.

"How unfortunate… It might just be my lucky day to meet you kind in such a place," the figure spoke before shifting his hat in a more proper place as he revealed himself from the shadows and the 3 people in a clear view. Izumi can't stop the shaking fear inside her body until the figure finally casts his glance toward her, causing her to leap away in a safe distance but Natsu and Justin, who also jumped clear, were shocked to find that she was able to jump that high in the first place.

"Oh, and you have 2 human companions right beside you…. I must say that it's really unlucky for you to be mixed in this, boys…" said the figure as he turned to both Natsu and Justin with a smirk, only for them to raise their guard in defense against him.

"What's he talking about?" Izumi whispered.

"The hell I know!" Natsu answered. "But I do know that we need to get out of here and get backup. That guy smells like trouble."

And with that, the 3 tried running away from the other direction, leaving the figure behind in a matter of seconds. But as they did, they began to see multiple black feathers falling out from the sky, prompting to look up only to see the figure from before flying above them and eventually landed right in front of them to cut their escape.

"This is why low-level creatures are so troublesome…" he continued to speak in an unusual way as he remains composed without even telling them of what's going on. "They run, they hide without even accepting the fact that they're never going to survive, no matter how fast they can get away from those higher to them."

"We don't know what you're talking about, so how about you tell us what's going on or we'll bust your face if we have to," Justin threatened.

The man laughed at Justin's antics. "I like your spirit, boy. But unfortunately, you two are the ones I'm targeting for, though I might just have to kill you 2 once I'm done with her."

He looked at Izumi until he lifted his hand and summoned a blade of light which somehow got them to remember about last night. Their eyes widened in shock as the man soon pointed the blade towards Izumi before thrusting it towards her without warning in blinding speeds.

"Look out!" Natsu tried to shout, but the reaction was too fast for Izumi to process as she was left to close her eyes from her imminent death.

SHUNK! CRACKLE!

The sound of piercing flesh boomed through their ears as Izumi was left to open her eyes and stared shockingly at Justin, who moved at lightning-fast speed to catch the blade, only for it to pierce his arm with blood gushing out from it as he suppressed the pain with all of his might as his body trembled in the process.

"Hoh, I'm impressed that a human like you would be able to withstand such pain…" the man mused. "If you were a demon, the damage would've inflicted too much for you to handle."

On the other hand, Natsu was simply shocked to find his brother being pierced in the arm as blood smeared onto his clothes while unable to gaze away from the serious wound he got from the man.

"Looks like that I don't sense of any of the presence of your master or comrades. You're not even trying to escape nor using a magic circle. That analysis must led me to refer you as a stray," said the man as the blade from Justin disappeared and reappeared back on the man's hand which only served as another shot for him to kill them.

Natsu was not going to let the man attack him again.

"For you trying to kill us for no reason…especially to my brother….you're going to pay for this, YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as a large explosion of flames erupted from his body as the man was simply drawn back a few meters away from them as Izumi was left stunned at the sight before her.

Natsu was covered in flames, but that's not all. The flames seemed to have no effect on them as their clothes didn't burn away, despite being on close proximity to it and the outer surroundings being scorched by it.

What's even more strange is that Justin slowly began to stand up as he was able to manage himself up, despite having such a fatal wound to his arm, which by the way, was somehow gone and instantly closed the moment he stood and unleashed a barrage of sparks all over his body.

"Hmph, don't get so full of yourselves!" the man said as he tried to launch the same blade of light towards the 2, but Justin simply deflected it with a swipe of his bare hands that soon shocked both them and Izumi as it crashed from a distance far away.

"I-Impossible! How did you-"

"You tried to kill us, you bastard!" Natsu shouted in complete anger. "We don't know you're up to, but if you so much lay a finger on my family…we'll make sure to beat you up until you're not able to stand up!"

Then, Natsu's fist was flared in flames as the man was left to stare at him in fear.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Natsu as heavily punched the man through the face as he was sent tumbling away before instantly recovering with the help of his wings before feeling his cheek as it suffered a severe burn from the pinkette as he looked at them with frustration.

"A mere human….inflicting such an injury this much?! Unforgivable….UNFORGIVABLE!" the man shouted in rage as he summoned an even larger blade of light, with the full intent to kill.

Izumi still haven't sank all that is happening around her, but one thing is for certain; if they stay around here for too long, they might not luckily survive next time, despite Natsu and Justin protecting her from the black-winged man.

If only there's someone who would help them out of this situation.

'Someone, anyone! Please help us!' Izumi begged.

She got her answer when a black-red energy wave was shot out of nowhere, destroying the blade the man held as he was left surprised at the sudden ambush.

"Did you do that?" asked the man when he then sees a circle coming out of nowhere. "Guess not."

And coming out from the red circle are none other than…

"Don't lay a finger on those boys."

Rias and Kita Gremory.

"Senior Rias? Senior Kita?" Izumi spoke in realization.

"Who the hell are you?!" the man demanded for answer as he tried to launch another spear of light towards them….

PUNCH!

…only to be deflected by another person who came landing right in front of the Gremory sisters. It was the short white-haired girl and the mascot of the Academy and one of Rias' servants…

"Koneko Toujou?!"

"Damn you!" the man yelled as he tries to rush them and assault them one more time…

ZAP!

…until a giant bolt of lightning struck past before him, sending him flying as the lightning generated an explosion as another person revealed herself to the group in which Justin and Natsu easily recognizes.

"Senior Akeno?"

The blast blew the man away before easily recovering, though was easily caught off-guard as Justin didn't waste any more time to lose focus and came dashing through the dust before grabbing his face with his hand generating a lot of sparks as Rias, Kita and the others were left shocked at the sight.

"Lightning Dragon God's Demolition Fist!" Justin shouted as he punched the man with his right fist, shocking him in the process, surprising Akeno especially, as the man was sent tumbling to the ground before slowly getting up on his feet as he received a glare from the man who had his face injured from that attack just now.

"This is the second time you hit me, HUMAN-"

"Are you still planning on fighting?" Rias interrupted him, prompting all of them to stop fighting as the Fallen Angel recomposed himself before beginning to recognize the 2 girls with the crimson hair.

"I see….You 2 must be from the Gremory family," he guessed as a smile crept its way on Rias' lips before moving unto a gesture to greet the man.

"I'm Rias Gremory, and beside is my sister Kita Gremory. How are you tonight, Fallen Angel?"

"Fallen Angel?!" Izumi spoke in shock.

"Hoh, how interesting… Who would've thought that this place, which is well-known for some of the strongest Martial Artists, would be under your observance. It seems like we were mistaken," he replied before looking back to Izumi with a curious look. "And I assume that she is from your household?"

"Yes, and we will show no mercy to anyone who tries to mess with her," Kita warned.

"And those 2 human boys over there did quite the punishment. Who knew that a human would be capable of fighting Fallen Angels on their own? Well, I apologize for it. I mistook them as Stray Demons, but don't let your servants run free alone in this time of night, because the next time I find them again, I won't be so lenient."

"We thank you for the advice, but let us give you a warning in return: Should you do something like this again to them, we won't be so lenient…" Rias replied as Izumi, Natsu and Justin saw the killing intent right in their eyes as the man simply lowered his hat in acceptance of the advice before flying up somewhere before disappearing.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm **Dohnaseek…** I pray that we never face each other again…" And as soon as he said that, the barrier around them disappeared as the 3 sighed in relief, seeing that this battle is over, though they had a lot of questions to ask.

"Waaah. Glad that's over!" Natsu landed on his back until Justin helped him up before turning their attention to the four females of the same school with caution. A moment of silence went on for a moment on both sides until Rias began to speak for themselves.

"Good evening, Izumi, Natsu, and Justin."

"Umm... I know all the greetings and such but... ... ... can you tell us what's going on?" Natsu asked.

Rias was about to answer when a bat came out of nowhere and whispered something quick in her ear.

"There are Stray Devils in the school area? And they're all after Mio?" Rias asked her bat in shock, which made Natsu and Justin gasp.

"Mio!" they said as they quickly headed for the school.

** At the Hallway at Kuoh Academy **

(Dayo's POV; Moments before the Stray Devil attack)

"Looks like we'll be here a little longer, but well be leaving in under half an hour," I said to Leone on the phone while getting a drink from a vending machine.

[Got it. Esdeath and Boss are heading to the **Familiar Forest** with Tiamat to her castle, and Maria's still out and about. I've contacted her, and she said that she's hunting demons and Strays as well…for Mio's sake.]

"There's nothing wrong with that. How's things on your end, Leone?"

[Miya, Suì-Feng and I didn't encounter any of them, so we're on our way over. Don't worry about Kusano. She's here with the Kazama family. Also, there are more Fallen Angels around here, so be careful.]

"Got it, Leone," I replied as I finished the call, only to hear footsteps behind me, only to see that it was Yahiro. "Oh, it's just you, Mr. Takigawa. Didn't go home yet?"

"Don't look like you've seen a monster," Yahiro groaned exasperatedly as he went towards me. "By the way, how's Naruse doing?"

"Well, she hanging in there," I replied as I drank some water while Yahior leaned onto one of the vending machnes.

"I was surprised when she suddenly collapsed. Her face was bright red, and she seemed awfully embarrassed," said Yahiro and grinned as if he was trying not to laugh.

It was from there I had to stop myself from slapping him hard from a facepalm. 'With that look, and that sentence, he just gave himself away! If I didn't figure him out when we first met, I definitely would have now! Thanks to Chelsea, I now know who we're dealing with!' "Anyways, I owe you one."

After receiving a bottle of water from me, Yahiro asked, "Speaking of that, have you seen Nonaka?"

"Yuki? No, why?" I inquired, feeling a little bit worried.

"That's strange. She left, saying she was going to check up on you two."

And as he opened his bottled drink, I quickly realized what Yuki said earlier. 'Oh, freakin' L! The wards repel anything that is supernatural, not humans! I better head back…'

CLANG!

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Whoa, a blackout?!" Yahiro shouted in surprise.

I then sniffed with my nose and looked to my right to see 3 cloaked demons coming from outside and heading towards us.

** At the Kuoh Academy Infirmary **

(3rd-Person POV)

Mio was resting quietly on the bed until a shadow loomed over her, with her demonic sense that sometimes act as a 6th sense prodded her awake.

"Hm? Dayo?" Mio whispered as she woke up, hoping to see him, only to feel a hostile presence and was greeted by the last person she wanted to see. "Yuki…Nonaka?!"

"I need to talk to you."

** At the Hallway **

(Dayo's POV)

Yahiro dropped his water bottle, looking terrified. "Wh-What's going on? Hey, Professor Dom-"

WHAM!

I knocked him out with a quick right elbow as I looked to the 3 Stray Demons, all wolf-like. "It's go time."

My right arm was now covered in **darkness** as I simply flicked my right finger in the air towards the demons as they disintegrated into nothingness.

Then I quickly teleported to the Infirmary…

** At the Infirmary **

…only to see no one here!

"Mio!" I said before sniffing in the air to smell another familiar scent that me tense before shaking my head in anger.

"Damn it, Yuki!" I said as I left the office to search for them as I used the Master-Servant Contract to pinpoint where they are. "Why are they at the Rooftop?!"

** At the Rooftop **

(3rd-Person POV)

Mio stood across from Yuki, who was near the edge and looking out into the city.

"What do you mean by 'talk'?" Mio asked with strained politeness, only to end this quickly before Dayo discovered her gone from the room.

"You should have heard from him. You know why I'm at this school," Yuki stated point-blank, with her hair shadowing her eyes eerily.

"Yes, I've heard," Mio confirmed, tensing up, but hiding it perfectly.

Her guts told her that this conversation was going to end up ugly as she secretly began to build up magic within her.

"With you around, there's a good chance that we will all suffer. So…leave him immediately," Yuki requested, with her hand generating spirit energy.

** Around Town **

"Where the hell are they coming from?!" Izumi shrieked as Natsu threw fireballs and Justin threw lightning orbs towards a horde of demonic minions that appeared out of nowhere as they Rias, Kita, Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi Kiba, who joined them not too long ago, all headed towards the school.

Then, along came the Night Raid members of Tatsumi, Mine, Lubbock, Benitsubasa, Sheele, Suì-Feng, Chelsea, and Leone as they all made their attacks on the demons.

"I don't know, but it looks like we may get our answer at the school," Rias said as she and the others all saw a barrier surrounding Kuoh Academy….

** At Kuki Corporation **

…which caught the attention of Ageha Kuki, who was working on papers, thanks to their satellite.

"What the?!" Ageha gasped as she looked at her TV screen and decided to do something about it.

** At the Rooftop **

(Dayo's POV)

"Not gonna happen!" Mio answered, causing Yuki's spirit energy to form around her, but the redhead refused to back down an itch. "Even after learning the whole truth, and the 3 Factions itself, and his family, he said he would protect me. Because we're family."

At that last part, she made a smile with a hint of red on her cheeks. "I don't want to waste even one bit of their feelings!"

"I see," Yuki said quietly as she quickly turns to face as she summons her Spirit Sword: Sakuya, along with armored gauntlets and unleashed a tornado of wind.

Mio saw it coming and erected a shield to block the hostile gale of wind.

"So, you're resorting to force in the end? In that case… I won't show mercy, either," said Mio as she enveloped her crimson aura and attacks with her own tornado wind, but Yuki pointed Sakuya outwards and slices it through, dispelling it.

"You're only taking advantage of that man's kindness. His family is extremely dangerous," Yuki retorted as she struck back with a green wave of energy, forcing Mio to erect her shield to block, but had difficulty doing so due to the power behind the attack and was getting pushed back.

"And what about you? You're ignoring his own will, and even threatened to kill him yourself!" Mio replied back as she once again fired a wind tornado that was stronger than the first, making Yuki use her speed to avoid it. "I'm not going to make anymore excuses. In fact, I'm not regretting my actions either!"

Yuki attempts to slice through the attack, but Mio presses on. "If I apologized after getting him and the others involved, it would be rude to him! So I'll fight fair and square. Together with him and his family!"

Yuki was cross with Mio's accusation, and sliced through the tornado attacks with ease and countered with a wind-style Kentasu attack that eliminates Mio's barrier, much to her shock.

"If you say such things like that again, I'll never forgive you," Yuki snarled at the redhead, masking her hurt with rage as her green aura enveloped her body. "If you knew his family and his history, then you couldn't say such things!"

"What do you mean?" Mio asked, confused.

"His family is known to be the most dangerous and powerful family in the world! And now that I think about it, it's likely for him, the only son, to even hold a sword in his hand."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"5 years ago, his mother, **Ophis** , created a terrorist organization known as **The Khaos Brigade** , and she is the leader of that group. Her comrades eliminated many of our companions from this world because of the death of her husband, **Gilgamesh**!"

That caught Mio off-guard as she gasped.

"That man doesn't know it, but one of his aunts, **Izanami-no-Mikoto** , was revived by his mother, and was the main cause of the deaths of our companions. He doesn't know it yet, but once he does, there's a good chance that he'll awaken his powers, and when that happens, I'll gladly eliminate him, as he is an Elimination Target! And I'll make sure that your powers don't awaken either!" Yuki screamed at the stunned successor of Lucifer as she charged at Mio to finish her off.

But before Yuki could get into striking distance, a sword suddenly came out of nowhere and forced Yuki back. The girls watched as a **snake** came out of the ground and grabbed the sword as it made towards me as I appeared. And the air around them grew cold as they looked at me with a black miasma that was radiating off.

"Well, would you look at that. It seems that I have no problem wielding my swords!" I said in a cold voice as I held the magic sword **Moralltach**. It has the power to kill anything with one simple cut - although the death does come slowly over a brief period of time. "And boy, do you have some nerve, Yuki. Last time I checked, you're supposed to be an observer."

Yuki turned away to avoid the cold gaze I'm giving her before I turned to Mio. "And you, what was the one thing I told you before I left the nurse's office?"

"I-I'm…" Mio tried to answer, obviously ashamed of herself.

"Answer me!" I commanded as the air grew colder and made Mio jump in fright.

The girls here haven't seen me this angry. But that's nothing compared to my mother and aunts.

"…To not leave the room under any circumstances," Mio replied quietly, looking down to the ground.

"So you have remembered," I said in mock surprise with sarcasm. "Now what has compelled you to walk out with Yuki? What were you doing out here with her?"

"They were talking about your family with the Infinity Clan. Up until now, that is," said a new voice. "Can I say that all the players have gathered, I wonder?"

We turned to the top of the roof of the stairwell, where the mystery masked man stood. However, I can already tell who he is based on the aura he has.

"When did he…" Mio asked, frightened that she couldn't sense him and wondered how long he's been watching and listening while I scowled.

The barrier around here was preventing time-space techniques.

"First, you and your family were all a bunch of ruthless powerful beings that makes anyone scared for their lives. Even Gods themselves. But now, you're the bodyguard of the previous Demon Lord? What an awfully intriguing tale," said the masked man in a praising tone as if mocking me.

"Nobody asked you," I replied flatly before turning serious. "And I believe that you're the representative of the 'Demon Lord' who's after Mio, and the one who sent those earlier demons and in charge of the Stray Devils that's attacking my team to distract them."

"What demons?" Mio questioned.

"Oh, the same ones that are after you! What did you expect?"

"Indeed," the masked man answered, putting in his 2 cents. "It's pointless worrying about it now. In the past few days, he and his team all fought countless demons. The Fallen Angels may or may not have anything to do with this, but I do know that they are after her too."

"Huh?" asked Mio.

"Every night. Until dawn," the masked man nodded.

'Note to self, order the game,' I thought as I thought about the Until Dawn game.

"What does he mean, Dayo?" Mio asked me as I looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"What are you getting so worked up about? It's not exactly a secret," I deadpanned, since I told Mio that we took out those Demons and Stray Devils.

"Just tell me!" Mio demanded as the masked man answered.

"It was for your sake. The power you've inherited from the previous Demon Lord. Not only that, but you also wield a very special Sacred Gear that has attracted the 3 Factions. And right now, most low-level, Stray Demons and Devils are heading towards you. If those were beginning to harm humans, like those **Megalos** , then the Hero Tribe would deem you as a threat, going from observation…to elimination. Once that happens, you wouldn't be allowed to live, and the same will go for the Dragon behind you. That's why that woman told you to leave him alone. He's already troubling enough, and he and his team and that succubus of yours have all been hunting stray demons day and night to prevent that from happening. And now that the Fallen Angels are here, things are getting even harder for you to avoid."

Mio looked slowly at me. "…Is that all true? Maria stopped meeting us after school was beca- Huh?"

"Wh-What? Then did he?" the masked man asked in bewilderment as he and the girls all looked me…sleeping while standing.

"He's bored," Yuki stated as she poked the snot-bubble, popping it as I woke up.

"Is that all?" I groaned. "I've already know all of this, so why repeat yourself? Anyways, Mio, it's not your-"

"It IS your fault, Mio Naruse Lucifer! It's amazing that the 5 Great Satans don't know your existence yet!" the masked man said as I grew crosser and crosser.

"Hey, no asked you to talk!" I snarled before turning to Mio. "He's trying to break you mentally. I've seen this all too often, and it gets old pretty fast, and it never ends well. Don't let him get to you."

Thank you, battle experience.

"And leaving her the way she is any better? Then again, you prefer to have her attract demons just to keep yourself active?" the masked man asked as I facepalmed.

"That's just borderline desperation right there," I deadpanned as we were getting nowhere.

"Oh? If I was desperate, would I do this?"

As the masked man said this, Mio's shadow grew until it became a shadow demon with a scythe, looking to cleave her head off.

"Heads up!" I yelled as I charged towards Mio.

"Are you planning to erase _her_ this time?" the masked man asked, grinning under his mask as he knew that the shadow demon was connected to Mio.

Any damage it took, Mio would receive, in a way to drive her into despair, but he was taken aback at what happened.

I used Moralltach to slice the ground to disconnect the shadow demon before I grabbed the demon and absorbed into my own body using the powers of the **Darkness**.

"I'm impressed. I thought that you would have no choice but to cleave through Mio to get to my minion, but I was wrong," said the masked man as he tried a new tactic.

Then suddenly…

"Lightning Dragon's Secret Art: Lightning Tornado!"

A huge tornado made out of lightning shatters the barrier, and then a blast of red wave energy came towards the man as he jumps clear.

"Hmph. You're late," I said as Natsu, Justin, Rias and her Peerage arrive, along with the Night Raid members.

"Well, it's better late than never," Natsu replied.

"And it looks like you had quite a bit of excitement," said Justin.

"It's just another day at the office," I shrugged, but Rias had a serious look on her face as she said to the masked man, "You got some nerve attacking our territory."

"Oh? What's this? The Gremory family arrives, along with the man's team," the masked man chuckled in amusement. "My, my, aren't you scary."

Then, another group of strays appeared in front of the masked man as it charges towards us.

"Stupid Strays…" Koneko grumbled in annoyance as she grabbed a large vending machine and threw it at the beasts, crushing them.

Then Rias and Kita raised their arms and threw blasts of energy at the man but the remaining beasts jumped in front of him, protecting him.

"You need to work on your aim, Princesses."

Kita smirked and retorted. "Oh? Maybe you should know what a distraction is."

"Hm?" the man mumbled before he heard…

"Maken: Hawk!"

Out of nowhere, a tall redhead with a bandage on her nose struck the man with a powerful punch and kick.

WHAM! BAM!

"Gah!" he howled as he was sent tumbling.

"Looks like we arrived, and just in time," said Haruko as she, Azuki who made the punch, Kodama, Inaho, Furan, Uruchi, and 3 other girls arrived on the other side.

One of the new girls is a girl with a petite body and has short black hair that reaches to her chin with a bang covering her left purple eye. She has an extreme passion for Manga. Her name is **Kimi Sato.**

The second one is a tan white-haired girl. She happens to be a foreign student outside Japan and is also one of the members of Maken-Ki. She is well-known for her H-cup breasts, her enthusiasm and carefree personality, and is very strong. Her name is **Chacha Akaza**.

The last one is a purple haired girl and has D-cup breasts and appears to be carefree, but sometimes, she can be cunning. She's the younger sister of Tomika Amado, **Yuuka Amado**.

Then Yumi swung her arms, causing two swords to burst from the ground into her hands and rushed at the masked man.

The man growled and then jumped away from the attack. "You certainly have a skilled group, Princesses of Gremory," he commented towards Rias. "Very skilled. Although I'm wondering if you're allied with them or not."

"Maybe, maybe not," Rias said straightforwardly as Natsu went in for an attack.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" he yelled as he made a barrage of strong kicks towards the masked man, but he dodged them all before looking at Izumi.

'So that's the one who has THAT Sacred Gear,' he thought and quickly disappeared….

….before appearing behind Izumi and fired a blast of energy at her at point-blank range.

BAM!

"Izumi!" Yumi, Akeno, Rias and Kita shouted in shock as they all went to Izumi and saw that her upper body was hit pretty badly.

We were all shocked that the man was able to catch everyone off-guard by attacking Izumi as he reappeared at the top of the roof and said, "You better treat your servant with more caution and awareness."

Rias and Kita did not like this at all.

"You'll pay for this for trying to hurt my servants!" Rias shouted as she blasted another red energy wave towards the man, but once again, he steers clear. "You see? Your family is known for having the emotions get the better of them! And you, Naruse! Look at one of your friends! This is what you get when other people are involved!"

"You BASTARD!" both Natsu and Tatsumi, in his Incursio armor, yelled as they try attack the man one more time, but this time, the masked man vanished and made his escape before they could even land another hit on him.

I growled as the man successfully made his escape as Mio, Rias and the others all went to Izumi.

"Izumi!" Akeno shouted. "Are you okay?!"

Izumi tried to respond, but instead coughed blood onto the ground.

"Th-That can't be good!" said Inaho.

Rias sighed and walked towards us with her arms folded. "So, any idea who that man was?"

"No idea…" Mio mumbled weakly.

"I can guess what he wanted though," Yuki interjected.

"And what might that be?" Furan questioned.

I sighed in frustration. "I'm pretty sure you know already. In fact, all was going well until you showed up. But then again, you didn't know the full details."

Kita sighed and added, "So be it. Anyways, why not we all head to the clubroom to regroup?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Haruko answered.

"S-Sure…" Mio answered weakly.

Then, I noticed something else. "Wait a minute. Where's Akame?"

Akeno flinched at that name. Unfortunately, we were not fast enough as a **helicopter** flew above the school.

** Around Town **

(3rd-Person POV)

Akame unfortunately bumped into a very angry Raynare as they clashed each other with Light Spears not too long ago as she stared her down with her face as calm as ever.

"I never imagined meeting you at a time like this," Akame started.

Raynare, completely enraged, seethed back, "You turned the others against me! Kalawarner dared to say what we were doing was wrong! Because of you!"

Akame didn't respond as Raynare formed another light spear in her hand. "Now, that damn **priest girl** is on her way to the Grigori and the Sacred Gear wielder is already in the hands of that Gremory princess!"

"It's over, Raynare," Akame stated. "Give up and return to the Grigori. Nothing has been done, and your punishment will not be severe."

Raynare roared as she reared back with her light spear, only to stop as an ominous presence formed behind her. Raynare turned with wide eyes as a man stood behind her, hand on her light spear. He was a fairly tall man appearing to be in his 20s with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He wore a maroon-open V-neck trench coat buckled together around his waist over a pair of blue pants.

"Now, now, put that down before you get hurt, Raynare," he spoke. "Really, if Kalawarner hadn't contacted me sooner, I might not have gotten here in time, and you'd be dead by now."

"L- **Lord Azazel** ," Raynare muttered, instantly falling to one knee before him. Akame glanced at the leader of the Fallen Angels as he spoke to the assassin.

"Akame, Baraqiel really isn't taking the news of you leaving us so well. To think you would have a group of this power already, and protecting the successor to the Great Satan Lucifer… you are really someone who is very resourceful. I really have no idea how he is going to deliver the news to **Kurome** when she gets back from her mission."

Akame's eyes widened at the mention of her youngest sister. To her, Kurome was a touchy subject; Akeno, a very close 2nd.

"But perhaps, we can come to an agreement here?" Azazel continued as he scratched the back of his head.

"What are you talking about, Azazel?" Akame questioned.

"You really have done me a solid job here bringing Raynare's little reign of rebellion to its end, and with no casualties to the Grigori. I don't know what made you want to leave, Akame. For love, adventure, freedom, I don't know, and I won't stop you from leaving, but do think for a moment," he said as Akame narrowed her eyes as she was expecting his next words to be a threat. "What will you do now? You've been one of the best assets to the Grigori for many years since you joined us after the death of your **mother** so long ago."

Akame winced as she rose a hand to her head as the memories of Shuri's death floods her mind, causing tears to well up before forcing herself to calm down.

"In this time you've been with us, not once have you taken a vacation."

"I'm saying take your time to think your decision over," Azazel told her as he walked forward past Raynare who hasn't moved from her kneeling position. "Formally, I can't say anything since nothing is official and I wouldn't want things getting out of hand and to the wrong people, but I believe good things are coming to the 3 Factions soon enough, and all this fighting might just cease to exist."

"You're talking about an alliance between the 3 Factions?" Akame questioned. "That'll never happen."

"Who knows?" Azazel shrugged. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Your vacation could last a hell a lot longer than originally planned for."

"What do you want in return?" Akame questioned.

"Since Izumi Hyoudou is already in the hands of the Devils, I want Mio Naruse," Azazel stated. "She's going to become the successor of Lucifer. However, since the son of the Infinity Clan is here with her, I suggest that you keep an eye on them, as well as Izumi, because soon, I have a feeling that the Dragons are going to fly soon."

"What do you want with them?"

"Nothing," Azazel smiled. "I simply have a hobby in collecting Sacred Gears, and it is said that Mio's Sacred Gear has a Dragon that once belonged to the Angels, and it was the only Dragon to side with the Angels. And now that it's in her, I want to see it for myself. If there was an interesting Sacred Gear that's more interesting any others I've researched so far, it's definitely Mio's."

He turned around and placed a hand on Raynare's shoulder. "I'll see you real soon."

They disappeared as Akame somehow got a bad feeling that something BIG was going to happen very soon, so she quickly flew to school to warn Dayo and the others.

** In the Underworld **

Sirzechs Lucifer was sitting in his throne, going through many stacks of paperwork, sighing from how much there was. Suddenly, one of the guards bursts in, panting.

"Lord Sirzechs! News from Earth…" he panted heavily.

With some news, he smiled as he put away his paperwork for now, glad to hear some good news for once. "What is it?" he asked.

"The one from the Infinity Clan you spoke of. He's with your sisters right now, along with Mio Naruse," he said. "Right now, he saved her from a lot of Stray Devils and Demons that are coming after her. Should we keep a close eye on them?"

"If my darling little sisters are with them right now, then we have nothing to worry about. They'll send me reports of what's going on. Oh, and make sure that she doesn't ask him to join her peerage. That'll send us to war very quickly. You're dismissed," Sirzechs with a smile.

** At a Mysterious Area **

Many Fallen Angels chat or planned some attacks, and on one throne sat a mysterious man with 10 black wings behind his back. He just got a report from one of the Fallen Angels who spied on Mio and the others.

The man smiled, "Yes… That's our Big Target, Mio Naruse Lucifer, who not only holds the power of the previous Demon Lord, but has THOSE powers as well. And the **Darkness** wielder is with her. Excellent. I must have them all! It will be very crucial to my plans. And one where I can finally smite those weak fools!"

He laughed out loud in glee before turning towards the mass of Fallen Angel followers. He set his sights on two as he mentioned them to his throne. One was a very attractive girl with short neon green hair, while the other looked like her, but with orange hair instead.

"You two will track them down. Use your skills and bring them to me," he commanded as the 2 Fallen Angels disappear into a flash of black light and feathers.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **ED Song: Bad by Michael Jackson (Launch Base Zone remix)**

* * *

 _On the next episode…_

 _With the help of Chisato's advice, the Occult Research Club, the Student Council and the Maken-Ki all join forces with the Night Raid team as they also try to protect Mio Naruse for different reasons. This was also an opportunity for Mio and Izumi to learn about Sacred Gears and Maken and Elements, as well as the current situation with the 3 Factions and the confrontation between Akeno and Akame Himejima._

 _In the midst of it all, however, after what happened to Izumi, Mio decides to turn herself in to the masked man, despite having such protection. Of course, the others will have none of it as they attack the masked man, and in the midst of it, Mio's powers spiral out of control._

 _And later, both Dayo and Natsu get caught in the middle of a fight between Azuki Shinatsu and freshman Kai Kuragasa in which Kodama Himegami forces Natsu to join the fight against his will, while Momoyo asks Dayo to battle, which will change the way the 2 schools view both them and Justin forever._

 _Then, after going through her first assignment, which involves an otaku, Izumi encounters (yet) another Fallen Angel who is Raynare's older sister, Reynelle, while Mio encounters 2 other Fallen Angels in the process, but this time, Izumi's Sacred Gear transforms into an armored Dragon Arm while her 3 friends, the Angeloids, come in and save the 2._

 _Finally, after joining the 2 clubs and the Student Council at the Hot Springs at Mount Amanohara, Izumi, Natsu and Justin all encounter a nun named Asia Argento and escorts them to the Church, not knowing that the Fallen Angels reside there and lay out their plans._

 _Of course, the Kazama Family does not know any of this, but thanks to the helicopter from the Kuki Corporation, they will find out eventually and will have a say in this, as well as some of the other students in Dayo's class. Why?_

 _Because All's Fair in Love & War! Seriously!_

* * *

And we are done with Episode 4 as the Fallen Angel Arc is underway. And like I said, one of the many surprising events in 2016 was the Olympics! Not only the Sweden Women's Soccer team not only defeated U.S. in their first-ever shootout, but also against Brazil in the same thing! What more do they have left?! And even China's women team in Volleyball beat Brazil! All in one day!

Oh, and with Raynare and her cohorts caught by Azazel, you may think that Asia Argento, who will be introduced in the next episode, will be safe and sound, right? Well, you'd be wrong. There are more Fallen Angels to deal with, and an even bigger mission than just saving Asia; Hint, hint, hint!

And a few more things; the pasts with Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi will alter a little bit because of the plot I'm planning, so be on the lookout for that. And also be on the lookout for more of Dayo's class getting involved as the story progresses. I'm going to make it slow and steady to ease things a little. I've already planned for Seasons 2 and 3, but of course, we have to go through this Season.

And to those of you who don't know **The Darkness** , look it up on your search engine, and don't spoil it if you know. Plus, a hint about Mio's power: It has something to do with **The Demon King in the Backseat** anime.

Now, as we wrap up 2016, all I got to say is may God Bless our Souls for the next 4 years, because we are SO going to need it.

Also, may God Bless Alan Thicke, for we lost him too soon at the age of 69 while he was playing hockey with his son. Carter must still feel traumatized after that. And, bless the people in Turkey for the Assassination of its Ambassador and 12 other people who were just days away from celebrating Christmas. I can tell that we're going to need a LOT of help, because Trump will certainly not give us any. A lot of famous people lost during this year, from Prince, to Gene Wilder, to Muhammad Ali, to David Bowie, and even my Grandpa…

In any event, from me, I wish you a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year! With all that said, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	6. I Want You To Battle Me, Seriously!

Hello, to all of you readers out there! This is dad90 ready for another chapter of _All's Fair in Love & War_.

Now, this chapter is important for many reasons…

1\. This is the last chapter under the term of President Barack Obama.

2\. I'm going to try to finish this before Mr. Numbskull (Trump) becomes (The Worst) President

3\. I'm very excited to getting an even better IT Full-Time Job with my Interview coming later this month.

Now then, we got a pretty big episode coming up, along with a lot of explanations, so let's get right to it as we head into Episode 5 of….

* * *

 **All's Fair in Love & War!**

 **A Highschool DxD x Majikoi x Akame ga Kill crossover**

"Speech"

'Thought'

" **Dark Dayo/Darkness"**

" _ **Matsukaze"**_

 **[Dragon Speech]**

Technique Name/Name of Weapon

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY anime or manga whatsoever, but I do own my OC.

 **All Chapters will either have 'Seriously' or 'Kill' in it, or in some rare cases, both.**

* * *

 **OP Song: Only in Love and War by Toni Braxton**

 **Episode 5: I Want You to Battle Me, Seriously!**

* * *

 _Previously on All's Fair in Love & War…._

 _After settling in both Kuoh and Kawakami Academy, Dayo and his gang came across many things in the span of 2 days, including Fallen Angels, a class full of girls with special powers, a Nurse suspected as an Angel, and the Red Dragon Emperor/Empress Onizumi Hyoudou._

 _Both Natsu and Justin have managed to save Izumi from the Fallen Angels, only for them to be exposed with the Gremory Clan._

 _After dealing with some perverts, Dayo was forced to stay late at night after Mio fainted from the homeroom due to the curse, only for the Masked Man and his minions to make their move after Yuki tried to kill Mio earlier at the school roof._

 _Luckily, Night Raid, Rias' Peerage, and another group of girls well-known for their Maken all arrived to stop the Masked Man's plans, but at the last second, he attacked Izumi and let Mio know that she was to blame when other races are involved._

 _Now, the three groups all meet at the Occult Research Club classroom at the Old School Building behind Kuoh Academy so many questions can be answered, while Mio thinks about what the Masked Man said._

 _But first, let's go somewhere else where a mysterious mercenary is about to receive another mission…_

* * *

** At a Hospital **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Please! Avenge my husband!" a feminine voice of the injured pink haired, green-eyed woman sitting up on the hospital table pleaded. She looked like she was in her late 30s to early 40s. Her right arm was in a cast, her right eye and forehead was covered in bandage and her left leg was also in a cast. "The members of my Peerage are either dead or too injured to fight at the moment. I have no one to ask but you!"

She was speaking to a man who stood in the shadow of the hospital room. The shadows of his long hair covered his face. He wore black clothing and carried something long on his back. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"That b*tch of a Queen killed him. He was innocent and in accordance to Devil Law, a devil who killed their master must be killed on sight." That was what the first lady told the man. He can feel the thick hatred building up in her. "I know now I don't have the power to beat her in the state I'm in…but please! You've got to understand!" she begged.

The man stood there in silence as if contemplating. She first heard of this man from her father's reports and at first she thought why would someone want to live like that. No sense of loyalty, no sense of communal gain and certainly no sense of pride but now she was desperate, her family was too busy with their own problems and her Peerage's strength has literally been sliced apart. She saw him removing himself from the wall and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Contract accepted." He answered her.

This man may not be important now, but he soon will be by the time this Episode ends.

** At the Old School Building **

(Dayo's POV)

The room inside the Old School Building was eerily dark and quiet as it features a horror-theme like atmosphere as candles lit up separately from all places with dark patches overtaking the less lit areas of the room. Two candles lit up from the main desk where Rias was sitting, accompanied by her sister Kita from her right, and Akeno on her left. Windows were left open as small gusts of wind passed through it, blowing the curtain softly as Koneko and Yumi were sitting in one seat, while Mio and Yuki sat in another seat, while Haruko and Furan sat on the last couch, with the other members of their club stood behind them.

Sadly, for the rest of us, we were forced to stand beside the wall, but luckily, we all didn't mind as we used to stand most of the time when Najenda gave us missions.

Yuki looked around curiously. "It is quite strange being in a location helmed by devils."

"You'll get used to it," Yumi eased her.

"Right…"

As everyone was getting settled, Mio tightened her fists in frustration. 'Maybe I should…'

Rias sighed lightly as she said to us, "Now then, first and foremost of all, I do believe that you have a lot of questions that you want to answer."

"Damn right!" Natsu replied. "What's with all the Devils, Fallen Angels, and all that stuff?"

"I'm going to admit," I replied. "I should've told you all of this, but I was afraid that you'll be bored by it. Now, you're going to see that it's not so boring after all."

"And as you can see, the ones who are Devils are like this," Rias spoke as she snapped her fingers. At that point, Rias, Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko all had their dark bat-like wings sprouted behind their backs, including Izumi from another room while she was being treated by Maria. Even Mio had Devil-like wings behind her back.

"Hey Mio, since when did you get wings?" Yuki asked.

"Oh….I forgot about that…" Mio blushed in embarrassment.

"Now then," Kita spoke. "Izumi is our newest member of our clan thanks to my idea of us asking her to join us instead of just letting a Fallen Angel kill her….although Rias let Izumi grope her breasts."

"T-T-That's only because you made me!" Rias said in embarrassment as she covered her breasts with her arms.

Yes, Rias let Izumi grope her breasts to become her servant and she almost lost herself in ecstasy due to Izumi's impressive skinship. It shook her pride, but the deal was made.

Haruko, Koneko and Kodama all twitched their eyes for the moment, but I noticed it, but I pretended not to.

"A-Anyways," said Rias, trying to get back on topic. "We've been monitoring you guys for quite some time, especially with Mio. There are no 2 questions in mind that many Stray Demons and Fallen Angels are coming after you."

"Which leads to the Masked Man that we confronted earlier," Furan interrupted.

"We should probably try and figure out who that guy's with," Haruko suggested.

Rias nodded in agreement. "That would be a good start. Although, I got to ask. What are you **Angels** doing here?"

"Angels?" Justin asked as Haruko, Furan, Kimi, Chacha, Kodama, Uruchi, Azuki, Yuuka and Inaho all had white wings sprouting out of their backs.

"We mean no ill-intent on trying to harm you or anyone here," Furan replied. "Although that this is a crazy coincidence, we are here to not only make sure that our 2 schools go along peacefully, but we just got word from our authorities that we are also here to monitor Mio as well. And besides, we've already formed a truce with the Student Council, and we would like to form one with you as well."

Mio and Yuki all looked at Furan with suspicion.

'More observers…' Yuki thought as she silently tsk'd at this situation.

"I see," Rias answered.

It was then that Natsu's head experienced another form of headache as the memories of the black-winged woman came back to as he immediately recognized her, and then he quickly asked, "By the way, did you watch the attack from the Fallen Angel at the park by any chance?"

"Why, yes we did," Kita answered. "That black-winged man that you, Justin and Izumi all stumbled across earlier was also a Fallen Angel. And he tried to kill all of you due to the fact that Izumi possess something inside her body that would be a potential threat to them."

Justin then said, "Yeah, I remember that Fallen Angel woman at the park say 'Blame God for planting a Sacred Gear inside your body.' Something like that."

"They don't care about Maken, but it's the Sacred Gear that counts," said Rias.

Akeno continued from there, "It's an unusual power that resides within certain humans. It is said that most of the great men in history possessed it. They sometimes rival those elements called Maken."

Then Kita contined, "With those 2 types of power alone, they're formidable enough to threaten demons and Fallen Angels. Now Natsu, both you and Justin are special as your powers are different that of a normal Sacred Gear or Maken. In fact, we don't sense any of that inside your body except for your unknown power that you unleashed during your fight with that Fallen Angel."

"That's because they don't," I answered as everyone looked at me. "I have that kind of power, too. However, you also don't know about Imperial Arms?"

"Imperial Arms?" Rias asked as I explained about Imperial Arms and how similar they to Sacred Gears.

"Interesting," Rias said with curiosity. "So, basically they respond according to the user's feelings?"

"Exactly," I answered. "But unlike Sacred Gears, Imperial Arms can break, and when they do, the user is risking death. And Sacred Gears pass on to another user; I don't know if Imperial Arms can do the same, but I'll figure it out. And the people behind me either possess Imperial Arms or special weapons that I created for them."

"So, you make weapons?" Kodama asked.

"Yes, I do," I answered. "I create all sorts of weapons, and in some rare cases, weapons that rival Sacred Gears and Imperial Arms."

"Nice," Kita said in awe. "However, we cannot bring all of this yet to the other factions, seeing that you all might get their attention."

"What do you mean by that?" Justin asked.

"During the Great War between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, the three factions were crippled on all sides," Furan answered. "It was so devastating, that they relied on humans to replenish their forces in a sufficient time."

"Which means…" Tatsumi said before Yuki replied with her head down.

"Yes….the Devils and Angels suffered great losses during that war, and they have to rely on humans in order to survive."

"And at the same time, the Angeloids took advantage of the loss of the Angels and took over half of Heaven," Haruko sadly added.

"Then what happened to the all-time devils deceiving the humans and dragging them down to hell by committing sin?" Justin asked, only to hear a slight giggle from Rias.

"That's just an old depiction of the Devils…In truth, we never really cared for the humans until after the Great War…It was only implemented by Lady Necromancer in order to maintain the balance between good and evil," she explained, but had a sense of pride at saying Lady Necromancer's name.

"Lady… Necromancer?" Natsu and Justin asked as Yumi answered them.

"Well…everyone calls her that. None of us have actually seen her, and only Demons of the 72 Pillar families are allowed to learn the names of the Necromancers. Only the 5 Great Satans, and the heads of the 72 Pillar families are given knowledge on the names and faces of the Necromancers," she spoke awkwardly.

And that's true, because when it comes to the Necromancers, they could be face to face with them and not know it was them unless somebody told them. And let me tell you, they aren't like the other races. In fact, as Devils, they had been treated….more harshly, let's say that. They had been placed under heavier rules that kept them from being allowed to abuse the knowledge they would gain.

This was a rule that Eucliwood Hellscythe and I settled, and no one has broken that rule ever since.

"I haven't heard about the Necromancers, so who are they exactly?" Tatsumi asked.

"They are our supreme rulers, all beings in the Underworld are ruled over by them….well, her, to be exact. Thanks to Hades, the one who found Lady Necromancer and adopted her as his daughter, she and Lord Necromancer have ruled over the Underworld for a very long time," Akeno explained to us. "Fallen Angels, Megalos, Devils, Youkai of the Underworld, Grimm Reapers, all races who reside in the Underworld are all subject to their rule."

This was a spoken and unspoken law that you gave the Necromancers everything they wanted, and when they wanted it. And at the same, nobody, and I mean nobody, but the highest of classes were given the knowledge of who they were.

"Well, since I'm Half-Devil, can I be promoted?" Mio finally asked.

"Unlikely," Kita answered. "And our servants here are Low-Class Devils, and each Class is separated into multiple ranks. To become a High-Class Devil, you would have to be promoted through the ranks of Middle-Class. Then, after you achieved each rank and attained the highest Middle-Class rank, you can take a test to become High-Class. If you pass, the results of your test will be taken to Lord and Lady Necromancer, and they will decide if you are worthy of becoming a High-Class Devil."

"But the last promotion from Middle to High-Class was over 50 years ago. Nobody has been found worthy of making the leap in status," Rias sadly replied.

"In fact, wasn't there supposed to be an Ultimate-Class, if I can remember?" Mio asked.

Rias nodded. "That's right, but that is still considered to be the same as High-Class when it comes to status. It is more of declaration of power than a true status. Though, I am surprised that you didn't ask about **Megalos**. Yumi and Akeno had no idea what they were when they joined."

"From what I heard, they sound adorable to me," Azuki spoke.

"Same here," Kodama agreed.

"Ditto…" Koneko admitted before she took a bite of ice cream and shivered as her head ached a little. Brain freeze. And then Leone stole her Ice Cream as Koneko glared at her oldest sister.

"I got this," I said. "When it comes to Megalos, they are Human souls who go to the Underworld after death, but are crushed by their regrets and turned into monsters. They regain physical bodies, and get powers. They are like **Danger Beasts** , but sadly more…fluffy."

Yeah, Megalos. They were like giant-stuffed animals…killer stuffed animals that are many times bigger than humans in most cases, but still stuffed animals.

"Megalos sometimes come to the Human world, so anyone who finds them has to kill them. It is something of a law. They are only allowed the right to live in the Underworld," Akeno spoke with a sadistic giggle of her own. She always did enjoy killing them in the most long, drawn out ways that she could think of. Most of which involved magical lightning, fire, ice, and water, and even a combination.

She liked to torture things.

And…is it just me, or did Yuuka make a sadistic giggle herself?

"And now that I think about it, when Izumi recovers, she should be careful of not fighting Fallen Angels, Magiclad Girls, Angels, Exorcists, Megalos, and even Stray Devils as they would love nothing more than to kill them," Rias warned all of us.

"So, once someone runs off without your protection, they'll be fair game?" Sheele asked.

"That's correct," Kita answered as Mio shook her whole entire body.

"Don't worry, Mio. Magiclad Girls care more about killing Megalos than Devils. Angels are also less likely to come here…well, almost everyone," said Yumi as she looked at the Maken-Ki girls. "Fallen Angels also tend to avoid killing Devils, unless they are Stray Devils. Unfortunately in your case, they are all probably coming after you, especially with Exorcists, Stray Devils…and Megalos."

"So, what's the point of the Underworld following these Necromancers anyway?" Benitsubasa asked as Rias and Kita frowned and nearly glared at her.

"That's _Lord_ and _Lady_ Necromancer to you, and you would do well to remember that. They have unimaginable power. They can turn anything into reality, and change the fate of the world around them with their emotions," Rias spoke with a harsh tone.

"That's right. In fact, just a drop of their blood grants eternal youth. They have ended wars, including the Great War, and together, they created the modern society that the Underworld lives by. For as long as we can remember, we have always followed their rule..." Kita spoke just as harsh. "Nobody in the Underworld is foolish enough to disrespect them."

In fact, that was one thing you NEVER want to do in the Underworld. It wasn't a law; it was an unspoken agreement that had been held by all of those of High-Class. And if you caught a person disrespecting their leaders…you ended their lives right then and there.

"In fact, they alone are THE oldest living beings in the Underworld. They are living historical records, whose lifespans are endless. They hold infinite power, and none can truly stand before them. They are our supreme rulers, both kind and neutral. They look at things from a greater point of view. When someone wants to give birth, they get the blessing of Lady Necromancer herself…our society moves forward only because of them," Rias stated as she and Kita ranted on and on about something they felt great passion about.

"Uh... Are they okay?" Mio asked with a worried tone as Rias and Kita continued to speak with their eyes sparkling as they talked.

"Rias and Kita were born into a High-Class family... so you could say that they were taught from a young age to respect and worship Lord and Lady Necromancer," Yumi whispered to her. Akeno and Koneko were like her, and either lived in the human world... or simply didn't care enough to learn about the Necromancers. They did hold great respect for them, of course, and they followed all of the laws that had been created by them... but Rias and Kita have always lived with the knowledge that their lives belonged to them.

And here's the sad part: Necromancers can even give some of the strongest Dragons a run for their money. Their words can make a BIG impact on us during fights, and it usually gives them the upper edge on winning, shattering our pride tenfold.

After all, Eucliwood did manage to do the impossible in which I will be forever in her debt; give my 3 aunts and my 8 sisters the sanity and good side that they all missed. They are all still trying to balance it, although they are failing almost miserably. Almost.

"-That is one day, as I volunteered to be the heir to the house of Gremory, I wish to meet them in person," Rias finished off her rant, and was a little out of breath.

"OK, and how about Maken?" Natsu asked. "What's so important about them?"

"Ah! That reminds me! Principal Rokujou wants to have Professor Dominus as our Advisor for this club and the Student Council and check on Maken-Ki club tomorrow!" Kita exclaimed. I gained a giant tickmark on that.

Minori planned this all along behind my back!

"You mean…the **Kenkeibu club**?" asked Haruko.

"What's the Kenkeibu club?" asked Mio.

"I'll explain this one," answered Haruko. "Basically, you could say it's Kuoh Academy's public order team. I'm the club Vice-President, Furan is the President, and everyone behind me are members as well. And needless to say that technically, the Student Council, and the Occult Research club, are our helpers."

"So that explains why Ms. Rokujou wants us to join these clubs…" I sighed in frustration as Minori explained that to me earlier before the evening fight.

Then, out of nowhere, she put on glasses…from god-knows-where, while Rias and Kita presented a huge-screen TV from Rias' desk, which I assume that they have formed a truce. Now, it was Haruko's turn to explain.

"In all of our schools, there is a group of people representing the students, namely the Student Council. Of course, all kinds of troublesome incidents are reported in the school. Here, taking care of those is the responsibility of both them and the **Madou Shikkoubu** and an instructor from Year One and up."

Yep, I think I know where this is going.

"Additionally, to support the Shikkoubu, we have both the Occult Research Club and the Kenkeibu."

Rias added, "Even though they haven't had the chance to be in action lately, now that the school has become co-ed, it's likely that there will be more trouble. And you Mr. Dominus, you have shown how to take care of that trouble by beating those perverts earlier today."

"You have our gratitude, Professor Dominus," said Haruko. "And that's why I, Haruko Amaya, as Club Vice-President, we'll be really active again. In other words, the peace of Kuoh and Kawakami Academy from today onward will depend on our efforts. To allow every student to a live a bright and happy school life to Kenkeibu gives its' best every day. And most importantly, with the help of Medaka Kurokami, keep the Big 4 Divas of Kawakami Academy in check, especially with Momoyo Kawakami."

I'm going to give Minori a smackdown if I could!

Just then, Maria finally got out of the other room where Izumi is currently resting.

"So, how's Izumi?" I asked Maria.

"Her wounds are closed, and her pulses are normal," Maria answered. "As long as she gets some rest, she'll make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear," Rias sighed in relief. "In fact, we should now figure out about that guy who attacked our roof earlier."

Maria shook her head in response, "I can almost guarantee that he's with the new demon lord."

"Which probably means…" Natsu said.

"That means that he's after Mistress Mio's powers," Maria answered.

"That means that a**hole is coming back," Tatsumi groaned in annoyance as he scratched his head in frustration. "That means that we need to set up more defenses."

Mio remained silent; her fists tightening in frustration.

"Then, let's get started," Kita responded. "We also have to let our maids know about this as well."

"Yeah, that's a good start. After all, those Demons are also in the Underworld as well since they have taken over half of it," said Rias as Mio stood from her seat.

"Erm, I need to wash up?" Mio asked.

Rias raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door over shoulder. "Hm? OK. There's a washroom in the back."

Mio stiffened lightly and then shook her head. "U-Uh, I, uh, would feel more comfortable with the school's rooms."

Rias and Kita looked at each other in confusion. "Okay…?"

And just like that, I looked at Mio with great suspicion. In fact, I can tell that she's lying.

As Mio walked out of the room, even Tatsumi felt that something was wrong, and decided to help her out.

"Wait! I'll go with you just in case that guy comes back."

"D-Don't follow me, you creep!" Mio shouted back.

"You take that back, Mio!" Mine angrily protested, but Mio ignored her and went out of the room.

I then stood up and quickly followed after Mio before running out of the old school building and looked around, only to find out that Mio disappeared.

"Mio, you slimy son-of-a…"

The others came up to me. "Guys! We have to find Mio! I think that idiot is planning something really stupid this time!"

Maria frowned in annoyance. "Oooohh, and even after I told her not to!"

"Not to what, Maria?" Tatsuki asked.

"I think Mistress Mio's going to hand herself over to that guy."

I tightened my fists in anger. "Even after all this time that I said that we'll protect her….that son-of-a-b*tch! Oh wait! The Master-Servant Pact!"

After concentrating for a few seconds…

"Right! I think I know where she is," I said as I suddenly vanished.

"Hey, wait up!" said Natsu as he and Justin took off not long after.

"W-What the?!" Rias shouted in surprise. "Where'd they go?"

"Fast!" Inaho said in awe.

Yumi gaped slightly. "T-They're moving even faster than me…"

Yuki just frowned suspiciously. 'Something's not right about them…'

** At the Forest **

(3rd-Person POV)

Mio transported here via illusion magic.

'The spell to keep people away is complete,' she thought. 'This is for the best. Dayo, Maria, everyone. I'm sorry.'

And as if someone was expecting her arrival…

"It would seem that you've reached your decision."

…the Masked Man from before was right behind her.

"If you're willing to be the sole sacrifice, then…"

"That's right. I'm the only one…" Mio said to the Masked Man before launching a surprise attack. "…who should get hurt fighting!"

She then launched a fiery tornado towards the Masked Man before setting off a few electric spells towards the tornado.

"Not yet!" she yelled as she launched a few fire bombs, making the tornado explode high into the sky.

"Now…" Mio panted as the smoke began to clear…

"Are you satisfied now?"

…only for the Masked Man to still be there without a scratch.

As Mio prepared to fire another spell, the Masked Man said, "Your flames are quite pretty. Shall I order my subordinates to try and see? Your fire spell or the home where that man, along with one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings of all time, Momoyo Kawakami—Which do you think will make the prettier flame?"

"You coward!" Mio yelled back. "You're the one who got them involved."

"Well, if you're blaming anyone, you should blame yourself," the Masked Man argued back at Mio, in which she dispersed her fire immediately.

"You're after me, are you?" she asked as she looked down to the ground with her eyes closed and shadowed. "Please, don't lay a hand on Dayo or the others."

"That's a wise decision. You have a deal," the Masked Man smiled behind his mask as he walked towards Mio. "Give me your hands."

Mio does so and the Masked Man cuffs her hands in a dark cloud. "Shall we go, then?"

"Where do you plan on taking me?" Mio asked.

"The Demon Realm of the Underworld," the Masked Man answered as he summoned a large dark circle in front of them. "We must make haste. Lady Necromancer must not know any of this. And our Master is expecting your vis-"

"Not on my watch, buddy!" said a familiar voice as jumped down the tree line.

"D-Dayo?!" Mio shouted in shock.

"You and I are going to have a long talk by the time this is all said and done," said Dayo as the rest of Night Raid, Natsu, Justin, Rias and her Peerage, and the Maken-Ki girls all arrived here. "But that's in the future, because right now, I think it's about time that you let her go!"

"And why should I?" the man muttered.

"Because if you don't," Rias warned. "You will have all of us to deal with. Now, unless you want to die, release our friend."

But before the man could say another word, he was attacked out of nowhere by Yuki.

"Y-Yuki?!" Mio gasped as Yuki attacked the man, only for him to ward off every attack by using his shield. "Why?"

"I'm surprised you would ally with these Devils and Angels," said the Masked Man.

Yuki magically had armor and a long blue cape behind her back with her sword _Sakuya_ in hand. "I simply can't forgive you after you tried to hurt him and his allies."

"That's right!" Tatsumi replied as he shouted, "Incursio!"

The demon armor enveloped the teen and before the Masked Man knew it, Tatsumi was already behind him with his clawed foot slamming his down into the dirt. The other members of Night Raid were surprised to see Tatsumi's newest evolution of the armor, thanks to Dayo and his training, including learning about Iron Dragon Slayer Magic.

In this form, the armor is more segmented, and has a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet. The entire visage of Tatsumi in his armor was unnerving to see, as he truly looked like a beast in that armor.

"And that's from my training," Dayo told the others. "Now, you're going to see it come to fruition."

However, the Masked Man won't be fooled twice. He quickly creates a shield around him as Tatsumi and Yuki all attacked at the same time.

Yuki thought to herself, 'Mio, why would you offer yourself after Dayo and the others say they will protect you? I am now beginning to understand why.'

'Now let's see if this works,' Tatsumi thought as he shouted, "Iron Dragon's Sword!"

Tatsumi's right arm transforms into a giant iron sword with multiple spikes and attacks the shield, and to the Masked Man's surprise, the barrier shatters instantly!

"H-How did you break the barrier?!" the man asked in shock.

"If you can't cut it down in one stroke, then keep cutting until it breaks," said Yuki.

"Now, Yumi!" Rias ordered Yumi.

"Sword Birth!" Yumi shouted as the Masked Man's sensors told him to jump out of the way, and he does just that as multiple swords pop out of the ground from where he once stood.

The Masked Man stood on top of the building as he said, "Guess it's time to play dirty."

"Move!" Kodama shouted as everyone all jumped clear as the Masked Man made a big attack that caused the ground to explode and create a large crater.

And at the same time, an array of beasts all jumped out and began to attack!

"Maken: Compressor!" Chacha shouted as she grabbed a tree trunk and it grew 10 times its normal size, and swung the beasts away like using a baseball bat!

The Masked Man growled as he said, "In that case!"

A series of small demonic balls formed around him.

"Oh, shoot," Dayo said as he knew that what was about to happen isn't good.

"As if they would hurt us!" Natsu shouted as he began to inhale.

"Wait, no!" Dayo said to Natsu, but it was too late.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he blew fire from his mouth, in which at the man released the balls of magic and exploded in mid-air on contact, pushing Natsu back, and could see that he suffered some damage.

"Natsu!" Justin said in shock as Natsu tried to get up; slowly, but surely.

"It's time to end this!" said the Masked Man as he made a large ball that's even bigger than the building he's standing on.

"No, don't do this! I don't care what happens to me!" Mio said to the Masked Man, trying to stop him. "They aren't involved!"

"Impossible," the man replied. "Anyone who interferes with my mission will be eliminated."

"And for that," said Haruko as she begins to summon her own energy. "You must be taken down, HARD! Maken Lock: Heaven's Gate!"

A blue orb formed within her hand as a big chained lock starts to surround her hand, wrist and arm.

"This Maken can open an extradimensional gate. Sealed beyone the gate is a Maken possessing great power. Tear the sky, Maken Murakumo!" Haruko shouted as the chained lock turns into a bright light and transforms into a sword within its sheath.

Haruko attacks the ball with all of her might in front of Yuki while Dayo stands there shocked.

'Impossible! Murakumo?! Does that mean….no, it can't be. I don't sense any holy power from that sword, but it's strong!' he thought.

At the same time, both Rias and Kita began to envelop their dark energy and waited for the right moment.

Yuki looked at Haruko wide-eyed.

"Go, Haruko!" the other girls of the Maken-Ki club shouted.

'I know I'm going to regret this, but…' Dayo said as he pointed his finger at Haruko, giving her more power as the sword begins to glow, and in no time, she destroys the large ball!

Everyone looked at Haruko in awe as the Masked Man said, "I see. I now have to readjust my evaluation. The biggest hindrance to my mission, is you, Haruko Amaya, a servant to **Gabriel**!"

All the Devils gasped as Rias and Kita said in shock, "G-Gabriel?! The strongest woman in Heaven?!"

"That's right," Haruko admitted. "We, the Maken-Ki girls, are proud and loyal servants to Lady Gabriel, and we're going to make sure that we eradicate you for Mio's sake!"

As the Masked Man unleashes more small balls of magic, Rias said, "NOW!"

Both Rias and Kita unleashed their dark energy, while Kodama and Akeno all unleashed their lightning powers to destroy the magic balls that were trying to attack Haruko.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing," said Dayo. "Maria!"

Out of nowhere, Maria, in her succubus form, punches the Masked Man, destroying his aura barrier.

"A succubus?!" the Masked Man asked in shock.

"Go Justin!" Dayo ordered.

"Lightning Dragon's Fist!" Justin shouted as he punches the Masked Man as electricity travels all around him at blinding speed!

The man falls from the building but quickly manages to recover.

"Too slow!" Leone shouted as she finally gets her turn as she punches the man's stomach with both of her fists at fast speed. Koneko, wide-eyed, looks at her oldest sister in awe, but only for a moment.

"Lubbock!" Leone said as Lubbock used his Imperial Arm: Cross Tail to trap the man with the set of strings as it formed a spider's web. The Masked Man tried to get out, but…

SLUNK!

…all he heard was the sound of his own flesh being pierced through by a sword, but what happens next, stuns all but the Night Raid members. Lots of black markings began to envelop over the man, and before he knew it, he falls to his death.

And then, one more slash of the sword cuts the man and the web in half, revealing…

"Oh, hello Akame," said Dayo. "Where have you been?"

Akame Himejima, Akeno's oldest sister.

"Sorry. Been in contact with an old comrade," Akame answered as Mio's cuffs disappeared and Maria ran into her.

"Mistress Mio, I was so worried!" Maria cried.

"I'm sorry," Mio apologized.

Suddenly…

SLASH!

…everyone looked at Dayo as a monster appeared out of nowhere and slashed at his torso!

Mio looked at Dayo in disbelief before she shouted, "NO!"

It was then that she was enveloped in bright, red energy, shaking the whole ground, throwing everyone but Dayo off, as he gained back consciousness and kills the monster with ease before healing himself.

"Really, you have to do a lot better than that, bud," he said before looking at his surroundings. "What the?!"

The area around him was virtually destroyed, as if he entered a war zone.

"is this a part of Demon Lord Wilbert's power, or is it something else?" he asked as Rias managed to get up.

"This isn't good! We need to seal off her power!" Rias hissed in frustration.

"D-Dayo…" said Mio.

"Calm down. See? I'm fine," Dayo replied. "It's all over now."

"You can't!" Mio cried as she floated up in the air. "Holding this power back is all I can do, and I can barely do that."

'So basically, she can't control her power for too long,' Dayo thought. 'In fact, she could destroy this world if I don't do something about it!' "Not to worry. I-"

"Professor Dominus," said Haruko who came next to him. "I got this."

Haruko looked up at Mio and said, "We're going to save you. Your power is strong enough for me to open the seal to Heaven's Gate, and I'm going to help you seal your power. You are our family, and we're going to protect you, no matter what kind of race you are!"

Mio looked at Haruko with shock before having some tears in her eyes.

Haruko breathed before grabbing her sword and makes a huge slash in the air, and unbelievably, a portal of green energy from the sword began to absorb the energy surging from Mio before she dropped to the ground.

'Unbelievable! She was able to control Mio's powers?!' Dayo thought. He was now more determined to talk to the Angels after this.

"Yes! As expected from the **Strongest Girl in Kuoh**!" said Azuki as she and the others all congratulated Haruko for saving Mio.

However, Akeno looked intensively at Akame and vice-versa.

"It's been a long time, Akeno," Akame stated walking over to Dayo to check on him.

"7 years," Akeno stated in return. "Where is Kurome?"

"With Father," Akame stated.

"Are you okay, Akeno?" Rias questioned softly, getting a soft nod from her friend. Rias also looked at Leone, knowing that she is Koneko's oldest sister, which lead her to believe that she too could be a fugitive, so she had to warn Sona about that.

However, as he and Leone were checking on Tatsumi while Natsu's wounds began to heal itself, Dayo had other things in his mind as he looked at Haruko.

'I now need to keep an eye on her, because if she has THAT sword, then I know that **Aunt Amaterasu, Uncle Tsukuyomi,** and **Uncle Susanoo** will all not like this.'

** At another area **

(3rd-Person POV)

Somehow, and in someway, the Masked Man was able to escape.

"That was a close call. If I was the puppet decoy I sent in my stead, I've surely would've been dead.

"…I've underestimated them, especially with that man. I considered him and his team as battle-hungry children in over their heads, but instead, they have become professional assassins just as the rumors mentioned. In fact, I'm glad that man didn't fight, or else I would've lost immediately. And unfortunately, with lots of Supernatural people around this town, this definitely poses a problem…

"It seems that I'll have to opt for a more…direct and stealthy approach…"

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Dayo and his team all arrive at Shimazu Dorms.

START OF SECOND HALF: Yuki gives medicine to Maria at the Dorm Entrance.

* * *

** At the Bridge – September 24th, 2013 **

(Dayo's POV)

As we and the Kazama family were all heading to school, I had to quickly recap of what Akame did last night.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 8 hours ago)

** At the Shimazu Dorms **

As the others were in bed, I quickly sneaked into the Kitchen not to get a midnight snack, but to meet with Akame as she has very important pieces of information.

"So what did you find, Akame?" I asked to the girl who was eating a large steak. Really? At this time?

Akame finished eating it rather quickly and cleaned her mouth before responding, "Dayo, I found my old comrade Raynare, and thanks to Azazel, he was able to stop her from her mission before things got worse. And what's more, I found an abandoned Church where many of the Fallen Angels are residing, and it wouldn't do well for the authorities to evict us upon trespassing. Being discovered would have too much interference with the original mission."

"I see," I said to Akame who scooted next to me and lean her head on my shoulder. "Coincidentally, both Natsu and Justin confronted her while trying to save Izumi and they almost destroyed her. Well, now that she's still alive, what did you find out about Raynare?"

"She found a Nun with a special Sacred Gear that was capable of healing Humans, Fallen Angels and Devils alike and planned to take it from her. It would have killed her in the end," Akame finished getting a nod from me.

"That's good to hear," I said. "But something's not right. Why are the Fallen Angels still in the church when Azazel managed to catch Raynare and some of the others."

Akame realized this as well and bit her lip.

"It would seem that we have more to worry about than just Raynare."

"We'll let the others know about it, and I may have to visit the Church there. And don't worry…" I said to Akame as 12 black wings spread throughout my back. "If this doesn't scare them, I don't know what will."

"Well, we'll going to have to see," Akame said with a small smile and blush.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

"Yo, D! You want to hang out with us after school today?" Gakuto asked as we were at the Entrance at Kuoh Academy and Kawakami Academy.

"We haven't done that in a long time," I answered. "And since tomorrow is Friday, we can hang at the Club area at the Dorms."

"That's good to hear," Capt. Kazama replied with a huge smile on his face before another voice was heard.

"Excuse me, Professor Dominus."

In front of us was the Student Council President of Kuoh, Souna Shitori, and along her was the Vice-President, Tsubaki Shinra.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Shitori?" I asked her.

"Please come with us. Principal Kawakami and Principal Minori are expecting your visit," Sona said seriously.

I looked at the others and said, "I'm afraid that this is where we part. Make sure that you attend all classes and pay attention to the details that are given to you."

[YES, SIR!] the members of Night Raid replied. Mio and the Kazama Family all simply nodded.

** At the Principal's Office; Kawakami Academy **

Coming to a stop before a set of doors leads to the Principal's Office. Sona raised her hand up and knocked twice and we didn't have to wait long before the door opened to reveal Principal Minori in her orange tracksuit.

"We've been expecting you. Please come in," Principal Minori encouraged as she steps to the side to allow us entry. This room was more Japan-style temple-like than a regular Principal room, and as we entered into the room, Tsubaki had already left.

"She's heading to class," Sona told me as the chair at the Principal Desk turned around to reveal Tesshin as he was holding a folder and flipping through it.

"Please, be seated," Tesshin said a calm and collected voice as Sona and I did just that. However, Minori was standing to my right and was a little bit close, but I paid no notice.

"Right," Tesshin said as a few minutes later, he closed the folder and looked up to me. "Now, as for why I called you here at such an early time like this is because of Mio and what happened last night."

"So, you're aware of the incident between us and the Masked Man?" I asked.

"That is correct," Tesshin answered. "Not only that, but Sona here is now fully aware of the circumstances that have transpired last night."

"Like Rias and Kita, I myself am a Devil of the Underworld," Sona remarked.

"That, I am already aware," I said to her, surprising Sona a bit before continuing.

"But unlike Rias and Kita to some extent, I'm far more direct. Now, since this territory has the Kawakami Academy and you as the highest priorities before Rias and Kita and myself, I do believe that we want to know about Mio's current situation and how this will affect the current standing here."

"Well, before I answer that, I want to ask you this," I said to Sona. "I've heard word that you are allies with the Maken-Ki, in which they are Angels, and are servants of Lady Gabriel. Are you aware of that?"

Sona was taken by surprise. While she knew that Furan of Maken-Ki asked Sona to ally with her just to keep the 2 schools in order, and while she knew that they were Angels and hold no ill-intent on them, she didn't expect them to be servants to one of the Archangels.

Sona quickly coughed to hide her embarrassment and said, "W-Well, I'm aware of that now. And also, I'm sure you know about Natsu and Justin and Tatsumi, right?"

I nodded as Sona continued, "I felt that you and those three have dragon powers within them."

"And that would be correct," I replied. "And it's a good thing that the man hasn't found out about that yet."

"And then there's Izumi Hyoudou," Minori butted in. "I've heard that she has a very strong Sacred Gear."

"Not to mention about Rias' plan to reincarnate her, but I'm glad that Kita managed to get into her senses," Sona said as she adjusted her glasses. "Nowadays, had it not been for Kita, Rias would've moved very impulsively and irrationally as what has been transpiring within this town has somehow put her on edge. Sometimes, Rias tends to act with her emotions more so than her head. And sometimes, her personal maid isn't making things any better, either."

"And who would that personal maid might be, I ask?" I asked Sona in which she shook her head and decided not to answer that question.

"And to think that the sudden departure of the Fallen Angels, the arrival of the Nekomata, the alliance between the two, and the appearances of the Stray Demons and I believe that all of that involves you," Minori said to me. "It's no wonder why these guys are so confused and wary of what's going on."

"You're right about that, and believe it or not, all of this involves Mio, because as you know, she has inherited the previous Demon Lord's powers, so it's no surprise that many of them would be looking at her. Don't worry, though. I'm going to inform Rias and Kita about this as well, because, thanks to Chisato, we're going to need as many allies as we can to protect her."

"So Chisato was the one who gave you that advice," Minori sighed before smiling. "She never changes."

"And believe it or not, I hope that we can be allies as this will be heading towards my ultimate goal," I said.

"And what would that goal be?" Sona asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later, and I believe that Azazel would be pleased about it," I answered.

Sona and Minori narrowed their eyes in suspicion. The name of the leader of the Fallen Angels has already put them on edge.

"Oh, and don't worry. Tonight, I'm going to give Rias and the rest of her Peerage a good wake-up call," I said to them as Tesshin gave me the signal that I was dismissed.

"And by the way, 2 things," I said as I was at the door. "Sona, if you wish to help us protect Mio, that'll be appreciated. And the other thing is, about that Masked Man….I already know who he is, and I'll be speaking to him at lunch today."

Sona and Minori gasped in shock as they have just realized that the Masked Man happens to be one of the students in this school!

'Damn! How could I not notice this?' Sona asked in frustration.

** 3 hours later; At the Hallway **

(3rd-Person POV)

"You went behind my back!" Rias snapped at Sona in a hushed whisper as the two were watching Mio and Akame doing some exercises in P.E. on the sports field.

Souna had gone to Rias after her meeting with Dayo, Minori and Tesshin and explained everything that had happened. Rias had only grown more and more frustrated as she learned of what was going on, especially with the fact Dayo was going to come to them and give them all a good reality check. And when she heard that her childhood friend had gone behind her back, it had hit a few nerves.

"I believe that I made the right decision," Sona explained. "And Yuki was not at all thrilled about how humans are being reincarnated into the 3 Factions. After all, she's from the Hero Tribe and she and who knows how many are observing Mio. And there's a possibility that they will be observing us well. That's probably why she's there to prevent from us reincarnating other humans because she obviously thinks that we're making them our servants."

Rias frowned as she raised a hand to her forehead in frustration; how was she supposed to tell Izumi that being a member of her Peerage was not some kind of slavery as it was with some of the other Devil households; she and Kita treat their members with love and kindness, as if they were practically family.

"You don't think Rias, and even Kita and your personal maid are getting concerned. You simply follow what you believe is right."

"You could of at least let me come to see what you were up to," Rias sighed. "This is our territory, Sona, and I don't need you to look after it."

"That's where you're wrong Rias," Sona countered. "This is Kawakami territory, with that family having the highest priority, and then the Principal actually gave Professor Dominus the second-highest, meaning that you and I have the 3rd-and-4th highest priorities. And besides, I'm not the one who reincarnates a human out of sheer panic!"

Rias glared at Sona before they heavily sighed.

"I apologize; it has been a stressful day. We are both on edge and with everything that is going on, especially with Mio, we need a break," Sona sighed as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Agreed, maybe Kita and I'll come over to your house later and use that sauna of yours," Rias smiled while Sona scowled in annoyance.

"Make sure that it's only you two and Akeno that attends; we don't want to think that we're trying to take them by force."

Rias nodded in understanding, however, convincing Akeno to come along was going to be another thing entirely.

** At the School Roof **

(Dayo's POV)

It was lunch break for both schools, but I'm sacrificing that to confront and meet with the Masked Man who tried to attack Mio.

And as expected, he was already waiting for me as soon as I arrived.

"Hey, Professor Dominus," Yahiro greeted to me. "Sorry for calling you at a time like this."

"Well, for someone who's the only one other than Principal Minori for opening this lock, I wouldn't be surprised," I began.

"This is a big school after all," Yahiro said as I continued to walk up to him. "2 big ones, to be exact."

"Yeah. In fact, speaking of big, I have a big question for you…how did you manage to escape?"

"Well, you suddenly slammed me last night and then ditched me."

"Not that part…." I said as I poked his stomach. "I mean by somehow able to escape from one of my teammates' sword attacks that's said to kill that person instantly within seconds…."

After a few seconds of silence, Yahiro asked innocently, "What are you talking about?"

He then felt shivers down his spine when he looked at me with a very serious face. My eyes were narrowing into a semi-glare, no killing intent being used, and for MANY good reasons, but even then it was enough to make his heart skip a beat. However, he managed to avoid my surprise attack as my hand transformed into a dark claw that was supposed to damage his right ribs, but he disappeared at the last second and reappeared a few feet away with a smirk on his face.

"When did you notice?" Yahiro asked.

"The moment you met me last night," I answered while looking at him. "You literally gave yourself away at the second sentence, although I'm impressed that you managed to avoid one of my basic attacks, and I was holding back."

(FLASHBACK TIME! – Last Night)

"I was surprised when she suddenly collapsed," Yahiro said to me. "Her face was bright red… she seemed awfully embarrassed."

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

"Wouldn't one normally think she had a fever, if she was wobbling and had a flushed face? Then again, I wouldn't know because I was in a meeting with Principal Minori at the time," I said to Yahiro.

"No, seeing Naruse's unusual reaction, I knew her succubus attendant must have been involved right away, but I never would've expected to see the 2 sisters of Lucifer and Gusion be involved as well, but then again, they do act before they think," Yahiro admitted. "Those girls had so many openings that I had trouble holding my laughter after that, so…"

"OK, buddy. It's time to drop the nice act," I said to Yahiro seriously. "And before you can even activate your powers, I can defeat you with my eyes closed and still have lunch time left over."

Yahiro smiled and shivered at the same time as he was impressed by the aura I'm holding, and it's not even at 1%.

"Now, I think it's about time that you answer my questions, and answer them truthfully, or else I have to kill you where you stand," I said to him. "You are the one the acting Demon Lord sent to observe Mio, right? In fact, your goal is to help her awaken her powers while you were observing her. Not to mention that also has something to do with Lady Necromancer. Right?"

"Guilty as charged," Yahiro answered. "In fact, even with the help of the rogue Fallen Angels, things were going extremely well back there at the park, especially with the Red Dragon Empress."

"So, you're also after Izumi, too? What is your status with the rogue Fallen Angels?"

"Well, if you must know, the Demon Lord also wanted the Boosted Gear as insurance to his Master Plan in overthrowing Lady Necromancer and the 5 Great Satans. And when he heard that one of the Fallen Angels almost killed that girl, we tried to take advantage of that situation…"

"…and it lead to a failure due to her becoming a servant to the Gremory clan," I finished. "Well, if he finds out that you failed twice in your mission, I bet that the Demon Lord will send someone even more powerful that I can quickly squash before they even try to attack us. And I'm more than ready to deal with them all."

"I see."

"And with Rias, Kita, and Sona, and the others beginning to figure out what's going on with Mio and Izumi's current situations, I suggest that you either continue to observe them and pretend that nothing's happened, or you and that succubus can tell the acting Demon Lord that I screwed up, which I won't."

"You sure are fearless and bold, Professor Dominus. But keep in mind that we are enemies, and there's no telling when I might betray you."

"I will know it when I see it, but as of right now, I'll trust you. The others probably won't, that's for sure, but if you be on your best behavior, then one by one, they'll begin to trust you."

"And what makes you say that?"

"For starters, we are talking right now, and had you been sliced through my partner's sword, then none of this would have happened. Not to mention that the shadow demon that attacked me didn't kill me. In fact, I've seen a whole lot worse than that to actually damage me. Plus, the weapon it used clearly avoided my vital spots, not that it matters anyway."

"That could simply have been luck."

"And then there's Maria, and my partners Leone and Akame, and of course, the reincarnated Angels of Maken-Ki, in which Principal Minori is one of them. If she didn't admit you to this school, you would have attacked them from the first day. And that's why I'm going to believe you…for now."

Yahiro knew that he was cornered before smiling and said, "You've got quite an observation. But now, things have gotten difficult for me after what happened. Since you're stronger than me, I won't argue. So, let's make a truce. With that said, I must be heading back. Lunch is almost over."

"But before we do, I actually have one more question," I said as Yahiro stopped walking. "Assuming that you know about Mio's past, do you know who actually killed Mio's foster parents?"

"Well, there's one specific Devil who kicked off this whole mess: **Zolgear** ," Yahiro answered. "He was Naruse's observer before me as I was formally the observer of the Red Dragon Emperor, but you know how those Fallen Angels are, and when it comes to Zolgear, he's a rare-breed, even among Devils. He's forced hundreds of Devil women into Master-Servant Pacts and has used its….side-effects for his own amusement."

He has just landed on one my Top 10 People that needs to be killed right there.

"Ah, and let me give you one warning about said Pact," said Yahiro as he began to leave. "If anyone but the Master takes a Servant's body, the Curse will activate at full power and destroy their mind so that they can't reveal any secrets. And let's not forget that he's not the type to remain patient forever. He will make his move, and I'm pretty sure that the Fallen Angels will do the same."

As Yahiro left, I need to be careful. I let Momoyo do whatever she wanted to Mio, but thankfully, she's fully human and was able to soothe her curse. However, the bigger matter is how to stop Zolgear from getting both Mio and Izumi.

It was then I had an idea, and I hope it works…..

** At the Kawakami Academy Principal Office **

(3rd-Person POV)

Tesshin was having a phone call with someone.

"Yeah, I got a message from him."

[I told you so, didn't I?]

"So, as long as the chance was there, he'd rise to the occasion. After all, he's the one that not only holds the Balance of the Infinity Clan and the Great Red clan, but he can also save the tension of the 3 Factions and prevent them and any factions from starting another War."

[Yeah, that's right. Please keep an eye on him and the others while you're at it. The last thing we want is to see the wrath of the Matriarchs of the Infinity Clan.]

"You and I both." 'So, Mio is not the only one. No one can run away from their past or their destiny…'

Tesshin hangs up and then he feels one familiar aura he knows all too well….

"Momoyo is getting antsy…"

** At the Hallway **

(Dayo's POV)

As I was heading to my next class, I still can't believe what Minori said to me a few days prior to the Masked Man incident….

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 days ago)

"What the crap is this?!" I asked with a big scowl on my face.

Right now, I'm in the Principal's office as Minori gave me a list of clubs that I was going to go to. Of course, by force.

"Well, Dale," Minori began. "Since this is a new year and this school has gone co-ed for the first time in 10 years, there's a new rule here: All students and staff, no matter which school, MUST join a club. So, if you think about running away, you're sorely mistaken!"

Well, there goes my chances of having some free time right there.

"Also, based on what happened yesterday, you are becoming an inspiration to both genders, and that's quite an accomplishment, if I say so myself," Minori continued. "Now, that paper I just gave you are the clubs that you need to look at due to the popular demand of the students. I also suggest the last two as favorites: the Occult Research Club, and Maken-Ki. I already talked to Souna earlier about joining the Student Council as well. They could use the extra help."

A large tick mark gained on my head as I screamed, "You should've let me know about this from the first day!"

"Listen, Dale. I'm the boss, which means I get to do whatever I want. Not to mention that I'm your supervisor."

I snapped my fingers and growled in defeat as Minori does have a point.

"So, it's time for you to get going now! A lot of students are waiting for you," said Minori with a huge grin on her face.

I could only glare at her as I left the room. She's lucky that she's in a non-aggression zone school.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

Well, in a way, she's somehow right, and my idea confirms it.

"Get back here, you filthy scoundrels!"

"Over our dead bodies!"

And then suddenly, the two perverts I beat up yesterday, Matsuda and Motohoma, were currently being chased by **Yui Kotegawa** and **Hayuru Himekawa**.

Yui has long black hair and dark brown eyes, she is often seen with an angry or unpleasant face. Yui Kotegawa is a high-strung and uptight girl, she has little to no tolerance for anything perverted, students who bring personal items to school, misbehaving, or whatever she does not consider to be "acceptable behavior". Her opinions, quick temper, and habit of speaking her mind often results in her vocally reprimanding classmates. Yui quickly grows annoyed and disgusted by eccentricities and bizarre actions. She is the head of the school disciplinary committee.

Hayuru is a beautiful young woman with black eyes. She has long black hair which is decorated with red ribbons, that keep her hair styles into twintails. As a member of morals committee, and like Yui, Hayuru has a very harsh and strict personality, and is very impatient and can be angered easily.

"You 2 idiots will get detention after trying to peep into the girls' locker room!" yelled Yui.

"Says the girl who thinks all boys all bad!" Matsuda yelled back.

And, for some reason, I actually felt some sort of power from the two girls, but I couldn't figure out what. And then, I saw one of my students looking at me with narrowed eyes. She is a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, white skin, red eyes, long silver hair, and gossy pink lips. And also looking at her, I can tell that she's a serious, and somewhat shy and stubborn person. Not to mention a wicked tongue and likes to look down on other people. I also have a feeling that she wants more power than she currently has, but just don't know how. She's **Aine Chidorigafuchi**.

"Just by looking at you, I think you are around the same like **Bastet** ," Aine noted with her wicked tongue. "I'm Aine Chidorigafuchi. You should express your joy that I gave you my name. Now, dance the dance of joy and make this me enjoy the attraction."

Oh NO she didn't go there! Tell me that she did NOT compare me to that adorable cat!

"I will keep an eye on you and Mio," she said and simply walked away.

And did she also just say that she's watching Mio? If that's the case, and I think it is, then I have my work cut out for me. And also, I have a feeling that we'll be meeting each other more often…

"Seriously?! A battle at the schoolyard with Senior Momoyo?" asked Haruko not too far from the Hallway, who just finished talking with Aine as they ran past me.

"Along with that puny pink-haired punk named Natsu," Aine answered.

Now THAT has raised my attention as I decided to check it out and see what's going on, and since that Momoyo's there, along with Natsu, I can tell that something BAD is about to happen.

Outside, Kodama, who was sitting on a branch of a tree, reading a book, checks it out too.

** At the Kawakami Academy Schoolyard **

There were a lot of students from both Kawakami and Kuoh Academy, including Class 2-F, 2-S, and Class 1-2-3-A all watching the upcoming fight, and boy, was it a BIG one.

There was indeed Natsu with a battle smirk on his face, along a bulky, muscular man in red hair with ripped clothes, thankfully, not the uniform, named **Kai Kuragasa** , who is, believe it or not, a first year.

"Well, a guy who dedicates himself to workouts," said Lubbock in particular.

I also notice Momoyo looking at the red-head girl with a bandage on her gloves named Azuki Shinatsu of Maken-Ki.

"Are you sure?" asked Azuki to Kai.

"If I win against either one of you two, you'll become my lover," Kai exclaimed.

As Azuki puts on her gloves, she responds back, "Yeah, but if I win, you promise that you won't pester me anymore, and I get to have my big battle with Senior Momoyo."

"As if that's going to happen," said Natsu as he prepares himself for battle. "I already dropped my badge on top of Momoyo's, so I get dibs on her first."

"Natsu, what the hell are you thinking?" I said to myself.

You see, according to the Kawakami Academy rules, in order to challenge someone to a duel, the two participants must drop their school badges or IDs on the ground. From there, Principal Tesshin would arrive, like he just did now, and he and Medaka Kurokami would be watching the battle.

Unfortunately, Azuki and Kai's IDs were on top of them as well.

"Azuki, it's you again?" asked Haruko.

"Ha, Vice-President, you're almost late, and this is going to be one for the books," said Azuki in excitement.

"What is it about this time?"

"A senior is responsible for taking care of stupid younger students."

I looked at my profile and it says:

 **Kai Kuragasa**

 **16 years old**

 **Works out a lot**

 **Never has a girlfriend**

 **1st-year student at Kuoh Academy**

ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?!

"Goodness, fighting for such a reason," said Kodama who came out of nowhere. "Well, being able to express your love straightforwardly is way better than some peeping trash. In fact, I'm surprised that a freshman wants to express their feelings to the Goddess of War, and most men here are too scared to do that."

Some of the students glared at Matsuda and Motohama at that.

As Mio, Justin and the other members of Night Raid arrived to see what was going on, a female went to Azuki and whispered something to her. After the girl left, Azuki was madly blushing looking around for something. Then she saw me. Lucky, lucky.

"HEY! YOU WITH THE BLACK SUIT!" Azuki yelled. Everyone turned towards me. Oh boy….

"Yeah?" I asked in a boring tone.

"You're also going to be in the duel as well!" Azuki said with an angry tone.

"I second that!" said Momoyo almost instantly.

"EHHHH!?" everyone yelled in shock of Azuki's and Momoyo's actions.

"And why?" I asked.

"Because you are, and that's final!" Azuki and Momoyo said growling while cracking their knuckles.

"P-Professor, what the hell did you do?" Mio whispered to me.

"I don't know, I never even spoken to Azuki until now," I said. "However, I've been waiting for this battle for a long time, Momoyo."

Both Kodama and Medaka, who just arrived now, went to Azuki and asked why she wanted me to be in the duel as well. Then, the two whispered to Tesshin and chuckled immediately before he noticed me and gave me a serious look.

I have a feeling that he's up to something….either way, I decided to drop my badge, which was gold for some reason, to accept the challenge. After all, I wanted to see on how much Momoyo has improved since I was gone for almost 4 years, anyway.

"Then it is settled! For the first time, we're going to have a Free-for-All battle!" Medaka declared, making many people in the audience gasp, especially for the Kazama family.

"I don't feel too good about this," said Yamato.

"Big Sis is really serious, even though she is smiling," Kazuko replied as me and Momoyo looked at each other with such killing intent.

"As expected of my love, he accepts the duel without hesitating," said Miyako, who was completely serious, but she can tell that my manner is all too relaxed. "And yet, somehow, I'm a little nervous about this."

"Miyako is right," said Yukie as clasps her katana tightly. "I can't feel anything from Dayo. This is not something the warriors do in a fight, especially against Senior Momoyo."

"Can he really fight against Big Sis?" asked Kazuko who was both excited and worried.

In fact, the fighters among the audience can clearly sense a storm of fighting spirit between me and Momoyo, but with Azuki, Natsu, and Kai in the mix, this was going to be a massive hurricane that's about to unfold.

In 2-S, the elites were eager to see the duel, including the clones.

"Yoshitsune…who do you think will win?" Benkei asked as she turns to her master, whose eyes haven't turned away from us standing in the middle of the open field.

"I don't know….Yoshitsune….cannot predict anything in this battle," Yoshitsune answered and then said nothing else.

Knowing that this was going to be a big battle, Tesshin sets up a barrier around the open ground, along with Lu as it only meant to keep out the force that the battle might create; this told everyone that this battle was going to be very dangerous….

** At the Kuoh Academy Hallway **

…which immediately caught the attention of Rias, Kita and Souna.

"That barrier…" said Souna as many students zoomed by. "What's going on?!"

"Didn't you hear? Professor Dominus and Natsu are going to duel Azuki, Kai and Senior Momoyo!" said one of the girls.

"WHAT?!" Rias, Kita and Souna asked in shock. They decided to get their groups and check it out for themselves.

** At the Kawakami Academy Schoolyard **

Many people watched me as I equipped my limiters, each weighing at **100 tons**.

Tesshin raised his eyebrows for the moment before he announces in a loud voice, "Now, we can start with the battle. Momoyo Kawakami, Kai Kuragasa, Azuki Shinatsu, Natsu Dragneel, and Professor Dale Dominus in a free-for-all! This is an official duel on the Academy grounds, the rules are still the same. If you get taken down, you lose. And in the event that all fighters cannot continue, it will become a draw."

"Are you ready?" Medaka asked.

"I'm ready," Momoyo immediately responds.

"I as well," Azuki did the same.

"Same here," Kai answered.

"I am all fired up and ready to go!" Natsu said in excitement.

I gave them a thumbs up, signaling that I am ready as a rectangular gleam appeared all over the open field as the height of the barrier is 50 feet and its width is also sufficiently wide enough, allowing us the freedom to move.

"Senior Momoyo, I want to ask a question. Do you like to fight strong opponents all the time?" Azuki asks with a smile, as she felt excited by Momoyo's battle aura.

"Of course, what's the point of having power?"

"Excellent. You have exceeded my expectations. Then I'm looking forward to battling you after I'm done with these 2 so-called strong freshmen," Azuki answered.

Azuki, you should be careful about Natsu. He's much stronger than you think.

"We'll see, Azuki. But first, I want to battle…." Momoyo said as she looked at me, trying to be careful about my name. "…Professor Dominus, as he is very powerful. I can tell just from looking at you."

"Thank you, Ms. Kawakami," I smiled, making her and many other girls in the audience blush. "I do hope that you're ready for a beating that you'll never forget."

Momoyo smiled at that.

"Then, I'll start the duel with the battle ritual," Kodama announced while placing her hand between us. "The five flows oppose with each other. The path of five crosses here. To open one's own path. One's soul shall be sworn to live in Kawakami."

"The path of the sun!" Azuki exclaimed.

"Shall be imprinted in the sky!" Kai and Natsu exclaimed.

"But will you see the path of…the **Infinite**?" I asked.

 **(Battle theme: Michael Jackson's Bad Remix with Sonic 3's Launch Base Zone)**

The duel began with Kai charging towards me by throwing a punch, but Natsu will have none of it as he quickly stands in front of me and blocks the huge punch with his left palm, and at the same time, Momoyo opens up with a charge. The gap between her and I was closed in just a second; and once again, Momoyo is going to use the same technique she used when she tried to attack me from behind.

Really, Momoyo?

"Kawakami Style, Musou Seikenzuki (Dynasty Warriors Punch)!"

But this time, there was a dangerous amount of Momoyo's KI concentration on her fist as she throws it towards me.

'I was holding back last time… but let's see if you can still stop this at full power!'

WHAM!

A shuddering force assaults the barrier as both Natsu and I stopped Kai and Momoyo's punches at the same time and causes small tremors on the ground as this surprises everyone, but what came as an even bigger surprise is when they saw Natsu and I blocking the punches with our hands.

'I knew it… he is capable,' Momoyo smiled.

'I'll wait for Momoyo to use her own powerful techniques first, but for now, I will fight normally,' I thought.

I took a step forward and then quickly vanishes from everyone's eyes.

"!"

Momoyo briefly lost sight of me and barely evades a sharp slash kick which aimed for her stomach. She kicks off this time and launches a counter-assault. Momoyo's lightning fast punches rained on me, but I stand firm as I quickly block and parry them all.

I dashed forward and launched an elbow against Momoyo which was blocked by her, but she was sent skidding towards Azuki.

'I see… his strength and speed have improved since we last fought,' Momoyo thought.

CLING!

Then suddenly, we all heard Natsu's offensive punch being blocked by Kai.

"Looks like he just got serious," I said as I saw something different about him.

"Well, what do you think of my Maken? It allows me to solidify my body parts," Kai explained.

Heh. Solidify his body parts, huh? I now know just what to do. I was in a difficult situation before where seeing that an opponent's body can become an armor whenever he/she wants. The first time I tried this, I would try punching him, but I might end up killing him if I use too much power. However, after Uncle Red's training, I know exactly how to take him down, but Natsu is fighting him first, so let's see on how he figures it out.

However, Kai was not going to wait as he was now on the offensive bringing out multiple punches towards Natsu, but he easily dodges all of his attacks.

'I've got to find an opening when the timing is right,' Natsu thought. Then unexpectedly a large fist came towards him.

"Take this! FULL METAL PUNCH!" Kai's fist became a gauntlet and made full contact to his face…

BLAM!

…only to find out that I blocked it at the last second!

Momoyo and the others gasped at how I was able to save Natsu at such fast speed!

"Sorry that I had to butt in, bro," I said to Natsu. "But I had a feeling that if you received that punch, you would've been knocked out immediately."

"I could've blocked it if I could," Natsu responded to me with half-lidded eyes.

"Either way, I-"

"Kawakami Style, Fuji Smasher!"

I was quickly interrupted when I saw Momoyo right above us and performs a dive attack with a very powerful punch.

Avoiding it would've been more prudent since this move is tremendously powerful, but…

"Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"

Natsu, in a desperate attempt to stop Momoyo, quickly thinks fast by charging his fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process.

"No, Natsu!" I warned him, but it was already too late as Momoyo releases her attack while Natsu leaps up into the air and throws his, even though it's not fully charged.

The two fists all collided resulting to a thunderous explosion, but surprisingly vanishes very quickly!

'My KI…was it dispersed?' Momoyo asked before looking at her arm, which was badly singed.

What happened after the punches collided was that Momoyo saw her KI being blown away by a white flash coming from me.

"Natsu and Prof., you two have surprised me…but!"

Momoyo still had the upper hand however as her power is off the charts and performs a powerful ax kick and sends Natsu straight down, but Natsu quickly recovered and landed on his feet and right beside me.

"Natsu, I should warn you not to use too much magic," I whispered to him. "The last thing I want to do is to have ourselves exposed."

"Got it," Natsu replied, being careful of what to do next time.

"Now, as I was saying before we got interrupted, I believe that was a good enough warm up," I said.

[TH-THAT WAS JUST A WARM UP…..] they all said staring wide-eyed at me. Azuki smirked as she wanted to know more about us.

"Hold on! H-How did you block our attacks?!" Kai exclaimed. "And you did it without a Maken!"

"Of course I did!" I answered. "And it's going to take a lot more power to take us down."

Kai felt insulted from our comeback, but he knew that if he can beat us as long as he uses his full metal armor, then he can defeat both Azuki and Momoyo and have one of them be his lover.

As if that's going to happen!

"Ha! You think I'm not using my full power? Well, prepare to meet yo-" Kai was cut off when he suddenly didn't see Natsu anymore.

"Think fast!" said Natsu, surprising Kai. Kai was about to use his Maken to attack, but he was a little too slow as he felt a hard punch on the side of his face, making him crash into the nearest wall, and knocking him out cold.

"Kai Kuragasa has been defeated!" Medaka announced as everyone stared at Natsu in shock that he took down someone who is WAY bigger than him with one punch.

The Maken-Ki girls were dumbstruck, while the Kazama family could only stare in awe, Class 2-S were now beginning to think that they were underestimating Natsu, while Mio and the Night Raid members were surprised. Justin and I only smiled, while Azuki and Momoyo were now excited to find not one, but two strong opponents.

Also, in the audience, Yuki had a feeling that there was something more to us. The same can be said with Aine, Hayuru, and the others from my class. Yahiro, on the other hand, was impressed, but not by much.

'Hmph. That guy wasn't even in full metal armor and his face became the vital opening. And by talking, that makes his armor almost useless; therefore, Natsu took the opening and struck, not giving his opponent a chance to use it.'

Rias, her group, Souna and the Student Council were all amazed and surprised.

"T-That's Natsu?!" Genshirou asked in disbelief.

"Impressive…." said Koneko, wide-eyed, but only for a moment.

"As I thought, he and Professor Dominus are very strong," Rias said to herself. "Maybe…just maybe…that if we become allies, my _little_ problem will be solved."

Sona and Kita looked at Rias, but Sona quickly remembered that I will be heading to them anyway tonight.

'Be careful what you wish for, Rias,' Sona warned.

And at the same time, Momoyo appeared in front of me and starts off with a storm of punches. I was forced to go into defense mode as the attack caught me off-guard while watching Kai's defeat. I was blown away for quite a distance and Momoyo eagerly pursues me with a deadly barrage of punches and kicks.

However, I put up quite a formidable defense as I prevented most of her attacks from landing on me.

The collision of fists and kicks from the two of us created a dazzling display of brilliant colors and release of force, making this battle look like a fireworks display. No one in the audience was able to say anything; the duel between us was exhilarating and awe-inspiring.

Though Momoyo is steady on the offensive and I was in the defensive, but not only I still had limiters restricting me, but the fight itself was nothing but even.

'This is my first time seeing it, but not only Dayo, but Natsu are really powerful… Dayo must have chose wisely on how to pick allies, and not to mention that he trains not only himself, but his team as well,' Tesshin thought as he watches the fight.

"Now, this is fun! No man has ever fought me for this long except you, even though it was 4 years since we last met!" Momoyo laughed. "All the male challengers that challenged me are all inadequate and weak; they cannot fight me evenly. But with you, I have finally experience a serious battle against a boy!"

"I don't know if I even have the courage to battle her," Haruko said to herself as Momoyo's KI bursts forth, causing a huge spike in her speed and power.

"Grrr…" I growled as Momoyo lands a roundhouse kick on my stomach and then follows up with a punch, although the second attack was blocked. Momoyo then leaned forward and opens up a clear path to land a finishing blow.

"Forbidden Move: Fuji Smasher!"

If I remember, this move had enough power to overcome Ageha's strongest technique and this lands straight on my face.

Everyone was shocked to see it and they were all quick to render that this fight is already over as the staggering shockwave that blew all over the place was certainly enough to convince everyone that I was already knocked out.

"I wouldn't count my brother out if I were you," said Natsu as he pointed at me.

In fact, Natsu was right. The ripple of force wasn't the power of Momoyo being unleashed, but rather it was her KI being dissolved and dispersed again as half of the power of her attack was gone. I took half of the punch's power head-on, which was still very high.

"!"

Momoyo was the first to notice the abnormality. Her attack landed, and just a few seconds earlier, I looked like I was about to get blown away, but my feet plants firmly on the ground and my body stiffens up.

The spectators notice this too, and they became even more surprised. Except for Natsu and Justin, of course.

I then quickly moved, grasping the wrist of Momoyo's outstretched hand and without warning, I unleashed a gut punch that lands perfectly on Momoyo.

The latter was surprised, thus failing to react to the counterattack and ended up taking the blow…

"What the?!"

…and was heading towards Azuki!

BAM!

…and the two hit the wall next to the unconscious Kai, HARD!

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Many of the skilled and sensitive fighters saw something they weren't expecting as a mysterious force blew past everyone, rendering them unable to move for a minute.

But to the master-class fighters like Tesshin, Lu, Seiso who just shifted into Haou and the veteran Kuki butlers, Hume and Claudio, what they saw was my attack unleashing a white light that went through Momoyo, greatly reducing her KI, along with a powerful punch on top of that.

"Guuh!" Momoyo moaned as she got up from the surprise attack. 'That attack….was sharp and heavy….I really felt that one…'

 **(Battle theme fades)**

Momoyo felt her body weakened from that attack alone, and after colliding with Azuki, that provided extra pain. However, it took her a few moments to slowly recover her strength. And in that point, not only Azuki got back up, but Momoyo's KI is back to its original state and swirling around her like a tempest.

I in response unleashed my own aura while releasing my limiters.

It was at that moment that the air began to feel very cold and electricity appeared inside the barrier.

"Oh my…" Akeno blushed in delight.

"This is getting dangerous, Buchou…" Yumi said worriedly.

Rias, Kita and Sona said nothing as they all began to tremble a bit.

The situation was getting more and more dangerous, but on the other hand, I looked up to Momoyo with a smile on my face with no scratches at all.

"They're going to get serious in this fight," Akame warned as she and the others begin to step back, giving us more room.

"And it looks like Natsu and Azuki are getting serious, too," Tatsuki followed as Azuki's KI spiked up and her Maken **Hawk** appears.

"You should feel honored forcing me to use my Maken," Azuki said with a smirk.

"Sorry, bro. But I'm going to get serious as well," Natsu said as a fiery flame surrounds him.

It was then that Kodama called out one of her Shikigami, **Kagazuchi**.

"Yes, Princess."

"Do you sense something strange from that man?" Kodama asked.

"Yes, Princess. I did sense a strange power from him when we first looked at him, although it was brief, but it was very powerful," Kagazuchi said. "Not to mention that he has a lot of fire power and electricity inside him as well."

"Well, let's continue to watch the fight. We might get to see just how powerful he is," Kodama said telepathically.

I heard what Kodama and her fire spirit said throughout telepathy as I have that ability, and have some good hearing.

It was at that moment that Momoyo finished using her Instant Recovery move, but the process was halved as her body still felt the blow from earlier, but didn't show it.

I then converged the aura around my body as it shrank considerably, and now only crowding around my body. The aura once again shifted forms and became more fire-like and both Natsu and I unleashed a powerful wave of force that caused cracks around the barrier.

At that time, somewhere around the audience, a woman was watching from hiding spot.

"Show us that power you are hiding, Dale Dominus and Natsu Dragneel," the woman thought.

 **(Battle theme: Sonic Generations City Escape Truck Chase scene)**

"Oh, and just let to you know," I said to Momoyo and everyone else. "I had an extra weight of **100 tons** on me, and yet, we were all still holding back.

The world fell silent for 5 minutes, until….

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!]

"100 tons?!"

"This man is not human!"

"Wait a minute! He has inspired us men! If he can do it, then so can we!"

"Yeah!"

The many students cheered for me as Kodama and her Shikigami all had their mouths open in shock.

"I-It-It's impossible! How can he be THIS strong?! This power is just incredible!" said Kodama.

Azuki finally got her composure and smirked and said nervously, "I guess you're not all talk after all."

"Yeah, and the same goes for me," said Natsu as he went in front of Azuki in a matter of milliseconds. Azuki barely dodged Natsu's surprise kicks and punches and quickly went back on the offensive by returning the favor, but Natsu dodged them all with ease.

'So fast', she thought.

Then Natsu pushed her back and came at her with a strong sweep kick. He thought he had her for a second, but she suddenly made a back flip while using one of her legs to kick his chin, only for him to phase out leaving an after image.

Natsu then flipped into the air, but as soon as he was about to land, he had to quickly make a crouching stance and dashed off towards Azuki without a moment to spare. Azuki landed on her two feet and dashed off as well, charging at him again.

This time, Natsu was ready, and just as they were about to clash, he did something that made everyone turn wide-eyed. When they were about 9 inches to each other, Natsu quickly disappeared in a flash.

The crowd now became speechless. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"D-DID HE JUST DISAPPEAR?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Takuya and Gakuto asked at the same time. Rias, Kita, Souna and their groups all couldn't believe it either, especially for Yumi Kiba as she was just staring at the fight wide eyed.

"That speed…." Yumi said to herself. "It's as if he's traveling at the speed of light…"

Azuki was looking around and could not see him anywhere.

"N-NO WAY! I LOST HIM!" she yelled.

"I knew he had some strange powers," said one of Kodama's Shikagamis.

"Yes, I see. He may actually be stronger than he leads us to believe," Kodama said in a calm tone. 'I'll question him about it later,' she thought.

The fight between Azuki and Natsu still rages on as he appeared above Azuki, coming down with an axe kick. Azuki put up her arms to block it just in time as the force of his kick was too much for her to handle.

"Owwww! That really hurts! You almost broke my arms," she said with a scowl.

Azuki dashed at Natsu trying to hit him with some fast kicks, but to her surprise, he smirked as he just stood there, not even moving. As her kick was about to land, it went right through him. Azuki was stunned. She couldn't believe it her kicks went right through Natsu.

"Princess Himegami, did you see that… her kicks went right through him," one of her Shikigamis said.

"Yes I did...I could barely see him move… he's so fast," said Kodama.

Even Yumi Kiba, Rias Gremory's Knight, couldn't believe her eyes.

"Unbelievable! Even I can't keep up at this speed!" she said to herself.

Azuki was getting frustrated, because she couldn't land a hit on Natsu. Every time she tried, he would either dodge or phase in and out.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Haruko said staring wide-eyed. "Is he disappearing and reappearing?"

Even Rias and Souna couldn't believe what they were seeing as well.

"How is he doing it… no…. He must be using his Sacred Gear or he's just a magician," they said to themselves.

"No, he's not," said the mysterious woman who was hiding behind the tree.

"P-P-PRINCIPAL ROKUJOU!" they all shouted as Minori walked up to them, not taking her eyes off the fight.

"What do you mean?" Genshirou asked.

Smirking, she answered, "That's pure speed."

All of a sudden, it got so quiet, you could hear the crickets and then….

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE'S NOT USING A MAKEN OR SACRED GEAR NOR IS HE A MAGICIAN?!" They all shouted wide-eyed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying after Professor told us that he or his friends don't have a Maken and not only that, but we've sensed their powers during our meeting the other day," Minori explained.

"FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Azuki shouted as she jumped high into the air attempting to land an axe kick to Natsu's face, but once again, he blocks it.

And while all of that was happening, a bright light assaults Momoyo's eyes, blinding her and shutting down the rest of her senses for just a brief moment, enough time for me to close in without the worry of being hit back by her.

Then Momoyo didn't know what exactly happened next, but she felt the heaviest blow that she received in a fight, one enough to almost make her lose consciousness. She got hit by me on the stomach, a straight punch that carries the unique energy of my technique, one that will decrease the enemy's KI on hit, to allow the blow to essentially blow through almost of the enemy's defenses, dealing a huge amount of damage, especially around the abdomen.

This attack is called Ikkotsu (Single Bone) that helps me utilize my aura to grant my attacks a force that can destroy most of my enemy's power in one blow, essentially defeating them in one blow. It was originally used by one of Tesshin's colleagues, and one of my aunts just so seems to meet with each other, and long story short, we now have one of the many techniques we learned from them. However, such powerful techniques like that can only be used for a good minute or so; 2 minutes max as the amazing destructive power also takes a lot of my energy, but only for a moment.

'For me to use an attack like that early….as I thought….Momo has really grown over the years as she now has an amazing amount of energy; enough that she won't fall so easily even though she was being hit with that attack. But…then again, she IS one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings of all time, so I'm going to show her how fun a REAL fight really is…' I thought as my blow dug through her body, sending my aura rippling in her body, destroying her ability to perform one of her abilities.

I then pushed my attack, doing nonlethal damage to Momoyo, but still enough to shake her composure, and then I performed another technique called Tsukiyubi (Thrust Fingers) as my index and middle finger made contact with Momoyo's chest.

It was at that moment that Momoyo was immediately blown across the field and almost impacted the opposite side of the barrier, but she recovered just in time to prevent herself from taking more damage but she was forced to kneel after that last blow. Momoyo has never taken an attack that managed to make her kneel; so that streak just ended.

Momoyo was shocked by this fact as she looked at me as the one who dealt such a powerful blow, as well as to the viewers, who also caught off-guard by the unexpected development early in the Round 2 Duel.

"I didn't see what happened… Dayo's speed… it's very frightening…" Yukie said while staring at us in shock. Even she couldn't see what happened during the flash of light; all that her eyes managed to see is Momoyo being blown away. All the other events were denied from her eyes, and the same goes for everyone else, even the clones and the Devils, including Haou and Yumi. The experienced fighters with tremendous senses such as Koneko, Margit, Tsubame, Medaka, and Miyako were left standing in a daze because they too, didn't see what just inspired.

But while everyone stood surprised, the experienced masters that are watching saw what others couldn't and were even more surprised.

'! Did he just use…one of the forbidden techniques of….The **Lost Arts of the Shinigami**?! Then that means…. **Shigekuni Yamamoto** , you sneaky bastard….' Tesshin thought to himself and about his long-time colleague as he watches his own granddaughter and I keep battling it out.

"Ho, ho, ho… this is getting interesting…."

Tesshin's lightening mood got the attention of Hume, who is beside Monshiro, as he analyzes the fight and frankly, he both got interested and became worried of the fight.

"For him to learn and master the Lost Arts of the Shinigami…. and using his aura to destroy Momoyo's KI at the same time…unbelievable," Hume said with a dark look on his face.

"Hume…can you tell about the fight?" Monshiro asked as she grabs Hume's blazer and asks for the status of the fight. "Is Momoyo Kawakami on the verge of losing?"

"Not yet, Lady Monshiro. The fight is still pretty even. The blow Momoyo received from him was mostly to seal a certain ability of hers, which is very clever of him."

"Instant Recovery…."

"Yes, he may have the ability to counter the technique of his enemies, or rather prevent them from using those abilities in the duration of the fight…that is my guess. But to think that even he learned about the scary techniques of the Shinigami Arts surprises me, and thanks to that, this fight is now even as Momoyo has lost the greatest support for her strength and from what I can see, that boy seemed a little exhausted after that technique that he used, but he managed to recover his strength in record time…I can tell that he has more surprises set for Momoyo…

"And then there's Natsu Dragneel. Despite his size, he too has proven himself worthy, and based on his aura, it feels as if…a sleeping Dragon has entered the battle, and is ready to unleash its wrath…"

Monshiro wasn't able to reply at Hume's words as she simply marveled at his face that was akin to a young boy gazing upon something that excited him for the first time.

'I guess martial artists do get excited at seeing something like this…' she thought as she decided to look back at the match without saying another word.

And on the other side of the field, Lu is the same as Tesshin, Hume, and Minori; very excited about the fight.

"This is unexpected…to think that he would make Momoyo kneel after just a blow…he emphasizes more on technique and counter, and it seemed like he studied Momoyo's fighting style if he uses this approach. But those techniques he used earlier… I didn't see the full of it, but if he wanted to, he could've dealt tremendous damage, especially after the fact that he was equipped with 100 tons all over him prior to this, but he targeted something else… could it be that he sealed something on Momoyo?"

With all the unknown things, Lu couldn't help but get thrilled like a child.

Back to the field where Natsu and Azuki were still battling it out, the one who experienced the greatest surprise tried to slowly stand up straight after recovering enough strength.

"That was probably the most powerful punch I've ever felt in a long time….you've exceeded my expectations 10 times over, Professor," Momoyo said with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Well, as someone who already beaten you before during your childhood years, you shouldn't be surprised," I replied calmly with a smile making others in the audience gasp at that fact.

"Joking at a time like this…this is a serious duel between us, you know," Momoyo frowned at my lack of seriousness, but that was about to change.

I then looked at her with a cold expression and responded, "A joke, you say? I think it's you that treats fights like a joke, Momo."

Momoyo's eyes widened when those sharp words stabs through her heart.

"I don't treat my fight like that."

"You do, Momo…and you have since I was gone 4 years ago. I've heard from Gramps that you've defeated every challenger that faced you in battles that continued until you've grown bored of the daily challenges; you think that no opponent can match you with your great power….I think you may have heard this before, but that is a terrible approach," I said gracefully with a smile, but it wasn't a friendly one; it was laced with so much sullenness, that it didn't look like a smile anymore.

Those critical, yet true comments silenced Momoyo, and even forced Azuki and Natsu to stop and look at me in shock, while the rest of the crowd were surprised that I chided Momoyo, the Goddess of War in the middle of a fight.

And for some reason…

"Brrr!"

Rias somehow felt that those words were coming to her too, and hard as she felt a cold chill in her spine and shivered, as if she felt that this was a warning of what was going to be a big storm approaching.

"You ok, Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"I-I'm fine," Rias answered, but somehow still had doubts, and Sona knows it.

'Well-played, Professor Dominus,' Sona thought. 'Even the strongest knows that sometimes, just because you have power doesn't mean that you'll grant victory every time.'

"Even though I have known you for almost 7 years, you sound just like my grandfather and Hume…" Momoyo responded back. "What right do you think you have to say that to me?"

"Right? I think I have, as an Instructor Intern who cares for every student in both Kawakami and Kuoh Academy, whether they are a fighter or not. You can achieve greater heights than this if you grow out of your childish self. And that goes for you as well, Azuki Shinatsu."

Azuki felt like she had stabbed with a double-edge sword as Natsu had to hold back his laughter. Also, both Rias and Mio felt those words really hard as well.

"H-Hey! I've trained almost every day! How dare you say that I'm childish!" Azuki snapped in anger.

"Exactly my point," I said to Azuki. "And that's why Natsu and I will defeat both of you in the edge of defeat."

"What?" Momoyo asked, speechless at what she had heard.

"What do you mean by the edge of defeat?!" Azuki asked, growing crosser.

"Well, if you have been paying attention," I answered calmly. "That hit Momoyo received earlier? That destroyed one of your abilities during this fight. I think you know what it is Momo, but even with that, you still have the advantage in this battle. We both may have power and experience, but I have a slight edge in technique and judgment….no matter how I look at this, the odds are somewhat in your favor. And on top of that, the attack I used earlier drained a large part of my energy, but you didn't take advantage of it, so now I'm fully recovered, thanks to your mistake."

This infuriated Momoyo AND Azuki to some extent as they felt like they were being looked down upon by being told of the opponent's disadvantage by none other yours truly.

It was at that moment that the air around Momoyo trembled as her energy is released like an angry tempest surrounding her slim figure. Azuki's KI spiked up to the max as well, making everyone being put on edge because of the Goddess of War's dangerous mood, and they all expected for Principal Tesshin and Medaka to stop the fight, but the order didn't go through as the two were at the sidelines, watching the battle with anticipation.

"This fight should be stopped," Mio voiced out. "I think Professor Dominus may have gone too far."

The others around her agreed, and even the boys of the Kazama Family and some from Class 2-S agreed, but without the participation of the fighters in the elite class of the 2nd year.

But before the clamor could get any bigger, Chelsea raised her hand, getting everyone's attention.

"Despite how dangerous things might look, I believe that this fight should continue."

"Yoshitsune agrees with her," said Yoshitsune, as the ones around her were surprised, though there are some who still disagree, but they weren't able to voice any of it because Benkei backs up Yoshitsune and says…

"The fight is not even one-sided. What he said was true. At some point, he was at a disadvantage, but that doesn't mean he'll lose. He's actually a scary one, despite his looks."

And like that, no one else was able to voice their disagreement. After all, Benkei and Yoshitsune and Master Fighters as their words can't be ignored if it's about Martial Arts.

And they are not the only ones. Even the other fighters, with the inclusion of Yukie and surprisingly even Haou who transformed secretly share the same view. Despite what I said about my disadvantage earlier, they can't see me losing so easily. Even Chris, Kazuko, and Miyako know about this as well, and eventually, the boys of the Kazama Family and the rest who disagreed began to see it in the same way.

The surroundings grew quiet; all the eyes back to us in which we didn't move for 5 minutes.

Even a pin-drop can be heard in this silence that surrounds the field, but for the Devils, they knew all too well that this was the calm before the storm, literally.

"I'm serious now…this is your chance to retreat and avoid getting hurt," Momoyo spoke as she broke the silence.

"Are you kidding me?" Natsu asked. "We've come too far to retreat! In fact, I'm getting all fired up!"

"He took the words right out of my mouth," I responded. "And even if I did, you aren't really intending to give me the chance to escape, now would you?"

"So you both found that out…well, this makes it easy for all of us. Well, you two better get serious now, because with all of those things you told me… I'm not going to hold back anymore. I feel really offended with those words you threw at me," said Momoyo in anger.

"And that goes for me too!" Azuki responded, punching her fist with her Maken.

"Then, if that's the case…" I said before looking at Natsu. "Natsu, it's time to turn up the heat."

"All right!" Natsu replied in excitement as flames began to swirl all over him. "Now I'm ready to kick your *ss, Azuki!"

"I've been waiting for this," Azuki responded as they went back into fighting while Momoyo's expression grew even more dangerous.

"Prepare yourself…" said Momoyo before taking a step forward and suddenly vanishes from everyone's eyes, and what happened next is a tornado crashing towards me, but that was a big mistake.

I simply breathed in all of the tornado's air and wind, thanks to the power of **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic**. Momoyo tsk'd at that and created a good distance between the two of us.

"So you were able to absorb all of that wind…then let's see if you can absorb this," Momoyo said as she once again moved with such speed that her form blurs out and vanishes.

"Kawakami-Ha!"

Momoyo reappears above me and throws her signature energy beam directly at me! Now, any sane person would avoid colliding with this technique, but I on the other hand stayed in the path of the energy beam.

I simply created a **Darkness Barrier** with my left handthat quickly absorbed the beam, forcing it to disperse like smoke being blown away.

"That was a powerful one, I'll admit. I bet you were trying to do that to throw me off-guard and quickly attack me head-on."

"That's right!"

Momoyo suddenly emerged in front of me, as she quickly threw her signature straight punch me as I took the hit.

Massive amounts of force assaults my body, but despite all of that, I was able to shake it off, much to Momoyo's surprise. I had taken a considerable amount of damage, despite my body not seeing any battle marks whatsoever, but I decided to fight back with Oni Dekopin.

That technique is when I pull my finger back against my thumb and flicks it towards the opponent.

'Guh!'

When Momoyo felt it, she was sent flying towards the barrier, hitting it break-neck speed, making cracks at the barrier, shocking everyone. She cringed as she fell to the ground, making a small crater. She definitely felt the power of that blow, despite it being a flick of the finger. It was something that she just can't ignore. And when she got up, Momoyo tried to use Instant Recovery to heal the damage received, but much to her shock, she found her body unable to perform it!

'I…I can't recover…' she thought as she looked at me with nothing but sheer surprise on her face.

"It looks like you've finally noticed," I said as I stared at her with a calm expression.

"So…you are serious in beating me then…and even back then before you left…"

"I do. And I really don't want to hurt your beautiful face."

Momoyo blushed quickly and grumbled, "Saying those things again…are you really telling me the truth? You're worse than Tsubame, honestly."

"Do you think I'm lying after all these years?"

'It's frustrating that I can't even dare doubt his words…he really is telling the truth. And at this point, normally, my opponent would be unconscious, but…'

"Now that you noticed, I think it's about time that you should get serious if you have any chance of beating me, but it's not going to be easy. I said it before, and I will say it again, I will have you fighting in the edge of defeat," I said to Momoyo as I took a stance, making Momoyo's spirit finally reveal itself: Rampany and Blood-thirsty.

"Good, now you really are serious," said Momoyo as she felt a strong energy pressure, and then she saw it; a dragon-shaped image surrounding me, but what really surprised her was that my eyes were now grey, as at first, it showed no emotion, but they were now burning with barely contained rage, like a ferocious beast close to breaking free of its cage.

That was all Momoyo needed to see as her anger quickly turned to excitement. It was also at that point that she somehow felt that she was going to get beaten. No man has ever lasted this long in a fight against her, let alone her blows dealt that she cannot ignore. To Momoyo, she knew that she finally found a formidable opponent…and love.

On that note, we quickly charged towards each other and suddenly unleashed their attacks without an ounce of reserve. The force of the exchanges between us and between Azuki and Natsu inside the barrier, enchanted all of the spectators with dazzling intensity.

Momoyo's aggressive moves pressed on the attack against me, with her frightening raw power and fighting style; it was a winning combination, but against someone like me in which I was able to read through her moves.

Momoyo advances forward and quickly cornered me, but she can't land a hit as I either parried her, or move at such light speed, just moments before getting hit.

"You're holding out pretty well!" Momoyo smiled.

"Thanks, and you're not doing too bad…for now," I replied back.

"Then let me see!" Momoyo said as her right fist suddenly glowed crimson in which Tesshin, Hume, Lu and the Devils all reacted to it; the energy it possesses clearly surpasses what should be used in a duel between students, but this free-for-all wasn't normal in the first place.

I thrust out my left and caught her fist and cancelled Momoyo's energy with mine with such ease. Momoyo steps forward and throws another punch, but I deflected it again.

As we were crisscrossing around the field, Natsu managed to match Azuki's punches and kicks move for move. And even when Natsu was able to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to increase his combat skills, Azuki was able to dodge almost every attack Natsu made. Almost, as in some of her clothes were burned off in the process, but she was too focused on the fight to notice this.

Even with the barrier that Tesshin and Lu maintained, the spectators outside could still feel the massive energies from the battles happening inside it. Also, the amount of people that can still clearly see the fight has greatly decreased as only the very sharp in their senses could perceive the fight, while the rest cannot see anything other than briefly appearing images of the four and the air shaking from their exchange.

"I can't even see anything anymore…" moaned Kazuko.

"They're too fast," said Chris as they could look at the empty field while constantly backing up one step at a time every time another powerful shockwave ripples from the inside.

"That's not even a fight that I can hope to match..Not only I cannot read Professor Dominus' power, but now, I can't even read Natsu's," Yoshitsune replied who was now standing beside Chris and Kazuko.

"It's too dangerous to pick reckless fights with those 4…thank goodness I was able to see this," Tsubame followed. "Seeing Momoyo almost breaking to her top gear is scary, but even the new teacher is very crafty himself. This is something I need to take note of if I'm to do what I was asked by Kuki."

The fight continues to intensify and as it did, the barrier began to shake and beginning developing cracks, alarming the two masters of how dangerous this supposedly friendly free-for-all had become. But they and Medaka had no plans in stepping in to stop the duel; they were all too interested to do so. All the while, Minori was ready to intensify the barrier if necessary.

"Momoyo is enjoying this fight, and so is Azuki…to think both Dayo and Natsu are able to match them for this long. A grand opportunity for my granddaughter to release all her pent-up frustration," Tesshin smiled as the fight thrills him, especially because he can't fully say who'll win in this fight to its surprisingly even situation. 'And yet, Dayo is still holding back.'

Then suddenly Azuki and Natsu both went up to the air as Natsu quickly kicks the air 3 times, allowing him to make a decent vertical distance between him and Azuki.

The latter however jumps and catches up to Natsu with just one leap from the ground.

"Take this!" Azuki shouted as she quickly tries to land a hard kick on Natsu in the air, but he will have none of it.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu shouted as his feet are engulfed in flames, increasing the power of his kicks, thus overpowering Azuki again.

Then, Natsu gets a lucky break when he heard Momoyo say "Kawakami Style: Killer Fireflies!" A swarm of energy spheres were heading towards me, but Natsu quickly inhaled the spheres and ate them all, much to Momoyo's surprise, and as he predicted, they were exploded in black smoke inside him, and yet somehow, he was able to pull through.

"Thanks for the fuel, Senior Momoyo!" Natsu smiled.

Momoyo smiled in return. "Now this is fun! I even considered that small fry worthy enough to be my opponent!"

"Glad to hear that, Momo," I said before dashing back suddenly disappearing and reappearing behind Momoyo and threw a powerful punch, and then performed a reverse somersault kick that strikes Momoyo's shoulder and skidded across the field.

Momoyo quickly recovered and dashes back to avoid a follow-up drop kick from me.

"Nice reaction, Momo."

"And that was brutal of you, too…" said Momoyo as she looked down at the ground to see that I made a crater.

"Hah…Ahahahahaha! This is pretty fun! I'm glad that I've met you! Lately, it's hard to find an interesting opponent, let alone 2, including your adopted brother."

Outside the barrier, Mio couldn't help but feel worried.

"A-Are they really pushing it?" Mio asked.

"Senior Momo enjoys all the fights she gets into," Kazuko responded.

"Mio…Big Sis does enjoy all the fights she receives, but as for this one…." Yamato said with a smile. "In this fight, no, Dayo made her see something she failed to see after all this time."

"Man, as expected of him that he would show Senior Momo her mistakes properly," Shouichi added with a happy grin on his face.

"Wow. Never get him angry again," Lubbock reminded himself. Tatsumi took mental note of that as well.

"But I thought that Dayo was just criticizing Senior Momo," Chris said, looking troubled.

"You're get there someday Chris, just do your best," Miyako responded as she pats Chris on the head.

As for the Maken-Ki girls, even Haruko couldn't help but feel….odd.

'What's this feeling?' she asked to herself. 'In fact, I could even feel Murakamo calling me and trying to stop this fight.'

"I have a feeling that this battle is going to end soon," Justin finally responded as everyone around became more interested in how this duel will end.

Back at the field, Momoyo thought to herself, 'He is serious… Since we met back then, I thought that I was stronger than him, but now, he eerily knows my moves and top it off, I can sense his aura from him…it sends a chill down my spine. There's no one that was capable of making me feel like this…until now. In fact, I now don't mind if I lose to him.'

"Professor Dominus (Dayo), I consider you as a man and I hereby declare you as the strongest male of Kawakami and Kuoh Academy," Momoyo declared, surprising Tesshin and Medaka. "I, the Goddess of Battle, knew this all along, because of your strength back then, and now, you definitely deserve that title as the strongest male in the school."

"Yosh! My expectations have succeeded!" Minori said in excitement who appeared behind Tesshin.

"You actually predicted it?" Tesshin asked with an eye-brow raise.

"Yes," Minori responded. "Both he and Natsu are certainly and exceptionally powerful, and it looks like we're about to see the finale!"

And as Minori finished saying that, Momoyo's KI suddenly calms down, and surrounds her body, however, her body discharges a powerful burst of electricity and the ground underneath her trembles for a brief moment.

"You're right about that," Tesshin said as he traces his beard before looking at me making the one stance that made his heart skip a beat. 'It can't be. It can't be! That stance!' "L-Lu! Strengthen the barrier!"

"Yes!" Lu responded.

"I'll help as well!" Minori followed as she and Lu did just that as they and Medaka all waited for the battle to end.

And at the same time….

"Let's finish this!" Natsu shouted as he said as he began to power up even more.

"Yeah! And I'm going to consider you as a man if I don't defeat you in this last attack!" Azuki responded as she powered up even more as well.

And after, Momoyo's spirit howled over the field as it was powerful enough to affect her surroundings more and everyone that's around her. Some of the students who don't practice martial arts and even those who do, and to the ones who aren't supernatural are slowly feeling weakened by Momoyo's massive aura. I, however, stands unaffected by it.

'It seems that everyone's ready to make their last stand….I shall do so as well…'

I then began to go into a kenjutsu stance that all Kendo Club members knew, but have never seen it before and only thought that it was a myth, which was why Tesshin began to worry.

You see, in addition to many Martial Arts I've studied, I'm a practitioner of the legendary **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū** (飛天御剣流, Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style), which was an ancient kenjutsu style from the Sengoku Jidai, developed to allow a single samurai to defeat numerous foes with **one hand**. Whoever uses this style uses a combination of superhuman speed and agility (known as Shinsou, or Godspeed), battōjutsu, and acquired observation-based psuedo-clairvoyance that permits that user to anticipate an opponent's movements. Both offensive and defensive maneuvers are executed with minimal movement in order to increase the practitioner's ability to counter-attack and to conserve energy. It also stresses 2-step attacks in order to ensure that user is NEVER (and I mean NEVER) off-guard while executing it.

Then, I increased my aura, now turning dark black as our auras soon butted heads, causing the whole 2 schools to shudder and the skies to darken into purple.

The kendo club members, the experienced fighters and masters looked at me to see if I really practiced this as such a style, especially with Yumi Kiba who has searched for the scrolls containing the katas and stances for the technique, but to no avail.

I managed to find a straight but short pipe as I picked it up and Momoyo made her move.

"Forbidden Move: Fuji Smasher!" she yelled as her power explodes and unleashes her attack that's strong enough to defeat even Ageha's own powerful technique.

The whole skies on Momoyo's side suddenly turned a dark shade of red as she surged forward towards me.

The skies on my side turned darker and darker as I waited for the right moment.

The whole city was shocked to see the skies above them divide in two different colors and then….

"1…"

…and then I struck at Momoyo's fist with deadly accuracy.

"2."

…then the sky explodes in a grand finale that bathed everything in a blinding light. And that's when Natsu made his last move.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

Natsu quickly swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive torrent of flames that barrages both Azuki and Momoyo.

A duo of screams were heard as the barrier couldn't handle it anymore and shatters.

Everyone was forced to look away as the heat and light persisted for a few seconds before slowly vanishing, and as it did, the atmosphere above the city had a large circle carved around, showing space through it.

Gradually, the skies began to return to normal, but as the smoke began to clear, everyone could see that there were the figures of me, Azuki, Natsu and Momoyo all down to the ground, but they could also see Momoyo screaming in excruciating pain, and why not? That last technique made her powerful attack now go against her, and to add to that, thanks to her Instant Recovery being sealed off, almost every bone on her right side have been shattered.

Azuki didn't move, and Natsu and I were on our knees, exhausted and breathing heavily as if all of our energy have been used up. Momoyo was the same, though her breathing is worse, not to mention that she coughed up blood a few seconds later, which to her, was another first.

 **(Battle Theme fades)**

"It's over!" Tesshin declared and thankful that Momoyo was still able to move. "This match has ended in a 3-way draw between Dale Dominus, Momoyo Kawakami and Natsu Dragneel! Azuki Shinatsu has been knocked out!"

Everyone took a few more moments of processing what happened and then reacting with a variety of emotions.

"A draw with Senior Momo?!"

"That's unheard of?!"

"Even that pink-haired guy managed to survive! Impossible!"

"Forget that! There was even no precedence that came close to this."

"So this is a first time that this happened to Senior Momo?!"

"Professor Dominus as the strongest male for both Kawakami and Kuoh Academy?!"

The student body for the 2 schools that watched the fight all clamored at once. Meanwhile the fighters and the supernatural were silenced; they still seem to be processing what they are seeing in front of them.

First the Kazama family.

"Senior Momoyo was forced into a draw by Dayo…" Chris said in a daze.

"That's amazing! As expected of our Big Brother!" Kazuko added with a smile.

"Why is everyone so serious?" Capt asked as he urged everyone to be happy. "We should be happy that Senior Momoyo and Dayo are now rivals for life!"

"I guess we should," Moro stated as he looked at Momoyo, who was now able to kneel, but she couldn't get up, however, she couldn't help but smile, as in satisfaction. The whole Kazama family could not say anything negative instead they just became happy for their senior. They were even impressed that Natsu was able to last long as well.

However, others were not fully happy of this situation; at best, they still feel shocked and surprised and suspicious of either me or Natsu.

Like the Maken-Ki girls, for example.

"How is that possible?!" Uruchi asked in shock. "For Azuki to be defeated by him!"

"I want to fight them!" Chacha added. "They have definitely got my attention!"

"I could write a story about this epic battle!" Kimi added.

Kodama then said, 'They may be strong, but even after seeing it with my own eyes, it sounds too good to be true. In fact, I don't think that they are even human to begin with…'

Haruko, for some reason, felt heavy. "W-What's happening to me? Why am I scared of them all of a sudden?" she asked to herself.

As for the Devils, both Sona and Rias looked at each other and said…

"It's official. We're going to make another meeting with him, and see if he can join our clubs," Rias said to Sona.

"Wait! What do you-" Sona began to say before realizing what Rias had just said. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. We could get a lot of questions answered."

"And we get to help them protect Mio," Kita added. "It's a Win-Win situation for all of us."

The 3 Devils looked at Mio who didn't say anything.

Even the Night Raid couldn't express their shock. In fact, they all silently agreed that I'm not known to be a leader for nothing.

Even Yahiro smiled at the fight and he simply disappeared from the still-shocked audience.

And the 2 students from my class, Aine and Hayuru, couldn't believe what they saw.

"I-Impossible! How could he beat the great Senior Momoyo?" Aine asked in disbelief.

Hayuru clenched her fist in anger. "I think he acted too cocky. I think that there should be a rematch!"

For the Kuki family, Hume was both interested and worried. In fact, there was only one thing that came into his mind.

'The Infinity Clan…Tesshin has brought something very dangerous to this city, and the worst part was that he was here before!'

Thinking about this, Hume made a pretty serious expression. Monshiro who saw the expression of the butler also fell into worry.

'If I'm reading this right…surprising things are about to happen in Kawakami,' she thought.

However, if anyone had a REALLY good eye, then they would've noticed a big figure watching from a tree. The figure had a very good bodybuild and has a lot of muscle, and is wearing a maid outfit, but with a mask with yellow eyes, but the most noticeable features are his wicked "evil" shark-like smile and large-nailed claws. Despite his "evil" appearance, he is very loyal to his assigned Master and will take any measures necessary to complete his given tasks. Using a wide variety of special powers, he has at his disposal along with a practically indestructible body. However he tends to act on his own intentions when he feels like it, and his approach only tends to make matters worse at most times.

This man would also certainly give Momoyo a run for her money, but unfortunately, he's a Devil. In fact, he's none other than the personal 'maid' of Rias Gremory, **Kogarashi** , also known as **The Masked Maid Guy**.

He just finished recording the entire fight, and with a big smile on his face, he quickly disappeared.

** At the Underworld **

(3rd-Person POV)

However, this battle would prove to have a bigger impact than they all thought.

In the Gremory Estate, Grayfia was walking down the hallway when she suddenly came to a stop, looking at the window of her before she got a notice from one of the maids.

"Miss Grayfia, Lady Necromancer needs your assistance," the maid said while panting, which meant that she ran as hard as she could.

Grayfia made a serious expression and nodded and proceeded to her destination.

** At the Grigori Headquarters **

A white-haired female with G-cup breasts and a huge twerk-worthy butt was dressed in a black jacket, gray-tank top, black jeans and black boots. She was beautiful, and she had the aura of a dragon. This is none other than **Valeria Lucifer** , or **Vali** for short, and she is the current and strongest **White Dragon Emperor**. Not to mention that she is the descendant of Lucifer.

Right now, she was on her way to give her mission report to Azazel, her leader, when she stopped walking a few times as a strange feeling went through her body.

'What the hell?' she thought, and then, she was surprised to see her blue dragon wings sprouted behind her back. 'I was forced to activate my Sacred Gear?! I need to know who did that. Now that I think about it, I need to talk to Azazel about getting another mission. I need to fight someone strong.'

** In Heaven **

The Angels were scattered in a frenzy when the sky turned into 2 colors, and then a blinding light came over Heaven, and when the light died down, there left a gaping hole from the clouds.

The Archangels all felt it too, and Uriel was not pleased.

"Gabriel! Look at what just happened! What did we tell you? That man who holds the **Darkness** has almost killed some of comrades out of nowhere, and he's growing stronger by the second. And what's worse, he battled with one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings!"

"Yeah, and even the Angeloids are wondering on what just happened," Michael followed. "What say you, sister?"

Gabriel, honestly, didn't expect that it was Dayo who did it, but somehow, she felt excited. She didn't expect him to unleash a powerful attack against Momoyo and managed to surprise Heaven, but he did. "That boy and even that girl have potential. I saw we keep him and the Lucifer daughter alive, at least until my team manages to get them to our side."

"You're as mad as Father was crazy," Uriel laughed. "If we do not kill this child, even if it's from the Infinity Clan, he and his entire family will become a threat that even we can't handle. Please Michael, you must-"

"Do you not trust Gabriel, Uriel?" Raphael cut in. "Our sister trusted you with a seat at this Council, so don't think of her as foolish."

Uriel frowned at Raphael as Gabriel sighed. "Please brother, we need a little more time. And for that matter, we need to check on the Red Dragon Emperor, too. That girl has 4 of Daedalus' children. With them, Heaven will be powerful again, and we will have Azrael back, but you must trust me."

"I do," Michael responded. "You know I trust you Gabriel, but-"

"They and even Mio Naruse Lucifer are valuable assets to us. We'll keep watching them, and besides, my team is attending the same school as those two. They will oversee their training. They will be powerful, no doubt about it, but with your brother Minos trying to overthrow us with his 2nd-generation Angeloids and his **Harpies** , we must take the risk!"

Michael shivered at the mention of his twin brother Minos. It was then that Gabriel made a good and valuable point.

"Very well. Report this to Daedalus immediately."

** At Kawakami City District **

Izumi was seen riding her bike and it was late night after a long day in school, especially with the battle earlier.

"I can see better at night," she said to herself. "I thought stuff like Devils and servants was just an analogy. Who knew it was meant literally?!"

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 hours ago)

At the Occult Research Club, Rias and Kita were eager for another meeting, but first, they had to explain to Izumi about what a Devil is really about. But Rias wanted to see something.

"Izumi, raise your left hand," she requested.

"L-Like this?" Izumi asked as she raised her left arm.

"Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind," Rias instructed.

"Th-this is all too sudden…" Izumi said as her nipples begins to erect.

"Focus, Izumi."

"O-Okay! Focus, focus…" Izumi said to herself, but she sees Rias' panties as she was sitting on her desk.

'Damn! My focus is failing hard because I can see your panties!'

Then Izumi says to Rias, "Still, there must be some kind of mistake."

"That's OK. You are a new member in our society as Devils, so there are some rules that you need to follow, so listen well," said Rias as she was sitting at her desk, with Kita and Akeno standing next to her.

"Demons collect power by forming contracts with humans and receiving compensation for it. Nowadays, no one manually draws magic circles to summon demons, so we just hand the circles out to potential contractors."

Kita then continued, "Now, normally we have **familiars** do it, but since you're all low-class servant demons, you all need to learn the basics. In fact, there are 10 rules you all need to know."

She gave her full attention to the Gremory sisters.

Rias explains, "Rule #1: You are not allowed to engage in battle against Fallen Angels or Angels unless you have to defend yourselves. The people at Maken-Ki are an exception. Rule #2: As my servant, you are all expected to obey either me, no matter what I tell you to do. Rule #3: You are not allowed to provoke a battle with another Devil, unless it's a Stray Devil and especially not against a High-class Devil as this and battles at this school are 2 different things. And should they try to provoke any one of you, you must bring this to me. As my servant, you are under our protection and that of our house, and as such if they harm you, they must answer to either me or Kita. Our maids will also be there to assist you if necessary. Rule #4: You can't go into a church or shrine, since they are territories of Fallen Angels and Angels and going into those places might result in a war between factions again, and neither side can afford that. Rule #5: You are not allowed to reveal that you are a Devil to anyone, except to our customers. Do you understand so far?"

She nodded at her head at that.

"Then, I'll continue from here," said Kita. "Rule #6: You cannot force anyone to make a contract with you. They have to summon us to do that. Rule #7: If a customer makes a request of you that you consider ridiculous, for example: getting rid of every chicken on Earth, you are allowed to try and haggle them to something more appropriate. It doesn't work often, but you can try. Rule #8: You are only allowed 1 familiar, which is a type of shape-shifting assistant that is totally loyal to you, at any given time. (We'll explain how that works later). If your familiar dies, you can try and acquire another one, but that's difficult so take care of them as best as you can. Rule #9: No sex with humans!"

When Izumi heard that, she quickly fell into depression as Kita explains why.

"A hybrid created from such a union would possess Devil powers but have no weaknesses, which is a potential threat to Demons like us, and it might start another war with Heaven. And lastly, Rule #10: You are not allowed to go into another Devil Family's realm in the Underworld unless you have their permission. If you violate that and they catch you, they have full right to do whatever they with you. Even we can't help you with that one. It's their realm, it's their rules."

"As long as I follow these rules, it shouldn't be a problem, right?" asked Izumi.

"That's right, Izumi," answered Rias. "In fact, if you work hard, and you might get a servant for yourself someday! It all depends on the efforts you put in."

Izumi gasped at that possibility, and the fact that she can become stronger just by completing contracts. How easy is that?

"So, i-if they're servants, they'll obey me, right?" asked Izumi.

Then Izumi went to Rias and asked with a perverted smile on her face…

"Then I can do whatever I want with them, right?"

"Of course," answered Rias.

"Even perverted things?!"

Koneko sighed in annoyance at that question, but Kita answered anyway.

"If they're your servants, then why not?"

Then she giggled to herself as one thought came in her mind:

'If that's the case, then I'll aim to become the Harem Queen instead! And I'll even beat my mother and sisters even if it kills me!'

(2 hours later)

Izumi returned from her trip around the city.

"I'm done with the deliveries!" said an exciting Izumi.

"Then I have one more task for you," said Rias as she was drying herself up after a shower. " Koneko has received 2 summoning contracts, so I'll let you handle one of them."

"Thank you for doing this," said Koneko as she bowed while licking her ice-pop.

"No, no! I should be the one saying thanks," said Izumi as she handed Koneko a fish cookie.

Koneko silently thanked her and ate it as Akeno prepared a magic circle to teleport her.

"OK, give me your left hand, Izumi," Rias ordered as Izumi did just that. Rias then placed her finger on her palm as it glowed red, showing the Gremory symbol.

"This is a carved seal. It serves as proof that you belong to the Gremory household," Rias explained. "Do as I've told you when you're with the client."

"Y-Yes!" Izumi answered. "I'm one step closer to our ultimate dream of beating my family!"

Koneko looked at Izumi, thinking about her sister, Leone and….Kuroka.

Izumi entered the magic circle waiting to be teleported…

FLASH!

…only to find out that nothing happened!

"Huh?" asked Izumi.

"Oh my," giggled Akeno.

"Izumi," said Kita. "Looks like you can't jump."

(FLASHBACK END!)

"Damn it! What kind of demon has to go on a bike when summoned?!" Izumi asked to herself in frustration. "Yet, I can masturbate myself with the bike seat… Maybe I can also make people stare at my *ss for some money."

(1 hour later)

"I suck so much that I didn't even get a pact. I mean, how should I know about Dragon Boy Z?!" Izumi asked as she rode her bike back home.

Moments ago, she got out of the house of her first contractor, but in the end, she failed to make a pact with the man, who was an otaku, and had no interest in sexy women like her.

As Izumi growled at the man's disinterest in girls…

"Izumi!"

…she somehow came across with Mio, who was walking by herself a few blocks from the Shimazu Dorms.

"Mio. What are you doing here?" Izumi asked.

"Well, I-" was all Mio could say before she and Izumi suddenly a felt a cold sensation.

"This feeling! It's just like last time!" said Izumi as a person appeared in front of Mio and Izumi. This time, the person looking at them looks like Raynare, but her hair was red instead of purple and she had spikes on her left side instead on the right.

"Damn it! A Fallen Angel!" Mio muttered.

"How strange," said the Fallen Angel. "I don't seem to have the wrong person. Because you are an empty shell that was ordered to be terminated. No matter. I, **Reynelle** , have been ordered to erase all traces."

And as Reynelle got closer to the two, the sudden sensation felt stronger.

"No way!" Izumi said as she drops the bike and got next to Mio.

"You have been killed twice, and yet, you are still alive. Why is that?" Reynelle she asked angrily as black wings sprouted from her back.

'Another Fallen Angel?!' Izumi thought, getting ready. 'In fact, doesn't she look like…'

"My sister was supposed to have this taken care of already!" Reynelle hissed as she created a light spear and tosses it towards Mio, who used her magic to block the spear. Then the Fallen Angel made another spear and thrown it towards Izumi, who managed to jump out of the way in time while her hand glowed, showing the mark of the Gremory house.

"The Gremory household seal?" Reynelle asked in shock, seeing the red glowing mark right before her eyes.

Mio caught up to Izumi, who evaded the attack as they looked at Reynelle.

"A-Are we going to get killed again?" Izumi asked in disbelief.

"No we are not," Mio reassured her, but she herself was unsure.

"I see now. You're the one my sister tried to kill while Dohnaseek mistook for a stray, I've heard," said Reynelle. "Who knew that trash like you would join the Gremory household? And as for that girl…"

With a snap of her fingers, 5 more Fallen Angels came beside her, weapons ready, while Reynelle upgraded her spear into a Holy Fire Spear.

"…you either come with us, or die along with that girl who has proven us to be a nuisance one time too many."

"As if I would let you!" Mio said as she fired her fire spell.

"Then this is all the more reason why your dead corpses should bring us amusement, trashes!" Reynelle responded as she and the other Fallen Angels fired back.

An explosion rocketed out as Mio and Izumi were forced to fall back and disappear, thanks to Mio's illusion magic.

"They're not going to get away for the third time! Get them!" Reynelle ordered as her subordinates followed them in hot pursuit.

A few minutes later, as they made their way to the Shimazu Dorms to warn the others, they suddenly bumped into someone. And as they got up, they saw a very cute girl with short neon-green hair and was looking at them cutely.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention…" the girl said softly.

"It's alright," said Mio as she got the girl up. "Listen, we have no more time to talk. We're being chased by a couple of guys and we need to hurry back to the dorms."

It was then that the girl rushed up and grabbed Mio by the shoulder, as her breasts touched Mio's, making Mio moan a bit.

"Could it be…?" Izumi before realizing their situation.

"C-Can you take me there?" the girl blushed slightly before turning her attention to Izumi.

Before Mio could answer...

"Watch out, Izumi!" yelled Mio as she pushed the girl out of the way and then ran over to Izumi and pushed her out of the way before a light spear impaled the ground at where Izumi once stood.

"Wow, Mio. I didn't know you were this bold," Izumi joked as Mio was on top of her. "But in all seriousness, thanks for saving me."

"You do realize that this is far from over, right?" asked a new voice, which belonged to a girl that was similar to the green-haired one, but with neon-orange hair instead. She grinned from ear to ear as she looked at them. "Nicely done, sis…"

"Hmph. I didn't expect you two to help us kill them," said Reynelle as she and the others caught up.

"Well, it was easy, Lady Reynelle. They are so easily fooled by cute girls," the orange-haired girl grinned as she and the others all summoned their light spears.

"L-Leave Mio alone!" Izumi informed with a frown on her face.

"Oh, we shall," Reynelle replied. "As soon as you give us that girl over there, and then we'll get rid of you. Mother Vretiel will be disappointed to see you alive and with the Gremory clan, nonetheless."

Izumi felt scared; she felt as if she going to die again by yet another Fallen Angel, and worse, fail to protect Mio. She needed power; power to defeat her. Then she remembered something. She remembered Rias telling to image her favorite fighter.

It was without a doubt both Dayo and Momoyo.

She started concentrating. She wanted to be strong, like them. She wanted…power.

"Power…grant me power!" Izumi yelled, raising his hand up.

Then all of a sudden, her hand was glowing brightly while her bat wings sprouted from her back. She felt the power from her hand glowing brighter and brighter while the overwhelming force pushed back the fallen angels.

Then her left arm was engulfed in a red gauntlet with a green jewel in it and two golden spikes on the side…

"Guh!"

Reynelle soon found out that all of her clothes have been shredded off, and so were the others around her.

"Is this…my Sacred Gear?" Izumi asked.

"I…I think so," Mio answered.

The Fallen Angel, who's naked, quickly extended her wings and took off into the air as she escapes. "Impossible! A filthy, insignificant Devil…was able to do all of this…"

"This is not over! Kill her quickly before she uses it!" the orange-haired girl commanded as the other Fallen Angels who stayed with her and her sister all decided to attack back.

"Not so fast, Fallen Angels!" said a new voice as they got in front of both Mio and Izumi in a hurry.

First came a girl with long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons. She also has an "ahoge" which is the long strand of hair that protrudes out of her hair that usually twitches when Izumi is in trouble. She has emerald colored eyes, except for when she is operating in Uranus Mode, during which her eyes turn red, but when in combat, which is right now, purple. Her Hair also becomes more frizzy and messy and a halo appears above her head. Her measurements are Bust: 88 cm, Waist: 57 cm, Hip: 85 cm. She weighs 48 kilograms (105 lbs), stands at 162 cm (5'4) and her wing type is listed as "Variable". Usually she is calm and emotionless, but when Izumi is in danger, she resorts to violence without thinking twice. Since Izumi took her and her two friends in, she's fiercely loyal to her, and will do anything please her. Known as the **Uranus Queen** , she's a Battle-Class, Strategic Angeloid Type α (Alpha) known as **Ikaros**.

Next is a petite young girl who's the smallest of the group, and has long blue hair in twin-pigtails with bangs that fall irregularly against her relatively pale skin, ultramarine eyes, and eyebrows in the same powder blue as her hair. She wears a cape of 2 colors – white on the outside and salmon on the inside – that is split into many slitted rectangles and shoulder pads. She also wears high boots that are mainly white, but change to a coal color that goes up to her thighs, too. She also never wears panties. Her measurements are: a bust of 72 cm, a waist of 45 cm, and hips of 68 cm. Her height is 139 cm (4'7") and weighs 29 kilograms (63.8 lbs). At first, she considered humans as "bugs", but after Izumi found out that an unsuspected criminal planted a bomb on her collar, she was able to disarm it, and from there, she swore her loyalty to Izumi. Her wing type is Stealth, Not Variable. Known to be an Electronic Warfare β (Beta) type Angeloid, she's **Nymph**.

And the final one of the group is tall girl with long blonde hair that reaches down to her ankles. She has the same clothes as Ikaros, but her clothes have other styles that appear to be blue. She also has white blue wings that are designed for hyper acceleration. She has quite an oversized bust. She is somewhat of an airhead and has limited intelligence due to having low processing power, paying homage to the "dumb blonde" stereotypes. She is also quite clumsy, due to the fact that she often stands off-target or even forgets to catch herself when she trips. Despite all of that, she does display a good level of common sense in situations where Ikaros would be clueless about. Ironically, she is also found regularly starving due to the fact that she doesn't know how to hunt or obtain food by her own means. When Izumi found that out, she and her mother helped her how to do that. Unfortunately, this Angel forgets quickly. As for her powers though, they are something that can't be ignored. Her wings are Not Variable, Hyper Acceleration. Known as a Close Combat Δ (Delta) type Angeloid, her name is **Astraea**.

All 3 of these girls have 2 things in common:

1\. They are the only 1st-class Angeloids.

2\. They all serve Izumi after "bonding" with her. (This is prior before Izumi became a Devil).

The Fallen Angels growled angrily at the arrival of the Angeloids. However, since they have Angel wings on their back….

"Grr…Even Angels are here?!" the orange-haired girl said in annoyance. "No matter. We'll kill them, too."

Both she and the green-haired unleashed their wings, but unlike the other Fallen Angels here with a pair of wings, these 2 girls had 2 pairs of wings on each of their sides.

"Be careful," Nymph warned the others. "These Fallen Angels are the same as the ones her friends fought two weeks ago."

"Oh, please…Do not rank us with those weaklings…." the green-haired girl informed as she and her sister casted an odd area as the sky turned purple and somewhat darkened the sky.

"What the…?" Mio muttered, looking at the sky. "What is this?"

Once it darkened enough, the Fallen Angels somewhat fused into the darkness, even erasing their presence altogether, causing Mio and Izumi to be back to back, looking around.

"Don't move a muscle!" Nymph said to Mio and Izumi as she scanned the area and her surroundings, and it didn't take long before…

"Quick Attack on your left!"

Astraea quickly took action and summoned a light shield to block a light spear, but some feathers dropped down, along with some blood on them.

"Too slow…" said the orange-haired girl as she and 2 Fallen Angels reappeared, cutting Izumi before disappearing into the darkness again. Ikaros grew angry, and was now more determined to get rid of them as fast as possible.

Looking to her right, she could see a glimpse darting towards Mio, but this time, she was ready.

"No one harms my Master," Ikaros spoke in monotone, and yet the tone itself felt cold.

Suddenly, Ikaros strikes at the orange-haired girl at neck-point with her right arm, causing her to cough up blood as she gets slammed onto the ground with her neck clearly broken. It proved to be fatal as its body disintegrates into ashes.

"You'll pay for killing my sister!" shouted the green-haired one as she impaled a light spear into Ikaros' thigh.

Ikaros gritted her teeth in pain as she knelt down on knee. Mio looked at the green-haired girl as she had a crazy grin that shows that wants bloodshed.

"No…I won't allow to harm them any longer!" Mio shouted as she no longer wanted to be on the side-lines.

"Hehehe….I'll enjoy tearing you apart before taking you to our boss!" the green-haired Fallen followed before darkness spewed from her body as the darkness grew more.

But Mio will have none of it.

"Take this!" she shouted as throws a ball of energy towards the Fallen Angel, only for it to turn into a **bomb** as it exploded in front of her and the other Fallen Angels as they all disintegrated in front of them.

"Are you alright?" Nymph asked Izumi and Mio.

"I-I'm fine," Izumi winced as the wound looked like it's not going away; more like it was spreading slowly. "But what about Ikaros?"

"I'll…be fine," Ikaros responded, still feeling the pain from her healed wounds.

** At the Occult Research Club Classroom; 1 Hour Later **

"My Sacred Gear?" asked Izumi after being healed by Akeno.

"Yes, this is your Sacred Gear," answered Rias. "If you don't have a Maken or Element, then there's a good chance that you have a Sacred Gear, in which you can activate and deactivate as you please."

Then the gauntlet disappeared from her arm.

"I was so worried that it might just stay there," said Izumi.

"That's amazing, Izumi!" said Akeno.

"But this is now becoming a headache," said Rias. "The Fallen Angels now know you're alive, reborn as a devil. And what's worse, there's a possibility that they are going after Mio, too."

"I'm sorry," apologized Izumi.

"Don't be," said a voice as he and the Night Raid team came inside.

"Professor Dominus!" Rias said, standing up.

"Yeah, I saw it earlier too, but I'm surprised that Izumi and Mio were able to fend them off with Izumi's Sacred Gear, so congrats," said Dale. "Izumi, while you got lucky there, it won't happen twice, so don't let the Sacred Gear become the better of you. I've seen people like that before, and died instantly."

"I-I understand, Professor Dominus," Izumi replied before leaving to her dorm room as the Night Raid team came in.

"Perhaps you have been too harsh," said Akeno.

"No, Lady Rias is harsh for a reason," said Fubuki, Kita's maid.

"She's a novice, so she's need to be alert," said Kita.

"Yes, and I won't let any of those Fallen Angels take away any of my adorable servants," said Rias as Sona and her Queen Tsubaki came in. "Now that we're all here, I do believe that there are some much-needed questions that needs to be answered. First, and foremost of all, Akame is a Fallen Angel, a sworn enemy to us Devils. And Leone is harboring a fugitive that is an Ultimate-Class Devil and can be prosecuted for it. Not to mention that you two are trespassing in Kawakami territory."

"Yes, it's true that my sister Kuroka is classified as an Ultimate-Class Devil," Leone answered as she raised her killer intent, spreading throughout the room quickly. "But keep this in mind: I've evaded all 5 Great Satans and all the hunting parties for years while looking after Kuroka, so don't think I can't hide from them again after I kill the lot of you."

Sona glared at Rias from the corner of her eye as Leone spoke the truth. Not a single trace was found after Kuroka became a Stray Devil mostly for the fact that Leone had covered her tracks and not a single Devil could find either of them.

"Now Leone, we didn't ask them here to fight," Dale said to her. "In fact, are you trying to blow your chances for you and Koneko to make amends with each other?"

It was at that point that Koneko stopped eating and look at him wide-eyed as Leone's KI instantly lessened.

"We don't want to be your enemies," Leone stated. "But if you make it so, we will be."

Rias and Sona frowned as they glanced at one another. Sona was glad that there was a solution forming the current situation, but it wasn't over yet.

Akeno remained standing behind Rias and Kita who both took a seat on the couch opposite of Leone, Tatsumi and Mine while Tsubaki took a seat on the empty couch before Akame sat there as well.

"You don't want to be our enemies," Rias began, but unlike Sona, she was still reserved around this potential threat. "Does this mean you want to be our allies?"

"That, I'm actually putting into consideration," Dale answered. "Thanks to Chisato and her advice, we may need all the help we can get into protecting Mio. After all, since she's Half-Devil, Half-Demon, and you guys are Devils, I think that this would be a good place to start, as long as you don't take advantage of us."

"And as long as you don't interfere with what we do, we won't cause any trouble for any of you," Akame finished. "We'll assist in protecting Mio Naruse should we require immediate help, but-"

"I'm afraid that's a no-can-do," Dale interrupted Akame. "The reason why is because of what happened the night the Masked Man fought against you guys. It actually took the efforts of all 3 of you groups to save Mio. And on a side note, I'm actually in the process of trying to get you two back together after what happened in the past."

"Well, what happened in the past between us is not the choice I personally made," Akame answered as she looked at Akeno with a frown. "But you abandoned both Kurome and me to become a Devil. Is it because you hate Baraqiel?"

Akeno lowered her head with her hair covering her eyes and snapped, "How could I not! He's the reason Mother's dead!"

Dale could only sigh as Akame's fists clenched tightly at the memory of their mother's passing. Akeno was basically a spitting image of her mother as Akame raised a hand to her forehead with a sigh before raising her head to look at her sister.

Akeno took a deep breath before stating, "This isn't the reason why you're here."

It was then that Akame took a step forward towards her as yellow sparks formed around Akeno's fingers, daring her to try anything. The room became quiet as everyone stared at the two sisters who stood across from one another. Akame didn't press forward as she remained in place and simply raising her gaze to look into Akeno's eyes.

"Then are you happy as a Devil now?" Akame asked which surprised Akeno as the lightning vanished from her fingertips as she rose her head up and nodded as she looked into Akame's eyes.

"That's all that matters then," Akame said and turned around and walked over to Dale before turning to Rias, who was eyeing Akeno who stood shock still, shocked at the acceptance Akame had given her, as the confrontation of these 2 sisters was something she had been most worried about when coming to this meeting.

"What's your status with the Grigori?" Kita questioned.

"I'm on indefinite leave," Akame answered. "I believe that Azazel has plans, but I have no intention of following through with any orders from the Grigori from here onwards."

Rias and Kita frowned slightly to each other. That was good to hear, but did that mean that Fallen Angels would come to find her and bring her back? If that was the case, then Rias and Kita would have to intervene as they can't have Fallen Angels walking over this area as if they owned the place.

"That won't be necessary, Rias and Kita," Dale said, surprising the Gremory sisters. "She can handle them on her own."

"Then what about Kurome?" Akeno questioned. "Are you just going to leave her there alone in the Grigori?"

For that brief moment, anger flared through Akame's red eyes.

"While none of your business," Akame stated in a harsher tone than Akeno was expecting as Tatsumi frowned, knowing how Akame got around the mention of her sister. "I will be dealing with that myself, so you don't have to worry about it."

Akeno lowered her head slightly. Did she even have the right to say about Kurome or Akame's actions now?

"And unfortunately, your new servant Izumi, and even Mio are getting caught in the mix," Dale continued. "And Sona, if my memory serves me right, you said that all students must join at least one club, right?"

"That is correct, Professor Dominus," Sona answered, anticipating on what his next move might be.

"On that note, should we join this club, and the Student Council, and the Maken-Ki clubs, you promise that you would all protect Mio, assuming that you won't do anything to her. Correct?"

Both Rias and Sona looked at each other and made a few whispers before breaking up.

Rias smirked at this and added, "Yes. But I got to ask. Why do you want to include Maken-Ki?"

Before Dale could answer….

"Hey, stop pushing me!" shouted a frustrated Mio as she was pushed into the room by Benitsubasa.

"Man, I don't know how much fat you have in your breasts, but it's getting annoying!" Benitsubasa remarked.

Mio stiffened, turning red and retorted, "T-They're not fat! Anyways, why'd you drag me here?"

"To join," Koneko answered plainly.

Mio blinked curiously. "Join what?" She then looked around and then said, "…No. I will _not_ be part of an orgy!"

A few minutes as Dale looked at her with an exasperation look on his face before Rias and Kita bursting out laughing.

"I-I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but we want you to join our clubs! What you guys do behind closed doors is your business," said Rias as Mio stiffened, her face turning the same color as her bright red hair, and Leone snickering at this.

"Ah! Now I get it," Dale mentioned. "This is to her integrate better with Devil society, and with the extra protection of 2 Devil houses, plus…the Maken-Ki, things will become easier for her."

"You mean easier to keep your eyes on me," Mio frowned suspiciously.

Akame sighed and said, "To keep you safe."

"I'm not stupid. Maria told me about you people were enemies with my father."

Sona frowned in frustration. "Then it's apparent that she didn't tell you everything. In fact, shortly before his assassination, Lord Wilbert was attempting to forge a treaty between Makai and Hell. Apparently, some didn't take the news well to that and killed him. Of course, Lady Necromancer took action after that."

"Yes, and you are effectively the legacy of that attempted peace," Rias followed. "So, in a way, yes, we are keeping an eye on you, and so is Maken-Ki. But only to keep you safe. My reasons for wanting to help are slightly more personal, however."

"And I believe that what you say has something to do with Akeno and Koneko and their sisters," Dale concluded, shocking Rias again.

He then turned to Akeno and Akame. "And since that Makai and possibly other races are at war with Hell, and possibly the Grigori, all knowing that Mio's power is the big tipping point, you know what they say…."

Both Akeno and Akame frowned in thought as they looked at each other.

"The enemy of my enemy…" Akeno said.

"…is my ally," Akame finished as she lends out her hand.

A few minutes later, Akeno did the same and held on, which formed the truce. Same can be said when Koneko and Leone looked at each other and silently nodded.

"Then, the matter is settled," Sona said as she handed papers to me before she and Tsubaki begin to walk off. "Please take your time reading it. You don't have to make a decision right away."

I nodded as she closed the door.

"And now, for the fun part," said Rias.

"Fun part?" Tatsumi questioned.

Kita held a large stack of papers on her desk.

'She's just like her brother,' Dale sighed in anger as a book appearing in his right hand.

Stopping in front of her, he dropped the book on her feet, and it opened up to reveal itself blank.

"Then I would like to give this to you in return. Starting from tomorrow, I want you to train, practice and write everything you learn in this book. Once the pages are black with ink, get white ink and start over," Dale instructed. "You and your sister have potential, and I know that Izumi has potential, but if there's any one thing you need to worry about….is for you to not become a failure….like your **brother** …"

Rias and Kita gasped in shock at that last part as suddenly, Dale and the Night Raid team were already gone.

'My brother…a failure….?' Rias thought to herself. This was going to come back to haunt her later.

** Next Day; At the Hot Springs **

(Dayo's POV)

I sighed heavily as Lubbock, Tatsumi, Natsu, Justin, the boys of the Kazama family (Shouichi, Gakuto, Takuya, Yamato, and eventually Tadakatsu) and I were somehow at the Hot Springs that gone co-ed.

"Wow, this is truly great!" said Capt. in excitement.

"Yeah, not only is it large, but the decoration is stylish as well," Gakuto followed. "And a perfect opportunity to score some chicks!"

"Why am I even here?" Tadakatsu sighed in annoyance.

"Good question, Tadakatsu. Good question," I replied, as I remembered the previous conversation earlier today.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 3 hours ago)

I was surrounded by Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi, Kita, Haruko, Furan, Inaho and Kodama. All the while, Leone was massaging my back in a slow and smooth way to calm down, because moments ago, I just learned that Tesshin and Minori had a meeting with the Kazama family and told them about the 3 Factions and Mio's current situation.

I literally had to call Leone to use her magic to soothe my nerves and anger as the two strong Masters did this behind my back again!

"Is that the best idea Haruko? Any one of those boys don't have any Maken whatsoever, and they're not the kind of guys people tend to look to for security," Kodama explained.

"They're not that bad, Himegami," Haruko told the blonde who was now lost in her thoughts. "Not to mention that Senior Momoyo and her friends already agreed to this, much to my surprise. With the entire Kazama family joining us and the ORC, this will give Mio more protection."

"And on a side note, your idea is to induct male students into Maken-Ki?" Furan asked.

"Yes, as Vice-President of Maken-Ki, I find that if all our members are girls, it would bring about judgement calls and we'd fall in favor of the girls of the academy now that we're a co-ed school, which I find would be unfair. Since we have boys attending the school now, shouldn't it be ok for them to join Maken-Ki, so that the males of the academy have committee members to go to?" Haruko explained making Furan sit and think for a while before her eyes turned to me and Leone.

"I'd also like to recommend Professor Dominus and Senior Momoyo a seat within Maken-Ki. They have shown many times that they're stronger than us, and the duel ended in a draw, and yet, their skills can help us close our weaknesses," said Haruko.

"Not to mention that this is also an opportunity to show the 3 Factions that there's possible for Peace between the Factions," Kita added. "And let's not forget that Sona has already given some of them papers to join the Student Council.

"What!?" Furan questioned wide-eyed as she turned away from me and back towards Haruko.

"Principal Minori has also recommended to me Natsu Dragneel for a position. After yesterday, he has shown that he's very powerful without a Maken, and managed to beat Azuki and win."

Furan blushed at the memory of yesterday. "With their power, we could help the students of the 2 academies than ever before."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Rias. "Also, I recommend for Professor Dominus to be the Advisor of our club as well, since we are working together with you guys."

"I'd have to agree with Haruko and Lady Rias on this one," Kodama stated. "Professor Dominus has surprised all of us; he'd be a role model for the male students him being a teacher-in-training and all."

"And what does Professor Dominus have to say about all this?" Furan questioned pushing her glasses up. "Do you want to join Maken-Ki and the Occult Research Club?"

I looked at every one of the girls and sighed.

"Well, we already got the ORC and the Student Council down, and now, since the Kazama family are joining you, we might as well," I concluded reluctantly.

"That's great to hear," Akeno said in a much more cheerful tone.

Many of the girls smiled at my response as they already knew that the Kazama Family are already joining.

"I will see you all at the clubroom after classes tomorrow then, bring your Night Raid team and see if they agree to join as well." Furan said, standing up and turning as she exited the Staff Office.

(FLASHBACK END!)

"And for a place to exist at the foot of the **Spirit of Mountain Amanohara** , this is unbelievable," I muttered as I had a black shirt and black waterproof pants on, while the other boys were in various mid-way designs of shorts.

"Also, why are we welcomed at a Hot Spring, of all spaces?" I asked.

"Who knows?" asked Lubbock. "But this is a first time that I've ever been to a place like this."

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 30 minutes ago)

(3rd-Person POV)

"Oh my!" Yuuka Amado smiled. "I'm surprised to have 9 new members to join our clubs! We're going to be very lively from now on!"

"W-Welcome…" said Furan. Unlike meeting with Dayo, in which she was surprisingly calm around him, she felt very nervous around Lubbock and Tatsumi as they, Mine, Akame, Chelsea, Orihime, Tatsuki, Benitsubasa and Suì-Fēng were at the Maken-Ki club room at Kuoh Academy, right next door to the Student Council room where Sona and her Peerage do their work.

Yuuka continues, "Now then, to deepen the bond of all of our new members, especially with Professor Dominus and Senior Momoyo, even though it's a little sudden, we'll hold an exchange meeting. The self-introductions of the members from this and the Occult Research club will all take place there. Let's get along!"

(FLASHBACK END!)

(Dayo's POV)

"Now we can enjoy the girls in swimsuits without the need of a pretext," said Gakuto in excitement.

And then…

"Sorry for the wait!" said Inaho as the girls begin to come out. "What a wide bath!"

"The view here is very nice as well," Azuki followed.

"Japan is very beautiful!" Chacha replied.

"Indeed it is!" replied a cheerful Rias.

The boys could only stare in awe at the girls as many of them had beautiful swimsuits hugging their figures.

"It's such a beautiful view," said Lubbock as he stared at the girls' breasts.

"Yeah," Gakuto followed.

"What creepy faces I see," said a monotone voice. That was Koneko in a school swimsuit, forcing the 2 boys to slouch in depression.

"You guys," said Kodama with a dark expression and with her blonde hair down. "Koneko knows that she sees your filthy eyeballs for a reason. Do you want me to clean them a little?"

Her hand is now filled with lightning.

"You're not leaving me out now, are you?" asked Akeno, who's in a bold swimsuit, covering only her private areas and her nipples, while sparking lightning on her hand.

Lubbock and Gakuto looked away and answered, "We didn't look!"

'But in such a situation like this, how can we hold back?' Yamato asked to himself.

"Of course, you didn't, you lewd beasts," replied Tatsuki.

"Is this all right?" asked Haruko to Rias in which they were both in a white swimsuit.

"Seriously, don't stare at me, or I'll kill you a hundred times over!" said Mio in an annoyed tone.

"How shameless of you two," said Furan.

The two boys realized that their…'tents' have raised up and apologized. I could only sigh at the hopes of not being seen. Then, I found them being hit by buckets by Tatsuki and Koneko.

"Disgusting perverts…" said Koneko.

"And that's why I said that I didn't want to enter the bath with the boys," Furan complained.

"Calm down," said Yuuka as the others came in with their own swimsuits. "This is an exchange meeting we're holding to deepen the bonds of our new members."

"Yes, and when she means bonding," said Momoyo as she got close to Furan in which she yelped in response as she hugs her from behind.

"N-Not like that, Senior Momoyo!" Furan blushed madly at the beauty.

"Well, as bold as Momoyo did, on behalf of the Student Council, who couldn't be here, I, the bookkeeper of the club, Yuuka Amado, will introduce the Madou Shikkoubu and Kenkeibu members," she said as she introduced Furan first.

"First off, this is the President of the Maken-Ki, Furan Takaki."

Furan pushed her glasses up and said, "Nice to meet you."

"The Vice-President, Haruko Amaya."

"Nice to meet you all," Haruko smiled.

"The Secretary, Kimi Sato."

"Pleased to meet you," said the shy manga-loving girl.

"The Madou Shikkoubou's Uruchi Minaya."

"Nice to meet you," said Uruchi, although she was holding her fist towards Lubbock and Gakuto.

"In the same club, 2nd-year student, Azuki Shinatsu."

"I'll be sure to train you properly," said the red-head with 2 band-aids. "Especially you, Natsu."

I'm not sure about that, Azuki.

"A 2nd-year member of the Kenkeibu, Chacha Akaza."

"Pleasure to meet you! And Kimi and I got our eyes on you, Professor Dominus~~~!"

Some of the Kazama family girls glared at their would-be competitors.

"The same, Kodama Himegami."

Kodama said nothing, but she's glaring at Natsu and Justin for some reason. I think I know why.

"Now, over to the Occult Research Club," said Yuuka.

"I'm Yumi Kiba."

"Koneko Toujou…."

"Fufufu. I'm Akeno Himejima, Vice-President."

"I'm the newest member, Onizumi Hyoudou. You can call me Izumi."

"I'm her little sister, Kita Gremory, even though we're seconds apart."

And then Rias fluffed her crimson-red hair and said, "And I'm the President, Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, let's get to know the new members."

"Yes! I'm first-year Inaho Kushiya! Nice to meet you!" she said as she made some…cat-like moves. Koneko and Leone should beware of that…

"Yamato Naoe…" the brunette introduced himself simply.

"I'm Momoyo Kawakami, the Goddess of War, and the strongest of the Big 4. We'll have lots of fun together. In more ways than one," Momoyo greeted with a flirtatious smirk, making some of the girls of Maken-Ki either shiver or look at her in awe.

"I'm Ryuuko Kurokagami. As long as you don't anger me, we'll get along," said Ryuuko with her trademark frown.

"I'm Kazuko Kawakami, Momoyo's younger sister! You can call me Wanko if you want to!" Kazuko greeted with a huge grin.

"I'm Miyako Shiina. I don't talk much. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Miyako slowly.

"I'm Christiane Friedrich. You can call me Chris. I come all the way from Germany, and it's nice to meet you," said Chris with a curt nod.

"I-I'm Yukie Mayuzumi. I plan to make 100 friends, but I-I'm very shy. It's n-nice to meet you," said Yukie. Many of the girls wanted to know on why she wanted to make 100 friends.

" _ **And don't forget me, Matsukaze! I'm Yukie's first friend!"**_ said Matsukaze.

"Yo! I'm Gakuto Shimazu, but you can call me Gaku! Wonderful to meet you!" Gakuto greeted with a smile.

"I'm Takuya Morooka. The geeky one of the group. Moro is my nickname," said Takuya in a low voice. Kimi felt a bit of sympathy for him.

"The name's Tadakatsu Minamoto. And please don't call me Gen," he growled at his nickname.

"And last, but not least, I'm Shouichi Kazama, but since I'm the leader of the Kazama Family, you can call me Capt!" said Shouichi with a big smile on his face.

"Now, I'll introduce the Night Raid members as this is new to them," I said awkwardly. "First is Akeno's big sister, Akame Himejima."

Akame simply nodded with her usual bored face.

"Orihime Inoue."

"It's so wonderful to make new friends. Please take care of us!" the busty orange-haired girl replied.

"Her best friend Tatsuki Arisawa."

"If anyone tries to harm Orihime, I won't forgive you," Tatsuki said as cracked her knuckles loudly.

"Suì-Feng."

"I practice in Shunko, and don't even try to learn about this technique. It's considered as a lost art to certain people," she said to them.

"Now, for the rest, they all have requested me not to give their last names for personal reasons," I explained to them. "First, we have Leone here."

"Yosh! Name's Leone, and I have 2 sisters! Shirone over there is one of them!" she introduced as she pointed to Koneko, who turned away with a slight blush on her face.

"Then there's Mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she simply said, trying to act civilized as possible.

"We have Chelsea next."

"I specialize of acting like you," she said while eating her lollipop as usual. "You'll see what I mean."

"We finally head over to the boys, in which we have Lubbock."

"Yo, ladies!" he said in a so-called smooth voice. "I am certainly glad to meet you ladies."

You can barely hear the crickets chirp after that as Lubbock sweat-dropped.

"And last, but not least, Tatsumi."

"It's very nice to meet you," he said while scratching his head.

"And now, for the 3 members here are considered special," I said. "First, Natsu Dragneel and Justin Hibiki."

"I'm Natsu, and Justin and I take our training very seriously," Natsu said to them.

"And don't be surprised when one of us asks to battle," Justin followed. "In fact, we're going to prove to you that men are just as strong as girls; if not, more."

"…Mio Naruse," the red-head said to herself with a blush. "And as you all know, I'm Half-Demon, Half-Devil."

"And let's not forget about our advising teacher," said Yuuka as a beautiful woman came out. I cursed under my breath 100 times as the Advisor here happens to the school nurse of Kuoh Academy!

"I'm Aki Nijou. Nice to meet everyone here," said the blue-haired busty nurse as she wore a swimsuit that's almost similar to Akeno's.

Many of the boys, except me, Natsu and Justin, were trying their best not to nosebleed, but some failed miserably.

"You idiots!" Mine shouted as they got pelted by a medium-sized rock to their foreheads.

"Everyone, please think of us from the Student Council, Madou Shikkoubu, and Kenkeibu as a part of **Madou Kenkei Kikkou**. Although our functions aren't the same, from a personal viewpoint, we're all partners. And we're glad to have the Occult Research Club, the Student Council, the Kazama Family and the Night Raid members as our new partners as well! With that said…"

Then suddenly, Chacha threw a large shuriken at a rope and almost hit Tatsumi and Yamato.

"Oh, I missed. I missed," said Chacha. "My hand slipped. It was close. Just 30cm more."

"That was indeed close," giggled Akeno. "You almost had them."

Yep. Both Chacha and Akeno can be a little…sadistic.

"Oh, really?" I asked, picking up the large shuriken as many of them faced me. "Then, I want you to try and miss THIS!"

I threw the shuriken back towards Chacha and she and the others ducked just in time to see the shuriken slice through 8 large rocks, slicing them all in half!

The other boys held on to each other in fear.

"As expected of my dar- I mean, teacher," Miyako quickly corrected herself.

"Whoa!" many of the girls said as they looked at the sliced rocks in awe.

(10 minutes later)

Many of the girls are relaxing, while Fubuki made drinks for everyone.

While I was listening to some Mozart, I observe the place a little bit better. Well, Amanohara's really close. Looking at it like this, it seems as it is in my reach.

"Do you like it?" Yuuka asked me.

"In a way, yes," I replied. "An open-air hot spring. Somehow, I don't feel right."

"So, how was the shampoo I recommended?" Haruko asked to Uruchi.

"Yeah, very good," Uruchi replied.

"I'm glad."

"Thank you very much."

Meanwhile, Kodama glared at Haruko's breasts in jealousy. The same thing for Rias' and Akeno's.

Then, Kodama went to Haruko and pulled her bra up, revealing her breasts! She took out some breast pads, ticking Kodama off. Even Benitsubasa and Tatsuki growled at Haruko's move.

"Haruko, to think that you're trying to show off your chest even more…!" Kodama said in anger.

Haruko sweat-dropped and said to Kodama, "Himegami, wait! Calm dow-"

"Can't you even try to consider the feelings of the ones who small breasts?!"

Koneko came next to Kodama and said, "She has a valuable point…"

"Don't make excuses!" Leone replied.

"I didn't mean to," said Haruko.

Kodama then boldly asked, "Are you afraid that the Professor's eyes could be glued on the breasts of many, especially with Akeno, Chacha and Aki?!"

"That's not true!"

"Then let me and Koneko help you massage them! Koneko!"

"Yes…"

Then both Koneko and Kodama rubbed Haruko's breasts in anger and with such force! Benitsubasa soon followed.

"When it comes to breasts, both Kodama and Koneko can be very passionate," said Yuuka. "And so does Benitsubasa."

"I hope they would be enthusiastic about the upcoming activities," said Furan.

Then Kimi went to Aki and said, "Ms. Nijou. Even though Chacha's, Haruko's, Rias', Kita's and Akeno's aren't small, yours is really big. Can I touch them?"

"Yeah, I don't mind," Aki answered.

"Then, I won't hold back," said Kimi as she groped Aki's huge breasts.

Aki was moaning in the process. "Really? Coming from behind, you gave me a shock."

"So big," Kimi smiled. "Which cup size is it?"

"I want to know as well," said Momoyo as she groped on Aki's breasts as well.

"I didn't know that they would be this…big," said Kazuko in awe.

"The front is nice, too," said Momoyo in a teasing smile. "Very erotic."

"Not at all," said Aki. "I'm already old."

"You look young to me," said Yukie, making Aki sigh in relief.

ROAR!

Suddenly, a large bear that came out of nowhere!

The other members gasped as they saw it.

"It's a moon bear!" said Kita.

"And a big one, too," said Yuuka.

"Isn't that a panda?" asked Kimi.

"If you pour water on it, it'll turn back into a human," said Chacha.

What kind of nonsense is that?! That's a real bear!

"There may be a beautiful girl or a black pig close by," said Orihime

Wait, what?! That's a BEAR!

"It doesn't seem like a big deal," said Chelsea.

"Anyway, now that we clarified the source of the trouble, let's fight it!" said Rias.

"I agree with you, Rias," said Furan.

"Yes," replied Haruko as she held her bokken sword.

"Should we capture it, or beat it unconscious?" asked Koneko.

"We should kill it and cook it later," Akame answered.

"Absolutely not!" shouted Azuki. "Can't you think of anything else than using force and violence?"

"Yeah, it's a bear!" said Kodama. "A bear."

Thank you, Kodama and Azuki.

"If you add a 'Teddy' to it, it'll be more extremely powerful," said Azuki.

What? Are you serious?

"What do you want me to do then?" Haruko asked.

"For now, just driving it away without hurting it should be fine," said Chacha as she grabbed a plank from the fence.

However….

" **Go.** **Away** ," said an angry Momoyo as she released her aura, and sure enough, the bear was scared and took off.

"Never mind…." said Chacha as she dropped the plank in amazement.

"A-As expected of Senior Momoyo," Uruchi said with stars in her eyes.

"I'm not surprised," said Azuki as she and Kodama all sighed in relief.

"That's Big Sis to you!" Kazuko smiled.

"Right. I better introduce myself before I forget," I said finally. "I'm Dale Dominus, the brother of both Natsu and Justin. I have 8 sisters; 7 older ones and 1 younger one, and they would certainly be more than eager to meeting you. Now, as you all know, Mio is in constant danger, so I want to thank all of you for giving Mio protection. And it's also a good thing that her sister Maria the succubus is not here, or things would've been WAY more nasty."

Then Yuuka clapped her hands in hospitality and said, "Well, we are certainly looking forward to surprising us with your incredible skills and talent, Professor Dominus! Now, let us welcome our new members and our Advisor for the Occult Research Club once more."

Then Rias and Furan stepped and said at the same time, "We welcome you to the Occult Research Club and Maken-Ki!"

** At the Shimazu Dorms **

(3rd-Person POV)

Maria, who was cleaning up in the Kitchen Area, suddenly sneezed.

"Whoo…did someone talk about me?" she asked to herself.

** Next Day **

Izumi was walking with Natsu and Justin once school had ended. Natsu, however, had another strange dream last night.

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

It was a long lost sensation for him. The memories of his past, forever sealed deep within the depths of his mind. Seemingly never to resurface once again... And yet, images of the ever mysterious creature continue to haunt him in his dreams as if it was calling out to him.

He didn't know why it was reaching out to him. He never even knew of that creature as he walked once more to the red earth in his dream.

Yes... The same giant fearsome creature that continue to walk endlessly into the burning world. Adorning its destructive beauty, gazing through the red sky with its snout held high before letting out a menacing growl around him that can crush his spirit in an instant.

That's just how fearsome it is... To be able to bring down a human like him on his knees just by looking at its provoking appearance and nature. Crimson scales are seen throughout its body, adorned with a white binge in the middle. Large scars and scaly tips are also visible in some parts of its enormous body and a pointed tail whipped furiously behind as it generated large gales even in just a simple swing.

It also got four huge clawed legs, stomping the earth that resulted powerful tremors in each step it takes. Huge bat-like wings are attached to its back, seemingly unused for a long time and a pair of yellow orbs are seen through its head that is so intimidating that it made hard for the pinkette look directly at it in the eye.

A moment of wandering through the flames, the creature stopped for a moment as he gazed towards the sky once more in wonder.

What happened after that simply surprised the pinkette as it began to speak in his language.

" **Your powers are yet to show their potential... ... Your body is yet to recognize its potential... ... Our time of vanishing from existence has finally ended... Natsu**."

A sudden moment of realization came to him as Natsu tried to reply back to the giant creature despite from afar.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?"

Though instead of answering him, the creature began to sprout its wings in response before flapping them and slowly ascended to the sky, leaving the pinkette with so many questions to ask for.

..

 _ **When everything began from fire,**_

 _ **All shall end in fire.**_

 _ **As the rise of the last dragonslayers**_

 _ **shall be followed with flames on his wake.**_

..

Hearing its ominous chants, Natsu was surprisingly distraught at the mention of something beyond his understanding.

"D-Dragonslayer? What are you talking about?!"

When he tried to demand for an answer, his mind was simply engulfed yet again in flames as he returned back to the real world. The image of the beast disappeared yet again in his sight.

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

"Aren't you going to the club with the others?" Izumi asked.

"Well, since Justin and I are…human…we don't do devil work like you do," Natsu stated as a matter of fact in which Izumi could only groan in disappointment.

"Haaah, I guess being human still have its perks…" Izumi said to herself.

Then suddenly….

"Waaah!"

…a new voice was heard as they saw someone made a faceplant to the ground. It was a young girl around 15-16 years of age and 5' 1" tall with long blonde hair that flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and an antenna-like strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards; green eyes, a "modest" C-cup breast size, and outfit consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern, and a silver cross necklace around her neck.

And right now, she's face down on the ground on her knees, her dress bunched up exposing her white panties for the whole down to see….

"WHITE PANTIES!"

…and unfortunately, a good view for Natsu and Justin to look.

"Such a magnificent sight to see!" said Izumi, making groping movements as if trying to grab her butt….

WHAM!

…only for Natsu to smack her in the back of her face.

As for the girl, she rolled over on her rear, shaking the cobwebs out of her head.

"Why did I trip again?" asked the blonde girl. "Huh?"

She opened her pure and innocent green eyes to find the 3 standing there with an amused look on Justin's face as he stuck his hand out.

"Thank you," said the girl as the wind blew her veil to reveal her face.

"C-Cute face…" said the other 2 boys as they somehow saw her face and then went to help her recover her veil.

"What a girl!" said Izumi with a perverted smile on her face. "Version: Blonde Beauty!"

"Thank you very much," said the girl as she got the veil from Izumi and put it on. "I got lost and need help," said the blonde girl while putting her fingers to each other.

"We would be glad to help you!" said Izumi quickly with a now natural smile. Both Natsu and Justin shrugged.

Meanwhile, Kodama caught a glimpse of them helping out the new girl, and she does not like what she sees.

"Kagazuchi, get over here," said Kodama as the fire spirit formed next to her.

"Yes, princess?"

"For some reason, that girl is emitting something. Keep an eye out on her and those 3."

"Right away, princess," said the fire spirit as he followed the 4.

** At a Mysterious Place **

Remember the man that accepted the injured woman's request from the hospital at the beginning of this episode? Well, he had just arrived in front of Azazel's house as it was already late, so he would have to take care of his future at another time. Well, house was an understatement as the entire thing was larger than some of the castles that he had seen in his time. How the man could have such a base in the middle of the Shinto Pantheon is anyone's guess, and it was only through the use of copious amounts of redirection wards that no one questioned why he didn't have neighbors and why no one paid taxes for the property. Even though he knew the truth of the matter, he still had trouble believing that the massive property didn't arouse suspicion.

Rather than a Japanese mansion, it was based on an American one, specifically the **Hearst Castle** , albeit on a smaller scale. There was no way around it, it was simply too large for two people; thankfully though they had dozens of servants and familiars who took care of the mansion.

He arrived in the main living area and immediately went in search of Azazel's office where he was sure to find more information for his mission. The office was one you'd expect to see in a stereotypical rich house. The walls had ebony book cases pushed against them and about 12' high. There was a single fireplace to the side with a decorative mantle. A large ebony desk dominated the room and in front of it were two backed chairs, strategically placed for maximum psychological discomfort. To aid this, the room was slightly sloped that a person who was sitting in the hard-backed chairs would have to look up slightly to see the person behind the desk. It was all for intimidation purposes, but he doubted it would work on any powerful supernatural creature.

Then he saw a picture above the mantelpiece in which he couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. The picture was his leader, Azazel, being crushed under a female Fallen's heel. The woman radiated sexuality and power; her clothes, though not as revealing as many of her Fallen brethren, was skintight. Looking at her made one think of the darker aspects of pleasure and sex, the domination and submission, the mind-numbing pleasure that made men and women putty in her hands. She had long dark purple hair, and a smirk sneered down at Azazel. A part of him had to resist the urge to kneel before the Fallen woman and call her Mistress. This seductive woman that wouldn't have been out of place in a man's dreams wasn't in fact fictional, but the most powerful female Fallen of the Grigori, and possibly the ultimate rival of Gabriel, **Penemue**.

"Really…" the man said to himself. At one time, he and Penemue were close. Very close, and at some point, they sadly parted ways as she became the serious secretary that she was today.

"Well, it could've been worse…" said a new voice behind the man.

He turned around to see a woman next to the door who looked no older than he was. Her smooth cyan blue hair was messed up which meant that she was sleeping earlier. She wore a simple grey top and wore black skirt. She wore black leggings.

This woman, whom he knew was **Valshion** , was a very caring person during his childhood and she still hasn't aged a day. When he left home, he never expected her to come back to his life at all. But she did, and she took him in. Maybe he should do something in return?

"Evening, Aunt Valshion," said the man.

"Eveni- What?! You're back!" She grabbed his head under her arm and pulled him down, his head leaning onto the side of her breast. "Just where have you been, young man?! You didn't come back at all last night. You didn't even call! Oh wait, you don't have a cell phone. But still, a little info would still be nice!" she said as she tightened her hold around him.

"I get it, let go of me, Aunt Valshion! Ow!" the man groaned as she flicked his forehead.

"Please don't call me Aunt! I look no older than you!" she complained as she nudged his head.

"But you were my mother's friend! To not call you Aunt makes me feel awkward," he said, trying to defend himself.

"Well, no matter," said Valshion as she found the folder the young man was looking for. "Here's the standard map of the area with hotspots marked down. Both Kuoh Academy and Kawakami Academy are stronghold for Martial Artists, as well as the Devils and Angels and the entire town is under the jurisdiction of the famous Kawakami family. He even took the liberty of preparing your uniform. They're in your room, and your paperwork are already submitted."

"Did he leave profiles on the Grigori members that he assigned in town, as well as one on the targets?"

She slid him over another folder. "Mittelt, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Raynare, her sisters Reynelle and **Reynella** , their mother Vretiel, and **Azureil** all have been assigned to the targets of Onizumi Hyoudou and Mio Naruse to determine if they have a Sacred Gear than can be used. Orders are to observe and not to make contact unless their Sacred Gears awaken or they are being approached by another faction."

"Wait. Isn't Mio Naruse the daughter of the Demon Lord Wilbert?"

"Yes. It's said that Wilbert died last year, and the Stray Devils and even the Hero Tribe are all watching her. The current Demon Lord wants her power so he can try and overthrow both Lady Necromancer and the 5 Great Satans."

"Either the Demon Lord is completely confident in his powers, or he has a death warrant to sign, especially when Lady Necromancer is involved," said the young man as he looked at Izumi's profile. "Onizumi Hyoudou. 17 years old, and a 2nd-year student at Kuoh Academy. Documented hidden pervert and lost her virginity at the age of 11. Her mother fares no better as she has slept with 500 men and took their virginities. Her 2 sisters Momonose and Ibuki each have begun to develop lust at the age of 9. That would've made Asmodeus proud right there."

"She may be beautiful, but she looks like an idiot," said Valshion, looking at the photo that came with the dossier. "Suspected gear: Mid-Tier Longinus **Boosted Gear,** and Suspected Weapon: The **Witchblade**?"

The 2 froze, looking at the information, and double-checking, and even TRIPLE-checking it to make sure that they weren't playing tricks on them. Looking at it one more time and seeing that the words didn't change, they both swore, "Sh*t!"

"I'll contact Azazel and make sure that this information is correct," Valshion said hurriedly as she went to clean herself up in the bathroom.

"First, the Stray Devil Queen, and now this. Make sure that the orders are to observe and report, not eliminate, especially with Mio Naruse," said the young man as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm the headache that was beginning to form. "I'm going to get in touch with Vali, and ask her if she can be ready to intercede should the Boosted Gear or the Witchblade awaken in a berserk state."

Pulling out his phone, he sent the White Dragon Emperor a text, telling her that they had located both her rival and Mio Naruse and asking her to be ready in case the gears awakens and they were unable to control Ddraig and Azrael. He didn't expect a response from her right away as she would normally be on a mission or training, but she should get his message shortly.

"Azazel said that the orders are correct. Observe and report. Eliminate if the host is unable to control."

Sighing to himself, the young man brought out his black-bladed katana, Kokusen, and reinforced it with magic, making the blade hot. The blade itself is normal, but with his powers channeled, it was now imbued with the concept of piercing, allowing it to punch through any and all defenses, as well as anti-dragon. Vali certainly hadn't been laughing when he had sliced her armor with it. Hopefully, since it was able to make mincemeat of her Scale Mail, it would be effective against a berserk Red Dragon Emperor.

"I'm not ready to go back to school yet, but we will make our move soon," said the young man with his sword at the ready.

** At another Mysterious Place **

It was a cold and dank place to the young devil as he wasn't used to such a desolate and unforgiving accommodation before. But why would he? He was a High-Class devil after all; he deserved only the best the Underworld had to offer.

But he would tolerate it. He HAD to tolerate it. His life was at stake if he made his…benefactor upset after all.

He finally met with the mysterious figure and bowed his head deferentially, waiting for his lord to speak.

"…What have you found out?" the deep voice rumbled as the young devil felt the ground rumble in accordance to his lord's voice as his body trembled.

"…There has been a change, my lord. There is another person protecting the daughter of the original Lucifer…he seems powerful, my lord," spoke the young devil deferentially. His pride was strong, but nowhere near as strong as his sense of preservation.

"Hoooh…? So the girl has another one to back her up, hm…? Very well, it is of no concern. Are the sisters of the current Great Satans still in Kawakami city?" the voice asked.

"Yes, and the Angeloids and the Angels of Gabriel are there as well, sir. Um…Pardon me, but…what are you planning to do with them?" the young Devil asked.

"Why…it should be obvious…with the help of the Demon Lord in Makai, I'm going to start a second Civil War in the Underworld, and if necessary, a second Great War…and take back what's rightfully mine," the voice said with conviction and certainty.

The young devil just smiled darkly at the news as he contemplated the power he would receive due to being a part of the new order before the voice spoke up again. "Now, leave me….or don't you have a nun to break, **Diodora** …?"

The remainder of the nun that he was going to break eagerly brought about a sick smile to the young Devil's face. Oh, the delicious screams he would get when he…

"I said begone, you cretin…!" the voice bellowed again, which broke the young Astaroth out of his sick fantasies and immediately scrambled out of the cave of his lord.

All was silent for a moment before a feminine voice spoke up.

"Is it OK to let such a nasty little creature live…?" asked the feminine voice.

Another voice rose up in response and answered her question. "Don't worry… he will outlive his usefulness soon enough. Then I'm sure you will get the pleasure of destroying him yourself, won't you?"

One more voice rose up from the darkness in response. "Not that it matters anyways….soon enough, we will destroy the pretenders calling themselves 'Maous' and claim the titles for ourselves…and it's all thanks to you and **Milgauss** and **Dogma** , my lord."

All was quiet as the first speaker stayed silent for a moment and then spoke.

"The time is soon here, my friends…we shall soon take what is rightfully ours…and take the Underworld from the pretenders, and overthrow that Necromancer as well! Prepare yourselves accordingly," the first voice finished.

[YES, LORD LUCIFER!]

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **ED Song: Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson (Remixed with Sonic 2's Chemical Plant Zone)**

* * *

 _On the next episode…_

 _After escorting the nun, Asia Argento, to the church, Rias warns Izumi, Natsu and Justin that the Fallen Angels reside there while she herself learns that Akame used to be there as her secondary home base._

 _The Gremory Peerage and the Night Raid members not only encounter a couple of Stray Devils, but an A-Class Megalo as well. In the process of explaining about the Chess Piece system, they get interrupted by a Magiclad Girl._

 _And later, Izumi goes to a house with a dead man and a crazy exorcist named Freed Sellzen, and a big fight ensues, but with Asia and the two Dragonslayers Natsu and Justin, things start to get pretty tense._

 _All the while, the Matriarchs of the Infinity Clan begin to assign more of the maids from Dayo's mansion to move into Kawakami City for extra protection, thanks to Yu Fujikura's request._

 _There has been a LOT going on in this episode, and you can bet your Grandma's dinner that there's more where that came from! Why?_

 _Because All's Fair in Love & War! Seriously!_

* * *

Whew! A BIG Chapter done, and the 2nd-longest chapter written to date! Major props to Glorious Burden and I'mherepresent and RekkingPride and some inspiration from wiErD SpeCtrumz to make this Episode happen! And as you can see, there were a LOT of characters, techniques, and action in this episode, and I promise you that we're going to keep it up for the future episodes ahead!

Now, a few pointers.

1\. Keep an eye on the young mercenary as it said that he's with the Fallen Angels.

2\. Elements of _Is This A Zombie?_ will be coming in the next episode.

3\. If you remember _Puzzle & Dragons_, Dogma is one of the major antagonists.

4\. The history of the Himejima sisters, and the Nekomata sisters will change a bit, and you will see why later on.

5\. For the Khaos Brigade, there's going to some enemies from other anime and manga, particularly aiming at _Rosario + Vampire_ , _Dragonar Academy, Is This A Zombie?_ , and a few Arcade games like the _Time Crisis_ series.

6\. Does **The Witchblade** sound familiar to all of your Marvel readers out there? Yeah, Izumi has that as her secondary weapon.

7\. As for **Bleach** …it was indeed a disappointing ending to the manga where it had so much potential. Where did it go wrong, author? Where did it go wrong?!

With this chapter done, I'm going to take a break! And I need it because I have just lost my latest chapter that I've worked on so hard for 9 days straight. Just now, the file became corrupted and the computer deleted it already! I was SO ticked! Nevertheless, I have to calm down and figure out how to do that all over again.

With all of that said, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


End file.
